Amber & Emerald
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: [Story complete!] Akane, Tasuki's & Kei's daughter, grew up on stories of the book. Kano, Kouji's son, though he was a simple bandit. Fat chance. Then a chance encounter with the book brings them together. Worse yet, someone in the book is after Akane.
1. Books & bandits

            Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

Hi everyone! Looks like I'm back! I came up with a plot for a sequel. Now to see how well the sequel does against the original. BTW, if you didn't read Amethyst and Amber, don't read this. It's not gonna make any sense. You can try, but I don't think it'll work.

Anyway, happy reading!

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            List of kids:

            ~*~In the real world~*~

            Akane (warrior) - Kei and Tasuki's daughter. 17, oldest of the 6 kids. Relatively tall, jet black hair to her waist and amber eyes. Sharp canine teeth, though not quite fangs like her father.

            Hiroshi (generous) - Taki and Hotohori's son. 15, second oldest. Tallest of the 6, long silver hair and golden eyes. Generally the peacekeeper among the 6.

            Naoko (honest) and Nyoko (gem) - Jason and Nuriko's twin daughters. 14, second youngest. Shorter than Akane, Naoko's purple hair reaches to her shoulders and Nyoko's to her waist. Both have dark, deep hazel eyes. No one pushes them around and they won't hesitate to defend themselves.

            Toru (sea) and Toshiro (Intelligent) - Lily and Chichiri's twin sons. 13, youngest two. Toshiro's red blonde hair is in a style like his father's only without the ponytail in back. Toru pulls his back into a simple ponytail. Both have sharp emerald eyes that don't miss anything. Toshiro is the smartest out of the 6. Toru chooses to be athletic rather than scholarly.

            ~*~In the book~*~

            Kano (capability) - Kouji's son. 19, next in line for bandit leader after his father. Nearly 6 foot, dark blue hair styled like his father, emerald eyes. His mother was one of Kouji's mistresses. He's not completely sure he wants to become the bandit leader, but has accepted it. He understands why the other bandits tend to kidnap women sometimes but takes no part in it because he feels that women should stay at home and not even leave the town they live in where they could be at risk of being taken.

            Reizo (calm and cool) - Nakago's son. 20, general of Kutou's army. He acts and looks exactly like Nakago except for the fact that his eyes are a frightening blue-gray. He knows who killed his father and hates Tasuki and his family for it. He waits for a chance to exact his revenge on the family that ruined his life and took his father's. Reizo was 3 when Nakago was killed in the last story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Akane's POV

Ever have one of those days when you knew things would get weird? If you haven't, there's this thing in the back of your mind that keeps telling you to stay away from something. But chances are you won't listen. Sometimes you regret it, sometimes it for the best.

I ran downstairs to get breakfast. My mom was at the table with a bowl of cereal and a newspaper. "Morning Akane." She briefly smiled at me and went back to the paper.

"Morning, Mommy." I love my mom. She's the best. She's been through Hell and back too. I always admired her for living so well after a childhood in Hell, but she said that's where Dad came in.

My dad…he's cool too. I'm only 17 and he's already taught me to fight with twin daggers and a couple martial arts styles. I don't know if I'll ever have to knife fight, but it couldn't hurt to know, right?

"Any plans for today, Akane?" Mom finished her coffee and cereal. 

"I was gonna take Gen-chan to the park for a while, then go hang out with Hiroshi." Gen-chan…he's my pet. He's about 5. Mom says Gen-chan was one of her dog's puppies. He's adorable and obeys all my commands. If he doesn't understand he just turns his head and stares at me, confused. I'd be mad, but he looks so funny.

"When are you leaving and when will you be back?"

"For Pete's sake, Kei…Akane can take care of herself." Dad came into the kitchen. "You worry too much."

"Thank you Daddy…" I smiled widely.

"Tasuki, I just wanna know where she is. Akane, don't suck up to your father." She glanced at me.

I stuck my tongue out. "I wasn't sucking up. I suck up when I tell Daddy he's the greatest in the world."

"Hey! And here I though I was being a good father." Daddy feigned hurt. I giggled. 

"Oh stop…" Mommy rolled her eyes. Hey eyes are so pretty. She's the only person I've ever known with purple eyes. "Akane, just be back by 18:30. That's dinner."

"Okay, Mommy." I kissed them both and grabbed my watch. "Love you, Daddy." I whistled for Gen-chan and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Kei looked up at Tasuki. "You're gonna spoil her…"

"Hey, I spoil you and you don't complain." He wrapped his arms around her.

"That's different. I'm your wife." She smiled and looked at her ring. "20 years…"

"Yep…"

"Think she believes the stories?"

"About Konan?"

"Yeah…"

"I think when she was younger, yes. What little girl wouldn't want to believe her mother was a goddess and her father was a warrior who served her?"

"I guess…I just hope she never sees it…looking back, it's not a place for a person from this world."

"True…but we don't have to worry. The book is sealed. Akane won't see Konan."

"You're right…do you ever regret leaving?"

"Not for a moment." Tasuki lightly kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane walked down the sidewalk with Gen-chan at her side. Her hair was gently pushed around by the mid fall breeze. She smiled as she entered the park and saw her aunt and uncle and Hiroshi.

"Aunt Taki! Uncle Hotohori! Hiroshi!" She ran to where they were.

"Hey Akane!" Hiroshi waved.

She hugged her aunt and uncle.

"Morning Akane." Taki smiled at her.

The small group walked around the park. Akane pulled a tennis ball from her pocket and tossed it out in front of them and Gen-chan would get it and bring it back.

"Uncle Hotohori?" Akane looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Daddy says you and he are from another world. Is it true?"

"Depends on what you call another world."

"I mean Konan. Is it a real place?"

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "Akane, do you still believe in old bedtime stories? That's so immature. I though we were all past that."

Taki swatted at her son. "Hiroshi! Don't call her immature."

"But Mom!"

"Don't 'But Mom' me. Konan is a real place."

"Come on, Mom. There's no such thing!"

Hotohori sighed. "Hiroshi, don't be so skeptical. The Universe of the Four Gods is a real place."

"Can we visit?" Akane looked hopeful.

"No. The only way there has been sealed off. There's no way back."

"Don't you get homesick, Dad?"

"No. I have everything I need in this world." He looked at Taki.

"That's so sweet, Uncle Hotohori!" Akane cooed.

"Akane, you are so weird." Hiroshi sighed. "You never fail to somehow let your girly side out every once in a while."

"So what?" Akane pouted.

Taki smiled. "Why don't you two go to the library for a while? I think you need quite time."

"Yes, Aunt Taki."

"Okay, Mom."

The two teens and Gen-chan bowed to their elders and left the park. Akane whacked Hiroshi in back of the head. 

"Why ya always gotta make fun of me?"

"Cause it's kinda easy." He rubbed his head and ducked under another swing.

"Jeez, you're supposed to be nice to me. I'm older than you."

"And yet you're shorter…OW!" She clocked him in the back of the head again.

"Shut up and go in. Gen-chan, wait here. We'll be out soon." Gen-chan sat down under a tree and went to sleep.

Akane found on of her friends working at the desk. "Hey Kimiko, anything interesting in?"

Kimiko looked up. "Oh hey, Akane. Nothing really." She then remembered something. "Actually now that I think about it, we actually got something really weird."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Kimiko fished around under the desk and pulled out a large, beat up, leather bound book. "This. It's really old and completely blank."

Akane flipped through the pages. Nothing was written anywhere. "Weird…what's gonna happen to it?"

"Probably throw it out. A book's no good if it ain't got words, ya know?"

"Yeah…say, can I have it?"

"What for?"

"Dunno. It's a really cool cover thought. Maybe I'll use it for a diary of something."

"Okay then. It's yours." Kimiko handed her the book.

"Thanks. See ya at school in…what do we have left?"

"Two week before next term."

"Right. Hopefully before then though."

"Later."

Akane waved to Kimiko and found Hiroshi in the history section. "Nerd…"

"Hey, I just wanna be ready for school."

"Like I said, 'Nerd.'"

"Whatever. What's that?" He saw the book in Akane's hand.

"A blank book the library got. Kimiko let me have it."

"What for?"

"A diary, I dunno. They were gonna throw it out though."

"Whatever. Let's go. Gen-chan is out there waiting."

"Okay." The teens left and sat in the grass with Gen-chan. 

"Lemme see that thing." Hiroshi took the book.

"Okay…"

Hiroshi flipped through it. "Ya know what I don't understand?"

"A lot?" His eyes narrowed. "Sorry…what?"

"The pages look new. This obviously isn't new though…"

"Lemme see." Akane took it back. "You're right…" Something caught her eye. "Hey…I though it was blank…"

"What?" He leaned over to look.

"Look. There's writing here." She squinted. "'It all comes full circle.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Akane…drop the book…"

"Why?" The pages began filling with text. She screamed and flung it away. Akane gripped Hiroshi's arm. "You saw that too, right?"

"I…I think so…" They watched as the glowing died down. "You wanna check?"

"You do it!" 

"You were the one who wanted it in the first place!"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Neither teen noticed Gen-chan walking towards the book. Akane looked up to see him sniffing it.

"Gen-chan! Don't!" Akane ran and grabbed him just as the light flared up again and engulfed them both. Akane screamed then was gone.

Hiroshi stared at the book. "What the hell…" He sat alone in the grass with just his thoughts and the book to keep him company. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane's POV

Ever have one of those days when you knew things would get weird? If you haven't, there's this thing in the back of your mind that keeps telling you to stay away from something. But chances are you won't listen. Sometimes you regret it, sometimes it for the best.

I haven't figured out what this is yet. When I opened my eyes, I was lying near a river in a forest. A forest? Wasn't I with Hiroshi? Wait…the book…

Gen-chan nudged at my hand. I sat up and looked around. The book…am I in it? Is this Konan? I breathed in deeply. I felt better here than I've ever in my world. Then again, if this is Konan, then part of me does belong here, right?

I stood up. The sun was rising. I suddenly realized how hungry I am. I never ate breakfast.

"Come on boy, let's find some food." I began walking through the forest followed by Gen-chan. 

I wish I had a small idea of where I was going. Every thing looks the same…the same…I pulled out one of my knives. I should mark my path. I slashed an X into a tree and kept walking. I finally stopped walking in circles. 

I saw a clearing beyond some trees. "Stay boy…" Gen-chan sat. I climbed a tree and used the limbs to have a closer look.

The clearing was filled with men. Mostly young adults, one that looked younger than the rest and one older. I think the older one is the leader. The smell of their food was starting to get to me. I was so hungry.

I dropped down into the bushes and waited. One of them put their plate close to me, so I did what any hungry person would do. I took it.

Without looking back, I hurried back to Gen-chan. The food wasn't bad. I wondered who cooked it. I gave Gen-chan some too. He liked it.

One of the men started yelling about how his food was taken. He was really pissed. I decided it was best to leave now. But where? They probably know the woods better than me. I frowned. They'll be pissed if they find me, but I gotta find out where I am. It's probably a lose-lose situation here. 

I decided to run. If I could find that river, maybe I could follow it and find a town. Gen-chan appeared by my side and we ran. Both my parents were fast, so I am too. As I ran, I tried to listen for anyone following. I stopped near the river. Breathing heavily I looked around. No one followed me, but it was too soon to say I was in the clear. 

I started following the river downstream, hoping to find a town.

Guess I'm not that lucky though…

Before Gen-chan or I even realized it, the men from the clearing had surrounded us. 

Damn…I sighed and looked at all of them. The older man from before made the men hold their ground.

"Looks like we found the little thief…" He held a dagger in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to keep my nerve but it was hard.

"Look sweetie, we don't like thieves. You see, we're the Mt. Reikaku bandits. No one steals from us." He approached me slowly.

"What makes you think I stole something from you?"

"You're the only one around that isn't one of us…"

"I don't suppose it would help if I said I was hungry…"

"Then you admit it?"

"I guess."

"Who are you?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You've got quite an attitude…"

"And?"

"Who are you?"

"Akane."

"Kouji. What's your whole name?"

"Kou Akane." Why was he so curious? I mean, other than the fact that I took their food…

"You look awfully familiar…" Kouji wouldn't stop looking me over.

"Well, I know I've never seen you before…"

"Dad, she's just another lost girl. Let her go and let's go back to the stronghold." The younger bandit pestered Kouji.

"Kano, shut up. I will find out what she's doing here."

"Fine, fine. Whatever." I don't like Kano. He's mean.

"So Akane…what's your mother's name? And your father's?"

"Why?"

"Answer me or you'll be in more trouble than you can talk your way out of." He snarled at me. I took a step back.

"Fine. My parents are Kei and Tasuki." When I said it, half the bandits dropped their weapons, the others froze. "What? What'd I say?"

"Are you telling the truth about your parents?"

"Why would I make it up?"

"Then we should have a nice, long talk…" Kouji put away his weapon and turned to Kano. "Kano, give the girl your horse."

"Why? It's mine?"

"Kano…" Kouji sounded annoyed. I guess Kano hates taking order.

"Ummm…I can walk…" I offered. 

"No. It's a long trip up the mountain. You can't walk." 

"Dad, she said she'd walk. If she wants to suffer, let her."

"Kano…"

"I'm fine walking. Really." I felt like I was pleading.

"Akane, you are not walking. Kano, if you don't want to give up Rai, share."

Kano hated that suggestion. "What?!?! Out of all the horses here, why do you want her to share with me?"

"Because you have the biggest problem with it." Father of the year, Kouji ain't. 

Kano finally gave up. "Fine! Whatever! She can have the damn horse!"

"What the hell is your problem?!?!" Now I was annoyed. "What is it with you?"

"Girls shouldn't be out on their own! They can't protect themselves."

"What?!?!" Now I was mad. How dare he!! "You've got some nerve! I'm standing right here!"

"So what?" We locked eyes. I think it'll be a long ride to the bandit home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Narrator's POV

            "Lord Reizo?" A Kutou soldier approached a young man.

            "What?" He looked up.

            "Out spies have confirmed that the child of your father's murderer is in the forests near Mt. Reikaku."

He clenched his fist. "For sure?"

"Yes, my lord. What are your orders?"

"Where is the child?"

"She is with the Mt. Reikaku bandits, Lord Reizo. Shall we take her?"

"A girl, is it? This makes everything better. No…let her get comfortable here before snatching her. Continue to give daily reports." He looked down at the soldier. "Now get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir." The soldier quickly backed out of the room.

Reizo smirked and stared out a window at the blood red sun. "Father…everything is coming together. I'll finally have my revenge on the one that killed you and ruined my life…you will soon be able to rest easy…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So everyone, how's it look? I know this will be considerably shorter than the last story but hopefully, the quality will make up for the quantity.

Review as always. All are welcome. If you don't like it, please explain why.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            2/17/03


	2. Captain Jackass & Wonder Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Cortney - Sequel better than the original? I dunno 'bout that, but thanks for the encouragement. 

            ~Jamie - I see you wandered into my little corner of FF.net. Glad you like it. You want Hiroshi? Hmmm…well, given the idea, something may come out of that. Only reason he's a nerd is cause he thinks about school on vacations. 

            ~Stariko - Thanks for reading! Just hafta wait to see what happens with Akane and Kano…then again, it's not that hard to see that's where it's going.

            ~Goku-chan - Nice to see you again. Hope the sequel is to your liking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Akane's POV

            Why's Kano so mean to me? It's not my fault Kouji made him share his horse with me. I offered to walk! He's so immature even though he seems older than me.

            I was silent unless spoken to on the ride up the stronghold thing-y. Gen-chan trotted near us. My head was in the clouds as we rode. I like it here. It's pretty. It's rare to find a forest this big at home.

            Kano glanced back at me. "What are you staring at?"

            "The forest…" I hardly paid any attention to him. I liked the forest better.

"Why?" He sounded annoyed.

"No reason…just looking…"

"Idiot…" He mumbled. Why's he so mean?!?! What did I do to him?

"Why do you hate me?" I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I do not hate you…"

"Yes, you do. You're so mean to me. You hate women or somethin'?" He pulled his shoulder away from me.

"I said I don't hate you. I don't hate women either."

"Were you not held enough as a child? You are so angry…be happy, Kano!" I jokingly hugged him. I heard Kouji laugh.

"Stop!" He yelled at me. Did I strike a nerve? "I'm not angry!"

"Seem angry enough to me…" I scooted back in the saddle. Funny, I didn't think teen angst would be prevalent here.

"Would you just shut up, bitch?!?!" Bitch? He called me a bitch? Oh, he has not seen a bitch yet.

"I'm a bitch, huh?" I put my hands on his back. "I'll show you a bitch…" I shoved him, hard. He went flying off. He landed on his back in the dust of the road. A number of the other bandits laughed with Kouji. Kano fumed at me. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" He stood up.

"That was for calling me a bitch, Captain Jackass." I leaned forward in the saddle and held my face inches from his.

Kano stared at Kouji. "Dad! Can we get rid of her?" 

"You are such a whinny brat, Kano! Do you run to your dad for everything?"

"I am not whining, Wonder Bitch!" Kano grabbed me a yanked me off the horse. I fell on my butt. "That's for the jackass remark."

I stood up angrily. "You'll get a lot more if you don't stop being so mean!"

"Like what?" He looked down at me. "What's the little girl gonna do to me?"

Little? He called me little! That stupid jackass is in for it now! "I'll show you!" I tackled him hard. We both went crashing to the ground.

He flipped me over his head. I hung on for dear life. We were suddenly sliding down a hill, still gripping each other. We took numerous swings at each other while tumbling over each other down the hill. I know I got him in the face, he hit me a few times too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

_'Leave it to Genrou to call his daughter a warrior…'_ Kouji sighed as the two teens went flying down the steep hill. He stopped his horse and got off.

Akane and Kano stopped tumbling near the back of another river. Akane was straddling Kano's waist and holding his arms at the side of his head. "Yield?" 

"Never!" Kano angrily tore his arms free and threw Akane into the river. She landed with a splash and a scream.

_'She's not half bad…I'll have to give her a little more credit…'_ He stood up and brushed off his shirt. He soon noticed she wasn't coming up. "Akane?" He walked closer to the water's edge. "Akane?" He bent down trying to see through the water.

Akane stayed low in the water. _'That jackass! I can't say it enough…'_ She saw him get close to the water. She smirked and darted up to the surface and reached out.

"Holy shit!" Kano couldn't back up fast enough. Akane grabbed his shoulders, took a deep breath and dragged him into the water with her.

Beneath the surface, they continued to grapple. Akane tried to swing at his face, but only ended up pushing his head to the side. Kano kicked off the bank wall and pinned her against the opposite side. They glared at each other in the crystal water. There wasn't much she could do accept wait for him to run out of air and let her go. She didn't have to wait that long though. A pair of hands reached into the water and hauled them both up.

Kouji frowned as he watched the two teens gasp for air while lying on the bank. "You know…I'm a little old to be a baby sitter for you two…"

Simultaneously they point at each other. "He/She started it! No, you did! Shut up, jackass!!/bitch!!"

Kouji forced them farther apart. "Both of you shut up. You're wasting daylight." He waited for them to stand.

"Sorry, Dad…"

"Sorry, Sir…" Both soaked teens stared at the ground.

"Okay…let's go…" He made Akane walk on one side and Kano on the other.

The other bandit laughed at Kano for getting into such a long fight with a girl. He said nothing and went back to his horse. He pulled two blankets out of a saddlebag and handed one to Akane. "Here…" He muttered.

"Thanks…" Akane wrung out her hair and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. _'I think the trip just got longer…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiroshi still stared at the book on the grass. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. "I've gone insane…heh…yeah…that's it. Or maybe Akane's just playing a trick on me 'cause I called her short…" He ran his hands through his hair. "I think I need Mom and Dad's help…"

"Hiroshi? Where'd Akane go?" The girl for the library suddenly appeared around the tree. "Did she come out here?"

"Kimiko? Uh…hi…Akane's…she, uh…" _'She fell into a book? Yeah…right…'_ "She had a phone call from her mom and left…"

"She left the book…was it an emergency?" Kimiko asked with wide eyes.

"No…no…no emergency…she just had to hurry…and I…uh…wanted to look at the book a little more so she let me keep it…"

"Oh, okay…" Kimiko smiled and checked her watch. "I gotta go. I'll see you soon though?"

"Ye…yeah…sure…" Hiroshi did his best to hide a slight blush. "See ya later…" He waved a little as she left him alone again. _'Damn…when did I forget how to talk to Kimiko? I've known her a while now…we've gone to school together for 3 years…Akane's only friends with her because I had to work with Kimiko on a school project…now I go all stupid when I see her…what's the matter with me?'_ His attention suddenly snapped back to the book. "Shit…" He found a stick and pushed it closed. Carefully, he picked it up and took off running. 

He paid no attention to anyone he passed and ran all the way to his house. Out of breath, he swung open the door. "MOM!! DAD!! Are you here?!?!" He was completely exhausted. 

Taki came running in. "Hiroshi, what's wrong? Why are you so pale?" She looked worried and made him sit down.

"I ran here from the library…"

Two violet haired girls came in the living room. "What are you yelling about Hiroshi?" They spoke together.

"Naoko, Nyoko, don't do that…" Taki scolded them.

"Sorry, Aunt Taki." Naoko shrugged.

"What were you about to say, Hiroshi?" 

"Well…Akane and I were at the library, like you told us to be…" He put the book on the table. "And Kimiko gave this to Akane 'cause she asked for it…"

Taki's eyes widened. "No…"

"I don't know what happened, but the book was blank, then when Akane touched it, it glowed and sucked her in…"

Nyoko looked up at him. "Did you fall on your head on the way here?" 

"Nyoko, don't be mean…" Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, Daddy…"

"Hiroshi, are you sure?" Taki sat next to her son.

"Uh-huh. She was gone. What happened?"

"She's going to see the Universe of the Four Gods…"

"But I thought you said it could be visited…"

"I guess I was wrong…Kei and Tasuki won't be happy about this one…" Taki stared at the book. It brought back a lot of memories, maybe too many…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lily and Taki sat up slowly after lying in the grass for a time. They had just come into the book for the first time…**

**Taki slowly pulled away from Hotohori while crying after kissing him for the first time…**

**She slowly walked down a flight of stairs, to see Jason, Kei and Tasuki talking in the kitchen. Kei wore the necklace Tasuki gave her and Tasuki held a large bag of ice on his shoulder…**

**She screamed as she saw Kei push Tasuki out of the way of an incoming arrow and get hit with it. She broke down in tears when Kei fell limp into Tasuki's arms…**

**Taki looked back at Hotohori one more time before walking through the portal back to the real world.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mom…are you okay? You looked lost…"

"No…I'm fine, Hiroshi…just thinking of ways to tell Kei and Tasuki that their child is in the book…" She frowned and traced her finger on the cover, wondering what to do when Kei and Tasuki came over. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouji opened one of the doors in the bandit strong hold. "This was your dad's room, Akane."

She slowly walked in. She felt calm in her father's room. She couldn't believe he was a bandit leader.

"You want anything else?"

"No…I'm good…" She absent-mindedly waved off the older bandit and his son who was standing nearby.

Kouji closed the door. He turned to his son. "What's wrong with you?"

"What'd I do?"

"What'd you do? You got into a fight with Akane. She's my best friend's daughter."

"So? She's just another girl. From another world or not, I really don't care. I won't treat her any differently than I treat any other girl who crosses my path." Kano frowned and crossed his arms.

"You're really asking for it." Kouji frowned. 

"And? I don't care!" Kano turned from his father. "She'll eventually leave out world anyway. She doesn't belong here." He stormed off down the hall.

Kouji blinked a few times. "She doesn't belong? Well…he has a point…" Kouji walked out of the main strong hold building and down to the gates. When he reached the gates, a woman about his age was standing there.

"Kouji…where's Kano?"

"Kanako…" He looked her over. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see our son." She stood strong.

Kouji and Kanako stood in silence at the gates. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane sat in the center of her father's bed. "Daddy was a bandit? How weird…" She opened a drawer to find her father's clothes.

She pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She stared at the clothes for a while, then changed into them.

She put on one of Tasuki's smaller coats as well. When she looked at herself in a mirror, she smiled. After pinning up her hair she looked like a young bandit.

She walked out of the room and went to find Kano or Kouji. She found Kano in the dinning room. "Kano?"

"What?" He turned to her. "Something not to your liking?" His voice was slightly bitter.

"No…no…everything's fine. Why would something be wrong?"

"Forget it…"

"I was just wondering if you could show me where the highest point in the stronghold is."

"Why?"

"Because I like being up high. I wanted some time to think about everything."

"Everything?"

"You know…being here…it's weird…I shouldn't be here. Uncle Hotohori told me the book couldn't be used to come here anymore. He said it was sealed…"

"Uncle…Hotohori?"

"Well, technically he's a 2nd cousin of mine or something. My mom and he are cousins."

"Damn…you got quite a bloodline…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hotohori is…was another Suzaku seishi and the emperor of Konan."

Akane's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "My uncle…was an emperor?"

Kano snickered at her. "I wish you could see the look on your face…Gods you look stupid."

She quickly regained her composure. "Great, that's one more thing to think about…"

"Come on. I'll show you to the roof." He still chuckled at her while they walked.

"Stop laughing at me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He led her up a tall ladder to an open roof. "Here's what I think is the highest point in the stronghold. Not a bad view really."

Akane walked across the roof. "It's perfect…" The wind blew stray strands of hair and her coat around.

"You know, you don't look half bad like that."

Akane shifted her gaze from the horizon to Kano. "Did you just say something nice to me?"

"Maybe. Don't get used to it." He crossed his arms.

"Oh well, once is better than never." She smiled at him.

"Yeah…anyway…how did you get here?"

"Well, let's see here…I was at the library with Hiroshi and a friend of mine showed me a completely blank book. So I was like 'Could have it?' and she was all like 'Sure, do what you want.' so I was like 'Cool, thanks.' Hiroshi and I left and he goes 'Lemme see it.' and I was like 'Okay.' so he looked at it and then I was like 'Gimme it back.' so he's like 'Sure, here.' That's when I saw writing in it, so I read it. And then he's like 'Akane, drop it.' and I'm like 'Why?' and then I say the pages fill up with writing so I screamed and threw it away." She took a quick breath. "That's when Gen-chan decided to sniff it and I was gonna try ta stop him and we both ended up near a river."

Kano blinked at her. "He 'goes'? You were 'like'? You talk really weird…"

Akane giggled nervously. "Sorry. That's how my friends and I talk all the time. I didn't mean to do that."

"Whatever…"

"You know, I really don't understand why you do that…"

"Do what?"

"Almost every time I ask you something, your response it 'whatever.' I'm sick of it already." 

"Just habit, I guess…"

"Oh…" Something caught Akane's eye. "Hey, who's your dad talking to down there?"

"Where?" He looked over the side. Kouji and the woman were yelling at each other. "I dunno…" He tossed down a rope from the side and slid down to the ground.

"Can I come?"

"Whatever…" The young bandit looked up at her with a smirk.

Akane stuck her tongue out at him and slid down after him. She followed him into a covered area near the gates where Kouji was with the woman. They listened intently.

"_Your son_?!?! You want to see _your_ son?" Kouji glared at her. "Let me tell you a few things about _your_ son, Kanako! You don't have a son! You decided to abandon him!"

"I did not! I never abandoned Kano!"

"Yes you did! You never wanted him! You would have rather left him for dead in the forest when he was born!"

Akane looked at Kano. He looked completely frozen. She saw pain in his eyes. "Kano…"

"Shhh…" He silenced her.

"How could I take him back? I couldn't raise him by myself!"

"By…by yourself?!?! When did anyone say you had to that? You could have stayed here! You know that!" Kouji was furious with Kanako. "And after this long, what made you come here and call him your son again?"

Kanako readjusted her clothes. "I found the perfect wife for him. He's old enough now to marry, maybe even past due."

"Perfect? You don't even know him!" 

"She's a good girl that I think will suit anyone."

"I don't believe you…you've been out of his life for more than 15 years and you finally decide to see him when you've found a way to still not have to have him hear you."

"I want what's best for him."

"Then you should have come back before…" Akane gasped when Kano walked out of the spot where they were.

"Kano?" Kanako looked up at him.

"Mother…" Kano's eyes narrowed. "Nice to know you care so much for my well being…" Akane noted the bitterness in him voice.

_'Give it up for the dysfunctional family of the year…'_ Akane kept crouching in the hiding spot. _'Though I guess I was wrong about Kouji's parenting skills…bandits make good fathers…'_ She watched the daytime talk show-like scene unfolding before her. Kano's bitterness towards women suddenly made a lot more sense. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            How's that for dysfunctional family fun? 

            What's a bandit to do when faced with a mother who didn't want him?

            Next chapter in a week or so, I hope.

            ~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

                        2/21/03


	3. Mistresses & mothers

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Gobe - Me, crazy about Fushigi Yuugi? That's not very accurate…no, wait, scratch that. That defines me. And don't worry. I don't just stop fics on the middle. I will get to the end. I just hope you do.

            ~Vanessa-chan - I'm guilty as charged. Looking back, Kano is so much more like Tasuki than Kouji. Oh well, whatcha gonna do?

            ~Cortney - I'd love to see your stuff once you get it up. Just tell me, kay? 

~Jamie - How's your finger? Older siblings can be such a pain. My brother put a wind up car in my hair once and my mom had to cut it out. I'll probably never forgive him for it. BTW, since Kimiko is like you, what do you want her to look like? I haven't done a description of her yet, so I'll leave it up to you. You can put it in the review or e-mail me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane watched Kano intently. _'I guess Kano has a good reason for not particularly liking women. I think I'll have to apologize to him now for that 'not being held enough' think I said to him before. How was I supposed to know it was true?' _

Kano stood head and shoulders above his mother. He looked down at her. "Mother…"

"Kano…you've grown into a fine young man…" She was about to embrace him when he pushed her hands away.

"No thanks to you…" He murmured.

She was obviously taken aback. "Kano, how can you say that to me?"

"Because I heard every word my father just said to you. You know, for so long I thought Dad kept me away from you out of spite or something…now I know. He did it for the best. You don't give a damn about me."

"Kano, I do care! That's why I'm back!"

"You came back to get rid of me!" Akane heard his voice waver. 

"I'm not getting rid of you! You should be married by now!" She sounded hurt.

Kouji suddenly stepped up. "Bandits don't marry. Get away from my son." 

"He's as much mine as he is yours!"

"No! He stopped being your son when you told me to leave him in the woods for dead! I told you I'd leave the bandits and marry you if you had a child by me. But no, you didn't want a child and apparently you didn't want me either…"

"That's not true! How could I explain to my family what happened?"

"There are things called other villages, Kanako." Kano stared hard at her. 

"Kano! You will address me as 'Mother'!"

"No, I won't! You can't tell me what to do! You walked out of my life and you can't walk back. I don't have a mother…I never did…" His lower lip trembled.

"But I want to be in your life again…I know I was wrong…let me try to make it right…"

"No…"

"Please…give me a second chance…"

"You've had hundreds of chances over the past 15 years…" Kouji's voice was low and menacing. "You could have come back here. You were always welcome to come and see him."

"And what excuse would I use to come up here?"

"I don't know…but if you had cared about Kano, you would have figured something out." 

Kanako clenched her fists. "Please, Kano…can't you just meet this girl?"

"No…I can't." He stopped his lip from trembling. "I'm not getting married, to anyone."

"What should I tell the girl's family?" She was trying to put Kano on a guilt trip.

"Tell them you found out I died some time ago. Because it seems to me, that's the way you would have preferred me…"

Akane felt like crying for Kano. She didn't know his life had been so bad. Having such a dysfunctional family wasn't something she dealt with. Her family was in one piece.

"Kano…that's not true…I just couldn't take a child back with me…"

"You told me that when he was born. Why do you think I offered to let you live here? You didn't have to take him back…I offered you every solution I could find. You…you had your one track mind. You said we both would have been better off without him around."

"And you refused to do that Kouji. Looking back, I'm glad you did. I made such bad decisions then…I want to fix it."

"Marrying me off isn't the way to do it, Kanako…"

"Why won't you consider it?" She pleaded with him.

Something struck Kano that would get Kanako incredibly mad. "Because marriage is overrated. I'm happier with my mistress."

Akane's eyes widened. _'What's he talking about? He doesn't have a mistress…does he?'_ For some reason, the thought of Kano with a mistress made her feel funny.

"You have a mistress?" Kanako looked appalled. Kouji hid his confusion.

"Yes. Had her for awhile too." He smirked. _'Akane's gonna kill me for this, but I'll apologize to her later…' _"Akane, can you come here for a minute?" He looked off in her direction.

Akane's eyes widened for a moment. She began to walk towards them when it hit her. _'He's just doing this to piss her off…hmm…I can do that…'_ "You wanted something, Kano?"

"You…you're his mistress?" Kanako gaped.

"Hi." Akane smiled sweetly and waved while wrapping her other arm around Kano's neck. "So you're Kano's mom. Sweet of you to come visit him."

"Kano…you'd choose a mistress over marriage?" 

"Yeah…that's about the gist of it…" His arms snaked around her waist.

"Fine. I see I can't change your mind…"

"You just figured that out now? Wow, you're a little slow…" Akane giggled.

"Oh!" Kanako clenched her fists and turned away from them. "It was a mistake to come up here."

"Yep." The three said at the same time. Akane and Kano held onto each other until Kanako was a safe distance away. He was first to let go.

"I…uh…sorry, Akane…I didn't mean to…"

She shook her head. "No. Don't be sorry. I'm glad I could help, even if it was as posing as your whore." She lowered her head. "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"For what?" He was confused.

"For what I said to you on the way up here. I didn't know about…that…" 

"Huh? You mean about me not being held as a child?" She nodded. "How could you have known?"

"I dunno…I just shouldn't have…"

"Look, forget it…it was kinda funny…" He shrugged.

"You don't seem all that affected by this…" She looked at him curiously.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" He just shrugged again.

"I dunno…forget I said anything about it…" She headed back for the main building. "I'm going to take a nap." _'Me thinks I shouldn't stick around for now.'_ She hurried off leaving Kano and Kouji near the gate.

"Did she really not want me?" Kano stared off in the direction his mother went.

"I don't know…she's just…"

"Did you love her?"

"Very much. I think I still do in some ways…I just wish she felt the same." He stood next to his son.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…I never knew why I never had a mother…now I guess it's better that I didn't know…you did what was best."

"Did I? I always wondered what you'd do if you ever found out…"

"Like you said Dad, 'Shit happens and there ain't nothing you can do about it. You just gotta work through it.' It'll all work out…" The young bandit turned to his father.

"We hope so at least…" The two bandits turned away from the gates and headed back up to the main building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT?!!?!?!!" Kei screamed at Taki. "HOW COULD IT OPEN AGAIN??!!??!?!?!??"

Tasuki pulled Kei back. "Stop screaming…she doesn't know…"

The kids sat in the living room listening to their aunt screamed at the top of her lungs at everyone else. Hiroshi and Toshiro sat on the floor playing chess.

"Check. So what do you think is gonna happen?"

Hiroshi stared at his pieces. "How'd you do that?" He moved his king. "I dunno. I'm not even sure I believe what's going on."

"Check. Everything is possible. Probability is another story." Toshiro played with Hiroshi's queen.

"Hiroshi, why don't you give up? He beat you." Naoko was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Ramune. "I think they've all gone nuts personally."

"Don't be mean, sis." Nyoko moved one of Hiroshi's pieces. "He can still win and our parents aren't nuts. Wouldn't it be cool if there really was a place like Konan? Chinese bandits and royalty? I could get used to it."

Toru rolled his eyes. "Oh, you naïve fool…Hiroshi can't win and Konan isn't real."

Toshiro made another move. "Both are possible at the moment. Akane believed and now she's gone. Hiroshi saw the light, right?"

"Yeah…I did. I know I wasn't hallucinating…" He moved a pawn. "Check."

"Go Hiroshi!" Nyoko giggled.

Toru looked over the pieces. "Well, I'll be damned. If Hiroshi can beat Toshiro, I'll believe in Konan."

Toshiro hid his sudden panic and moved out of check. "Let's just say for a moment, Konan exists. A) How do we get in there? B) How do we get Akane out?"

Naoko stared into her bottle after finishing. "We should leave that up to our moms and dads. They're the one's that understand it."

"She's right. We're just kids. We don't get it." Hiroshi moved again. "Check. Damn, I'm getting better."

"Or I'm slipping." Toshiro drummed his fingers against the floor. "I think Akane can come back on her own. She's smart and capable. We shouldn't worry." He moved again.

"Can't you gimme some credit here?" Hiroshi looked up at his younger cousin. "I'm getting better at this. Especially considering I'm playing against you. Check."

Naoko sighed. "Why does this conversation keep going from a game to Akane and back again? We should really talk about one or the other."

Nyoko looked at her sister. "Because…both situations require forward thinking and a certain amount of skill." 

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Toshiro scanned the board over and over again. He eventually made a move.

"Me neither." Hiroshi moved again. He smirked.

"What?" Toshiro began looking over the board. "Oh no…"

"Check and mate, my dear little cousin." 

Nyoko looked over the board. "Hiroshi won and Toru believes in Konan! Today is a great day!" She giggled.

"I lost…boy, I am slipping…" Toshiro sighed as he looked at the final state of the board.

"Jeez, can't someone give me some credit? I did okay." Hiroshi looked at all his cousins.

"Sure you did, let's go check on our parents." Toru was already headed for the door.

They all gathered around the doorway and peeked in. Tasuki was forcing Kei to sit down and keep her temper.

"I don't get it…that seal wasn't meant to be broken…how could it…" Kei looked at her husband and friends.

"Who knows, no da? The fact of the matter is that we have to find a way to get Akane out of there. We can look into the broken seal later, no da…"

The adults stood in silence. Kei opened it to the front page. It was the same as last time. "Hiroshi, can you come here?" Kei turned to him. 

"Uh sure…" He came in.

"What did Akane read that made the book glow?"

"Um…something like 'It all comes full circle' or back to the beginning or something like that. I don't remember. The pages were blank until she started flipping through it…"

"Did anyone see her go through?"

"Not that I know of. Kimiko came after Akane was gone, but I don't think anyone else was around."

"Full circle…" Hotohori thought for a moment. "Kei, can you find where Akane is?"

"I can try." She started flipping though the pages. "Here…she's up at Mt. Reikaku with Kouji and…and his son…Kouji has a son?" She read a bit more. "Kouji has a son Akane doesn't get along with…" One of the pictures in the book was the two teens fighting while rolling down the hill.

Nyoko and Naoko came in and stood with Nuriko and Jason. "Mommy, Daddy, is Akane gonna be okay?" Nyoko hung onto Nuriko's skirt.

"I think so. She's as capable as her mom and her mom survived just fine…" Nuriko tried to reassure her daughter.

Kei gave Nuriko a wry smile. All the adults knew Kei hadn't exactly been okay in the book, but they didn't see any need to scare the kids.

Hiroshi sighed. "Mom, can I go take a walk? I wanna do a little thinking…"

"Sure. It's not like we have a plan now. Don't be too long though." 

"Sure." He left the house and went down the sidewalk. His hair blew about in the wind. His stomach wouldn't stop twisting. He was worried about Akane. He wanted to help her, but what could he do? He didn't exactly have any special talents. He was patient and kind. That was what he'd been told. That was what he believed.

"Hiroshi, hi!" Kimiko appeared from around a corner. "I'm running into you so much."

"Hey, Kimiko…yeah…" He managed a weak smile.

"Something wrong? You're not your usual happy self."

"If I told you what was wrong, you'd stop, turn around and walk away."

"Is it really serious?" She looked concerned.

"It depends on whether you believed the situation or not…"

"Can you at least tell me and let me judge then?"

"I dunno, you'll probably think I'm nuts."

"You? Nuts? Me think that? Hiroshi, just tell me and I'll be the judge, okay?"

"Ah…okay…" He ran his hands through his hair. "It goes something like this…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane sank deep into the bath she was in. She blew slow bubbles in the warm water. _'I wonder if anyone's watching me…I suppose I wouldn't doubt it, but since I am their old boss's daughter…maybe they wouldn't…ah well, who cares? Not me! Or do I? Eh, I dunno…guess not…'_ She sank beneath the surface of the water.

Kano silently watched from a slightly open spot. He accidentally saw her getting in and couldn't stop watching. _'She'll kill me if she finds out I watched her…the longer I stay here, the more of a chance she'll see me…why am I watching her anyway? She's not really that cute…'_ Her head and shoulders came back up out of the water. She turned from him and stood up more in the water so it only came to her waist. She grabbed something and went back to her previous position. _'Damn…she isn't cute…she's hot! Gah! Damn hormones…'_ He tore himself from his watching stop to come face to face with his father.

"Having fun, Kano?" He smirked.

"Uh…Dad! I, uh…I wasn't doing anything!" Kano's face went bright red.

"Remind me to teach you how to lie sometime." Kouji snickered as he continued to walk past his son. "But in the mean time, don't spy on her. I mean it."

"Right…yeah…" Kano scratched his head and left the area.

Kouji shook his head. _'Ordinarily I wouldn't care if he spied on girls, but that Genrou's kid. I can't let him spy on her of all people.'_ He rubbed his eyes. _'Suzaku, what's she doing here? There weren't supposed to be any more from the other side…'_

Akane giggled to herself. She heard the exchange between father and son. _'So, Kano likes watching me, does he? I'll make sure he gets an eye full next time…'_ She reluctantly climbed out of the bath and went to go dry off and change for the night. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. From coming to the mountain to her long fight with Kano to watching him and his family be their dysfunctional selves, it had been an interesting day.

She yawned plodded down the hall to her father's room. She was about to open the door when Kouji stopped her. "Sorry Akane, but you're not sleeping alone."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"I'd rather not leave a young woman alone for an entire night in this place."

"Oh…so where do I sleep? I'm really tired."

"In Kano's room."

"Why his?" Akane didn't entirely despise the idea, but she didn't want to share a room with anyone.

"Because I know he won't go after you during the night." He ushered her down the hall to Kano's room. _'And I know he likes you.'_

"Fine, fine…" She muttered.

Kano was standing in his closet area, getting some blankets out. Akane watched him fix a cot on the side of the room. "Hey." She walked towards him.

"Hey…" He began to get onto the cot.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. What does it look like?" 

"Uh…aren't you gonna put on a shirt?"

"No…I always sleep like this…" He stared at her funny. 

"Oh…um…are you sleeping over there?"

"Yeah…you can have to bed."

"No. It's you're room. I can't put you out." She pushed him away from the cot.

"It's fine. You take the bed." He pushed her towards the bed.

"NO! I'm not sleeping in your bed." 

"Yes, you are!" He picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Hey! That was rude!" She rolled off the bed. "It's yours. I shouldn't take it."

Their argument continued for an hour. About half way through, Kouji had walked by and told them to shut up and got to sleep. That only led to more arguing. After shoving and throwing each other around for a time, they both lay exhausted on either side of the bed.

"Look, Kano…" She panted. "Why don't we both sleep on the bed? I think it's big enough…"

"Might as well…" He looked to his side at her. "Why didn't you suggest that before?"

"I dunno…" She rolled onto her side to look at him. "Didn't look at the bed."

"Idiot…" He muttered sleepily.

"Fuck you…" She poked him.

He smirked. "You know, I'm a little tired, but maybe later…"

Akane felt her face begin to burn. "Wha…what!?!?!?!? You pervert!"

"It was your suggestion." He laughed.

"Oh…you!!" She quickly turned away. "I can't believe I have to stay in here."

She jumped when she felt his arm around her. "Don't be mad, Akane. Just a joke…"

"Kano…" She looked over her shoulder at him. He was already asleep, or at least it looked like he was asleep. "Oyasumi…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her arm draped over his. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kanako walked down a long hallway, escorted by two Kutou soldiers. They led her to a large door and opened it for her. She walked in.

"My Lord…" Kanako bowed to him.

"There's no need for that…" He stood up to greet her. "Tell me, what did you find out?"

"Akane seems quite comfortable with the bandits."

"Really?" Reizo looked intrigued.

"Yes…she's quite close to Kano…supposedly his mistress, though it's all an act…" She frowned.

"Don't worry…things will all work out…" He smiled malevolently. "You'll see."

"I hope you're right, my Lord…"

"I told you, there's no need to call me lord. I am your son…"

She smiled. "Thank you, Reizo…it's nice to know one of my sons still sees me as his mother…"

"Of course, Mother…" The young Kutou general smiled again. His plan was working perfectly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reizo and Kano, brothers? Oh my goodness…the dysfunctionalness continues…is that a word? Spell check certainly doesn't like it.

Read and Review please!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

           2/24/03


	4. Cooking & caring

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - Hello again. Surprised? I knew you'd have an interesting reaction to the ending. So you'd prefer Kimiko not to be timid? Okay. I can do that. It actually works better with what I'd been planning. I hope you like what I come up with.

            ~Draco - Gotta love computers, right? I'm glad another reader has come back to see what I've cooked up this time. I hope you find it as good as my first. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Akane slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight poured in from an eastern window of the room. As she rubbed her eyes, she realized she didn't recognize the room. _'Where am I?'_ She felt something touching her. She moved the blanket and nearly screamed. An arm was draped over her waist. Before she screamed, she saw what the arm was connected to. Kano lay, still asleep, on his side next to her. As he slept, she watched him. _'He's not so bad when he's asleep…too bad he is such a jackass when he's awake…'_ She put her hands behind her head and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. _'So I wasn't dreaming…I am stuck here…I'm stuck in ancient China with a group of bandits my dad used to lead…my dad is a bandit? I have **got** to find out more about this if I ever get home…'_

Kano woke up to find himself holding onto something. _'Funny, I don't remember bringing someone to bed…'_ When his vision cleared he saw familiar jet-black hair. _'Akane…'_

"Morning…" She murmured looking to her side.

"Morning. Sleep okay?"

"Fine…" Her attention seemed drawn back to the ceiling. 

Kano pulled his arm back and stared up at the ceiling. "Something interesting up there?"

"Nah…just thinking…"

"You still don't really believe you're here, do you?"

"I dunno…I guess I don't. If you were me, would you?"

"I guess not…" He sat up and kicked the blankets off and got out of bed.

"You in some kinda hurry?"

"We have a raid today." He took a shirt from a drawer and put it on.

"A raid?"

"We are bandits. It's what we do. Rob from the rich type stuff, ya know?"

"Oh, right. Silly me." She sat up and folded her legs under her. "Kano?"

"Huh?"

"Do I have to sleep here every night?"

Kano felt a tug at his heart. "Is something wrong with sleeping in my room?"

"N…no…that's not what I meant. You misunderstand me…" She got flustered. "I just don't like sharing. I'm an only child. I don't share."

"I offered to sleep on the cot…"

"It's your room though…"

"Oh, shut up. We are not getting into that again…" He sat on his bed and pulled on some socks and boots.

She watched him quietly. "What am I supposed to do while you guys are out?"

"Could help the maids cook dinner…"

"And blow up the kitchen? I don't think you want me to cook. I can't cook for crap."

"You can't cook?" He snickered.

"Shut up! No…my mom tried to teach me, but I don't get it. I burnt everything…" She blushed.

"Well, since you can't cook. I'll have to ask Dad. Come on…" He pulled her off the bed. 

"Okay…" She grabbed her shoes and shuffled after him.

"Maybe I should teach you how to cook one of these days…"

"You can cook?"

"Well, I wouldn't starve if I was on my own…"

"You'd be wasting your time."

"Don't have much else to do around here anyway." He shrugged. "Just wait for the occasional raid."

"You make it sound so boring."

"It is after so long…"

"Oh…" She was quiet again and continued after him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kimiko and Hiroshi sat in the park, drinking juice. She ran a hand through her deep violet hair. "Akane is in a book? She was sucked into the book I gave her. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I guess…" He stared into the can. "Take it or leave it…"

She stared at him and thought for a moment. "Am I in trouble with her parents?"

"I dunno…why?"

"Well, if I was the one who gave her the book…you said they weren't too happy about finding out she was there, right?"

"Yeah…I did…wait a minute, you believe me?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't? Besides the seemingly complete absurdity of your story?"

"Well, other than that…I guess not…"

"You never lied to me before. It's weird, I know…but it's kinda exciting too, if it's true I mean." She laid her hand on his. "If you believe it, then so do I."

"Thanks Kimiko…" He hid a blush. "I figured you'd think I was crazy."

"Hiroshi, I've always thought you were crazy. But I owe it to you to believe you without question. You insisted on hanging out with me even when I hated you. I'll never understand why, but you did."

He looked at her. _"Because I've had a crush on you for 4 years, maybe?'_ He smiled. "I remember how much you used to hate me…"

"Shut up! Don't bring that up!" She blushed and swatted at him. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

He chuckled. "You're done apologizing for that. I just like bringing it up."

"Jeez, you're mean!" He laughed a little more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **An 11-year-old Hiroshi silently stared across the schoolyard. He was staring at her again. Another 11-year-old stood in the midst of a lot of classmates. She stood a little taller than some of them. He liked her deep violet hair. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight. She seemed to be a leader among the other girls and they would follow her everywhere. Hiroshi had liked her for a long time, but he didn't have classes with her, nor did he know her name.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**            A year later, Hiroshi found himself sitting behind the violet haired girl in his class. She paid no attention to him, but he didn't care. At least he had finally learned her name. Takani Kimiko.**

**            After classes ended, everyone left to get their things and go home. Hiroshi went to his locker, next to Kimiko's. She was busy talking to one of her friends before the other girl left and went through her locker.**

**            She suddenly turned to him. "Do we have history homework?"**

**            "Huh?" He was a little surprised. "Uh, yeah…pages 31-40…"**

**She gave him a funny look. "Thanks."**

**            He stood, a little stupefied, watching her go. **

**He put his books in his bag and followed the same path Kimiko took out of the school. When she got to the door, two boys came out of nowhere through the door from outside and knocked her things out of her hands. **

**They stopped for moment. "Sorry, Kimiko." **

**"Sorry? If you're really sorry, you pick up my stuff." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.**

**"We really don't have time."**

**"Now!" She glared hard at them.**

**"Eep!" The two scrambled to pick up her things. "Here!" They handed her all her things and ran away again. She muttered something to herself and kept walking. **

**Hiroshi saw one more of her books on the ground. He picked it up and followed. "Hey, Kimiko?"**

**"Yeah?" She cast a glance over her shoulder. **

**"I think this is yours." He offered her the book.**

**"Thanks." She took the book from him and looked him over. "Those were your friends, right?"**

**"I dunno if I'd call them friends really…"**

**"Right…" She rolled her eyes and reached for the door.**

**"Something wrong?"**

**"Nothing you'd care about." She muttered.**

**"What?" He was taken aback and confused. **

**"It's nothing a little rich boy like you needs to worry about."**

**"A little rich boy? Me?"**

**"Yeah, you. Spoiled little rich boy."**

**"I am not!"**

**"Prove it!"**

**"How? Tell me and I'll do it!"**

**"Really? Let's just see about that!" **

**The two glared at each other and left the school to go their separate ways.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko rested her head on Hiroshi's shoulder and chuckled as they walked. "I can't believe you actually did that…"

"I told you I'd prove I wasn't a spoiled little rich boy." He smiled. _'I can't believe my crush on her survived what she put me through…'_

"You were right. That's what I get for judging people before I know them…" She laced her fingers with his and they kept walking out of the park. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane stood in the brush near a well-used road. She was dressed in ragged clothes and had dirt smudged on her face as well. "So let me get this straight, I lay on the ground until someone comes. Then when they come and look at me, I act hurt until you guys finish?"

"That's about it." Kano nodded.

"And if they try and, you know, like take me or something?"

"Attack." Kano handed her his twin daggers. "You know how to, right?"

"Uh huh." She tied the knives onto her belt and hid the two sheathes in the folds of the ragged dress. She walked into the center of the road and lay down. She held her ear to the ground and listened carefully.

"Dad, will she be okay?" Kano stared at his father.

"She'll be fine. There are two men keeping and eye on her so if she ends up in over her head, they'll get her out."

"Okay…"

"You're worried about her…" It was a statement not a question. "And it isn't just because she's a girl, is it?"

"No…" Kano turned from him.

"It's not wrong to like her you know…"

"I think a wagon's coming…" 

The bandits took their places. Akane felt the vibrations of horses' hooves on the ground. Her body involuntarily tensed. She willed herself to relax and close her eyes.

She heard the shouts of some of the caravan members getting their guards to check her out. When they reached her, she softly moaned and feigned regaining consciousness.

"Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

She almost felt bad about lying to them and distracting them from their job. But another part of her reminded her that her father was a bandit too and this was a part of who she was in a way. "I think I'm okay…" She rubbed her head.

"Were you attacked?"

"Yes…they came from the north…a small group…" 

One of them 'helped' her to her feet. "Where do you live? We can see you back if you like." 

"No…I think I'll be fine…" She saw that the bandits were already finished with taking anything and everything of value from the people at the wagon. Kano gave her the signal to get out. "I'll be on my way. Thank you for your help though." She bowed politely and hurried into the woods. 

The confused guards watched her go and turned back to the wagon, horrified to see everything taken. They gaped when they realized the Mt. Reikaku bandits had struck and the girl had been with them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nyoko and Naoko sat at the table reading the book. Naoko shook her shoulder length hair around. "Why does Akane get to do all the fun stuff?"

"You call bandit raids fun? It's dangerous…"

"Of course it's fun! Sure it's dangerous too, but things aren't interesting if they're totally safe. Everyone needs a little risk in their lives."

"Maybe you're right…" Nyoko stared at a picture of Akane riding with Kano back to the bandit hide out after the raid. "Risk does make things interesting…"

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right. Listen to your big sister!" She stood up and smirked at Nyoko.

"By 5 minutes!" 

"Still older!"

"Oh you!" Nyoko hopped off her chair and ran after Naoko. "That's so not fair!"

"All's fair in love, war and family!" Naoko took off running and giggling.

Jason watched his daughters from the doorway. He sighed and shook his head. They understood so little about the danger Akane was in. Though the more the adults thought about it, the more it seemed like sending the kids was the only way. He sighed again and went back to the den.

Kei was sitting in the couch staring at the floor. She had attempted many times to reenter the book but to no avail. She had no idea what was wrong.

Lily handed her a glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"About as good as I can be I suppose…" She took the glass and stared at it.

"Please don't got all far off into your thoughts again…we'll get Akane okay?"

"I know…but we can't get there…I've tried going though the book…it doesn't work."

"Really?" Lily cast a glance to the book. "You mean it won't respond anymore?"

"Exactly…" She murmured.

"Maybe we're too old…" Jason sat across from Kei.

"Too old?" The women asked.

"Magic and gods is for people who are young, who aren't set in their ways…remember, the only other time your grandmother went through the book was when Nozomi was still around. There's probably something that keeps older people from going there without a very good reason." Jason sighed.

"What the hell!?!??!!!?!?!?!???!??!?!" A scream from one of the boys startled the three adults. They got up and ran to where it came from. Tasuki, Taki, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri were already there. Toru was stumbling backwards staring at a mirror. Toshiro was completely frozen.

Chichiri held Toru up. "What is it, no da?" He stared at the mirror. "You…"

"Was I too sudden?" The all to familiar image of a black haired woman stood where Toru's reflection should have been.

"Nozomi…" Kei stared at the woman's reflection. "You're back…"

"Kei…everyone…" Nozomi stepped out of the mirror as a transparent entity.

Nyoko, Naoko, Toru and Toshiro stared in awe of the new presence. None of the 4 could find their voices. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane watched half the bandits she was with pack up what they had stolen. She wiped the dirt from her face and faced Kano. "What are they doing with the stuff?"

"Taking it down to the villages." He noticed how confused she looked. "You didn't think we kept it _all _did you?"

"Well…uh…I didn't think…"

"That we'd be helping anyone? We only take money from those who can stand to lose it. There are people who need it more than them."

_'A bandit charity? Why not? Better than celebrities…'_ She followed Kano back up to his room. "Kano?"

"Yeah?" He sat on the bed.

"I wanna go home…" She slumped onto the bed next to him. "I mean…I love it here…but I want to go home…part of me wants to be here, but another stronger part is really homesick…"

He uncharacteristically wrapped his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "Then we'll get you home soon." 

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise?"

"Promise…" He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head. _'What the hell am I doing? I can't help her…I'm just a bandit. I can't do squat to help and I just said I would…'_ He ignored his thoughts as Akane wrapped her arms around his neck.

She stared at him for a brief moment before giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks Kano." She smiled slightly.

"Sure…" He murmured and kissed her back. 

She blushed. Wasn't this the same boy who called her a stupid little girl? Then again, things change. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now you guys know the first kiss of the story had to be with Kano and Akane, right? Good, just checking.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

             3/4/03


	5. Past & present

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~watergoddess14 - I'm so happy you liked the 1st one. I didn't think anyone else would be reading it. I'm happy to have another reader for this story too.

            ~Jamie - Glad you like Kimiko. I just love to write and if I don't, my head will either explode from too many ideas or I'll lose them all. I can't wait till I get more involved with the Kano/Reizo thing. I doubt it'll be this chapter, but I believe you'll find it very surprising when I do get to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kano's POV

A week…Akane's been here a week already. So she wants to go home, I know…but I don't want her to go…

So I like her…so what? I know I was mean to her…but she's not so bad…

My dad's been arranging to take her to the capital. They could give her more help there…maybe even find her a way home…

Dammit! Why'd I have to like a girl from another world? It's not even like I have any power that can protect her or anything. I'm not a Suzaku Seishi, I'm not a monk, I'm not royalty, I'm just a bandit…a simple thief…that's all I am…hardly worthy of being near her considering her parents and the rest of her family.

She should have gone to the capital when she first got here…I wouldn't have started to like her then…she would have been outta sight and outta mind…

I rolled onto my back and stared at my ceiling. Akane stares at the ceiling a lot…it helps you think oddly enough…I let out a long sigh. She shouldn't be here…not just at the bandit stronghold, in the book. Every kid is taught about the Guardian and the war. Every kid knows our world is sealed off from the miko's world. I was only 1 when it happened…who or what broke the seal of a Goddess that commands the power of all the beast gods?

"Kano?" Her sleepy voice drew my attention from the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you up? It's the middle of the night…" She was right. Moonlight poured in through a window. Guess I hadn't noticed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane's POV

Even in the dark, I could see his bright emerald eyes full of though. He thinks too much. 

"I could ask you, too." He turned to me.

"I just wake up sometimes. I think there's too much light in here. My room is usually pitch black." I rolled onto my stomach and rested my chin on my hands. "Now why aren't you asleep?" I studied his features. 

"Just thinking…" He stared at the ceiling.

"Stop that and talk to me." I brushed my hand against his shoulder.

I felt his muscles tense. "You shouldn't be here…"

What did he mean by that? In his room? At the stronghold? Where? The bluntness of his words hurt, no matter what the meaning, and I pulled my hand away.

"I didn't mean it that way…" He murmured and stopped my hand. 

"Then what did you mean?" I couldn't help but still feel hurt by his words, but my heart raced while his hand was on mine. 

He turned on his side and faced me. "How much do you know about what happened when your parents were still here?"

"Not much…just that my mom and her friends met their soul mates, well those were their words, not mine, and that the book was supposed to be closed."

"They told you squat." He sat up in the bed. "Time for a Konan history lesson. Sit up and listen."

I did as he told me to. I was curious. This was what my parents never told me. "So where do we start?"

"Before your parents were here." He took a deep breath. "You great-grandmother was on of Suzaku's mikos, a very powerful one at that, and when a miko comes, war is waged between Konan and Kutou. Always. Hikari knew the only way to stop the killing was to seal the portal. She couldn't do it herself, but there was a legend she heard about a goddess that could. Your mother ended up being the mortal that carried the goddess into our world."

"War broke out didn't it?" 

"Yeah…your dad fought the general of Kutou during the war for the sake of revenge and won."

"Revenge for what? My dad doesn't hold grudges."

"The general, Nakago a Seiryuu seishi, killed your mother."

"My mother's not dead! What are you talking about?!" How could my mother be dead? There must be some mistake, right?

"She died saving your father's life. An arrow through the heart…" His voice lowered to a whisper.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Then what happened? How…how the hell is it she's still around?!?!"

He pulled me into his arms. I felt his hand on my head. "Shhh…I was getting to that." I was panicked. Being closer to him calmed me a bit. I clung to him. "When your mom died, the goddess took her body and stopped the war. Your dad killed Nakago to avenge your mother. Even though the war was over, everyone was devastated by the loss…" He swallowed hard. "No one really knows what happened during the week she was gone, but the goddess stayed in the palace for a while. Then one night, your father was called to the shrine in the place by an unknown voice. Your mother was brought back to life that night."

I stared at him for a while. "Are you serious? My mother came back from the dead?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Then the book was sealed by the power of the goddess. No one supposed to come here from your world. That's what I meant…something broke the seal on the book."

"Oh…" So he didn't mean it the way I thought he did. And I understand why Mom and Dad never told me everything. "Kano?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think…do you think…never mind…" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do I think what?" 

"Never mind…"

"No, what did you want to ask?" He forced me to look at him.

"Do you think I have some greater purpose here?"

"Maybe…I wouldn't doubt it. You have a lot of power in your blood. Mikos, royalty, seishi, bandits, I wouldn't be surprised." He smiled at me through the darkness.

Power? Me? I cast a glance to a bed table. The knives Kano lent me sat on the table. "Kano?"

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want your knives back?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Nah…keep 'em."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Never know when you might need 'em."

"Okay." We stayed quiet for a little while. Silence is loud. The only noise that was around came from some bugs outside. It seemed so much louder when it was the only thing around.

I wonder how long I can stay in Kano's arms before he pushes me away or something makes me pull away. 

Why do I like him? Do I like him? Yeah, I guess I do. Though he doesn't necessarily like me as far as I know. 

I felt his grip on me loosen. I looked up at him. He was falling asleep. Guess the history lesson wore him out.

"Ready to sleep?" I slipped out of his arms.

"Yeah…" He yawned. 

Should I take advantage of his sleepy state? Maybe a little. "Kano?"

"Huh?"

"It's cold. Can I sleep closer to you?"

"Sure…whatever…" He was already more than half asleep.

I curled up close to him. It was a _little_ cold and the blankets weren't much. I wasn't totally lying. His arm snaked around my waist as I stared at his sleeping face. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Cute? I called him cute? Yeah…guess I did.

I laid my head on his chest and thought for a while. A poem that hangs in a frame above my bed popped into my head. "Love me now, or love me never; but if you love me now, love me forever…" I murmured it softly. Do I want Kano to love me? I think I do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reizo walked the halls of the Kutou palace. He was angry, though he kept his composure. His spies told him of the plan to move Akane to the capital. If she actually got there, his plan would never work. Palace guards had gotten better over the years and she would be too well protected in the capital.

He entered his room and slowly closed the door. A small, locked journal sat in a bookshelf. He mused over the lock on the book. No one entered his room for fear of his wrath. There was really no need for it. He opened the lock, sat down and began to write.

_Everything is almost ready. I will get that whore. Once I have her, I am debating killing her outright versus making her suffer for a while. Father, you would like it if she suffered rather than just killing her, but letting her live would give those damn people time to rescue her, doesn't it? We wouldn't want that would we, Father? You'd rather see her suffer though, correct? I am sure I can make time and make her suffer for a little while. _

_I'd like to see her suffer myself. She may be treated well for her bloodline in Konan…I hate writing that word…but she will suffer here. Her father murdered you, Father…I will kill her before she has a chance to inflict damage upon my person. I'll take the revenge for both of us. My victory is yours, Father._

_And then there's the matter of my brother…half brother, that is…Kano. I was debating offering him a place here. There's always room for family. But as I feared, he has feelings for the whore…I need to take action against him, don't I, Father? He can't interfere. He has power. He may not know it, but he has it, doesn't he, Father? You told me so. You are never wrong._

_Should I kill him, Father? If I can turn him over to our side, his power would be useful. Could he be turned? Everyone is broken at a certain point, right? There are ways of breaking everyone, right? Yes…everyone breaks. It is a most enjoyable thing to watch them break. I have watched many a prisoner break. It is most interesting to see how much the human mind can take before some become blathering fools._

_I feel you like the idea of breaking Kano's will. It seems almost a shame to break a brother, but precautions must be taken. He cannot be allowed to realize his power can he, Father? No…even I would not be able to stand against him if he realizes what he is. That's why he must either be killed or turned to this side. I hope I can turn him, but he is strong. He will not be broken easily. _

_Killing Kano would make that whore suffer even more. I want to see her suffer as much as you do, Father. Sacrificing him will actually make victory sweeter. The screams of the whore will be like music when Kano falls. Father, you'd like to see that right? She deserves to suffer. _

His blue-gray eyes flashed briefly as he finished his last words. A smile of pure evil spread across his dark features. In his eyes, his plan would work and the stage would be set for his revenge. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiroshi and Kimiko walked into the house. One voice could be heard in the living room.

Hiroshi didn't recognize the voice at all. "That's weird…who's that?"

"Dunno. Doesn't sound familiar…" 

The two walked into the living room where the adults and two sets of twins listened to a transparent figure standing in the room.

"What the? Who's that?" Hiroshi stared in confusion.

Everyone turned to the new comers. Nozomi looked at Hiroshi then to Taki and Hotohori. "Yours I assume? Do they both know?"

Taki noted Kimiko's slightly confused face. "They know a little, I think."

Kimiko walked around Nozomi. "So…it is true…"

"You doubted?" Nozomi watched the girl circle her without fear.

"If you were human, would you believe all this without growing up around it?"

"Sharp girl…" Nozomi noted. 

Hiroshi looked at his mom. "Who's that?"

"The Guardian." Taki murmured.

"What's she doing here?"

"Explaining what happened to Akane."

"Guess I'm a little late then."

"Not your fault."

Nozomi watched the two teens take a seat with the other kids. "Now like I was saying, the seal was broken by someone in the book."

"Who?" Kei demanded.

"You won't like it one bit…"

"I want to know why my daughter is there!"

"Fine…fine…last time you all were there, Nakago had a 3 year old son. That boy, Reizo, now 20, found a way to break the seal."

"Nakago had a son?" Tasuki was furious. "Who would sleep with him besides Soi?"

"You won't like that answer either…"

"Why?"

"Reizo's mother is Kanako, Kano's mother."

Tasuki felt like a truck hit him. "Kanako? Kanako was with Nakago? I knew I didn't like her."

"Who's Kano?" Kei asked.

"Kouji's son." He murmured. 

"Kouji has kids?"

"Just Kano."

"And Kano is the half brother of Kutou's newest general." Nozomi shook her head.

"That's fucked up…" Jason muttered. 

Nuriko elbowed him. Naoko and Nyoko giggled. "Daddy said a bad word again…"

Nozomi suppressed a smile. "Anyway, I came because Akane has to get out of the book. Reizo wants to kill her. He'll stop at nothing to do so."

"But can we do anything?" Toshiro asked.

"You can go in the book to get her."

"Nozomi, I already tried." Kei stood up. 

"Well, the 8 of you can't." She motioned to the adults. "Only the children can go though."

"Why?" Hotohori asked. He motioned to the other seishi. "Not even us? It was our home for years…"

"No…" She murmured. "Adults are rarely capable of traveling through. If you want to get her out, the children will have to go."

The adults stared at their children who stared at each other.

"Why us?" Toru blurted out. "Why can't our moms and dads go? They're the ones who know this stuff."

"I don't think I understand it either, no da."

"Children have a better…how to put it…mystic inclination, I believe. They haven't lived long enough to stop believing in magicks and the like. And a better ability to adapt to the new world."

"But I've never believed in magic." Hiroshi shot back.

"Not magic, magick. There's a difference. It's a subconscious thing."

"Oh."

"You have to decide soon. Akane's in great danger and I can only do so much to protect her."

"Nozomi, how can we send them through?" Kei stood up.

"It will have to be tonight. They must also go in pairs. It's safer. I'll explain more tonight if you decide to send them." She faded back into the mirror.

Toru and Toshiro stared at each other. "Did that really just happen, Toshiro?"

"I don't know. Everything I've learned in school would tell me no…but considering our family, I guess I'd say yes."

"Oh. Okay."

Kimiko sat on the arm of the chair Hiroshi was in. He looked up at her. "So, still think I'm sane?"

"As much as I always did. So, you think you're gonna go in to get Akane?" 

"Probably. If she's in danger of being killed…"

"Then I guess I'll have to come with." She spoke as if she decided the moment she walked into the house.

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you." Hiroshi was more than a little shocked.

"Oh, but it does." She slid of the arm into the seat of the chair with Hiroshi. "I gave her the book, didn't I?"

"Yeah…so?"

"I'm the one who sorta got her there. I should do whatever I can to help her. She's my friend. I can't stand by knowing some psycho guy plans to kill her. That's not cool."

"But I dunno if…"

"Oh shush! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself if that's what you're worried about. Besides, if I don't go, you don't have a partner to go through with."

Hiroshi scanned the room. She was right. There were the twins and him. With Akane gone, there was an odd number of kids. "I guess you're right…" He knew she was right. No one in their class dared make fun of Kimiko. She would hear about it and promptly put an end to it. 

"Of course I'm right." She smiled.

Hiroshi blushed. "R…right…"

Taki smiled. "Well, that makes 3 pairs. Are we sending them tonight? They should be a little more prepared…."

"We don't have the time though…" Kei sighed. "They should just pack and we'll fill them in along the way. It's really all we can do."

The others solemnly nodded. The 6 kids would be packed up and ready to leave that night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REIZO'S A PSYCHOPATH!!!! Run for your lives!!!! Eep…reading that over now I realize it's like, really creepy…I can't believe I wrote that. He's talking to dead people…I've created a psychopath…

I have too much time to write. I'm off school today. 'Teacher day of renewal' A.K.A. 'We don't want to see you after telling your parents how stupid you all are at parent/teacher conferences'. We had a 'Snow Day' on Wed. too A.K.A. 'There's a little snow out there and it's cold, so screw teaching today'. Only good thing about living in the Chicago area is the off chance of a snow day. Otherwise it's bloody cold in the winter! I wanna live where it's warm!

Anyway, that's enough of my complaining. Review please!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

             3/7/03


	6. Card games & more friends

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - Deranged psycho freaks must be in all fics! Okay so maybe not all, but it's the way it ended up, ya know? You thought I'd put Kimiko on the side? I can't. If she's gonna get the guy, she's gotta stay with them, ya know?

            ~Draco - Nyoko and Naoko don't know about Nuriko yet, actually none of them do, they'll find out soon though. Even though the adults won't go through, they'll still be involved one way or another that should prove very interesting. Coats in 70-degree weather? Well, we run around in shorts, t-shirts and sandals when it hits the 40s. 

            ~Cat - Hi, again! Hope you like the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kimiko packed a few more things into her bag. _'Why am I going? How much does it really involve me? A psychotic killer is after one of my best friends…but I don't really understand it…the book isn't part of my history…'_ She slung the bag over her shoulder. _'But it's never part of the miko's life until they go, right? Who says I can't go? No one…I can go.'_ She shook the doubt from her mind and went to the back door of the house. 

As she passed through the kitchen, her older brother stopped her. "Kimiko, where are you going?"

"Out…with some friends."

"Out where?" 

_'Great…he decides to be a big brother now of all times…'_ "It's no big deal, Akira…you'll barely notice I'm gone."

"Well, that's great and all but where are you going?"

"It's kinda hard to explain and you wouldn't believe me either…" She shrugged. 

"You never had a hard time telling me things before…is this something Mom should know about?" The dark haired 18 year-old quietly asked.

"No…it's not dangerous or anything…" _'Okay…now I just lied to him…'_ "I gotta help Akane and Hiroshi with some stuff…" _'That's true. I'm not totally lying…'_

"You'd tell me if it was dangerous though, right Kimiko?"

"Of course, Akira. I'll be back before you know it. Promise." She hugged her brother and left the house. It was already a little dark out, so she had to hurry.

She hurried down the streets back to Hiroshi's house where everyone promised to meet. She saw Toru and Toshiro making final adjustments to their stuff. Hiroshi saw her come in the house.

"You know you don't have to come, right?" He had his own bag in hand. 

"I was thinking about that before I got here and I know I don't have to come, but I am."

"Why?"

"I just am." She crossed her arms. 

Hiroshi shook his head and sighed. Once Kimiko crossed her arms on something, it was final and there was no way of convincing her otherwise. 

A little bit later everyone was in the living room ready to go. Hiroshi had a second bag of clothes with him for Akane. Nozomi once again appeared before them.

"Are you all ready?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Ready as we'll ever be." Kimiko said.

"That's the spirit, I think." Nozomi smiled a bit and started to cast a spell. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane watched some of the younger bandits playing with each other from the roof. Kano was right. Living at the stronghold was kinda boring if there were no raids to go on. She sighed and sat on the roof. Dressed in her father's clothes, she laid back and stared at the sky. The sun was beginning to set again. Another day lost where she was stuck her. She reached into the pocket of the coat and found her deck of playing cards. Luckily she left them in the coat she was wearing when she first came here and she had taken it off before she and Kano fell into the river. 

She shuffled the cards carefully, making sure she remembered where all the cards were. She couldn't count all the money she'd gotten from kids who she played all sorts of card games with. No one knew she never played fair. She smirked to herself. _'Boy, would I be in trouble if anyone ever found out…'_ She began to shuffle the cards again, laying some face down in a pattern. 

She knew how to tell fortunes with cards, though she never really believed what she predicted herself. After laying the cards in an elaborate pattern she flipped a few over of them. _'Love…pain…loneliness…danger…not the happiest lot I've ever drawn for myself…'_ For the first time, she felt concerned about her tiny prediction. Magic was stronger here, fortune telling was taken seriously…maybe there was some truth to it? She frowned and gathered the cards back up.

"Akane? Are you still up here?" Kano pulled himself up onto the roof. "You've been up here most of the day." His voice wavered between annoyance and concern.

"I know…" She put the cards in her pocket again. "I was just thinking…that's all…"

He sat next to her. "Is that all you ever do?"

"Most of the time…" The stars were starting to come out. "Maybe I'm still overwhelmed by this…I dunno…"

Kano wasn't sure what to say. "Hey…what was that thing you put in your pocket?" He felt the need for a subject change.

She pulled it out. "Cards. Just a toy."

He looked at the cards with fascination. She smiled at his slight confusion. "What do you do with 'em?"

"Play games…like Poker, War…um…Blackjack…" She thought for a moment. "That's all I can think of. There's more, I just forget."

"Po…ker? I don't think I understand…"

"I could teach you how to play…" Akane offered. 

"Is it hard?"

"Not really. Come on…let's go in your room. It'll be easier." 

"Okay." They got up and walked back to Kano's room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hiroshi? Are you okay? I think were here." Hiroshi slowly opened his golden eyes and was met with bright green ones.

"Kimiko?" He sat up slowly. He found himself, Kimiko and the two sets of twins in a small clearing in a forest.

"So…are we in Konan?" He stood up.

"We're guessing." Nyoko looked up at her cousin. 

"Were do we start looking for Akane?" Toru was sitting on a nearby rock. "We have no idea where we're going."

Naoko looked around. "Well, she's supposed to be at the mountain stronghold so…I say we head towards the mountain. It's the only one around." She pointed to a mountain a few kilometers away.

"Logical." Toshiro shrugged.

"Then let's go! It's getting dark already." Kimiko took the lead. Hiroshi followed close behind.

"Don't you think you're a little over zealous about this? We really don't know…"

"Trial and error, Hiroshi. Trial and Error." She smiled. 

He shook his head. "If you say so…"

The troop of kids ran through the forest with only the mountain as their guide. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane laughed. Kano lost another hand. He glared at her. "Are you sure I lost…again?"

She took the cards from him. "Yes…I'm not trying to cheat you." She shuffled the card again. "Wanna play another hand or quit while you're ahead?"

"I'm not ahead…" He muttered.

She giggled. "I know. Wanna try one more time though?"

"Sure, what have I got to lose?" He shrugged and sighed.

"Okay…5 card, aces high, deuces wild?"

"Yeah." He waited for her to deal. 

She set the deck down and picked up her own cards. She wondered if Kano even knew how good a hand her had. She purposefully dealt so he'd win. 

They only bet verbally and continued raising each other's bets for a long time. Eventually Akane stopped when she bet everything she remembered having.

Kano warily laid out his cards. Akane put down hers. She smiled. "You win."

"I do?" He looked at his cards and hers. 

"Yeah. Royal flush beats 2 pair. Final game is yours making the score roughly 20-something to something in the teens. I won more games but you've got everything."

He looked her over. "You let me win…didn't you?"

"Me? What makes you say that?" Akane wrapped a rubber band around the deck.

"You're so calm about it…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh relax would you? You won!" She put the cards on a table.

"Well, yeah…but…"

"Get your hands off me!!" A girl's scream surprised the two teens. "I wanna see Akane!"

"Be quiet!" Kouji sounded exasperated. "Get back here!"

"No! Akane!" 

"Somebody catch her!" 

Akane and Kano stared at the door. "Someone you know?"

"Um…I dunno…" She opened the door. "Maybe…"

He followed her into the hallway. A small purple haired girl was running down the hall towards them. Kouji was close at her heels. Akane stared at her. "Naoko?"

"Akane!" Naoko ran behind her so that Akane was in between her and Kouji.

Kouji looked aggravated beyond belief. "Akane…can you explain this?" He shook his head. "Sweet Suzaku, I'm too old for this…"

"Umm…yeah…this is one of my cousins…Naoko…though I can't really tell you why she's here…" Akane stared at her questioningly.

"We came to bring you home. Aunt Kei is really anxious to get you home."

"Please tell me Nyoko and the others are with you…"

"Well, they were…"

"Till she ran off looking for you…" Kouji glared at her.

"You were being mean! You wouldn't tell me if she was here!"

"How was I supposed to know you're related to her?"

"You didn't ask!"

"You didn't give me a chance! You came in here screaming!"

"Stop it!" Akane pushed the bandit and child away from each other. "Kouji, where are the others?"

"Down by the gates, I'll get them." Kouji left the hall.

Kano stared at the small girl. "Who's this now?"

"My cousin Naoko."

"How many more are there?"

"Naoko, who's down by the gates."

"Nyoko, Toshiro, Toru, Hiroshi and Kimiko."

"Kimiko? Why?"

"She came 'cause Hiroshi did. I think he told her what happened to you. Hiroshi's got clothes for you too." 

"Forget I asked…" Kano shook his head. 

Kouji returned with the others. 

"Akane! You're okay!" Kimiko was the first to speak.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause there's a crazy ass psycho bitch out to kill you maybe?" All the kids stared at Naoko.

Hiroshi sighed. "You always have to be blunt, don't you?"

Akane paled. "Wha…what are you talking about? Someone's out to kill me? I haven't been here long enough to get death threats!"

"Who could be after her? No one outside the stronghold even knows she's here…" Kano didn't believe the small girl.

"Well, that's not really true. Some guy named Reizo is the one who is after you." Hiroshi muttered.

"Reizo?"  Kano frowned. "How could he know? He's in Kutou…"

"Spies." Toshiro sighed.

Kouji frowned. "We'll talk about it in the morning. It's late now and we're going to have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"Dad, where do they all sleep?"

"The boys can sleep in the bunks downstairs. You can give the girls your room. The door has a lock."

"I should have seen that coming…" Kano rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry Kano…" Akane looked at him apologetically. 

"It's okay." He shrugged. "I'll just get some of my stuff and go downstairs."

Kouji had already taken the boys to the bunks downstairs and Kano went back into his room, leaving Akane, Kimiko Nyoko and Naoko in the hall.

"You like him, don't you?" Kimiko smirked.

"Who? Kano?"

"Who else?" Naoko stood next to Kimiko. "You like him."

"Why…why would I?"

"I think they're right. You're turning red…" Nyoko giggled.

"Nyoko, you're supposed to be the nice one!" Akane crossed her arms. "I still don't see why you guys think I like him…" She felt her face burning.

Kimiko shook her head. "Denial, denial…shame on you, Akane…"

"But I…" 

Before she could finish, Kano came back. "You girls can go in."

"Thanks Kano." Akane smiled.

"Sure." He headed downstairs. 

The other girls eyed Akane.

She noticed. "What?!?!"

"Nothing…" The 3 giggled.

"You…" Akane took them down to Kano's room. When they came in, there was an extra cot on the side of the room besides the one Kano had originally set up.

Nyoko and Naoko took the bed while Akane and Kimiko used the cots. Kimiko sat on the edge. "You know Akane, it's not bad to like him…"

"Are you still on that? I don't like Kano. Give it a rest."

"If you really didn't like him, you would defend yourself so much."

"Kimiko, you are so _not_ one to talk. It's been over two years since you and Hiroshi have started hanging out together and you still won't tell him you like him."

"M…me like Hiroshi? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. We're friends. I don't have good luck with long relationships anyway. I don't wanna blow it with him…"

"But you admit you like him then?"

"Okay…fine so I do, yeah…but he has no reason to like me back…"

"Sure yeah, no reason, that must be why he's had a crush on you for 4 years." Nyoko sat up in bed. "You were all he talked about for a long time."

Kimiko blushed. "4 years? We've only gotten along for about 2 though…"

"Doesn't matter." Akane shook her head. "He's always liked you…"

"I…I didn't think he would…"

"Gimme a break…you kinda sorta humiliated him when he was trying to prove to you he wasn't a bad person. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have stood for it."

"Oh…" Kimiko thought for a moment. "I…I guess…"

"She guesses, does she? Hello teenage drama!" Akane threw her hands up into the air and shook her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano lay on his back staring at the bunk above him. He was used to sleeping in his own room and more recently he had become accustomed to sleeping with Akane. He let out a small sigh. A flash of silver surprised him. "Can't sleep, Kano-san?" Hiroshi was hanging over the side over his bed looking at him.

"What? No, I'm fine…just not all that tired." He muttered.

"Oh…Kano-san?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Akane?"

"Why would I?" He tried to stay calm. 

"You sounded really worried when Naoko said that guy was out to kill her."

"Well, why wouldn't I? He's from Kutou and therefore he's an enemy. If he wants something, it's any Konan citizen's job to make sure he doesn't get it, Hiroshi-sama…" Kano snapped his mouth shut. He wondered if he should have called Hiroshi that.

"Why'd you call me Hiroshi-sama?"

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"No…"

"You're dad's name is Hotohori, right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Before he lived in your world, he was our emperor. I think that makes you a prince or something like that."

Hiroshi's eyes widened. "You…are you serious?"

He nodded. "And given that you all are probably going to go to the capital, I don't know what's gonna happen to you."

"Well, that's food for though…" Hiroshi pulled himself back onto his bed. "Wow…"

"Do with it what you will." Kano sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll be back. There's something I gotta check on…"

"Okay…" 

Kano quietly walked across the room and went back up stairs. His eyes were well accustomed to the dark and he noticed a shadow walking down the hall. He followed closely enough to see where it was going, but not close enough to be heard or seen. 

The figure wasn't moving fast. It moved as if it wasn't sure of where it was going but it did know what it was looking for. 

After a time, it found the ladder that led up to the roof and climbed up. Kano followed. The figure faced the bright moon and looked up. Kano stood watching for a long time.

_'Who is that and why are they just standing there? If they were trying to get out of here, it's kinda pointless to just stand there, right?'_ He crept towards the figure.

Its shoulders were slightly slumped as if this person didn't have much confidence in anything. 

He held his breath and stood silently behind the figure. With speed that surprised even himself, he grabbed the figure and spun it around. They both gasped. 

"Akane?"

"Kano?" She looked up at him.

"What are you doing up so late?" Even though it was dark, the moon was enough for him to see her eyes shinning with tears. "What's wrong?"

She abruptly pulled away. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong…"

"Hey, I was just asking…" He backed off.

"I know, I know…never mind…" She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down.

"Akane…what's wrong? Don't tell me 'nothing'…" He sat down next to her.

"Can we not talk about this?" She stared at the ground.

"No. Come on, tell me what's wrong." He pulled her closer to him.

She rested her head on his chest. "I'm scared…" She whispered, almost too soft for him to hear.

"Of what?" His found himself hugging her closer.

"Of what my cousins said…that there's someone out to kill me…" She sniffed.

Kano was surprised to see her like this. She didn't strike him as the type to be scared like this, but how well did he know her? How much had he learned in a week? "Don't worry about that. Reizo won't touch you…I'll make sure of that…" _'Wh…what am I saying? I don't stand a friggin' chance against him! Why the hell do I keep making promises to her that I can't keep?'_

"You mean it?"

"Yes…" _'Dammit! I did it again! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Thanks Kano." She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "It makes things a little better…" She leaned closer to him and kissed him lightly.

_'Oh yeah…that's what's wrong with me…'_ He brushed a few stray strand of hair from his face. "Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"In the morning, we're gonna take all of you to the capital. Once you're there, the psycho won't be able to come near you."

"Will you stay?"

"Do you want me to?" He was a little surprised by her question.

"Yeah. You're the only one besides Kouji I know and if I got thrown into a place with no one to actually talk to about this place…"

"I understand. I'll come with."

"Thanks again."

"Sure." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. _'Well, at least now I have an excuse to go with her…'_

_'At least I came up with an excuse for him to come with me…'_ Akane curled her fingers into the young bandit's hair as she leaned even closer. 

The two remained kissing until they couldn't ignore the need for air. Kano smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah…I think I'm okay now." 

The two children of the mountain bandits got up from their seat on the edge of the roof and went back down into the stronghold. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo was seething mad. Only his mother could tell though.

"Reizo, what has you so angry now?" She wore robes of deep blue that matched Reizo's cape.

"Those bungling fools are taking to long to bring me the girl…" He crushed a teacup in his hand. "If she gets to the capital, I will not be able to kill her…"

"Why not do it yourself then? Never let fools do a real man's job."

"Perhaps you are right, Mother…those fools know nothing. I cannot risk any failure…"

"Have you decided what to do with the rest of them, including your own brother?" Kanako didn't want to see her other son killed, but it wasn't up to her.

"I will most likely kill the rest of them as well, but Kano…I have not yet decided."

"You should not kill your own flesh and blood."

"Are you suggesting I let him live, Mother?" Reizo turned his anger towards her.

"We both know what he is, how much power he has, and how he has no idea. You know as well as I do with all the power he has, it would be better to turn him to our side."

"Perhaps, but he would be difficult to break. His feelings for my father's murderer's child are stronger than I would like." He frowned deeply.

"You could brainwash him. Your father did it. It would not be difficult to find someone to tell you how he did it."

"I must admit, I like you thinking, Mother. That could work very well." He smiled evilly.

_'Perhaps then, we could be some kind of family…'_ Kanako nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brainwashing to be a family? That can't be good.

What's so special about Kano?

Will the group actually get to the capital?

Answers soon!

Review please!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            3/15/03


	7. Under the stars & up in smoke

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - Hey again! I'm glad you still like how Kimiko is shaping up. I'd hate for you to hate her. I think Kanako is more misguided than psycho, more of her motives will be revealed later and lots of conflict will ensue. Fun. I also figured I should get Akane and Kano together faster 'cause I felt bad since it took me 25 chapters and around 8+ months to get Tasuki and Kei together. Enjoy!

            ~Cortney - Ah warm weather, what I wouldn't give for it. Phoenix sounds inviting, but I think I'd miss the Midwest too much. I don't even want to leave for college, I'd rather stay close. The brainwashing? Well, it will be similar to what Nakago did to Tamahome, but it will play out very differently.

            ~Sweet Briar - Found my sequel, did you? Glad to see another returning reader. Please come out of the corner. I don't bite. Akane may be a little too perfect now, I see where you're coming from, but don't worry. Her faults have yet to come out. She will have a couple of major ones. I just haven't presented the opportunity for her to screw up. 

            ~Stacey-chan - Hi! This story will most definitely stay updated. I hate to leave anything unfinished and I know everyone would get mad if I left it hanging. 

            ~Youkai_yo! - Hmm, new reader? Did you get a chance to read the first part? I just wanna make sure you know what's going on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiroshi slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a wooden ceiling. _'What the? Where am I? Oh yeah…damn…I wasn't dreaming…'_ He turned to the side and saw Toru climbing down from bunk and Toshiro was still sleeping. Kano was already dressed and walking out the door. His conversation with Kano from last night floated to the surface of his mind. _'A prince? Me? How retarded is that? I can't be a leader of a country…maybe I just won't tell anyone…Kano's probably the only one who's figured it out…maybe it can just stay a secret…'_ He climbed down and stood on the floor. 

Toru watched Hiroshi stare at himself in a mirror. He looked a little pale. "Hiroshi, what's wrong? You don't look so good…"

"I…I'm fine…I think it's just a little after shock from coming here…" He began to comb out his long hair.

"Funny, I feel fine."

"I'm not as strong as you are." Hiroshi replied frankly.

"Um…" Toru didn't know how to respond. "Okay…" He walked back to the bed to wake up Toshiro. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naoko climbed out of bed. Nyoko sat in her pajamas next to her. Kimiko and Akane were out of the room. "Nyoko?"

"Huh?"

"Are we gonna get stupid when we get older?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at everyone here older than over here. Kimiko and Hiroshi and Akane and Kano are acting like idiots. It's so painfully obvious they like each other, so why don't they do anything?"

"Well, that's a good question…" The two young girls sat in silence. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"Liking someone makes you do dumb things. Look at Hiroshi. He's done a lot of dumb things around Kimiko and he probably thinks she thinks he's an idiot."

"But she wouldn't hang around him if she thought he was stupid…"

"True…but he probably doesn't understand that…"

"That's a good point."

"You know, I really hope we don't get like this when we're older."

"I think it's unavoidable."

"Damn."

"Nyoko! You swore!"

"So? Everyone does it once in a while. Even me."

"But you never do!"

"Oh shut up…no one's watching." Nyoko tied up her hair up. "Let's go. We have a long day ahead."

Naoko stared at her sister. Normally Nyoko was the calmer of the two, the well-behaved one, but here she wasn't. "Um…okay. Let's go then." Naoko put on a headband and followed her sister out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane stared at her self in a mirror. She wore jeans and a white shirt with her father's coat. Kimiko sat in a chair nearby.

"What are you doing? You've been staring at yourself for like 15 minutes. You really aren't the type to be so self-conscious."

"I dunno…I guess I'm trying to figure out who I am…" She took the coat off.

"What are you talking about?"

"I dunno…never mind."

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"I was thinking…my dad came from here so part of me is from here to…so what does that make me? Do I belong here? Or back in our world? Or nowhere?"

"Well, were do you wanna be? I think that's what's important…"

"Maybe…" She put the coat back on.

"Don't think so much. It makes your head hurt." Kimiko smiled. "I'm gonna go find Hiroshi, kay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Akane managed a small smile. She wondered when Hiroshi would tell her he liked her. She turned back to the mirror and sighed. Was she a bandit child or just an ordinary real world girl?

Kano walked passed the room and looked in. "Akane, what are you doing?"

"Thinking…"

He sighed. "You know, half the time when I ask you what you're doing, you say nothing. The other half you say thinking. Do you ever do anything else?"

"Eh…I dunno…"

He shook his head. "You have no self confidence or something…"

"Whatever…" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and secured it into a bun. "It's not important…"

He frowned. "Akane…"

"What?" 

He stood behind her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I said it isn't important. I was just thinking."

"If you were just thinking, you wouldn't be avoiding the subject. Just thinking is like where you wonder what's for dinner." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "This is more that just thinking, isn't it?"

"Curse you and your infernal logic, Kano…"

He smiled. "Yeah, yeah…now come on. Getting to the capital is like the first step in getting you back home. Shouldn't you be a little happier than this?"

"Well…it's just…I was thinking about where I belong…were we all belong."

"You mean you and your cousins?"

"Yeah…I mean…my dad's from here, Hiroshi's dad is, Toru and Toshiro's dad is and Nyoko and Naoko's mom is. What does that make us?"

"I guess I really don't have an answer to that…"

"I didn't expect you to really…" She leaned back into his arms.

Kano felt his face burn. "We should get down to the gates. Dad's waiting with the horses."

"Is he coming with?"

"Till we get to the capital. He'll make up his mind about whether or not to stay once he finds out what the royals will do."

"Okay…" Akane turned to face Kano. "Um…Kano?"

"Huh?" 

She looked up at him. "What's going on between us? Is it anything?"

"Between us? What are you talking about?" He knew exactly what she was talking about. 

"Us…is there an us? We've kissed twice already and haven't said anything about it…what the hell is going on?"

He scratched his head. "I dunno…do you want there to be an us?"

"I'm really not sure but…" She lowered her head.

"But?"

"I…I…I wanna know if those kisses were empty or if there was something there…tell me the truth. I'll accept whatever you say…" She couldn't bring herself to look at him.

He was quiet for a moment. She looked so timid now, certainly not the girl tackled him and pulled him into the water. She was scared of what his answer may be. "I…I don't know what was there, but I know they weren't empty…" He swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Really?" That was all she wanted to hear. She wasn't completely sure of her feelings for him either, but she needed to know if there was even a remote need for her to figure out how she felt about him.

"Really…" The blue-haired bandit reached out to stroke her jet-black hair. 

She smiled and blushed. "I guess that's what I really wanted to know."

He looked down at her. "I…uh…I think we need to get down to the gates now…"

"Right…yeah…" Regretfully, she followed him down to the front gates. She didn't really want to leave to stronghold but Kano would stay with her so it wasn't so bad.

The horses were saddled up and the others were already outside. Only Kouji took notice of the faint blush on both their faces. He said nothing as he helped Nyoko and Naoko onto the large horses. Akane pulled herself up onto a black mare. Kano mounted the same horse he shared with her coming up the mountain. It was a beautiful coffee color with a white diamond on its forehead. 

Soon everyone was ready to leave. Kouji was leading the riders down the mountain. 

After riding for an entire day, they made camp in a sheltered clearing near a river. At Kouji's orders Toru and Toshiro went to gather firewood. 

They wandered about in the woods, not far from the others. Toru picked up some lager pieces. "Toshiro?"

"Huh?"

"You still don't believe we're here, do you? I can still see that skepticism in your eyes."

"This goes against everything I've ever learned to be true. Ancient worlds don't exist in books! _This_ shouldn't be possible! It doesn't make sense!" He muttered angrily.

Toru shook his head. "Why does everything have to make sense with you? Why can't you accept that some things can't be explained?"

"Because everything has some type of explanation!"

"You know, I'm not as smart as you, I can hardly explain why a light bulb goes on, I know, but would you like my opinion anyway?"

"Sure…why not?"

"The explanation is that there is no explanation. There are many other laws in any world besides physical ones. We don't know what they are, we can't explain them, so we just have to accept them." Toru hoisted a bundle of wood over his shoulder.

Toshiro stared at his brother for a moment. "…I think that was the smartest thing you've ever said…"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's flattering…let's go back to camp."

Toshiro picked up another bundle of wood. "Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Kouji was up keeping watch. Something had bothered him since he first saw Akane. She had seemed so familiar and it wasn't just because of her mother. He was sure he'd seen her somewhere before. "Jeez…I must be getting old…" He shook his head. 

Kano came out of the guys' tent. "Dad, I can take over if you want."

He looked up at his son and stood up. "That sounds good. Kano?" 

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You should tell her."

"I can't…" Kano didn't need to be told who 'her' was.

"Why? Why do you want to put yourself through the pain?"

"I don't want to, but I have to. Even if I want it, she and I don't belong together. There's no way she'd live here the rest of her life and I can't go to her world. It'd be even more painful if I told her…" Kano sat down where his father had been.

Kouji hated seeing his son in pain. "Kano…there are ways. Somehow, every time a person from the miko's world comes someone falls in love and they always stay together."

"Every time that happens, it's a miko or a seishi or something! Akane's not a miko! I'm not a seishi! I fell for a girl I can't have!" Kano's eyes burned with tears.

Kouji didn't know what to say. Kano was right. If you did go by history, he and Akane didn't fit the pattern. The older bandit sighed. "Don't stay up too long. The other guys can take watch too."

"Sure…I'll remember…" Kano watched his father disappear into the tent. He let out a long sigh. _'I'm an idiot, a complete and total idiot. Why couldn't I have been like every other bandit and not thought anything of her? Why'd I have to care? I've never cared before, so why is it when she comes I care? I am an idiot.'_  He cursed himself out loud.

"You shouldn't say bad things about yourself." Akane was standing in the door of the tent.

"Akane…I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"I heard a little yelling, but that was after I woke up. The bugs, the owls, the wolves, it's too much noise. I can't sleep. Can I stay up with you?"

"Sure…" He mentally kicked himself. _'No, you fool! You're letting her get close again! It can't work, you brainless wonder! Don't hurt her or yourself anymore!' _

She knelt next to him. "What were you yelling about before?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay…" Akane watched him carefully. His eyes almost glowed in the dark. _'Wow, he's cute…'_ She was tempted to reach out and touch his hair, but she stopped herself. 

Kano pulled on of his knives out of its sheath and began sharpening it to occupy himself in their awkward silence. After a few moments he spoke. "Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your world like? I've always been curious." He watched her in the dark reflection of the blade.

"My world? Well, hmm…where to start?" She thought for a moment. "Well, it's crazy. I mean, here everyone speaks the same language. You can go anywhere and be able to communicate. In my world, you cross a border into a new country and chances are you can't understand them. Someone always has a problem with someone else." She shook her head. "Some cities never sleep. People are always working. You start to wonder when and if they sleep…"

"Sounds weird."

"It is. Kids are always in school. So much work to do…everyone worries about what high schools and universities they'll get to go to…"

"Do you?"

"I try not to. It puts too much stress on your mind." She looked up at the stars. "It's kinda relaxing being here…"

"Here? Relaxing? You must be joking." He chuckled.

"No, I'm serious!" She huffed. "Things are tough here, but it's random. Everyone plans their lives, to the best of their ability anyway, but here you just live day to day. It's a nice change of pace."

"I'm not sure I see your logic, but okay…" He sheathed the knife and looked up at the stars.

"How many do you think there are?"

"Of what?"

"The stars. How many?" She turned her gaze from the stares to him.

He looked down at her. "A few hundred billion maybe. Never thought about it."

"Sounds good." She looked up again. "Ya know what's funny?"

"Huh?"

"If someone tells you there are billions of stars in the sky, you'll believe it, no questions. But when someone tells you there's wet ink on a piece of paper, you have to touch it and see. Then you get ink all over your hand and you get annoyed."

He smiled. "You talk as if you've had experience."

"Maybe…maybe not…" She smiled back.

Kano shook his head and laughed. Akane soon found herself laughing with him. After a while, neither knew who had laughed first or why they were laughing in the first place. 

Nyoko and Naoko watched from the tent flap. They looked at each other and scoffed. "Love, who needs it?" They both muttered and left the laughing couple to their business. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo listened to his spies as they told him of the location of the small group. He drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair. Once the cloaked soldiers finished, Reizo stood up. "You have done your job, now get out."

The two men ran from the room. Reizo had not been pleased with their news and preferred not to be around when his anger set in. The soldiers all gave the Lady Kanako a great amount of respect for being able to stand with their Lord Reizo when he was angry. 

Kanako studied her oldest son. "Reizo, you will kill yourself before you get to kill the girl if you do not learn to control your anger…"

"I _am_ in control of my anger, Mother. I do not need you to tell me what I should do…" 

"Reizo, you are, by no means, in control. At this rate, you would kill the girl upon seeing her. That is not the plan. It will be easier to turn Kano if the girl is still alive."

"How so?" Reizo didn't see his mother's logic.

"Two reasons: He will guard himself well against us if the girl is dead. If she is dead, he will only seek revenge. Also, you may be able to use her as leverage. Tell Kano you will kill her if he does not work with you. Kill her later after Kano if firmly with us."

"You speak of the girl as if she is just a thing."

"She is. I only want my son back. I care little for what you do with her."

Reizo examined his mother and for a moment considered her true objectives in this mission. "Very well, Mother. As you wish." He left his mother and headed down to the gates of the palace where he had a number of soldiers waiting for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane's POV

Why was the ride to the capital so damn short? I don't wanna go…

Kano's been keeping his distance from me, or trying to anyway…maybe he doesn't have feelings for me…maybe he lied to me before…but then again…I did tell him I'd accept what he said…he wouldn't lie to me would he?

I can just see the walls of the capital. It won't be much longer now. I'm on my way home…back where I belong? Maybe…

Kimiko was trying to hold my attention, but I kept thinking about Kano. Kimiko wanted me to pay attention to anything but him. She knows I like him and I guess she's trying to help me, but it's not working. When I get home, I'm gonna be miserable. I won't have Kano to fight with, to talk with, to be with…

I felt my eyes tear. I though at first it was 'cause I was upset. Then I saw the others choking. Something smelled strange. 

I heard a whizzing in the air and saw an arrow land in front of me. There was something on the end. A yellow smoke was rising from it. The reality of the situation hit me. Whoever was after me was here. 

I saw the twins fall from their horses. All four of them were already unconscious. The sound of the others coughing rang in my ears. I didn't see Kano either. Maybe my vision was too blurry, but I didn't see his blue hair and that's hard to miss.

Not being able to keep my balance, I fell to the ground. I staggered to my feet. Kimiko, Hiroshi and Kouji were unconscious too. 

I could faintly see a figure standing before me. How could anyone stay standing in this smoke? The person roughly grabbed me and pulled me up. He was tall, around Kano's height or taller and strange gray blue eyes. No one has eyes like that do they? It must be my vision.

"What did you do to Kano?" I choked out. I could barely breath now.

"You'll see him soon enough." The deep voice hissed at me. 

It was the last thing I heard before the smoke finally made me black out. I did feel myself hit the ground first though. Where is this guy gonna take me? Or will he just kill me before I ever wake up? 

My mind was screaming for Kano, not that it would help…he was probably unconscious too, maybe even dead…

I figure I don't have long to live…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kano and Akane are in trouble now…

How can they get out of this?

Why is Kouji sure he's seen Akane before?

Review please!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            3/23/03


	8. Bitter truths & sweet kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Cortney - Hi again! Why weren't they told much? Well, when you look at it, Nuriko was a man, he died at one point, Hotohori and Kei too. That's not the type of thing you want to tell your kids. And, the book was supposed to be sealed and if they went into detail about it, kids always ask for proof and there was none, not good enough for a child's curiosity anyway, IMO. 

            ~Jamie - Ask away with the questions! I'll happily answer any of them I can here and if they give a lot away, I can always send you the answers. Short review, long review, it doesn't really matter. You do what you can when you can.

            ~Silverwing Walker - I'm glad you like my writing. I wish I could say the same about my English teacher. He's certainly not the biggest of me and my writing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane moaned slightly as she began to regain consciousness. "Wh…where am I?" She tried to move her arms but to no avail. He arms and legs were bound with chains. She tried to look around. She was in a darkened room, empty, except for a few bags and traveling supplies. 

It hurt too much to move. She put her head down on the floor again, closing her eye and trying to ignore the pain. She also knew her head was bleeding. There was blood on the floor and she had no doubt it was her own.

"Kano…" She weakly murmured.

"He cannot help you, you little bitch." The only door in the room swung open, letting in a great amount of light. Akane yelped in pain. The person who entered the room laughed at her. It was a woman.

"Where am I?" Akane couldn't face the woman, it hurt too much to look at the light.

"You will find out later." The woman roughly grabbed her and dragged her up.

Akane let out another yelp of pain and surprise. "Kanako…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano groaned in pain as he slumped back against a wall. "You bastard…" He glared at the blonde general who just sent him into the wall. "Where is she?!?!?!"

"You're in no position to ask questions, boy. But I will tell you this: she is alive, for now."

"For now? What did you do to her?!?!" Kano felt his rage boiling.

"Nothing, yet. Her survival depends on you though, my dear little brother." Reizo smirked as Kano's eyes widened.

"Brother? What are you talking about? I don't have any brothers!" He growled.

Reizo laughed spitefully at his younger brother. "Oh you naïve fool, how little you claim to know. We bother know our mother, Lady Kanako, is not the greatest woman to ever live. You never thought she may have had more children?"

"Where's Akane?" Kano growled again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kanako…"

"I am flattered you remember me. Too bad it won't help you."

"Help me what?"

"Survive. My son has plans to kill you. I thought you should know, even if there's no way of stopping him."

"Why would Kano…"

"Stupid girl. Not Kano, though he may very well be ordered to do it, but his brother, Reizo. My older son."

_'Reizo…he's the one Hiroshi and the others said was out to kill me…'_ "And you're helping him?"

"I just want Kano back. I want to be his mother. I want to have my family. I do not care what Reizo does to you."

"Kano doesn't want you for a mother…" Akane whispered. It hurt to talk, to move, to live. "You abandoned him…"

"I was wrong back then, but I am ready to make him happy."

"He was happy with out you, you and you psycho son. "

Kanako's hand crossed Akane's face with a loud crack. "You will not insult my son like that." Her voice was level, though Akane sensed her anger.

Akane groaned. "Watch me…" She spat out some blood.

"Pride goes before the fall, child. Watch what you say." Kanako pushed her to the floor again.

Akane landed with a dull thud. "I won't fall…ever…"

"Foolish girl…" Kanako left the dark room. "What a fool…"

"Kano…" Akane weakly murmured and passed out from the pain again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's Akane?"

"Unless you listen to everything I say, you will not see her alive again." Reizo stepped back from Kano. "What is your choice, brother? Will she live or die?"

Kano studied Reizo for any signs of bluffing. He found none. The general before him was unreadable and he couldn't risk anything happening to Akane because of him. He clenched his fists.

"Have you come to a decision? Time is passing and you must decide. I would hate to have to subject you to her agonizing screams as she is killed because you could not decide fast enough." _'Then again…truth be told, I'd probably love that…'_

Kano never felt so helpless in all of his life. Akane's life was in his hands now. If he screwed up, she would be killed, in front of him no less… "I…I…" He clenched his fists tightly, so tightly, his nails cut small crescents into his palms. 

"Stop rushing him Reizo. I believe he wants to take the time to think over the life or death decision." Kano swallowed hard when his mother stepped into the room. "Go deal with the girl and I'll look after him."

Reizo thought about it for a moment. "Very well…" His boots clicked across the floor as he left.

Kano glared at his mother. "Kanako…"

"You wound me, Kano. I am you mother. You should address me as such."

"Never. I never had a mother."

"I am trying to do what is right." She frowned.

"You think this is the way to do it? You're a psychopath!" He growled.

"Hold your tongue! Your little whore's life is in your hands. If you anger me, I can order to have her killed."

"You…you wouldn't…"

"Don't try me…you may be my son, but I will not take the insults."

Kano lowered his head. "I can understand why you're doing this…but why this way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Following Reizo…he's…"

"He is my son. He offered to help me get my family back together."

"And you're believing him?" The anger left his voice. It was filled with more pity than anything.

"I trust my son. He would not betray me."

"I was angry at you before, now I just feel sorry for you…"

Kanako smacked him hard. "You should learn to trust in your family."

"He's just a murderer's son…that's all…not my family…" Kano wouldn't face her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo opened the door where Akane was being held. She lay in a heap on the floor. He smiled evilly. 

_'Beautiful…almost seems a shame to kill her…almost.' _"Get up, woman." He kicked her in the side.

Her eyes shot open and she groaned. She looked up to face the blonde child of the late Seiryuu seishi. "Who are…"

"Reizo…I am the one who will kill you."

She closed her eyes and coughed. "Why?" 

"You deserve to die. You are the child of a murderer, my father's murderer." He kicked her again. "I can only wonder what you are capable of."

She hissed through her teeth. "Corruption of blood doesn't work, Reizo. I'm not my father and your father should have died sooner." She struggled into a kneeling position and spat at him.

He smacked her. "You know nothing of my father! You have no right to speak of him!"

She smirked. "Truth hurts, don't it? Have you ever looked at the things your father's done?"

"He did what he did for the good of our country!"

"He killed my mother for the good of a country? He killed so many people for a country? Your logic is twisted."

He looked down at her. "Mother was right. Even now, you are nearly dead and you still find the energy to waste talking back to someone who could kill you right now."

"I'd rather go down fighting to the best of my ability."

"You know, I almost hate to kill you. Do not mistake me though, I will kill you, I just may have fun with you before doing so."

Her eyes widened in fear, knowing exactly what he meant. "You…you wouldn't…"

"Watch me, woman. Watch me." He raised his hand to knock her out again.

A ball of red light suddenly formed between the two. It froze Reizo in his tracks. "What did you do? Answer me!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!" He made another attempt to hit her.

"Don't move another inch, boy!" A voice boomed and the light shone brighter. "You won't lay another hand on that girl!" 

"Wha…what the hell?" Reizo stepped back as the light took on a human form.

Akane's jaw hung open. The light took on a feminine form with floor length black hair. It reminded her of her mother.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Stay away from her." The woman raised her hand and blew Reizo out of the room with a powerful, red ki blast. She sealed the door with another spell and turned to face Akane.

"Mommy?" The woman standing above her matched her mother's looks right down to her distinctly amethyst eyes.

She knelt down and put Akane's head in her lap. "Not really, dear. I'm the goddess that used to live in your mother's mind."

"The Guardian?" Akane felt her soothing hand push her bloody hair from her face.

"Yes…my name is Nozomi." She gently stroked Akane hair.

"Are you here to help us?" Akane's voice was strained. It hurt to do anything and she was still chained up.

"I don't know how much I can, but I will do everything I can." Nozomi broke the chains on her wrists and ankles. "Anything broken?"

"I don't think so…" Akane forced herself into a more comfortable position. "But it hurts all over."

Nozomi pushed back her hair to reveal a large gash across her forehead. "Doesn't surprise me…"

"Do you know where Kano is? Are you going to help us get out?"

"Akane…worry about yourself first. He's he far less danger than you are. You're nearly dead…and yet you worry about him so much…"

"It happens sometimes…love does things like that to people."

"You love him?"

"Uh-huh…and I'm not afraid to admit it to myself…"

"Will you admit it to him?"

"Someday…someday if I live long enough…"

"Akane…as long as I'm living, I will make sure you are safe and I am immortal."

"Okay…is it okay if I sleep now?"

"Yes…get some rest, dear. You're going to need it…"

Akane finally actually fell asleep instead of passing out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo tried in vain to open the sealed door. _'Seiryuu, damn her! She has that damn goddess on her side! I won't be able to touch her now…though luckily…he still can…dear brother…you will be more important to me than you know…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko stared out the window of her window in the palace. They had been brought there while they were unconscious outside the city. She felt out of place. She wasn't the child of any of these 'seishi' she was learning about right now. She found herself to be rather lonely. The only people around were servants and they were afraid to talk to anyone. The other kids were being looked after since they were the seishi's children. 

Kimiko sat up in the window. She was given everything she needed, wanted, ever cared for. But it was still a little empty. She felt unneeded and debated the point of coming here in the first place. "Hiroshi was right…I didn't need to come…I shouldn't have come…"

Suddenly she heard running outside her door. She was going to get up to check, but before she could reach the door, it swung open and Hiroshi came in. He was dressed in the emperor's robes and looking like a deer in headlights. 

"Hiroshi?"

"Shhh!" He covered her mouth with his hand. She looked shocked as he watched the door. Quick footsteps moved around and passed her doorway. After they were gone, Hiroshi breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Finally…"

She giggled. "What's wrong, Hiroshi? Not liking the royal treatment?"

"Sh…shut up! I'm hating this!" He flailed about in the dress like robes. "I feel like an idiot!"

"Rightly so…" She murmured under her breath, noticing the large shoes under the hem.

"I heard that…" He muttered. "I don't wanna be an emperor! I'm 15! And I'm not my father either! I can't be an emperor…"

"Hiroshi…do you…do you wanna wait here till they stop looking around for now?"

"Can I?"

"Sure…it's your palace after all." She giggled, unable to resist the teasing.

"Shut up!" He moaned. "I hate this. I wish they'd ignore me." He sat on the edge of her bed and buried his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry…" She climbed onto the bed and folded her legs underneath herself. "I couldn't resist one more, you know me."

"Yeah…I guess I do…" He managed a small smile and pulled the bucket-like crown out of his hair. His long silver hair spilled out down his back. "I feel so…so…I dunno…"

Kimiko tentatively touched his shoulder. "I think you do, you just don't wanna talk about it."

He looked deep into her bright green eyes. "You're probably right." He sighed.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I'd understand. I don't like to pry."

"Thanks…" He looked incredibly relieved. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably still be running." She smiled. 

"Probably…" He smiled at her. Oh, how he wished he could tell her he loved her, how he'd always been in love with her since the day he saw her.

Kimiko watched the young emperor to be. She still didn't understand why a cute, rich boy like him would want to hang around with her. She always considered herself pretty average. She hated herself for growing to like Hiroshi, after all, he'd never go for an average girl like her when he could have any and every girl in their school. She turned to look out the window again.

"Kimiko…" Hiroshi whispered.

"What?" She looked up to meet his eyes, concerned by the way he whispered her name.

Hiroshi decided to take the biggest risk of his life. He leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. _'What's he doing?!?!'_ She could barely move. In the back of her mind, she was finally putting together of why Hiroshi stayed by her.

Hiroshi backed away from her. "S…sorry…I don't think I should've…" 

"Don't be sorry." Kimiko smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It wasn't that bad."

He smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her again. This time, Kimiko didn't freeze. She eased into his arms and returned his kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane watching in horror as Kano bowed to Reizo. She had been rebound and dragged into Reizo's room. Kano was staring at the floor, but Akane saw how dull his eyes looked. He wasn't himself, they'd done something to him. 

A headband was tied tightly around his head. Reizo looked down at the boy and smirked. _'As long as he cannot break the spell, the boy will never discover who he is…'_

Akane felt tears roll down her cheeks. She knew why Kano was letting them do this to him. She knew he was trying to protect her. "Kano…" She whispered and lowered her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Has anyone figured out Kano's secret now?

If Kano's brainwashed, how can he and Akane ever get out?

Review please!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            3/29/03


	9. Winner & losers

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - I knew you'd like Kimiko and Hiroshi's part. J Umm, let's see here, they did use the kodoku on Kano. And to be perfectly honest, I haven't decided on what Kimiko did to Hiroshi. I'm still working on that part. I have a few ideas though. Would you like to make any? Not sure when they'll actually specifically talk about it though.

~Skye-lark913 - You found me! I'm on your favorites list? I feel so happy! Thank you! 

~CarrCarr - I won't be stopping till I finish. I don't know if you'll be smacking yourself for not seeing Kano's secret before, but I think it will definitely surprise everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane, more than half dead, lay on the dirty floor of her cell, unable to move more than a few inches.  The air in the room was stagnate. The aroma, if you wished to call it that, of dust and blood hung in the air, her own blood. The metallic tang of the blood stung her senses. She felt so sick. After being kicked and slapped so many times, slashed at and verbally cut down, she was beginning to wonder if she should even let herself keep living. 

She had completely lost track of how much time she'd spent in that little room. Days? Weeks? There was no way to tell. The room had no windows and she was only taken out when someone decided to beat her.

Kano didn't even remember her. She didn't know what happened to him. She had asked him what happened and he just slapped her and told her to shut up. She cried and he laughed at her. Kano was…different. Not the boy she was in love with. Kano would never slap her, not the one she knew anyway. But this one…what had they done to him?

Drafts came through the cracks in the walls and chilled her to the bone. Still being chained up, she couldn't even wrap her arms around her self for warmth. She wondered if she'd be killed by a person or freeze to death here. Her stomach growled. She cried. She hadn't been given any food in days. 

Now she understood why her parents never talked about this world. This world was hell. There was nothing worth living for here. 

"If someone out feels sorry for me in the least…let me die…I can't live anymore…" Her voice cracked as she choked on her sobs.

"Would you let them win?" A warm red light surrounded her. The cold was driven from the room.

"Yes…why fight? Kano's gone…there's no way out…" The warmth was welcoming against her ice-cold skin.

"Your mother didn't give up." Nozomi unchained her.

"I'm not my mother…I can't do this…" She rubbed her swollen wrists.

Nozomi handed her some food. "Eat." Akane greedily took it. "You can't let them win. Think about all those you'd leave behind."

"Then why don't you get me out of here? You're the one with the power." Akane muttered with a mouth full of food.

"You have to be able to do this yourself."

"Can you at least free Kano? What happened to him?"

"He let himself be poisoned. If he hadn't, Reizo would have already killed you."

"Poisoned? Is he gonna die?"

"No…the poison is a drug called kodoku…it wipes a person's memories and puts them under the control of the one who gave it to him."

"Can't you free him?"

"No…he has to over come it himself."

"Oh god…" Akane buried her face in her hands and cried. 

"Shhh…someone's coming…" Akane froze and kept her eyes on the door.

It opened slowly. The silhouette in the light revealed a boy with wild hair. 

"Kano…" Akane began to shuffle away.

"Lord Reizo demands you be brought before him." He began to walk towards her. She was scared of his deadened eyes.

"Please…no more…" Akane cowered from his grasp.

"I do what he says." Kano took a firm grip on her shoulder.

"NO! STOP!" She lashed out at him. The second her hand touched his arm, a bright red flash blew him away from her. He fell to the floor. "Kano!" He groaned and opened his eyes. She gasped. His eyes weren't deadened like before. "Kano…are you okay?" 

"Uh…" He sat up. "Where am I? Akane?" He looked so confused.

"Kano! You're okay!" She flung her arms around his neck. _'Nozomi, I thought you said you couldn't free him…'_

_'I didn't. This is only temporary.'_

_'Damn…'_

"Wha…what happened?" He saw the bruises and cuts on her body. "Who did this?"

"We're in Kutou…both of us were kidnapped after we passed out."

"Oh…" He was suddenly remembering everything that happened. He touched a bruise on her face. "I did this, didn't I?"

"Well…" She looked up at him. "It wasn't exactly you…"

He turned away from her. "I remember. I saw myself hitting you…it was like I was watching from a place where I couldn't do a damn thing to stop myself…oh Suzaku…I'm so sorry, Akane…"

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't you who hit me. I don't blame you."

"You should. How could I have done this?" He still wouldn't face her.

"Kano…look at me please…" She forced his head up. "You're poisoned with kodoku. You aren't in control of yourself. The only way out is to break free yourself."

He stared at her. "I don't know if I can…I can already feel it coming back…" He clutched at his head.

"Kano…I know you can do it. You have to. You can't let them win…" She bit her lip as she repeated what Nozomi had said to her earlier. "Promise me something, Kano, before you lose yourself again…"

"Anything…"

"Promise me we'll get out of here together, alive."

"I promise…" He looked into her shining amber eyes one last time before shouting in pain and collapsing to the floor. 

"Oh Kano…" She cried as he stood up again, his eyes, once again, deadened. 

"Lord Reizo is waiting." His voice sounded monotone, so far off, so distant. She closed her eyes and let Kano drag her away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naoko sighed. She wished Akane was around. The palace was big and empty. Even with all the people in it, it didn't matter. When she walked in the halls, her steps echoed so much. _'I wish I knew Akane was okay…Kano too…I mean, I could see why Reizo wants Akane…but Kano? He hasn't done anything…has he?'_

Naoko stared at the bracelet on her wrist. Nyoko had one exactly like it. The servants said they belonged to Nuriko. _'Mommy…are we gonna come home safe?'_

"Naoko, are you scared again?" Nyoko was in her doorway.

"Yes…" Naoko pushed her hair behind her ears. "How can we get out of here?"

"We'll find a way. We always do." She smiled. "Nothing stops us. You know that."

"Yeah. I guess I do." Naoko smiled widely. 

Hours later at the dinner table…

Hiroshi nearly fell off his chair. "M…m…married? But I'm only 15!"

The advisors nodded to each other. "That's about the right age. As emperor you have to have an heir."

"But…but I'm just a kid! I'm not even an emperor! I never said I'd so this!"

"As his highness Hotohori's only son, your are next in line to take the throne. We will start looking for women."

"Hiroshi can't get married!" Kimiko suddenly stood up.

Everyone turned to her. "I can't?"

"He can't? Why is that, Lady Kimiko?"

"Be…because…um…because he and I are engaged! That's right! He proposed to me officially last week!" Her face flushed.

The kids stared at her. Hiroshi almost fell again. "I did?"

She sent him a glare that told him to shut up and follow her. "Of course you did, silly."

"Oh…uh…yeah…guess I forgot…" He smiled at the advisors sheepishly.

Kouji glanced from the advisors to Kimiko to Hiroshi. _'Now they've done it…'_ He smiled to himself. _'Wonder how they'll get out of this one…'_

Toru leaned over to Nyoko. "This is news to me. How 'bout you?"

She nodded. "Things just got really interesting…"

"I'll say…" They continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"How long have you two been together?" The advisors questioned Hiroshi.

"Well, um…let's see here now…Kimiko…wasn't this arranged by our parents?" He gave her a desperate look.

"Um, parents! Right! Since birth!" She grinned stupidly.

"Why didn't you mention it before? We could have had all Lady Kimiko's things in your room, Highness."

"Well, it slipped my mind, seeing as how Akane and Kano are stuck in, um, enemy territory. I figured it was more important to worry about them. We have to get them back here safely." He tried his best to sound sure of what he was saying.

"Our new emperor is so selfless! He truly is Lord Hotohori's son!" The advisors began praising Hiroshi. He looked miserable. Kimiko gave him a sympathetic smile.

Toshiro shook his head. Naoko smiled. "Don't you find it funny in the least, Toshi?"

"I try not to…" The most serious of the kids muttered.

"Live a little, Toshi. It _is_ funny."

"Quit calling me Toshi."

"No." She grinned.

"Ugh…" He rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded…"

"Sure as hell are, bro." Toru chuckled.

Later that night, Hiroshi and Kimiko watched servants take her things to his room.

"You really didn't have to say that…"

"I didn't have to come here either, but I did, didn't I?" She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you're the one who should be the selfless _empress_ here." They entered the room while being watched by the advisors and servants. 

"I will be if we get married, remember?" She sat on the bed with him. 

"Don't remind me…I don't want to be a married kid."

"You don't want to be married to me?" She feigned a tearful face.

"No, no! That's not it! I would! I mean…oh shit…" He stumbled horribly over his words. "That's not what meant either! Ah…what I meant to say was…I…uh…what I meant to say was that…ah…I meant to say…shit…ah…um…" He scratched his head.

She kissed him to shut him up and smiled. "I was just teasing you know…"

"I…uh…oh jeez…" Hiroshi blushed deeply. His eyes wandered the room. "So…ah…um…do you want the bed? There's a couch thing over in the corner I can sleep on."

She looked at the couch. "You're too tall for that. I'll sleep on it."

"No…it's the least I can do to thank you for getting me out of a random marriage."

"But, you'll be so stiff if you sleep on that." She looked at the bed. "I think this is big enough for the two of us." She smiled coyly. "After all, we're supposed to be a couple."

His face burned even more. "I don't believe you…"

"Probably best you don't." Kimiko kicked back the blankets and slid under them. "It's late. If we're gonna come up with anything to get Akane and Kano out of Kutou, we have to be ready."

"Right. Of course." Hiroshi lay next to her. "Oyasuminasai, Kimiko."

"Oyasumi." 

The two teens fell asleep together in the large canopied bed. During the night, Hiroshi rolled over in his sleep and draped his arm over Kimiko's body. She slept very close to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo paced back and forth in his room. He noticed lapses in Kano's loyalty to him. _'He is far stronger than I thought…the kodoku is quickly losing its hold on his mind…what could have given him the strength to over come it? Father, I need your help…how do I kill her? If I lose Kano, how can I? The goddess protects her against enemies of Suzaku…that is why I cannot touch her. Also, what sort of wrath will I suffer from Mother if I lose hold of Kano?'_ He picked up a sake cup and drank what was left in it. After swallowing the burning liquid, he threw the bowl at the wall. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces. _'That is what I would like to see happen to that damn girl…'_

Kanako listened from the other side of the door. She walked away. _'I wish I had been a better mother…the errors of my past laugh at me now…I failed both of them…I am a failure as a person…and how do I try and fix it? I kidnapped my own son from his father and allowed the other to take control of him…Kano will not even call me his mother…I cannot blame him…I do not deserve to be his mother…though I will atone for what I have done…somehow…'_ The tears she held back for years finally escaped. Perfect, crystal tears rolled down her delicate features. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toshiro stared up at the golden statue of Suzaku. _'How? I don't understand…a whole other world in a book? Could Toru really be right? Do I just have to accept that this can't be explained?'_

**_"Toshiro, stop looking for the science in everything."_**

"Who's there?" He whipped around.

**_"Toshiro…why are you so skeptical? You should be more open minded like your brother."_**

"But why? What's wrong with wanting an explanation?"

**_"Nothing. It's just that you can't possibly explain everything. It isn't humanly possible, or godly for that matter."_**

"So…how do I know when to look for one and when not to?"

**_"You'll know. You'll just know…"_**

As soon as the voice entered his mind, it vanished, leaving nothing but the echo of Toshiro's voice in the shrine. He looked around one more time and then, satisfied, headed towards the door. _'Maybe I'm not as smart as I though…'_ He opened the door and stepped out. 

Toru met him outside the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little, enlightened I suppose." He smiled and walked down the hall.

Toru just smiled and shook his head. "Whatever…" Toru walked down the hall in the opposite direction of his brother. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane stood in front of Reizo, her hands bound together and her head down. Kano stood on his left and Kanako stood on his right. Reizo grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. "Akane…do you know why I want to see you dead?"

"Because you are a sick and twisted freak?" She glared at him.

"That may be part of it." He knocked her over. She landed with a thud and a yelp. "There's more though…"

Kano clenched his fists and his jaw locked. The power of the drug was waning again. Kanako saw this. She inched closer to him. "Kano, you have to save her. Help her."

He glanced at her. His eyes still deadened. "Why?" The drug was talking for him again.

"Reizo is wrong. You need to get her out of here…"

Reizo dragged Akane to her feet. "Your father ruined my life…I want him to suffer like I have."

"My father did what he had to. My mother was dead." She spat at him.

"But she's alive now, is she not?" He slapped her.

"She deserved to come back!" Akane winced. "Your father was sick!"

"You bitch!" He pulled out a dagger, ready to kill her.

In a flash, Kano was at his side, gripping Reizo wrist. "Drop it, bastard." His voice was low and menacing.

"How did you break free?" He looked shocked. "It was supposed to be impossible!"

"Everything's possible." He twisted Reizo's arm is a way it wasn't meant to go. "Drop the knife."

Reizo grunted in pain and was forced to drop it. "You would choose a woman over your own brother?"

"You aren't my brother. You're just a psychopath." Kano's rage was building. "You will pay for the hell you've put Akane through!" His eyes flashed brightly. "Akane, get out of here."

"I can't. I'm waiting for you." She smiled.

A bright red light was surrounding Kano. Kanako hurried to Akane and unbound her hands. "You should run, child."

"Why are you helping?"

"I was wrong to help Reizo. I want to make amends, even though it might be impossible."

"Why is Kano glowing?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Who he is. You have no idea, do you?"

"No. Should I?" Akane looked confused beyond belief.

"Well, I don't think anyone knew, so I suppose not. You're about to find out though…" Kanako used the sleeve of her robe to shield Akane's eyes from the bright red light. Akane squinted and hung onto Kanako for balance.

The black headband fell away from Kano's forehead. Akane peeked out from the sleeve. The source of the red light seemed to be coming from the center of his forehead. Akane gasped. "No way…"

"You understand, don't you?"

"I think so…"

Reizo tried to back away from the glowing boy. Kano simply caught him by the arm again. "Like I said, I'll make you pay…don't chicken out now. The fun's just starting." The glow was starting to die down. Akane finally saw what Reizo and Kanako had known about Kano all along.

"No…it cannot happen now…" Reizo hissed. 

Akane smiled. "You lose, Reizo."

…There…

…In the center of Kano's forehead…

…A bright symbol was still glowing…

…Oni…

…Kano bore the symbol of a Suzaku seishi…

…Kano was the new Tamahome…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kano's a seishi? Anyone see that coming?

Who's smacking themselves in the head now? Anyone? Anyone utterly shocked? Just wondering. I wish I could see everyone reading the last part.

Now, how will they get out of the Kutou palace? And what of Kanako? Will she be able to be forgiven?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

           3/31/03


	10. Forgivness & Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - Please stop smacking yourself. That can't be healthy. If you think it's good Kanako's making amends, I believe you'll find this chapter interesting. I was laughing while writing the Kimiko/Hiroshi part, glad you find it so cute.

            ~Lady Hecate - *Scratches head* You really think my stuff is the best you've read? Oh my, you should read more fan fiction. I certainly don't consider it above any other fic out there. Certainly not worth bowing over…

            ~Skye-lark913 - Akane's a much prettier, smarter, stronger, all around better Miaka. I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it…funny…

            ~Tempest Break - Tamahome should die. He's evil. He's stupid. I'll never understand why he gets to be the main character of FY…any way, Kano only talks to himself when he's alone. He didn't happen to inherit that little quirk from his dad. Sorry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…Oni…

…Kano bore the symbol of a Suzaku seishi…

…Kano was the new Tamahome…

Kano stared at his glowing hands. He'd never felt this sort of power flow through him…

He stared over at his mother and Akane. They were both smiling. _'Why is Kanako helping now? She was trying to kill Akane before…but then again…people can change…'_ He grabbed Reizo by the neck. _'Some anyway…'_ "I'm gonna kill you, asshole."

Reizo gasped for air. "You would not kill your family, would you?" Now he was trying to pry Kano's hand off.

"I'd never lay a hand on my mother or my father. You're different." He kneed Reizo in the stomach. "You're an inhuman monster…" He watched Reizo fall to his knees. "Maybe you are my brother, but that doesn't excuse what you've done to Akane." He kicked Reizo in the jaw. "Mom…please, take Akane out of here."

"But Kano, I wanna stay here." Akane pleaded.

"You'll be safer somewhere else." He grabbed Reizo again and dashed his head into the wall. "Please, get out of here…"

Kanako grabbed her by the arm. "We have to get you to safety." The older woman dragged the protesting girl out of the room.

"Why can't I stay? I wanna be with Kano!" She tried to squirm from her grasp.

"No! Kano knows what he is doing. Let him do what he has to." 

"Fine…" Akane limped with Kanako's help into the quiet royal gardens. She slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Akane-sama…I don't know if I can ever be forgiven for what I have done but…"

"Don't worry about it…" Akane smiled gently. "You're trying…that's what counts…"

"AKANE!!!" A loud, female voice called out. 

Akane turned around quickly. "Who's there?"

Kimiko fell out of a bush followed by Hiroshi and the two sets of twins. "Uh…hi…" She waved sheepishly.

Kanako and Akane stared at each other. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Uh…yeah…" Akane bit her lip.

"No offense to them, but it is not the most effective rescue attempt I've ever seen…"

"I know…" 

"Hey, who's this?" The kids got closer to the two women.

Kanako bowed to them. "No one in particular." She turned to Akane. "Since your friends are here, I will be going."

"Where?" Akane started to get up.

Kanako pushed her down. "Kano told you to stay away. He never said I could not go back. You're to injured to go anywhere."

"But…"

"The lady's right, Akane." Hiroshi grabbed her hand. "Is Kano okay?"

"He may be…" Kanako whispered and left them. 

Akane slumped again. She began to cry. 

Kimiko knelt next to here. "Kano will be fine. I know he will. Come on. You've been hurt bad. Let's get you bandaged up…" Kimiko put down her bag, which was filled with medical supplies. "Who was that woman?"

"Kano and Reizo's mother…"

The kids stared at her blankly. "No way…"

Kanako ran down the halls of the palace, praying neither of her sons were dead. She heard the crashing about in the room. The two were still fighting. She opened the door again. Most of the furniture had been destroyed because of the fighting. Both boys were beaten up badly and exhausted. The left side of Reizo's face was covered in blood. Kano was limping on his left leg.

Kano saw his mother out of the corner of his eye. "You shouldn't have come back in here Mom…it's too dangerous…"

"I have made my choice." She stood there.

"The fight's over anyway…" Kano straightened up. "I've won…" 

"You have done nothing of the sort!" Reizo shouted angrily. "I am not done yet!"

Kano scoffed. "You can barely stand…" He turned his back on the general and looked over his shoulder. The glow was still on his forehead. "This was over before it started…"

"Never…" Reizo growled.

"Kano…your friends are waiting in the gardens. You can go home."

"But…what about you?" He looked concerned. "I can't leave you here…"

Kanako shook her head. "I do not belong anywhere, Kano…I have no right to go back to Konan…"

"That's not true…"

While Kano and Kanako argued, Reizo reached into his bloodied shirt and produced a gleaming knife. He aimed for Kano's back and threw it with deadly accuracy.

Kano barely heard the whizzing of the knife in the air. Kanako knew what was happening before he did.

"Kano! Get down!" Faster than he realized, Kanako shoved him out of the path of the knife. Kano watched in horror as the knife was embedded in her chest.

"NO! MOM!" Kanako began to fall. Reizo couldn't believe what he just saw. Kano caught the dying woman and laid her on the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" Kano's rage erupted again. The Oni symbol flared up again. "You murderer!" He ran towards Reizo at an alarming speed and tackled him to the ground. "First you tried to kill the girl I love, now you kill my mother! Our mother!" He let his tears flow as he beat Reizo.

Reizo was still too shocked to move. He couldn't defend himself from Kano's onslaught. Kanako watched Kano beat Reizo through her blurred vision. "Kano…please stop…" Her voice was too weak to hear.

When Reizo lay in a bloody heap, Kano stopped. He wasn't sure if his older brother was dead, but he hoped he was. Kano fell to him knees next to Kanako. "Mom…" He stared at the knife. "Why did you do that? You might…" 

"I will, Kano…" Kanako hissed in pain. "I will die from this…"

"But why?" Kano started crying harder.

"I will not let my children kill each other…not while I am alive anyway…" She chuckled bitterly.

"D…don't say that…" Kano picked up his mother and cradled her in his arms. "You'll be okay, Mom…"

"It is nice to hear you call me that…" She closed her eyes. 

"Please don't close your eyes…" Kano carried her out of the room. "Don't die on me…"

"Kano!" Hiroshi appeared from around a corner. "Akane made me see if…what the hell happened?!?!?!" The younger boy was shocked by what he saw. 

"It…it's a long story…" Kano sighed. "Where's Akane?"

"In…in the garden with the others…" Hiroshi swallowed hard. "How could…? We just saw her like, a minute ago and she was fine…who is she?"

"She's my mom…" He tried to look straight ahead. "Let's just get back to the other…"

"Uh…right…" Hiroshi led Kano back to the gardens. Kimiko was finishing up with Akane's wounds. Akane struggled to her feet.

"Kano! You're back!" She saw Kanako. "What happened to her?!?! Miss Kanako!"

"Can we talk about this later? I just…" Kano laid his mother on the ground. "I just wanna go home…" The Oni symbol was fading from his forehead as exhaustion set in. He knelt and clutched at his head. "I just wanna go home…"

"Kano…" Akane wrapped her arms around Kano and cradled him to her. He cried in her arms. She looked at Toru and Toshiro. "Guys, let's go back…"

They nodded and began chanting a teleportation spell. They were very adept at magic like their father and seemed to just fall into it. Bright red light engulfed them and obscured their surroundings. When the light cleared, they were in the Konan gardens. 

Kouji and the advisors were waiting. Kouji felt sick when he saw Kanako lying motionless on the ground. "What the hell?" Akane and Kano were kneeling near each other. The other kids were standing around not really sure of what to say.

Kouji turned to his son. "Kano, what happened? Why is Kanako…"

"She was protecting me…Reizo made a last ditch effort to kill me…she knew it before I did and she…" He felt his throat tighten again. "She…" He tried to hold back his tears, but to no avail.

Kanako slowly opened her eyes. She could barely make out Kouji's figure. "Kouji? Is that you?"

"Kanako…I'm here…" It hurt so much to see the woman he still loved, dying in front of him and not able to do anything to save her. He brushed her dark brown hair from her face.

"Kouji…I'm so sorry…I was such a failure as a mother…as a person…" She began to cry.

"No…no, you aren't…you aren't a failure…you _are_ a mother to the end…"

"I _was_ a mother in the end…but it cannot make up for everything I have done…and what I did not do before…" She turned her head from Kouji.

"Kanako…" He cradled her against his chest. "You saved out son's life…that's all that matters…" His tears fell onto her cheek.

"Stop crying, Kouji…please…I am not worth wasting the tears…you were right before…I am not Kano's mother…he is your son alone. I do not deserve to call him mine…"

"I'm begging you, Kanako…stop it…" Kouji whispered. "Stop saying you're worthless. I always loved you. I always will. Nothing can change that…"

Kanako's bright green eyes began to close again. "I love you too, Kouji…I always wanted you to hold me the way you used to…too bad it is at a time like this…"

Kano replayed the events that unfolded in the palace over and over. Why wasn't there another way? Why did someone have to die? He felt worthless. He couldn't believe his mother died protecting him. He looked to his parents. "Good bye, Mom…" Without another word, he got up and ran from the gardens. He didn't want to see her die. 

"Kano…" Akane got up to follow him. 

Kanako weakly turned to her. "Do not follow…"

"But Kano…"

"Let him go…" Her breathing was becoming more labored. "He should not have to watch his mother die…he most likely wants to be alone now…"

Akane wiped away her tears. "Miss Kanako…thanks for helping us…I'm sorry that you're…"

"Dying? Nothing can be done about it. I made my choice, Akane-sama…I am fine with it." She stared up towards the sky. "Maybe I can find a little bit of peace now…" 

Kouji shed the last of his tears. "Good bye Kanako…"

"Good bye Kouji…maybe we'll see each other again someday…" She closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped. Kanako was dead.

The kids were dead silent. They didn't know what to do. None of them, except for Kimiko, ever had to deal with losing someone. The most the others had to deal with was a dead goldfish or something like that. Kimiko lost her father 3 years ago, around the time she officially met Hiroshi. While the others were quiet, Kimiko snuck away to see Kano.

She found him, crying, outside the shrine to Suzaku. She stood next to him. He was surprised to see her. "Kimiko?"

"Yep. Just me." She stared up at the sky. "How ya feeling?"

"How do you think?" He growled. 

"Sorry…I just…I know how you feel…" 

"How could you?" He looked to the sky.

"I lost my dad 3 years ago."

"Oh…I didn't know…"

"I never talk about it…which is a bad thing…" She sighed. "You really should talk about it with someone."

"Did you bottle it up?"

"Yeah…I was sick a lot…I got really mean…Hiroshi can confirm that. I took a lot of it out on him before I actually told him…"

"But how do you even start to talk?"

"I'd suggest either someone close or a total stranger…"

"Why a stranger?" He looked at her funny.

She hopped up on the rail and dangled her legs over the side. "Sometimes it's easier to talk about difficult things with strangers. They don't know you, you don't know them, there can't be any assumption or anything like that."

"I never thought about it like that…" 

"Then again, sometimes you need someone close…sometimes both. It depends on the person. I think you should talk to Akane later though…"

"Maybe…" He stared up at the stars.

"If it helps…before I understood what happened to my dad, my mom found this one star and told me it was my dad, watching over me. Maybe you could find one."

"Sounds like a good idea…"

She hopped down. "Look, whatever you choose to do, just don't keep it all in. I did. I thought there was no one who understood my pain…but that's not true. There are a lot of people who will listen…don't forget that…"

"I won't…" He smiled slightly. "Thanks Kimiko…"

"Sure…" She began to walk back to Hiroshi's and her room.

"So you aren't the ice queen you usually make yourself out to be, huh?" Hiroshi's voice scared the crap out of her.

"Hiroshi! Don't do that!" She pouted.

He chuckled. "Sorry…how is he?"

"Okay…I mean…okay, considering…"

"Yeah…I guess so…" They walked down the hall together. 

"How's Akane?" Kimiko slipped her hand into his. "She was really beat up…"

"She's exhausted. The servants took her to a room of her own. She's probably asleep…" He sighed. "I just can't believe everything that's happened…"

"No one said we had to believe it immediately…" She looked up at him. Hiroshi stood a good half-foot taller than her or so and always made her feel small even though she was pretty tall considering most of the people she went to school with.

"I know…but it's all so…you know…" He pushed open the door to their room and let her pass. 

"Yeah…it is…I know what you mean…" She walked in and sat on the bad. "Ever wonder if this is a dream?"

"More than once…" He untied a sword from his belt, his father's sword, and stared at it. "I can't believe I'm the son of an emperor…it's so surreal…"

"I think it's kinda cool…in a really weird way…" She gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through his long, silky hair. She was almost jealous of his hair.

He shrugged. "Feel free to feel that way. You're not the one being dragged into a lineage you know nothing about…"

"You know… even if you are an emperor's son, even if we do get married, it won't matter in the end… we're gonna go back home and be regular kids again…go back to being friends…"

"Just friends?" He sat next to her. His eyes were very serious.

"What?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's late…let's just get changed and go to bed…" He got up and grabbed some nightclothes. 

She just watched him go into the adjoining room to change. _'Why did he ask me that?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano stepped into Akane's room. She was asleep in the lavishly decorated room. Guilt struck him hard when he looked at her heavily bandaged body. He didn't want to think about which of the numerous cuts and bruises were his fault. _'Damn it…I told her I'd protect her…that I'd help her get home…and what did I do? I nearly killed her…'_ He unconsciously brushed a hand over his forehead. _'I shouldn't be Tamahome…why me? The only bandit ever worthy enough to be a seishi was her father…I'm just supposed to be a normal bandit…Fate chose the wrong guy…'_

Akane stirred as he watched over her. "Kano? What are you doing up? Isn't it late?"

"Kinda…" He shrugged. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, I guess…" She struggled to sit up.

He gently forced her down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't. You won't get any better forcing yourself…"

"Yes, Dr. Kano…" She giggled, then winced.

He managed a small smile before guilt hit again. "I…uh…I should let you got some rest…"

"Don't go…I can't sleep in this bed." She grumbled. "I've been tossing and turning so much…"

"Really? I'd have thought these would be really comfortable…"

"Not really…I liked your bed better…it was easier to fall asleep…" She watched him try to avoid eye contact with her. "Kano?"

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you look at me?" She rested her hand on his.

His face flushed. "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking around the room…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…" He stared at the bed.

"You're doing it again…" Something struck her and she made another attempt to sit up. "You're feeling guilty, aren't you?"

"Stop trying to get up!" He put hit hands on her shoulders. "And no! That isn't it!"

"Yes, it is! Why the hell are you feeling guilty?!?!" She struggled with him. "You have no reason to!"

"Yes I do! …I mean…" He pulled back.

"So it is guilt!" She sighed. "It's about what happened in Kutou, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than question, really.

"Akane…Reizo nearly…I nearly killed you…" He averted his eyes again. "I should go…"

"Don't you dare, Kano!" She yelled to the best of her ability. "Don't you dare walk out…" She fell back into the bed, exhausted again.

"I shouldn't be in here…" He stood up to leave.

"No…don't…" Her voice had gone from forceful to pathetic. She had lost her second wind. "Please…"

"Ah…okay…" The desperateness of her voice compelled him to stay. He sat back down.

"Kano…what happened in Kutou…none of it was your fault, it was Reizo…you can't blame yourself…"

"But he had complete control of me…I let him make me do what I did…"

"Kanako told me why you let Reizo poison you…"

"She…she did?" He swallowed hard.

"Yeah…" Akane's strength was fading fast. "Believe me, you shouldn't feel guilty…" She wrapped her fingers loosely around his hand. "Tell me you won't feel guilty."

"I…I won't…" He sat so that she could lay her head in his lap. "I promise…" He 

"Good…now stay here." She smiled. "I was thinking…maybe it wasn't the bed that was more comfortable…"

"Wh…what?" He blushed a deep crimson.

She was already asleep though, smiling. Kano ran his fingers through her hair. It had been such a long day. He slowly drifted off to sleep next to her. 

Kouji walked past the slightly open door. Although he was still saddened by Kanako's death, he smiled to see Kano and Akane together. He shut the door quietly and continued on his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Will Kanako ever be seen again?

            Is Reizo dead?

            Of course not, that would be too easy.

            What sort of mischief will Reizo make for our little heroes?

Review please!

Argh…my computer completely stopped working this weekend. I've been without it for a good day and a half. This would have been finished Saturday night if the video card in my computer hadn't up and died. God, I love my computer…'scuse me while I go in my room and scream about my computer's problems for a while.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

             4/7/03


	11. New Plans & Old Times

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' past and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

            ~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - How ya feelin' now? Any better than last time? I just love waiting for your comments about what I do with Kimiko and Hiroshi. It's so much fun. ^_^

            ~Cat - Good to see you again. I was just wondering, back when I did the other story, you were the one who asked about Nakago, right? I have plans for him in this one too, but I couldn't remember if you were the one or not.

            ~Cortney - Babbling is perfectly fine. I do it all the time. It makes the world go round. I got sad while I was writing Kanako's part. It's hard to write death scenes.

            ~Skye-lark913 - Glad you're liking it. I just started spring break so there will probably be a lot to read over the next week or so. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kano woke up before Akane did. It was raining outside, not too much but enough to keep everyone inside. He looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully next to him. His back was stiff from the awkward way he slept. _'Man…that wasn't smart…'_ He slid out of the bed and stood next to her. His mind buzzed. He was thinking about his feelings for the younger bandit girl. He constantly tried to hide his feelings because he thought they couldn't be together. But now…things had changed. He wasn't an average guy like he figured himself for. 

She woke up slowly. "Kano?"

"Morning." He smiled and cracked his back attempting to get rid of the stiffness. 

She smiled back. "How are you feeling, Tamahome?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. I don't really like the sound of it. Besides, I'm not to thrilled with having to tell everyone…"

"Why?" She kicked off the blanket Kano put over her during the night.

"I don't want people to expect more out of me than I'm capable of…I'm not looking forward to being some member of a mythical group of warriors I didn't ask to be part of."

"Not liking the whole 'destiny' thing, are you?" 

"Not particularly…" He stared out the window at the falling rain. "I guess I just never expected it. As far as I knew, seishi always _knew_ they were seishi pretty early. Why didn't I know till now?"

"Maybe 'cause there was no need for you to know until now…" She got up and stood next to him.

"Maybe…" His hand brushed against hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled when she felt his arm around her waist. "Do you think Reizo's dead?"

"No…I don't think so…I have a feeling he's gonna make our lives hell very soon."

"He hasn't already?"

"I mean even more so."

"I know…" Akane watched the rain fall to the ground. "So…where do we go from here?" Kano held her closer. She wrapped her arms around his upper body.

"I wish I knew…" They stood in silence as the rain fell softly outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko woke up to the sound of the falling rain. Hiroshi was still asleep. She sat up, pulled her hair back and watched him sleep. _'Why would Hiroshi like me? I mean…that is if he does…it seems like he does…but why? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?!?!?'_  She sighed deeply and turned to the window.

Her sigh was a little too deep. Hiroshi opened his eyes to see Kimiko sitting with her back to him. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She turned around quickly. "Yeah…sure." She gave him a small smile. 

"You sure?" He got up joined her on that side of the bed.

"Yeah. It's just that it's raining. That's all." She tried her best shake him off.

"Oh, okay…" Hiroshi didn't like her answer, but he let it go. There was no sense in forcing something out of her. He watched her get up and walk to the other side of the room to get her clothes. He couldn't understand himself. Why, if he liked her so much, couldn't he tell her how he felt? Why did he choose to bottle it up?

"Hiroshi?" Her voice broke the silence. 

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Last night…um…what _did_ you mean by what you asked me?" She played with the sleeve of the shirt she was holding.

"Asked you about what?" He wanted to avoid the subject and played with the collar of his shirt.

"About what's gonna happen to us after we get home…why'd you ask if we'd just be friends?" She was scared to hear the answer. 

"Why do you think?" He stood up.

"I…I don't know…that's why I'm asking. Is there more you want?" Her throat began to tighten as she got more nervous.

"Kimiko…I've always wanted to be more than friends…you know that…" His voice was soft. 

"Why would you want that? I think I'm a little average for you, don't you?" She tried to sound cold. Her mind buzzed with possible reasons for why he wanted more.

"No…no, I don't. I never have." He stood behind her and made her face him.

"Why? You can have any girl you want. Why me?"

"I could have any girl, yeah…but none of them know me…none of them care." He took her hand. "Kimiko…I've liked you for 4 years. I've always wanted for there to be something more between us…"

"4 years? Hiroshi, we've only known each other for 3…" She looked confused. Her mind flashed back to the bandit stronghold. _'Akane did say Hiroshi liked me before he knew me…I didn't think she was telling the truth though…'_

"I know. I liked you before I knew you…I used to see you with your friends at school and just wish I had to guts to say something…anything to you…" He felt his face burning. He might as well be telling her he loved her, but it was too soon for that. He might scare her if he was too blunt. It was better, in his mind, to start with _liking_ and slowly move to _loving_. 

"Really?" She blushed. _'The cutest, richest, sweetest guy in school likes me? The average one? He must see something in me I don't…'_

"Really." He cupped her cheek in his other hand.

She leaned into his touch slightly. "Tell me something…"

"What?"

"What makes me different for someone like, let's say Ayame or Yoshi, even Kyoko?"

"Everything. They're all the same. You stand out. You don't let anyone tell you what to do…you have everything that those other girls have…you have this beauty that no other girl has…"

"Beauty? Me?"

"Yeah." He leaned in closer to her. "You."

She blushed furiously. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything." He smiled and kissed her deeply, holding her close. 

The magnitude of Kimiko's situation was finally becoming clear to her. Not only did their school's most popular guy like, maybe even love, her but an _emperor_ liked her. And she was getting married to him on top of it.

She dropped her shirt on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her fingers into his long hair. He pulled back after a few minutes to look into her eyes. After a moment, he took something off his neck and slid it around her neck.

She looked at it. A beautifully crafted silver phoenix hung from her neck. "Hiroshi?" 

"Shhh…just take it." He quieted her by kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo stared at his reflection. Two black eyes, countless gashes on his body, bruised arms and upper body, a broken upper arm, he barely came out of Kano's onslaught alive. He was surprised he was still alive. Kano certainly had the strength to kill him, so why hadn't he? Perhaps Kano's strength had been too far gone to finish him off. 

Reizo frowned. _'I have to come up with another way to get that girl…even if it takes ever ounce of what it have to do it…I'll avenge my father…her whole family will regret ever hearing my name…and I'll kill that bastard brother of mine…I made my attempt to give my mother what she wanted…she died protecting him…why would she choose him over me? I was the one who accepted her as a mother…not him…'_ He snarled at his reflection. _'They'll all pay…I'll kill them all…'_ He tossed a royal blue robe over his shoulder and left the room. "I wish none of those damn children had ever been born…never been born…hmmm…"

In a corner, a shadowed figure shook its head. "Reizo…you are a fool. You do not understand the consequences of your ideas. I can only hope you will not succeed…" The figure melted into the shadows as mysteriously as it had appeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kano is **_what_**?!?!?!?!" The entire throne room stared at Akane and Kano. Kano had just told the story of every thing that happened in Kutou, including him being Tamahome.

"Yeah…I'm Tamahome…nothing I like admitting, but I don't have much of a choice…" Kano rubbed his forehead slightly.

The others were silent while this set in. No one was sure of what to say. Kouji stared at the floor. First, his best friend had been a seishi and had to leave, now his own son would have to leave. Why did people around him keep leaving? What next?

"Dad? Are you okay?" Kano was worried by his father's silence. Kouji was usually the most vocal of all the bandits he knew. And Kano knew them all. It wasn't like him to be silent about anything.

"I'm fine…" He waved off his son's concern. "There's just a lot to think about…."

"Oh…" Kano didn't like the answer but accepted it.

"What should be our next course of action, Heika?" The advisors that constantly followed Hiroshi were standing in a small group around the young, reluctant emperor.

"I think…ah…" He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. "I believe that…we should…ah…" _'Oh boy…I need emperor lessons or something…'_ "I think we should let this all settle in and talk about our next course of action later today…it's a lot to take in so I thin we should just wait a few hours before continuing this discussion."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement and dispersed from the room. Kano and Kouji were the last ones to leave.

"So Kano, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno…I want to go home, but that's not really an option, is it?"

"No…it isn't…" They walked down the hall. 

"Dad, tell me the truth…what made you so quiet in there? You aren't usually that way…"

"I'm not a big fan of finding out you're a seishi…"

"I'm not either…but I don't have a choice…why aren't you?" He sighed.

"My best friend was a seishi…he lives in the mikos' world with the woman he loves…he has a family now…even Miaka and the original Tamahome …you're in love with Akane and you're a seishi…history follows patterns, Kano…" The older bandit kept his eyes straight ahead.

"But Dad, I'm not in love with…" He protested.

"Yes, you are. No sense in arguing otherwise. You've never had such an interest in anyone before. You'd risk your own life to save her…you already did…"

Kano was silenced. His father was right. There really was no arguing it. "Uh…right…"

The two continued down the hall silently.

Akane sat in the palace shrine. The giant, golden idol dwarfed her. She lit the candles and incense around her. She was looking for the amethyst-eyed goddess who had protected her. "Nozomi…can I talk to you?" 

"What is it, Akane?" A brief shimmer of light produced the translucent form of the goddess.

"What's going on? Everything is happening so fast…" She dropped to her knees.

Nozomi felt bad for the young girl. Things were happening to fast. In a matter of days, Akane found Konan, learned more about her parents history than they ever told her, got kidnapped, tortured, and rescued, all while falling in love with a boy who just learned how important he is to his country. "I can't disagree with you there…"

"Is Reizo dead or not?"

"No, he isn't…he's trying to come up with a new plan to get rid of you…or so my agent tells me."

"Agent? You have people working for you?"

"A select few. My agent told me that Reizo's newest plan could very well succeed."

"What is it? How could anything he comes up with actually work?" 

"He wants to prevent you and your cousins from being born. Most likely kill Kano as well…"

"We never get a day off, do we? If it's not one thing, it's another…" Akane ran her hands through her hair. "How does he plan to do this? That seems like it would be impossible…"

"In a world like this, nothing is impossible. He plans to go into the past of the book and make sure your parents never get together…"

"No way…and Kano?"

"Kano was a year old or so when your parents met, give or take a few months…Reizo will probably kill Kano as a child…" Nozomi murmured somberly.

"Wh…what? Reizo would…he'd kill a defenseless kid? How could he? That's sick!" Akane couldn't, nor did she want to, believe what the goddess just told her.

"That's the type of person he's become…he also thinks what he's doing is what his father wants…"

"I…I can't believe he'd do that…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"You should never question what that mad man is capable of…it's never safe to assume anything about a zealot…" Nozomi sighed.

"When does he plan to do this? What does your agent say?" Akane suddenly stood up.

"If everything goes the way Reizo plans, a week. Why?"

"We're going to stop him. I doubt we could plan any big attack in a week, so we'll just have to go to the past and stop him." Her voice was set. She was dead serious.

"I don't like the idea, but it's probably the only way…"

"Why don't you like it?"

"There are a lot of dangers in doing that. Aside from facing Reizo again, you'll be overlapping Circles…"

"Circles? What kind of circles?"

"Mystical Circles formed when people are born. They are placed in a Circle and will eventually meet the others in that Circle and form life long bonds with them. Then there are some who just never fit into a Circle, like Reizo…"

"Whose would be overlapping?"

"Your parents' and yours. Since your Circle barely exists at that point in time, it's hard to say what might happen."

"Barely?"

"Kano was the start of your Circle. Yours is made up of Kano, you, Hiroshi, Kimiko, Nyoko, Naoko, Toru and Toshiro."

"But we live in different worlds…"

"I said they'd eventually meet, not that they were born close."

"Oh…so whose in my parents'?"

"Your parents, Taki, Hotohori, Lily, Chichiri, Nuriko, Jason, and Kouji."

"But I thought Jason wasn't there when my parents met…"

"I said _eventually_…" Nozomi looked exasperated. 

"Oh, right…" Akane scratched her head. "So…anyway…how can we get into the past?"

"You better ask the others first. It will have to be a group decision. I think it will be easier if the whole Circle was in agreement with this outrageous plan."

"Yeah…and I know about this plan because? They're _really _gonna think I'm sane when I say a goddess told me."

"They all know I exist. I _was_ the one who brought them here."

"Oh, _sorry_…I was _in here_ at that time. No one sent me the memo." She snorted.

"I'm not liking your attitude, Akane…"

"I get it from my mom." Akane had a smug smile plastered on her face.

"I noticed." The goddess rolled her eyes. "Just tell them and figure out what you're going to do from here. Tell me later." Before Akane could speak again, a gust of wind blew through the room, blowing out Nozomi's image, the candles and incense and leaving Akane in the dark.

She snorted again. "Ha ha…can I get some light here? I can't find the door."

Akane faintly heard the light laughter of the goddess before a line of small white lights appeared to guide her. _'A goddess with a sense of humor…why the hell not?'_ She rolled her eyes and followed the lights out.

It was still raining out side. Her boots lightly clicked against the stone floor. As she walked down the hall she noticed two people running around in the rain. She was pretty sure it was Naoko and Nyoko. They were the same size, and that size was pretty small. To her, it didn't even seem fair to make them risk their lives for this. Yes, it did concern them too, but were they old enough to handle the hell that Reizo would, no doubt, put them through? 

_'I've already seen more of hell than I would have preferred…why make them go through it, too?'_ While Akane watched the two, they noticed her. 

"What's Akane doing?" Naoko pulled her short, soaked hair from her face and smoothed it back.

"Dunno." Nyoko pulled her hair into a long, loose, wet ponytail. "Let's go see…"

They ran through the mud back to the hall that Akane was watching them from. Akane laughed when she saw her two wet cousins. 

"Why were you two out there?"

"'Cause it's fun!" Naoko smiled widely. "You should try it."

"Maybe later…" The taller, black haired girl murmured.

"What's wrong?" Nyoko looked up at Akane.

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"'Bout what? You look worried…" Naoko spoke quietly, which was very uncharacteristic of the normally extremely energetic girl.

"Yeah…"

"I…I uh…" She scratched her head. 

"What is it? Spit it out!" Naoko reverted back to her blunt self.

"Well, Reizo came up with another plan to get rid of me…"

"How do you know?" Nyoko stared at her questioningly.

"The goddess told me." She sighed.

The twins gave each other looks that said 'shoulda figured'. Naoko grabbed Akane's arm. "Well then, we'll have to stop him. What's he planning?"

"He wants to go into the past and stop us from being born."

"Wow…he's crazier than I thought…" Nyoko shook her head. 

"Maybe…but Nozomi said it was possible…"

"So how do we stop him?"

"We'll have to go after him…"

"Why do you sound so reluctant?" Her cousin's quiet demeanor surprised Nyoko. 

"Because…it'll be dangerous…I don't want you girls to get hurt or anything…"

"Oh come on, Akane! You're not the only one with seishi parents. We can take care of ourselves too, ya know!" Naoko took a defiant stance in front of her older cousin. "We have to defend our family too!"

Akane smiled. "Well, I guess there's no arguing with that. We'll have to get the others to agree with that too."

The twins smiled widely. "When do we bring it up?"

"Well, we have a week before all Hell breaks loose, so I think as soon as possible."

"Sounds good."

"Now go on and get dried off. You look like a couple of drowned rats." She shook her head at the twins.

"Rats can swim, it's your dad that can't." They giggled.

"Oh shut up. Neither can your dad!" Akane chased after the two girls. They squealed and ran.

Akane laughed and made her way down to her own room. Her cheerful façade disappeared as she closed her door. Thoughts zoomed through her mind before she even had a chance to recognize them. She lay on the bed, face down and exhausted. Everything was moving to fast for her. This was nothing like she ever imagined. Now she understood how her parents felt and why they ever went into detail about this world. There was so much that was good about it, but Akane debated in her mind whether or not the good outweighed the bad. One the one hand, she was in love, on the other, she was being stalked by a man who wanted her dead. 

She forced herself to get up and sit at her mirror. While gritting her teeth, she ripped a bandage off her arm. The gash underneath it was healing fine. She rebandaged her arm and put her head down. Going into the past wand seeing her parents before she was born? Seeing Kano as an infant? It was all too weird. Eventually she fell into an restless sleep.

**_'Akane? Can you hear me?'_**

_'Mommy? Is that you?' _****

**_'How are you Akane?'_**

_'Okay…a little beat up, but alive…how are you talking to me?'_

**_'Deep, deep meditation. How is every one?'_**

_'Okay. We're going to have to stop Reizo…'_

**_'Reizo…the one after you?'_**

_'Uh-huh…he's gonna try and make it so I'm never born…'_

**_'Then I guess you'll have to stop him.'_**

_'What if we screw up the past?'_

**_'And Reizo's not about to do that any way?'_**

_'I guess…so you won't be mad?'_

**_'No. Just stop him. That's what important.'_**

_'Okay. Will do. Mom?'_

**_'Yeah?'_**

_'I love you.'_

**_'I love you too dear. Two more things.'_**

_'Yeah?'_

**_'Kick Reizo's ass.'_**

_'Sure. And the other?'_

**_'Tell Kano you love him.'_**

_'Someday…'_

**_'You sound like me before your father and I were together.'_**

_'So? I'll tell him…I know I will someday.'_

**_'Good. Now get into the past A.S.A.P'_**

_'Right.'_

Akane woke with a start. _'Ugh…'_ She shook off the light-headedness of talking to her mother. "I'll tell them about it later…I'm too tired now…" She fell asleep again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So we have more work to do?" Toshiro said after listening to Akane's story. "We never get any rest, do we?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Toru chuckled. "Besides, with a psycho killer on the loose, what the hell did you expect?"

"I suppose." He glanced at his brother.

"How soon do we go?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, the sooner the better…" Akane shrugged. 

Hiroshi glanced at his advisors. _'The sooner the better, indeed…one more day with them and I'll crack…'_ "Why not tonight? It would be better to beat him there, wouldn't it?"

They all nodded. "So how do we get there?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm guessing Nozomi will be in charge of that." Akane murmured. "So we're all agreed then? We get there before Reizo and kick his ass when he gets there?"

"Are you two feeling well enough?" Kouji looked at Akane and Kano. They were both still banged up from their trip to Kutou.

"Dad, we don't have time to worry about that. It's nothing life threatening and we'll be fine in a day or two. It's really just cuts and bruises."

Akane nodded. "I'm sure we can kick Reizo's ass just the same."

"Yeah!" Naoko was ready to run out the door. "We're perfectly capable of stopping him without breaking a sweat. He can't stand up to all 8 of us."

"8? You all want to go?" Kouji questioned letting 13 and 14 year olds fight a 20-year-old killer.

"They're our parents too." Nyoko stood up. "We have every right to protect our own lives. We can't sit here and wait to see if we'll suddenly cease to exist."

Kouji considered this, the nodded. "Fine, get over there tonight."

"Kouji-san, we can't send out young emperor and his wife somewhere where they could be killed." The advisors were shocked.

"Would you rather wait until they never exist? If they don't go, Hiroshi won't be born and Kimiko will never have a reason to come here." Kouji frowned. "They all have to go." 

The advisors were quieted by Kouji's defense of the children. 

Later that night, the kids were prepared and waiting in the garden. 

When the moon high in the sky, the translucent goddess appeared before them. Knowing full well the decision the kids had made, she began to cast the spell that would send them to meet their parents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Eek!"

"Whoa!

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell?!"

"Ow!"

"Ack!"

"Oh jeez!"

"Crap!"

The 8 teens lay in a large clearing. Beyond the treetops, Kano saw Mt. Reikaku. Akane rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. "Are we there yet? What a trip…" She rubbed her head. 

"Yeah…we're here. Depending on where 'here' is." Toshiro stood up.

"We're not to far from the stronghold. The forest hasn't changed much and I know this clearing." Kano was looking around trying to get his bearings. 

"So where do we go now?" Kimiko asked and then looked at the ground. She caught sight of her shoes. Something was wrong. These weren't the shoes she was wearing before they'd left. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi looked at her. "Oh…" Kimiko wasn't wearing the jeans and t-shirt she had on two minutes ago. She was wearing their school uniform. A short sleeve white polo shirt, a navy tie, a knee length navy skirt, and a red and gold school crest on the right sleeve. "Now I see…" 

Everyone began noticing the clothes they were wearing. Akane was in Tasuki's shirt, pants and coat. The tessen was hidden under the coat, Kano's knives were still strapped to her belt and a small pouch carried her father's spell cards. She ripped off the sleeves saying it was more her style. Naoko and Nyoko wore Nuriko's red and light blue robe. They also wore Nuriko's bracelets/gauntlets. Toru and Toshiro were dressed exactly like Chichiri, staff, hat, cape and all, though they didn't wear masks. Hiroshi stood in Hotohori's red traveling shirt and black pants. The jeweled hilt of his father's sword sat at his hip. Kimiko thought he looked really cute. Kano wore Kouji's mostly open shirt and wrist guards. He had the headband too, but he took it off. 

"If you guys get to were cool clothes, why do I have to wear a skirt?" Kimiko pouted.

They all thought for a moment. Toshiro crossed his arms. "I wonder…"

"What?" They all asked.

"Well, most of us are standing here in clothes of people we're related to, Kimiko doesn't have any relations here. Also, we're sorta playing seishi here. Kimiko could be playing the part of the miko. I mean, girls in foreigner clothes tend to be in school uniforms. I was reading about the mikos of the past before we came here."

"Thank you, human brain. I think it's the best explanation we're going to get for now." Toru nodded to his brother.

"Don't call me 'human brain'." Toshiro growled.

"I will if I feel like it. I always have." Toru shrugged. 

Just as Toshiro was about to attack Toru, Hiroshi stepped between them. "Come on guys. We don't have time to fight with ourselves. You can beat each other's brains out once we're sure we exist."

The twins glared at each other but nodded to Hiroshi. "Sure…"

"So where do we go?" Akane pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, the town where your parents are supposed to meet isn't far. We should go there and find out the exact point in the past we're in. Come on." Kano led them east to the small town.

"What do you think mom's like?" Nyoko asked her sister.

"Dunno…it'll be cool to see our mom where she grew up though." They both smiled.

Kano did his best to ignore the two little girls. _'Mother? I thought they were Nuriko's daughters…all the stories say Nuriko was a man…they must be confused…it's the only way…'_

"Something wrong?" Akane touched Kano's shoulder.

"Aside from the fact we're fighting for our own futures, no…" He smirked.

"Please don't remind me…" Akane smiled. "Doesn't your shoulder hurt? I thought you had a bruise where I just touched you."

Kano realized she was right. He looked inside the shirt. There was no bruise. "I thought I did…it's not there now…how's you arm?"

She rolled up the long sleeve shirt. Not a scratch there. "Weird…we're fine…"

"Gotta love magical travel, huh?"

"Yep. Well, that means it'll be even easier to get Reizo."

"We can only hope. No doubt he'll run to his father and tell him everything. Who knows what they could do together?"

"I guess you're right…" Akane solemnly nodded. Without saying anything else the whole group quickened their pace to the small town that would soon be home to big events.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, how will Reizo's plan play out?

What will Naoko and Nuriko think of their 'mother'?

How long can they keep from telling their parents who they really are?

Wow…that was really, really long…my hands…*cries* Ow…I hate it when I can't find a place to break a chapter. Ah well, I am happily and finally on spring break. Yeah…after every other high school and college in the country has already had it. I will spend it typing. Until…I dunno…a day or two…happy reading.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

             4/17/03


	12. Rescues & Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

            Summary: The book was supposed to be sealed forever, never to trouble the real world again. But when the child of a seishi and descendant of a miko finds it 20 years later, there's no telling what could happen. When 17-year-old Akane finds the book, she understands what her parents tried to teach her through out her life. When she meets the son of her father's best friend, old ideals clash with modern thinking and sparks will fly. She and her cousins will learn about their parents' and why they had hoped to leave it behind.

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - Don't worry, Kimiko won't become a ditz or weak. I'm not that mean. I may leave cliffhangers, but I'd never make you a ditz. You'll see that Kimiko is still plenty brave. Wow, I wish I was Akane. I don't consider myself to be like any of my creations. I probably come closest to Lily or Taki. 

~Cortney - Fantastic story. _Double Phoenixes_ was great. I'll do my best with making the meeting comical, no guarantees though. And it's not really bad having break now, it's just I have no one to talk to online all day since most of my friends go to different schools.

~Weegie - I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

~CarrCarr - Recover yet? I love it when the story shocks people. Don't know how much more shock will be coming though. After all, I make it up as I go along. Nothing here is planned. It all just happens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The small troop of kids traveled quietly through the woods. No one knew what to expect when they reached the town. Akane knew full well she couldn't tell her parents who they were, they didn't exactly like each other when they met. Akane stared up as she walked. Her mind buzzed with questions. Would Reizo be there? Would he have Kano? If he did, could they save him? What in the world would she and the others say to their parents? 

Hiroshi was having many of the same thoughts as they walked. Kimiko walked next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"My parents. I mean…they won't be together when I see them. My mom kinda hated men before she met Dad…what if I accidentally call them Mom and Dad?"

"I wouldn't worry. I mean…even if you do, they won't believe it." 

"I suppose…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across the forest later that day, 19-year-old Kei was watching the seishi talk about her in front of her face. _'Losers…I can't believe I'm stuck here. I come here fated to die for people who don't even like me. Fate bites…'_ She crossed her arms and stared into the forest. _'I could be a mile outta here before they even knew it…'_ After taking one last look at the small group on the other side of the fire where the bandits cooked, she turned to run into the forest.

She didn't get very far. Before her foot even touched the ground, she was struck with the sudden image of a tall blonde man killing a small child. A girl that reminded Kei of herself screamed when the child was killed. At this girl's side, an older blue haired boy gasped in pain, fell to the ground, dead, and faded away.

The image overwhelmed her and she dropped to her knees. Her pupils became as small as pinholes and she let out a small, strangled cry that caught the attention of the seishi and Kouji as she clutched at her head. Tears filled her eyes. She could feel the pain of the girl when both boys died. It shot through her heart like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was like an icy hand had taken its grip around her heart and ripped it out. Tasuki was the first to reach her. 

"Kei?" He was mildly concerned but he didn't know what was wrong or if he could help. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't find her voice for a moment. The other seishi and Kouji approached her. Chichiri crouched next to her. _'Her eyes…'_ He noted the vibrant purple color. "Are you alright, no da?" 

In the blink of an eye, Kei grabbed Chichiri by the collar and stared him in the face. "Where is the closest town?" She growled low.

"Wh…what, no da?" The monk was taken off guard by her speed.

"I asked 'Where is the closest town?' Answer me!" She rose to her feet taking the taller man with her and still having a death grip on his shirt.

"Ah…it's about a 10 minute walk east, no da." Chichiri was actually afraid of the girl, not knowing a thing she was capable of.

The sudden pounding of horse hooves made everyone turn. A rather distraught bandit rode into the clearing. "Kouji-san!"

"What?" He faced the bandit on horseback.

"It…it's your son…he's been kidnapped…"

Kouji and Tasuki froze. Kei didn't bother thinking, she just ran. She knew. The child she saw killed had the same skin tone and hair color as Kouji. _'I'm not the president of the Kouji fan club…but the kid's gonna die…and that other one…who was he? That girl too…her pain was so…real…I've never felt anything like it…'_

"By who?" Kouji demanded. "Who took Kano?"

The other seishi looked at each other. They didn't know Kouji had any kids. The bandit got off the horse. "Black cloaked soldiers…"

"Kutou soldiers…" Tasuki whispered. "What would they want with Kano?"

"I have to find him." Kouji mounted the horse the other bandit came in on.

"You don't even know where to start, no da!"

"I'll follow the girl. I'd bet my life on it that she knows something." _'And my son's may depend on it…'_ He took off after Kei.

The others nodded to each other. They got up onto the horses and rode towards the town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the town in question, the 8 kids were sitting at a table in a corner of the restaurant. Hiroshi spotted his mother and Lily at a table. They were talking quietly to each other.

"Where do we look for her now?" Lily stared at her drink.

"Dunno…we're kinda outta clues. She could be anywhere." Taki was looking around the room. "That's weird…"

"What?"

"Look at those kids over there…" She discreetly pointed the Akane and her party. "That girl looks like Kei…and there's another one with silver hair."

"That girl's wearing a school uniform from our world…I dunno what school it is though…" Lily set down her cup and stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Taki hissed and pulled her down.

"I wanna know where that uniform came from…" Lily shook off Taki's hand and approached the table of kids.

Akane was the first to notice. "What do you want?" 

Lily was surprised by the intensity of her amber eyes, though she regained her stoic personality quickly. "I want to know why that girl has on clothes like that." Lily pointed to Kimiko.

"That's for us to know and you to wonder about." Kano said smugly. 

"You little punk…" Lily clenched her fist. She was going to attack when Taki was suddenly at her side.

"Quit it. We aren't here for a fight." Taki forced Lily to let go of her fist. "We have work to do. Sorry 'bout that." She smiled at the group. "You'll have to excuse her. She's under a lot of stress."

Akane smiled. "No harm, no foul. Don't worry about it, Aun…any one want more to drink?"  Akane did her best to smooth over her near slip and picked up a bottle of sake.

Taki dragged the older woman away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We need information here, not black eyes…"

"I know…I know…I'm sorry. I am under a lot of stress…"

"I know…we both are…" They sat back down at their table. Thoughts of their missing friend filled their minds.

"Wow, you mom's got a temper…" Naoko whistled.

"It was only before she met Dad…" Toshiro defended his mother.

Akane scanned the room. She saw a black figure hunched over in a corner. A hood covered its face, nothing could be discerned about it. "How much you wanna bet that's who we're looking for?"

"I'd put a lot on that one…" Kimiko saw the figure.

"So what do we do? He probably has me…er…the kid…" Kano scratched his head.

"We wait, then follow. Though somebody should go outside in case he leaves." Toru assessed the area. 

The others nodded. Kano and Akane got up and left. They waited outside in an inconspicuous area of the road. Some people who actually noticed him noted Kano's resemblance to Kouji.

Inside, Taki and Lily noticed the kids' interest in the cloaked figure at the counter. They thought it was very odd. After what felt like hours of waiting, the cloaked figure got up and left.

Akane and Kano approached it, one on each side and facing the opposite direction of the figure.

"So, have I been caught so soon?" The familiar voice of Reizo floated to their ears from under the hood.

"You don't play fair Reizo…" Akane glanced to her left side where Reizo was standing.

"I do play for keeps however." Reizo looked at Kano. "How fun. You brought him too. I can see you die twice in one blow."

"Fat chance, bastard. Where's the kid?" He growled.

A chuckle escaped Reizo's lips. "Looking for yourself, Brother?"

"Don't call me that, bastard."

"Do not make me angry. I control your life now…"

The three stood in a stale mate at the moment. The other kids had left the restaurant to watch. Out of curiosity, so had Lily and Taki.

~*~*~*~*~

Kei and Kouji were the first to reach the town. They stood next to each other. Kouji scanned the general area. "Why'd you come?"

"I…" How could she say she saw the kid killed? "I…"

"Maybe I won't bother asking…" He began to walk around town. Kei followed. "What are you doing?" 

"Following. Not like I know my way around here."

"Why are you so concerned about my son? It's not like I've treated you very well."

"I don't care. The kid's gonna die if something isn't done…that's what I saw…"

"What you saw? Are you some kind of prophet?"

"I dunno…I don't know what I am…" She lied. She knew exactly what she was.

"Whatever…" Kouji was preoccupied with his own problems to worry about her.

As they walked Kei noticed a townsperson staring at them. "What is that guy looking at us for?"

"Dunno… Old man! What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled. 

The older man was surprised they had noticed him. "Oh…Kouji-san…it's you again…I see you're still with that girl."

"Again? Still? Are you losing it, old man?" Kouji scoffed.

"You were just over by the inn with her, weren't you?"

They stared at each other. "No…" They muttered.

"Then I wonder who those two were over there…" The old man wandered off back to his home.

By this time the other seishi had arrived and Miaka and Taka had joined up with them. Tasuki ran over to Kouji. "Any sign?"

"Nah…just a confused old man who thinks he saw us near the restaurant…"

Taka suddenly realized that Kei was standing there. "You!"

She looked up and sweat dropped. "YOU! What the fuck?!?!" 

Everyone else sweat dropped. They didn't know why Kei and Taka knew each other.

Kouji groaned. "We don't have time for this…Kano might be killed."

"Which way is the restaurant?" Kei asked.

Miaka smiled. "I always knew you were a woman after my own heart. To the food! It's in the center of town." Miaka was about to hug her when Kei sidestepped the hyper active miko.

"I'm no such thing, baka. I want to see this girl who looks like me." Kei turned away from the group and took off. Other people who had seen Akane before stared at Kei questioningly.

~*~*~*~*~

Reizo removed his cloak. Baby Kano was in his right arm. "So…is this who you are looking for?"

Kano suppressed his urge to rush his brother. "Give him back."

"No. Where would the fun be in that?" Reizo smirked. "I would rather see you die twice."

The other kids were frozen near the door they came out of. Lily and Taki were behind them. "Why don't you do something?"

"We can't, Mo…man…what a bastard…" Toru cursed himself and Reizo at the same time. He almost made the same mistake as Akane. "He's too strong and we can't risk anything happening to the kid…"

"What's so important about him?" Taki asked.

"He's important to us. That's really all that matters." Taki accepted the answer from the silver haired boy.

"Can't we make a deal Reizo?" Akane offered. "Maybe we won't have to kill you."

"No deals. I will have my revenge."

"And destroy time as we know it?" Akane turned to face and approach him.

"Brave girl." Lily remarked, not able to understand what Akane had said, just judging on her stance and the look on her face.

Nyoko smiled. "It comes from her mom…"

"Hell of a woman then…"

"You have no idea…"

Kano growled. "Do you have any idea what you could do if you kill me as a kid?"

"I do not care. I am beyond caring."

"You really are a psychopath, aren't you…Brother?" Kano sneered.

"Maybe…maybe I am…"

~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori noticed a large group of people growing near the restaurant. "I believe whatever we are looking for is over there."

The group joined the rest of the townspeople. Kei saw the small child she saw die with the blonde man. The older blue haired boy and the girl that looked like her stood close by. Her throat tightened up. _'Oh man…what to do, what to do, what to do?'_

Chichiri saw the fear in Kei's eyes. _'She saw something before…she must have…she knows what could happen…'_

~*~*~*~*~

"News travels fast around here fast, huh Lily?"

"Yeah. For not having telephones, they get here fast." Lily scanned the crowd. "Hey, look." Lily pointed to Kei. "We didn't have to do much searching…"

"I'll say."

The kids watched Taki and Lily weave their way through the crowd to Kei. Kimiko sighed. "Well, that was difficult."

They nodded. "At least we can talk freely now." Hiroshi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Somebody almost blew it before." Toshiro glanced at his brother.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Later, not now." Hiroshi eyed the twins.

~*~*~*~*~

            Lily and Taki reached Kei while Akane, Kano and Reizo still stood in their stand off. Kei saw them.

"Lily! Taki!" She smiled. "I don't think I'll ask how you got here."

The seishi were confused again. Taka glared at Lily. "You!"

"Oh joy…" Lily rolled her eyes. "Who let you in here?"

"This is my world! Who let you in here?" He growled at the blonde woman.

"That's my business, ass hole." She crossed her arms.

"Why you stupid…" Taka lunged at Lily only to be met with the scabbard of the sword she carried. A glowing red lump formed on his head.

Taki flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You know Taka, personal vendettas are gonna have to take a back seat until tall, blonde and evil over there is taken care of, okay?" She smiled sweetly, yet sarcastically.

He grumbled as Lily laughed at him. "You are such a loser, Taka."

Once again, the rest of the seishi could only look at each other in confusion.

~*~*~*~*~

            "You know Reizo…the game changes when we aren't drugged and tied up…" Akane smirked.

"Maybe it does. I am still holding the child's life in my hands. What kind of chances are you willing to take?"

The other kids had finally come to join Akane and Kano. Hiroshi had his hand on the hilt of the sword. "Eight against one doesn't look good for you."

"It is not as easy as you make it out to be, boy." Reizo faced Hiroshi. "I am not going to lose this fight."

"Yeah, ya will. Quit acting so high and mighty." Naoko scoffed at him. 

"You have an awfully big mouth for someone so small." Reizo glared at her.

"Don't make cracks about my height ass hole!" She fumed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ya know, that guy looks a lot like Nakago…" Tasuki remarked. 

"He does, no da." Chichiri shook his head. "I still don't understand the fight over Kouji's son, no da. Did anyone even know you had a son, Kouji?"

"Just the bandits. You don't think someone is a traitor to Konan? No, that couldn't be true. But it is possible isn't it? Maybe, though that would be very terrible…"

Taki leaned towards Kei. "Why does that guy keep saying 'no da' after everything? And the other one is talking to himself…" She whispered.

"Dunno…must be a regional thing." She shrugged. 

"Sounds reasonable…"

Lily watched the eight kids surround the one guy. The tension in the air was palpable. Her blood burned with an intense anxiousness to get involved. Though she held back. This wasn't her fight. It belonged to the strange kids who seemed bent on saving the even stranger bandit's son.

"You seem to want to get involved, Miss…I don't know your name no da…"

"Lily…just Lily. To fight is my nature. It always has been. I'm tempted to jump in the fight…but I can't."

"Why is that, no da?" 

"It isn't my fight to fight. I don't want people to fight my battles, I won't fight someone else's. That's why."

"Good words to live by, no da."

"I've always thought so…" Lily saw the girl in the school uniform crouching down. "What's she doing?"

"Who, no da?"

"That girl…" Lily motioned to Kimiko.

~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko had taken off her shoe. Hiroshi cast a glance at her. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She got a firm grip on the shoe. "I am not our school's best pitcher for nothing." She whipped it with amazing speed at Reizo's head. 

The rubber soul got him in the side of the head, immediately leaving a giant red welt on the side of his face. That moment of distraction was all that was needed. Reizo completely lost it. His attention was torn from the child in his arms to the rather insulting blow just dealt to him. "Who did that?!?!"

"Me!" Kimiko smiled and waved, angering him even more.

"Why you stupid…"

That split second of distraction was all Akane need. With the speed of her father, she rushed Reizo and tore baby Kano from him. 

The tension in the air snapped so suddenly you could almost hear it. Kano ran towards Reizo and punched him in the other side of the face. He stumbled backwards. Akane stood there with the baby in her arms. 

She stopped for a moment to look at him. Kano was an absolutely adorable baby. _'Too bad he grows up to be a bit of a jackass when you first meet him…he does get better though…'_ She looked over at her Kano. Kano was engaged in a fierce fistfight with Reizo. "Guess you gotta go back to Daddy, huh?" Baby Kano cooed in her arms. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll see you again in about 18 years." She whispered as she walked towards Kouji.

Kouji's skin was pale. Akane stood in front of him and held baby Kano out to him. "Keep him safe, will ya?"

"Sure…" Kouji cautiously took his son back. "Who are you?"

"I don't have time to answer that. After the fight, maybe." Akane shook her head and turned to join her Kano.

Tasuki grabbed her by the arm. "Make time."

"I said I can't. Let go." She moved backwards. The others had already circled around, all curious as to who she and her friends were. "My friends need me."

"No. Not until you answer." He tugged her forward again. "This isn't a game."

"I never said it was." Akane looked over her shoulder to see how Kano and the others were doing. She dug her nails into heis hand. "Just let me go."

"I want an answer." Tasuki winced but his grip tightened.

Akane was getting flustered by everyone's close proximity. "Let me go! I don't have time, Dad!" She yelled and slapped him with her free hand.

Tasuki let go and stumbled back. Her actions and words surprised him. He touched his cheek with his hand and stared at her. "What did you call me?"

Everyone was shocked. How could Tasuki have a daughter, let alone on that didn't look much younger than him? Akane covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh God I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that…" She turned and ran back towards Reizo and Kano.

The others stood immobile, except for baby Kano who was blissfully unaware of the situation. Kouji turned to him. "What haven't you been tellin' me, Genrou?"

"I…I don't have any kids…"

"At least you don't think you do." Kei smirked. "How do we know you haven't gotten busy once or twice?"

"Hey! She's too old. I'm only 21 she looks like she at least over 16." He snorted.

"Hmm…the plot thickens…" Taki mused. 

~*~*~*~*~

"I'll make sure you don't make it outta the past alive." Kano growled and punched Reizo again. 

"Then neither one of us will get out of here." Reizo pulled out a long sword. 

"It that how it's gonna be?" Kano drew out his long knives. "We can play that way too."

Kimiko was hopping on one foot getting her shoe back on. Akane joined her. "Is baby Kano okay?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah…I just called Tasuki 'Dad'." Kimiko gasped. "I know! I didn't mean to…we have to hurry this up. You guys get outta here. Kano and I can finish here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go." Akane urged her.

"Well, I'm not going to. Never know what's gonna happen." Akane gave her an annoyed look. "Oh stop. You know the others won't leave either."

"Fine, whatever." Akane rolled her eyes and went to join Kano. Akane drew the knives Kano gave her. She noticed blood on Kano's shoulder. Nothing serious, just a deep scratch. "Care to take a rest?" 

Kano ducked under a sword slash from Reizo. "Couldn't hurt. Be careful."

"As always." Akane smiled and picked up exactly where Kano left off. "Ask Kimiko to look at your shoulder."

"Pay more attention to your own life, woman!" Reizo growled.

"You aren't worth paying attention to!" Akane hissed and sliced his cheek open with one slash.

"Bitch." Reizo's attacks became faster. Akane picked up her own pace. 

~*~*~*~*~

"She's really good." Lily nodded. "She'd make a good opponent. Unlike some…" She looked at Taka.

Kei smoothed her hair back. "Don't make him feel too bad. You already did that last year." A smirk crossed her face. Something else soon caught her attention.

Taki was looking around the houses, not at the fight. Someone was watching. Someone was waiting. Hotohori looked down at her. "What the are you looking for?"

"Not sure yet…"

"What?"

"Someone's watching…other than the whole town…"

Whatever Taki felt, Hotohori did too. It sent chills down his spine. "Where is it coming from?"

"That's what I was tryin' to figure out…damn…it's cold…" She wrapped her arms around herself. The day was actually quite warm, it was the evil she felt that around them.

"I have yet to know your name, Miss…" They both continued to look around.

"Taki. Matsumoto Taki." Suddenly Taki realized something. "Oh no…"

"What?" 

She looked at the group. "Where's Kei?"

No one saw her around. They looked over the crowd. Her black leather coat or red shirt couldn't be seen. Tasuki looked up. "Over there!" A small figure was running on rooftops. 

"What the hell is she doing?" Lily's eyes widened.

Chichiri saw what she was going for. Another, much taller figure stood on a nearby rooftop. A blue glow could be seen around its hand. "There, no da!"

Kei moved her legs as fast as they'd go. Before the figure realized she was there, Kei tackled it. They went tumbling off the roof to the ground. Reizo and Akane were both distracted by it. 

Kei landed on her side while the figure was on its back.

_'Mom…'_ Akane ran to help her mother. She offered the older girl a hand. Kei grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"And you are?"

"I'll explain later…I'll try anyway…" The two women turned to Reizo and the other cloaked figure. The hood had fallen back. It stood up straight and removed the cloak.

The other seishi and girls approached the center where the Seiryuu seishi was. "Nakago!"

Akane eyed the two blonde men and put her pinky up against the side of her mouth. "Well, well, if it isn't Dr. Evil and Mini-Me…how fun…"

Kei looked her up and down. "I take it you're not from around here, are you?"

"What tipped you off? The attitude or the pants?" Akane made a point. No women around here wore pants. They all wore ankle length skirts. Akane was also far more vocal than any woman around.

"Little of both." Kei smiled.

Nakago and Reizo were standing next to each other. "Reizo, we have to go. This will not work right now."

"You are right, Father. We will retreat for now…" Reizo wiped the blood from his face. The Kutou soldiers began to back away as the others from both groups were approaching.

"We will figure out another way to kill them later." Nakago cast a spell that would teleport them back to their own country. 

"Damn…missed him…" Akane sheathed her knives.

Kano was standing next to her. "You okay?"

"Only thing hurt was my pride. I was hoping to kill him now and be done with it."

"It's never that easy…"

"I think it just go a lot more complicated." Kimiko murmured nervously. _'Wow…for once I'm glad I'm not in the family…'_ The kids found themselves facing some rather confused and annoyed seishi and their mothers.

Akane looked at her father as if he was a hive of angry bees she just hit with a large stick. "We're really in trouble now…"

Naoko and Nyoko were noticing their 'mother'. Naoko looked at Nyoko and whispered. "Does something look different about Mom?"

"Yeah…her hair is short and she's…I dunno…a lot more flat around the…you know…"

"Yeah…she is…" Naoko eyed her 'mother' carefully. "She looks a little more masculine to…"

Nuriko noticed how the small girls were staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing…" The girls turned from their 'mother'.

Kano looked down at them and their confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Mom looks different." Nyoko whispered.

"Which one's your mom?" He asked quietly. 

"Nuriko…"

"Nuriko can't be your mother…"

"Why not? She is. I think I'd know my own mother." Naoko hissed.

"Suzaku seishi Nuriko is a man. Always has been." Kano whispered.

Their eyes widened. Nyoko was freaked out. "Mom can't be a guy!" All eyes turned to her. "Ooo…I said that out loud, didn't I?" The young girl clamped her hands over her mouth. 

Naoko's jaw dropped. Kano and Akane smacked their foreheads. _'And I thought I blew it before…'_ Hiroshi and Kimiko gave each other nervous glanced. Toru nudged Toshiro. "And you thought I'd blow it." He whispered. The eyes of the others turned to Nuriko who was just shocked. 

"Oh man…now we're really SOL…even more so than before…" Akane muttered.

"Meaning?" Kano was unfamiliar with the term.

"Shit. Outta. Luck." Hiroshi finished for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nyoko, the quiet one, just blew it.

With the seishi of the past breathing down their necks, how will they smooth this over?

Nakago knows Reizo is his son. How did that happen?

Fun, fun, fun for everyone.

Another incredibly long chapter for your reading enjoyment. As always I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            3/19/03


	13. Family & Skeptics

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - That is absolutely hilarious! ^_^ Now we will have to see what kind of pitcher you become. Wouldn't it be so weird if you really were the best? Glad to know I can make you laugh with my writing. Baby Kano has to be saved! What would Akane do without him? Relate to Kei? A little…my father is pretty much as evil as I made her stepfather. I don't feel much like going into details. I have no problem with talking about it, I just don't feel like it now. If you're curious about it, which most people are when I talk about my life, I could tell you about it in an e-mail. Overall, Kei's the girl I wish I could be minus the crappy family.

~Courtney - Glad you enjoyed it. Being able to beg for more is a sign of a good writer in my opinion. It's when people "bow to your glory" that you need to stop and lay off the writing so people can read some other stuff. 

~Faeriesinger - I am so happy to see you back! You were sick? My goodness, what happened? Are you okay now? I really hope you get to reading this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shit. Outta. Luck." Hiroshi finished for her. 

"Nyoko…why did you say that?" Naoko's eyebrow began to twitch.

"I…I didn't mean to…" Nyoko's hands were still over her mouth. "It slipped…"

The older group was royally confused. Nuriko figured, with the way the other kids reacted to the girl with long purple hair, he was the only one they could be talking about. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Ah…um…" Akane shifted from foot to foot. "Slip of the tongue. That really all that was…" She grimaced. "So…ah…now that that's done…we'll just leave…"

The others were ready to go too. "I don't think so." Kouji barked. "Why the hell are you all so interested in my son?"

They all stared at each other, silently debating who should talk. "Well…" Kano started. "The kid was in trouble. What are we supposed to do?"

"You knew before though." Lily spoke up. "You knew that guy in the restaurant had the kid."

"Did we?" Kimiko bit her lip.

"Yes you did. And what's with the school uniform?" Taki asked. "It's just a little weird."

"That Austin Powers crack was a little weird too. Can we have some names here?" Kei put her hands on her hips. "You guys have got to be from our world."

"Any ideas, Akane?" Kano whispered. 

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say 'run', but we really can't do that…" She crossed her arms. "I guess we'll just have to explain some stuff and see if they believe it…"

"Not that I like that plan…but I guess it's our only option…" He sighed. "What do I do about my name though?"

"Either tell it or make one up."

"Great plan…"

"Shut up…" 

"Quit muttering." Tasuki growled. "Who are you guys?"

"Naoko."

"Nyoko." 

"Toru."

"Toshiro."

"Kimiko."

"Hiroshi."

"Akane."

"Kano…" 

Everyone froze at that moment. The resemblance between Kouji, baby Kano and this new one was impossible to ignore. The resemblances among some of the others were becoming clearer as well. 

Lily was bothered by Nyoko and Naoko's eyes. _'Not very many people have that dark hazel color…but there's no way they're related to him…no…'_

"So then…Kano…where are you from?" Kouji spoke slowly.

"The uh…the Mt. Reikaku Bandit strong hold." He waited for the reaction.

"What makes you think I should believe you?"

"I know how to get there, I know all the passages underneath, my favorite on is probably the one 200 paces east of the front entrance, since you know it leads right to the…"

"Shut up!" Both bandits yelled. The route Kano spoke of lead to a large treasure horde that no one except the bandits were supposed to know about.

"Um…Kouji…" Kei poked him.

"Yeah what?"

"I think your son's glowing…" Kei pointed to baby Kano's forehead.

Kouji's jaw dropped. His son did indeed glow faintly with a red light. The light came from a mark on his head. "Uh…"

"Congratulations, Kouji no da. You're the father of a bouncing baby seishi…" Chichiri identified it as Oni.

"Well…that wasn't supposed to happen for 18 years…" Hiroshi muttered.

"Excuse me?" Hotohori glanced at the young boy who looked remarkably like him.

"Kano isn't supposed to find out about his power until he's 19."

"How would you know?"

"That's the part that's kinda hard to explain…" Akane played with the edge of her coat.

"Are we supposed to believe the 8 of you are from the future or something?" Kei scratched her head.

"Well, that sums it up." Kimiko sighed.

"Huh?" The older group started at the younger ones who stared at each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo and Nakago were sitting across a table from each other. Reizo's head was bowed. "I am sorry, sir…"

Nakago drummed his fingers on the table. "It is alright for now. It was just one of the many opportunities we will have to exterminate them. We were unplanned for the brats."

"Yes sir." Nakago was just like Reizo had imagined. It made his blood boil to think about the family that would eventually kill him. 

"Tell me Reizo, if you really are my son…what does the future look like for Kutou?"

"Well sir, the condition of living has increased enormously, people are making more money…the city is much happier…"

"That is good to hear…" The blonde general mused. "I will be going for the time being. That slob who calls himself our emperor wishes to see me…"

Reizo stood up. "Yes sir."

"Call me 'Father', Reizo. There is no need for such formalities among family members."

"Of course, Father." Reizo watched Nakago leave. He almost felt at peace with himself, finally knowing the father who died when he was so young.

"All you efforts are wasted, Reizo." A voice spoke from all sides.

"Who's there?" He turned quickly.

A figure moved into the light, covered in a black hooded robe. The inner part of the hood was a dark blue. "Give up now Reizo. You can't beat the Children of Suzaku."

"Who are you to tell me what can and cannot be done?" He growled furiously.

"Call me what you want, believe me if you want, I know what's true." A low chuckled escaped from under the hood. "Things will work the way they are supposed to. The future won't be changed."

"Why you!" Reizo drew his sword and charged the cloaked figure. When the tip of the sword touched the robe, the figure melted into the floor, leaving only the robe. Reizo stepped on it to make sure nothing was there then picked it up. There was nothing unusual about it. It looked like anything you could find in the markets outside the palace gates. "Guards!"

"Yes, Lord Reizo?" The guards were quick to fall into the pattern of calling the boy who claimed to be their lord's son a lord as well.

"Dispose of this filthy thing and get out of my sight." He flung the cloak at them and turned away.

"Yes, my Lord…" They left as soon as possible. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My Lady, I've come back." The same, cloaked figure knelt before Nozomi.

"Anything worth noting?" She sat up straighter in her chair.

"No, ma'am. They appear to be waiting for a more opportune moment."

She contemplated her agent's words. "Good. That will give Akane and the others more time to explain themselves…" She looked into a crystal orb floating next to her. "The Gods know they need it…" The kids were desperately trying to calm their future parents down.

"My Lady, why go through all this trouble to have the Children of Suzaku kill Reizo? You are surly powerful enough to do it yourself…"

"They were never given the chance to learn about their heritage…they need to know. Akane and Kano also need more time together. They haven't formed the bond they are destined to have yet…"

"I see…and the other girl, Kimiko?"

"She too will learn her role in all this…in due time. She will learn when her bond with Hiroshi is complete."

"I see."

"You've done good work. Most definitely my top agent." Nozomi nodded. "Get some rest. You'll be in overtime soon."

"Thank you, my Lady." The figure rose to its feet and melted into the shadows as it had so many times before.

Nozomi slouched in her chair. She was tired. Bringing the children of Suzaku had taken a lot out of her. But she knew that she'd have to bring one more person over first before she could actually get any great deal of rest. She prayed she'd regain her strength by the time she had to bring the children home. She would also have to seal up the book _again_. There were no more Circles to be formed between both worlds. It was time to do a permanent separation of the book and real worlds. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group of around 20 had moved from the middle of the town to a private clearing just outside the town. After the comment about the future, they all agreed this wasn't something that the townspeople should be able to hear.

"Let's say, just for a minute, that we believe you _are_ from the future." Kei sat on the ground. "What were you talking about when you said 'Mom can't be a guy'?" She looked at Nyoko.

"Well, on the grounds that you're believing us…Naoko and I are twins…and our mother's name is Nuriko…" She sheepishly murmured.

Nuriko was shocked, sure he would rather be a woman, but the possibility of that happening was just a little impossible. "If I'm your mother, who's your father and why do you live in the miko's world? Further more, why am I a woman?"

"Well, we don't know all the details of why we live in the miko's world, but uh…Akane, can I say?" Nyoko asked.

"They'll get it out one way or another. Might as well make it as painless as possible. I try to with my parents at least…" 

"And your parents are?" Kei asked.

"Can we concentrate on my supposed kids over here?" Nuriko huffed.

"Right sorry." Kei shook her head. "Go ahead."

"Our dad's name is Jason…" Naoko waited for the girls to scream. 

And scream they did. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" 

Their reaction was more that the men were prepared for. With Tasuki, Chichiri and Hotohori sitting next to Kei, Lily and Taki respectively, all they could do was cover their ears.

"Please don't tell me you mean the Jason I think you do…" Lily paled and looked like she'd pass out.

"Sorry, Aunt Lily…" Naoko unhooked something from her neck and handed it to her. "But he is the one you're thinking about…" Naoko had taken off the dog tags Jason gave her as a little kid. She'd always liked them and used to pull at them when he was holding her as an infant.

Whatever color left in Lily's skin drained. "No…it can't be true…" Her hands shook as she read the information on the tags.

"What's wrong, no da? Is he an old boyfriend?"

"N…no…he's my cousin through adoption…I haven't seen him in a long time though…"

"A cousin by adoption, no da?"

"Yeah…he was abandoned when he was about two weeks old. No one's even sure of his real birthday. My aunt and uncle adopted him because they couldn't have kids and he had the right skin and hair color to pass off as a baby actually from our family…" She handed the tags back to Naoko. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again…"

"Well, ya will…" Akane folded her legs underneath herself. "Go through hell too."

"Shut up Akane, that's not very encouraging." Toru kicked her in the back.

"Ow! I'm just saying…" She rubbed her back. "Ya know, I don't need another boot in the back. Reizo took care of that when I was kidnapped, okay?"

"Watch how you talk then." Toshiro jumped to help his brother.

"And why are you two defending me?" Lily stared at them.

They looked at each other. "Take a guess who our mother is."

Taka started laughing. "Looks like your reign as champion of the area won't last forever! Who would have thought pregnancy would be your downfall?"

She growled and swung at him, nearly breaking his nose. "Watch it, weakling." Weakling was her favorite name for Taka. "I'm not right now, so I can still kill you."

"Actually, Aunt Lily could kick you sorry ass even when she was pregnant with the boys. I remember. I was 3 or 4, we were in the park, Aunt Lily was pregnant but she didn't know yet. Taka tried to fight and failed miserably. Two weeks later was when we found out." Akane recounted one of her favorite childhood memories.

"So who's the father?" Taki asked. 

Toshiro looked up at his tall bangs. "I think it's more than a little obvious…"

Everyone looked at Chichiri. He and Lily turned bright red. A monk and a regional marital arts champion? What a combination.

Kei couldn't help but snicker a little. Hiroshi rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree he sat near. "I dunno what you're laughing about. You have a taste for seishi too…"

Kei was suddenly quiet. Akane elbowed him hard. "What did you say?" 

He winced but didn't say he was sorry. "Nandemonai…" (Nothing)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kei hissed.

Akane stood up, spun around and sat down again. "I'll give you 3 guesses as to who my parents are and the first 2 don't count." She gave a fanged grin to her mother.

Kei and Tasuki stared at each other with terror in their eyes. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me…" Tasuki muttered.

"There's no fucking way…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Now I know where you get your language from…" Hiroshi muttered.

"Shut the fuck up." Akane snorted then turned back to her parents. "No one said you had to believe us. We know what's true and you can pick and choose what ever you like."

"Hang on, we got two kids left." Taki looked at Kimiko. "Who are you related to?"

"No one. I'm just a family friend. Didn't know any of ya till 3 years ago, our time period of course."

"If you aren't related, why'd you come?" Kei asked.

"Wait, wait, wait…before we move to the plot of this freaky story, we have one more character." Lily looked at Hiroshi.

"Me right…" Hiroshi ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's a given who my parents are…there aren't to many people around with silver hair or gold eyes…not without dye and contacts that is…"

Taki stared at the bishonen emperor sitting next to her. "You believe it?"

"I don't know yet." He said honestly. Sure, he thought she was pretty, but he knew nothing about her yet.

"Well now…suppose we believe what you say…this Jason guy seems to be in the miko's world. How am I supposed to meet him? Further more, why am I a woman?"

"Uh…magic? We don't know…" Naoko shrugged. "The problem is you all never told us the whole story of whatever the hell happens here. They were just bedtime stories. It wasn't until Akane fell into the book that you guys really admitted to us it was real."

"How can we believe you if you can't even tell us, no da?"

Akane's eye began to twitch. "What part of 'you don't have to believe us' is unclear to you goddamn people?!?!?!" She yelled and stood up.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Kei stood up to meet her future daughter. The women looked exactly alike except for eyes and clothes, but their tone of voice, hair, posture and facial features said they could have been the same person. "If you really are my daughter, you aren't gonna swear at me!"

"So it's when I have an attitude that you decide to believe what I say? Oh yeah, that's just great." She snorted. 

Kano and Kouji were sitting relatively close. "Are you gonna stop her?" Kouji asked as the two women screamed at each other.

"Nah…no real point in trying…there isn't much that can stop Akane besides utter exhaustion…" Kano folded his hands behind his head. 

"So you're supposedly my kid?"

"Yep…" He shrugged. "I don't even know if I believe I'm here. I mean…I just met them like a week ago…"

"Well, there's an easy way to know, I guess…"

"Is there?"

"My son seems to be a Suzaku seishi. Are you?"

Kano unconsciously rubbed his forehead. "Yeah…technically I found out like, a day or so ago…"

"What brought it on?"

"I'll explain later…try to anyway…it's part of a long, involved story that I honestly don't know every part of…"

"I see…" The two blue haired bandits just sat and watched the women fight. 

Taki was getting a headache. "Shut up and sit down, will you?" She yanked down Kei and Akane. "You're being annoying. We have more to talk about anyway…"

Akane and Kei crossed their arms. "Sure, fine, whatever…"

"So what's up with the blonde guy and his clone? Wait don't tell me…one's the father, one's the son?" Lily muttered.

"Uh-huh…" Kano looked up to the sky. "The shorter of the two is Reizo. Nakago's the father. Reizo's like 2 or 3 right now…and he's out to kill us all."

"What for?" Hotohori asked.

"Because he's a sick twisted demented freak." Naoko said frankly.

"Ya know, if you really are Jason's daughter, I can definitely see it." Lily stared at her.

"But seriously, no da. What is Reizo after?"

"He's out for revenge. Over the course of I dunno how many months you people will be here, one of you is going to kill Nakago. He's going to grow up with a thirst for the blood of the family and friends of the one that killed him." Akane sighed.

"Which one of us killed him, no da?"

They all looked at each other. "Are we allowed to say? Won't that change something?" Toshiro asked.

"Uh…yeah…I don't think we can say…we're trying to keep as much of the past in tact as possible…" Toru folded his arms.

The entire group sat in silence. Kei looked back and forth between Tasuki and Akane. _'How could I have a family? I'm not supposed to survive this…I came here to die…'_ Her eyes were starting to sting with tears.

Akane saw the way her mother looked between her and her father and knew what she was thinking. "Kei…can I talk to you in private?" Akane stood up.

"Sure…why?" Kei stood up.

"Just come with me…" Akane led her mother away from the clearing into the deeper part of the forest.

"What is your little friend doing?" Taki asked.

Hiroshi shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't plan on any private meetings I don't know what she wants."

When Akane and Kei were far enough away from the group, Kei stopped. "Do you really expect me to believe what you said?"

"No…I didn't think you would…what with what you think will happen and all…" Akane sat on a rock.

"Wait, you know? You know about the goddess?"

"Uh-huh…" Akane closed her eyes for a brief moment. A translucent figure rose from Akane's body. Nozomi stepped forward. 

"Hello Kei…"

"You…" Kei was shocked to see her goddess come from someone else. "What the hell is going on?!?!"

"It's just like Akane said." Nozomi sighed. "Akane is your daughter."

"But I'm not supposed to survive! I can here to die remember?!?!" 

Akane shook her head. "That changed when you fell in love with Dad…"

"With Tasuki? Why would I be in love with him?!?!" Kei was going into hysterics.

"Give me your hand Kei…" Nozomi offered her hand to Kei.

She tentatively took it. 

Images poured into her head. Her first kiss with him in the gardens, her sleeping next to him in Tai Itsukun's palace, Tasuki fighting with her stepfather, Tasuki giving her the necklace and telling her how he felt, them coming home to meet Jason who was smiling, her jumping in front of the arrow to save Tasuki, her lying in his arms in the palace shrine, dazed and confused, her and Tasuki on their wedding day, her and Tasuki in the hospital when Akane was born. 

Kei gasped when Nozomi let go of her hand. "Oh my God…" She fell to her knees on the forest floor. "It's true…I can't believe it's true."

"I told you." Akane offered her hand to her mother. "Dad'll save you…"

A small smile appeared on her face. "I'll survive…I'm not gonna die…"

"No…not until I'm all grown up and on my own with a family of my own. Not until you're a grandmother, hell probably a great-grandmother." Akane hugged her mother.

Kei returned the hug. "Fine with me. But tell me something…"

"I'll try."

"Why are you letting me know all this when you won't let the others know?"

"Because you need to know." Nozomi slipped herself back into Akane's body. "But don't let the others know. It's not time yet."

"Okay…"

"Come on, let's go back to the others. They might be worried."

"Okay." They walked side-by-side back to the others. 

They were still sitting there waiting for the girls to return. Taki was the first to see them. "Are you okay, Kei?"

"I'm fine. What did you expect?"

"I dunno. Forget it."

"So what are we gonna do about Reizo? He and his deranged dad are gonna come after us again." Kimiko asked.

"I don't suppose anyone has any bright ideas, do they?" Akane asked.

"Well, we could…"

"Shut up." Akane interrupted Taka. "I said 'bright' not 'stupid' or 'from you'. There's a big difference."

Lily laughed. "Future or no, I like anyone who hates the blue boy."

"Why don't you shut up?" Taka snapped at the blonde fighter.

"Why don't you try and make me?" Lily stood up. "You've been looking for a rematch for so long, we could always do it now. I wouldn't mind shoving your face into the dirt." She smirked.

Chichiri stared at Lily. _'She's the woman who's supposed to be my wife? Hmm…I wonder why I find that so hard to believe…'_ He mused to himself.

Kano sighed deeply. He never knew the guy who was Tamahome before him. Now he was sorry he did. _'He's the one I share a name with? That's just great…'_

Kouji smirked. "Relax. You're not the one who has to live with him in your time."

"I guess. Just knowing he exists is enough though…" Kano shook his head.

"True. Very true."

"It's getting dark. We should head back to the town and figure out what to do in the morning." Hotohori looked up at the sky.

"There's something I think we should do first." Akane looked up at the full moon.

"What?" No one knew what she was talking about.

"Whatever happens here, we're gonna have to be strong. People are strongest when they're with everyone in their Circle." She was trying to remember everything Nozomi told her. The others looked at her in confusion. They didn't know about the Circles. "Circles are…ah…groups of people that you have strong bonds with. When a Circle is complete, people are stronger. Now, our Circle is complete with the 8 of us, yours," She referred to her mother and father. "Isn't. There's one person missing. We should really bring that person over."

"It's Jason, isn't it?" Lily frowned.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't really recommend that. He's even more skeptical than the rest of us are. I can only imagine what he'd have to say about it."

"We have to try though." Naoko said quietly. "He's strong. You know that. He doesn't really have to believe anything. He just really needs to be here." 

"What do you think Kei?" Lily looked over at her.

"I couldn't care less one way or the other." She crossed her arms. "If he's here, he's here. If he's not, he's not."

"Okay then…whatever. I don't think it matters." Lily shrugged. "He'll just think he's dreaming anyway…probably for the best." 

"Well then…" Akane smiled. **_'Akane…Nuriko has to be a woman.'_**_ 'What? How am I supposed to fix that?!?!' **'Leave it to me'** 'Okay…'_ "There's one the to do first."

"And that would be?" Nuriko asked curiously.

"You're supposed to meet Jason as a woman." Akane made her hands into a triangle and pointed it at Nuriko.

"Wh-wh-what?!?!" Nuriko's eyes widened. There was a bright red flash and when it passed Nuriko was indeed standing there as a woman. "Oh…that's different…" She covered her chest with her arms.

"That's the mom I know, right Nyoko?"

"Yep. Now I feel more comfortable."

"So now what?" Tasuki was looking at Nuriko. _'That's just weird…'_

"Now we make Uncle Jason come." Akane let Nozomi take over, just to bring her favorite uncle to the book world. 

After another spell and a bright flash of light, a dazed and confused, tall, sandy blonde haired man stood in the grass. He blinked a few times as his vision cleared. "Damn…I was more hammered than I thought…" He rubbed his head. "What a weird dream this is."

"If only you were dreaming, Jason." Lily looked up at him.

He blinked even more. "What the fuck? Alana?"

The years of pain she went through flooded back into her mind the moment he used her real name. "I wish you wouldn't call me that…I'm Lily now. Remember?" 

"Right…sorry…" He scratched his head. "Someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on? Am I dreaming or what?"

"I'll tell ya, I wish you were dreaming." Kei huffed.

"Kei? Oh damn…" He looked at everyone around. _'I really need someone to tell me why I'm standing in a forest at night with my cousin, a girl that hates me, Taki and a multitude of people I don't know…'_

Naoko smiled and laughed. "Welcome to Konan, also known as the Universe of the Four Gods."

"Hmm…I think I would have preferred not knowing where I am…" He looked down at the small girl. He felt awkward. Everyone around his was short compared to him. He was even considerably taller than Kano and Hotohori and they were the closest to his height. _'Man…if looks could kill, I'd be dead…'_ Kei looked like she was trying to kill him mentally. 

"Come on. We were about to go back to this little town a couple of minutes away. We can try to explain to you on the way." Lily was ready to go. 

"Sure whatever…" He shrugged. "Whether I'm dreaming or not, I don't exactly have a choice in the matter…" He followed Lily and most of the group.

Tasuki and Kei lagged behind. "So, you hate that guy or what?"

"He's not my favorite person or anything…"

"Why? What'd he do to you?"

"He is like an older brother to me…meanness and all. He always made fun of me because I'm short…I guarantee you he still will…"

"Okay…what do you think about what Akane said?"

"About us being married?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah. Think it's true?"

"I dunno…" _'Yes I do…I'm just lying…'_ "Seems hard to believe. I never figured myself for the marrying type…"

"And a bandit is?" He chuckled.

"Maybe…" Kei smiled. "Though…a monk may be even less than either of us…"

"Good point…" They continued walking back to town.

Akane and Kano were even further back. In fact, neither had made a move to follow the others. 

"You think I should have told them?" Akane sighed into her hands.

"There was no way around it. They'll live through it, just like they're supposed to…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Everything will work the way it was intended."

"And what if it doesn't? What do we do then?" She snapped at him. "How do we know I didn't screw something up?"

"When did this become all about you?" He snapped right back. "We all have a stake in this! All our lives are in danger! Don't make this just about you!"

She was quiet. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" She stared at the ground.

"It's okay…" He murmured softly and held her closer. "Like I said, we'll all be fine."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I really hope you're right…" He picked her up. She squealed with laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're terrible, Kano!"

"Would you have me any other way?" The bandit couldn't help but laugh.

"No…no I wouldn't." She smiled and hopped out of his arms. "We really need to follow before the others come and look for us."

"Yeah, yeah…" They started walking. 

"What do you think our parents think of our story?"

"I dunno if they believe it…but we really don't need to care. All that's really important is that we get Reizo."

"You're right…" The lights of the town soon became visible. Everyone was just outside the town, waiting for the two bandit children.

Jason just stared at Lily as she finished telling him everything she knew about the situation, except that Nyoko and Naoko claimed to be his kids. It would be hard enough to convince him he was really here anyway. No need to throw a wife and kids into it. He blinked a few times. 

"Stop staring at me like that." She growled. "I am not insane."

"Might as well be…" He muttered. 

"I don't care what you think." She snapped back at him.

"Let me ask you this…"

"What?"

"Do you think my body could handle the amount of dope I'd have to smoke to believe what you just told me?"

"You idiot!" She clenched her fist in order to stop herself from slapping him. "You're mocking me!"

The others just watched as Lily made her futile attempts to convince him of the truth he wouldn't accept.

"Probably…" He smirked. 

"Jason, if you think I'm insane, fine. If you think you're dreaming, fine. If your think you'll wake up tomorrow and be back home, fine. You'll see eventually. But for now, please just accept this and bear with us insane people, okay?"

He sighed. "Fine…fine…after all, I don't know what else to do…"

"Thank you…now I'd like to go to sleep…" She looked at the group. "Looks like we're gonna have to take over the inn." The large group of over 20 headed back into the town and rented every available room to accommodate them all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason's a bigger skeptic than ever. Can anything convince him otherwise?

Now that the parents know they will be parents, how could this affect the kids' lives?

Who is Nozomi's agent? What is the agent's purpose? What is Kimiko's purpose?

If everyone would be so kind as to keep an eye on the first story, that'd be great. While I'm writing this story, I'll be writing either 4 or 8 short pieces that will be done from each of the 8 original people's POVs and they'll react to what happened in the first story. I haven't decided if I'll do it by couples or by individuals. Either way, I'd be happy if you guys could keep an eye on it and review when they go up. After I finish this one, I'll do the same thing.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            4/22/03


	14. Believers & Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - How ya holding up? Don't forget, I'm here for ya girl! Glad the last chapter made you laugh. You are so possessive of Hiroshi! *laughs*

            ~Cortney - I wasn't even thinking about Star Wars when I wrote that but looking back on it, it does look a lot like Star Wars doesn't it?

            ~Rhapsody - I hope you read the sequel and read this too. I will be finishing the Afterthoughts collection. 

            ~Lady Viola - Good to see you again. You're quite welcome for the heads up. I thought you'd be interested. I finished the first one, you can be sure I'll finish this one too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason stared up at the ceiling in the middle of the night. He'd fallen asleep for maybe a few minutes and when he woke up he was still in this strange world. _'Why couldn't I have been dreaming? This is insane…'_ Very carefully so as not to wake anyone, he climbed out of bed and left the inn. 

The night air was cool. It felt good. Very faintly, he heard a pair of feet shuffling around in the dirt. He went to find out who was doing it. The person he found was small.

"Hey, who's there?" He called into the dark. His eyes were quickly adjusting.

"It's just me." The small figure stepped into a slightly better light.

He recognized the girl as one of the twins he'd met earlier, he just wasn't sure which one. "Which one are you? I don't remember."

"I'm Naoko." The short-haired girl smiled. "You look lost."

"I feel lost…" He sighed. "I don't know what to believe."

"Is that why you're up? Worrying about if this is real or not?"

"Yeah…it's bothering me…none of this seems possible." They were walking down the street together.

"Truth is stranger than fiction." Naoko played with the dog tags. She wasn't sure how long she could hold out before she accidentally called him 'Dad'.

"I suppose. You seem comfortable with this. Why are you up?" He looked down at her.

"I wanted to see the stars. You can't see this many at home." She looked up as she watched.

"Where do you live?"

"A few minutes away from Tokyo. It's a nice place." She smiled. "Daddy did a good job picking it out."

"Must be a good guy…" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. He's cool." 

"And your mom?"

"Mom's the best." She bit her lip. "Lily didn't tell you everything when she was trying to explain what was goin on to you."

"What do you mean?" He stopped.

"She didn't tell you where me, Nyoko and our friends come from…"

"Aren't you from my world? I got that part."

"We are…but we're also from the future…" She walked a few steps a head of him before stopping.

"The future? Being here was a hard enough pill to swallow, Naoko…"

"I know…but I know I'm gonna screw up and call you Daddy soon. You're my father in the future…so I figured I'd try to make it as easy as possible…" She lowered her head. "Aunt Lily never said anything about it 'cause she knew you wouldn't believe her."

"Damn straight…I can't believe you're trying to tell me you're my kid…"

Naoko took off the dog tags. "I knew you wouldn't. You gave these to me when I was about two." She handed the small plates to him.

He took them. _'These are mine…how did she get them?'_ He reached into his shirt to see if his were still there. Indeed he still had them. He looked back and forth at them.

"They're the same. There's no point in trying to find something wrong with mine." Naoko shrugged.

"If you and you sister are my kids, who's your mother? No woman in her right mind would stay with me to raise kids." 

"Mom did. You and her have been together for about 20 years and married for 16 or 17, something like that."

"Who is she? Must have one hell of a patience…"

"Mom's name is Nuriko."

"Nuriko? That girl with the purple hair?"

"Uh-huh." She sighed. "You and Mom fell in love when you came to Japan to tell Aunt Lily that her family was looking for her."

Jason paled, though it was difficult to tell in the darkness. "How…how did you know about that?" His adoptive parents' plan to find Lily wasn't even finished. "Only about 4 people know anything about that! We aren't even ready to go!"

"Daddy, weren't you listening? I'm from the future, duh!"

"Oh my God…you haven't said anything to Lily about that, have you? Or any of your friends for that matter?"

"No. She doesn't need to know now. That's up to you to tell her."

"How comforting." He groaned. "I am not looking forward to telling her…"

"It's not something to look forward to. It was a job that was forced onto you."

"I guess…but if I'm not suppose to meet Nuriko until then, why am I here now?"

"Because there's this guy, Reizo and he's from our time. He's trying to make sure all of us don't exist in the future…"

"I see…this is all so weird…"

"I know…he particularly wants Akane dead, so he'll be going after her parents first and foremost…then he'll go for the rest of us…"

"Akane's parents are?"

"Kei and Tasuki. Tasuki's the red haired one."

"Kei, huh? Never figured her for a mother…then again…I don't think I'm much of a father figure…" He mused. 

"You'd be surprised…you really are a great dad, whether you know it or not." Naoko held onto her father's hand.

He smiled. He wasn't completely sure he believed her, but she did give strong evidence of what she claimed. Strong enough for him to believe it was possible. "Thanks Naoko…" 

"Naoko, are you out here?" A voice called out for her. It was Nuriko.

"Over here!" Nuriko found Naoko with Jason.

"What are you doing up? Nyoko made me wake up and look for you when she saw you weren't in bed since she doesn't know the town at night. She was worried." She sighed.

"Sorry. I brought her out here." Jason lied. "I was up anyway and she wanted to see the stars." Most of that part was true.

"Oh…okay." Nuriko stared at the man who the girls claimed was their father. He was incredibly handsome in the moonlight.

"If Nyoko's worried, I'll go back." Naoko scurried off into the dark back to the inn, leaving her parents alone.

They stood in silence for a moment. Neither knew that the other knew about the girls. 

"So…getting used to being here, Jason?" She asked nervously.

"A little, yeah…" He shrugged.

"Not enough to sleep though, right?"

"Yeah…" He was amazed by how well she could read him.

"It always takes a little while for people who just came to get used to it around here."

"Oh…okay, I guess…I still don't understand why I'm here."

"I'd answer that for you if I could, but I don't know either." She shrugged. "Do you believe those kids are from the future?"

Jason fiddled with his chain. "Yeah. I do…"

"Really?" Nuriko was surprised. "What makes you believe them?"

"Naoko said something to me…there's no way she could have known about it unless she was telling the truth…"

"What did she say?"

"It's a…family matter…something I'm afraid will come out soon…"

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Lily?" He looked at her in the darkness.

"Sure. I promise." She looked back at him.

"Lily has some…unfinished family business…fact is, she the owner of everything that ever belonged to her parents now. She has to come back home to get it. She's not gonna be happy when she finds out about it…"

"I'm not sure I follow. Why is she away from her parents and why won't she be happy?"

"Her parents are dead." She gasped. "Have been for a while…she left a couple years ago…never to come back I assumed…she won't wanna see what she ran away from…"

"I see…" Nuriko lowered her head. "She certainly doesn't seem like the type who's lost her family…"

"She doesn't let anyone know…would you let someone know if you lost someone close?"

"N…no…I guess I wouldn't…" Nuriko thought about her own sister.

"Hey uh, I shouldn't be putting all this on you now. I just met you. I don't think it's right."

"It's okay. I don't mind." She smiled. "I guess we should go back to the inn though before someone else wakes up."

"Yeah…I guess." Jason nodded. They began to head back to the inn. 

In the shadows of an alley, Naoko and Nyoko watched their future parents. Nyoko elbowed Naoko. "Did you really have to tell him?"

She elbowed back. "Better I tell him than slip up and freak him out even more!"

"Ugh! Come on!" Nyoko dragged her sister back to the inn.

"Hey!" Naoko protested as they ran through the dusty night streets. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane was the first up in her room the next morning. Taki, Kei and Kimiko were still asleep. She sighed to herself. Being in the same room with her mother and practically being the same age as her was just plain weird. She climbed out of the bed and walked down the hall. She slipped into Kouji and Kano's room. The men slept while baby Kano was already awake. She smiled. He looked up at her with wide eyes as if he recognized her as the one who saved him.

"Don't sleep much, do you?" She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

He cooed happily. She giggled softly and sat in a chair. While smoothing down his soft hair, she carefully studied him. In 18 years, the sparkle in Kano's eyes stayed the same.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kano was sitting up in bed.

She turned, suddenly surprised by someone talking to her. "What?"

"I asked if you ever slept. The sun just came up." He said softly so as not to wake his father.

"I slept. I just got up too." She smirked. "I think I like you better when you can't talk."

"Hey!" He looked mildly offended but also interested. She had, intentionally or not, just said she liked him. "Anyway, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't stay in a room any longer with my mom who is only 2 years older than me…"

"How do you think I feel? I'm the only one that's here twice." He looked down at himself as a baby.

"True…very true…" She mused. "You are such a cute baby…" She cuddled the baby, ignoring the older Kano.

Kano blushed furiously. _'What the hell is she doing?!?!'_

She looked up at him suddenly. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

Akane put baby Kano back in bed. "With Reizo…we don't know where he is. Every moment he stays here, the more trouble we're in…"

"Yeah…that's true…" He sighed. "We should get the others and decide. It concerns all of us."

"And our parents?"

"They don't believe us. We're gonna have to do this on our own."

Akane closed her eyes. "I guess…let's go then…" 

After changing out of their nightclothes, the 8 kids went into the inn restaurant for breakfast. They sat in a quiet corner where people wouldn't notice them. All their parents were still asleep for the time being.

Akane stared into a glass of water. "So…we've sorta changed the past already, how do we stop it from changing it anymore?"

"We gotta get Reizo. He doesn't belong here anymore than we do." Toru gulped down some food. "But we don't know where he is…"

"He probably with his demented dad. Why don't we just go get him?"

"Two reasons." Kano crossed his arms. "We don't know what he's planning. He may want us to go find him and his father could come and kill our parents. We also can't get there fast enough. It's probably a 3 days ride to Kutou. By the time we get there, he could be gone. Toru and Toshiro are just amateurs at magic. We don't know what could happen if they teleported us there…"

"So we're staying here?" Kimiko asked quietly.

"For now…" Hiroshi nodded.

While the kids talked, the adults woke up and found a place to listen in on the kids. Jason was the only one who didn't need anymore proof they weren't lying. He just sat there. Lily noticed how quiet he was.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked him in English.

"I have my reasons. I don't need to figure out if they're lying or not." He answered back in English.

"What? Last night you didn't even believe you were here. And what do you mean by believing them? You don't know what they said to us earlier."

"How little you do know…Naoko told me a lot last night."

"Like what?"

"Who she is. She showed me the dog tags. And she said something else to me…"

Lily quieted again. "What was it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" He stared at the floor. _'I don't wanna talk about, I don't wanna do it, I wish I didn't know about it…'_

"Oh…"

Kei and Taki cast glances at each other. They wanted to know what changed Jason so quickly.

The seishi were more interested in what the kids had to say that in a conversation in a language they didn't understand.

The kids were oblivious to their parents watching. "It's not like we can ask our parents for help. They don't get it…" Toshiro sighed. "So what can a bunch of kids like us do?"

"We can really only wait for him. We also can't let anything happen to our parents in the mean time." Akane shook her head. "If he attacks, all we can do is watch out for them."

"And what is it exactly we look out for?" Kimiko ran her hands through her hair.

"Anything that doesn't fit with the past. Kano knows what's supposed to happen, right?" Naoko finished her breakfast.

"Sorta yeah…I do know basically what's supposed to happen…"

"You sound unsure…" Akane looked up from her food.

"Well, it's not like I'm sure of every little encounter that took place in the time before the war…" He shrugged.

"Well, you'll just have to do your best." Kimiko smiled.

"And what do we do when we find Reizo?" Nyoko piped up.

"I'll kill that bastard, I swear…" Kano clenched his fist.

"Kano…" Akane looked over at him.

"What?"

"I don't think you should kill him…" She bit her lower lip.

Everyone stared at her. Kano gave her a funny look. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't think Kanako would want you to kill him…" She lowered her head. "She died protecting you because she didn't want one brother to kill another…family shouldn't kill family, even if it's Reizo…"

Kano buried his head in his hands. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Look, I'm sorry…" Akane put her hand on his shoulder. "But it had to be said…"

"Then who's gonna kill him?" Kimiko asked. "We can't let him run free once we find him."

"I will. He's gonna pay for that 6 inch gash he put in my head…" Akane touched her forehead. "Besides, might as well carry on the family tradition of killing Kutou generals." She smirked. "When I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry he ever decided he wanted revenge on my family."

"That's all well and good, whatever. But we have more immediate things to worry about. Do we stay here or leave?" Hiroshi asked. "Our parents, who I think are still asleep, all think we're insane. We can't exactly travel with them…"

"I think we have to stay. We have to keep an eye on them or else we're toast." Akane sighed.

"Think they'll ever believe what we said?" Toshiro looked up.

"It doesn't really matter. If they do, fine, if they don't, whatever…all we need to be worried about it getting Reizo and getting home…" Akane crossed her arms and sighed.

"I guess you're right. We should go see if they're up now…" Hiroshi piled up his breakfast dishes.

They nodded and got up to leave. Upon getting up, they turned to see their parents watching them. Their eyes widened. They all knew they just got themselves a new set of problems. Akane ran her hands halfway through her hair and pulled on her hair till it hurt. "That was so not a conversation to be heard…" She groaned.

The adults stared at them with wide eyes, not sure what to make of the information brought to light now. Kano slouched in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh man…"

The adults and kids stared at each other, no one knowing how to even begin to explain the new situation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now what are Akane and Co. gonna do? Their parents just learned about a whole mess of stuff they aren't supposed to.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            4/27/03


	15. More Trouble & Quiet Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jaime - Things any better yet? I hope you like what I wrote.

            ~Lady Viola - Priceless, huh? Indeed Tasuki is confused. The romances will start a little earlier, but since they're all in disbelief, except for Kei and Jason, it will continue pretty much as it should.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"It doesn't really matter. If they do, fine, if they don't, whatever…all we need to be worried about it getting Reizo and getting home…" Akane crossed her arms and sighed.**

**"I guess you're right. We should go see if they're up now…" Hiroshi piled up his breakfast dishes.**

**They nodded and got up to leave. Upon getting up, they turned to see their parents watching them. Their eyes widened. They all knew they just got themselves a new set of problems. Akane ran her hands halfway through her hair and pulled on her hair till it hurt. "That was so not a conversation to be heard…" She groaned.**

**The adults stared at them with wide eyes, not sure what to make of the information brought to light now. Kano slouched in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh man…"**

**The adults and kids stared at each other, no one knowing how to even begin to explain the new situation. **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

Akane and the others nervously stared at each other. Everything just went haywire. "Hey guys?" She looked at her friends.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said we should stay here?"

"Yeah…"

"Screw it. We're running." In a split second, the eight kids broke apart and ran from the room, causing a great deal of confusion. The adults took off after them. 

The eight kids could run faster than most of their parents but ended up getting separated from each other. The adults split up to find them. 

Toru and Toshiro ran down a side street only to be followed by their parents. The two boys turned to face them.

"Who are you people, no da?" 

"We are who we said we are, Dad…" Toru sighed.

"Things just didn't go like we wanted…" Toshiro shrugged. 

Lily looked ready to lunge at both the boys. "Why don't you just tell us who you really are? Time travel isn't possible."

"We already did, Mom…" Toru reached into his denim jacket and pulled out a straw hat like his father's. A magic cape like his father's was pinned in as well so he could just reach in and pull things out. "But really, we have to go now…"

"Too bad we don't have more time." Toshiro had done the same as his brother and pulled out another hat. "But Reizo's a bigger problem for us now."

Without another word, the two young boys put the hats on their heads and disappeared into them. Lily and Chichiri ran and picked up the hats.

"H…how did they do that?" She flipped the hat around in her hands.

"Magic, no da." He shook his head. "I don't know how a couple of kids could know that spell though. It took me 6 months to learn it, no da…"

"Magic, huh?" Suddenly the two hats disappeared in small puffs of smoke. Lily stepped back surprised. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Lily, what do you think of what they said, no da?" The eternally smiling monk turned to the blonde fighter.

"I don't believe it…I can't…" She shook her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, why no da?"

"Love, marriage, family…it isn't for me. Those things need a willingness to put yourself on the line…you have to be free to open up to someone." She looked at her gloved hand. "I have too much to hide really…"

"What could you be hiding, no da?"

"Chichiri, there's a reason I'm hiding it. No offense, but I'm certainly not going to tell a guy I just met yesterday." She looked at him with saddened eyes. "No one knows what I hide. No one."

Chichiri was amazed by what she had just said. Lily looked like a woman with nothing to hide. He had sorely misjudged her.

"Since they're gone, we should find the others. See if they caught any of the other kids."

"Right…" He took her back to the main road so they could find the others.

From on top of a roof, the two boys watched their parents leave. "Holy crap…I didn't think they'd come after us…" Toru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow…Mom was mad…" Toshiro sat up. "We gotta find our friends before their parents do."

"Yep…" They hopped off the roof and went in search of the others.

Naoko and Nyoko waited patiently behind a building. Nyoko saw Nuriko run by. "Mom just passed us. We're okay for now."

"Good…" Naoko sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, you could keep running instead of resting…"

They turned and gasped when they saw Jason standing there. "Dad!"

"The one and only I suppose." He shrugged.

They looked up at him. Naoko bit her lip. "We're caught…great…"

"That's really only if I keep you here though, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Nyoko looked worried.

"They're after you 'cause they don't believe you. I'm not sure I do either, but I believe you more than they do."

"You do?" They both looked surprised. 

"Sure, why not? If it's really possible I'm here, why not believe time travel is possible?"

"So what are you gonna do about us?" Naoko looked up at her father.

"Get outta here before the others find you." He looked off towards the main road.

"Are you sure?" Nyoko was still surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you're so convinced I'm your father, do what I say and get outta here. 

"Thanks Dad." The two smiled and ran off. They ran into the twin boys. Jason watched as they talked for a brief moment then the boys made the girls disappear into the hats. They followed.

Nuriko found Jason as soon as the four were gone. "Did you see them?"

"No…I don't think they were down this way." He shook his head.

"It's not becoming to lie, Jason." Nuriko waved her finger in his face.

"Huh?" He couldn't believe she knew he was lying.

"I can tell you're lying. Why are you covering for them?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I dunno…keep in mind I have no idea why you all are so mad over what they said. It makes no sense to me whatsoever."

"I know…I guess I shouldn't say anything…"

"Why does it have you all so upset? I really would like to understand."

"It's a really long story…" She sighed, not wanting to think about it. 

"Oh. You'll have to tell me if we ever get the time then." He smiled slightly at her.

Nuriko felt her heart race. _'If they're telling the truth…I could see why I'm in love with Jason…he's so handsome…really nice too…'_

Kimiko and Hiroshi were running away from Hiroshi's parents. His mind buzzed while he ran. _'Holy shit! Mom and Dad are gonna kill me when we get back home! They will rip me apart piece by piece for this! I can't believe I'm running away from them like this! I'm a dead man!'_ He looked over his shoulder for a brief moment. To his horror, his father had gotten a hold of Kimiko. He wasn't sure how it happened, but Kimiko was squirming around in Hotohori's grip. He ground to a halt and he turned. "Kimiko! Let her go!"

"Gotcha!" Taki popped up behind Hiroshi and grabbed him. He gasped. "Now quit lying about being from the future. It's just not possible."

"If you can believe in Konan, why can't you believe magic can do other stuff too?" Kimiko hissed as she continued to try to break free.

"That's not the point." Hotohori struggled to keep his hold on her. "We want to know how you could have gotten here and what made you decide to make the absurd claims that the 8 of us are your parents."

"I said I wasn't related to you." Kimiko spat.

"Fine then, the 7 of you." Taki tightened her grip on her future son.

Kimiko stopped struggling in the emperor's grip. She took a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm about to this…if Mr. Seishuku doesn't kill me on the spot for this, Hiroshi will later…'_

"Give up?" He relaxed his grip since she stopped.

"No. And I'm really sorry about this, Mr. Seishuku." She looked up timidly at the confused man as if she'd sorely regret whatever action she was planning. 

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

Suddenly without warning, she bit into his hand as hard as she could. Hiroshi and Taki gasped when they saw this. Hotohori hissed is pain as he let go of her to look at his hand. Taki let go of Hiroshi to help Hotohori and Kimiko stumbled away from Hotohori.

"Sweet mother of God, Kimiko! You bit my dad?!?!" Hiroshi was completely shocked.

"Your dad's free to kill me later but for now we need to get outta here!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Did I mention I was sorry?" She asked sheepishly as he grabbed her hand and they ran away.

Hotohori couldn't believe a 15-year-old girl had just bitten him. 

"Lemme see." Taki grabbed his hand. "How hard did she bite?"

"Pretty hard." They both saw the teeth marks where Kimiko bit him. 

"Wow…I think she put a row of bruises in your hand." Taki watched as the row of indentations was already looking black and blue. "Does it hurt?"

"Not that bad." He looked around. "Looks like they got away though…"

"Yeah well, it's more important that you're okay than we get them as soon as possible." _'Gah! What am I saying? Why would I care if he has a little row of bruises on his hand?'_ She blushed because of what she said and it became a deeper blush when she realized how she was hanging onto his hand. She dropped his hand. "I think you'll be fine."

"Thank you." He smiled. She tried to hide a deepening blush. "Should we try and find them?"

"I don't know if it's worth it. I think we've been standing here too long. They're probably too far off." She shrugged regaining her composure. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends." She looked over at him.

"When Hiroshi said we were his parents, you seemed so confused, as if it was never possible that it could be true. Why?"

She nervously pushed her hair back. "I know…I had a feeling you'd ask…"

"Is the thought of being married to me that appalling to you?"

She shook her head. "It isn't you. I just don't think I'll ever get married. Not with my luck…"

"Your luck?" He looked intrigued.

"Yeah…I think it started when my parents' marriage crumbled in front of me. I kinda thought all guys were like my father…so every time I got into a relationship with someone, I went in expecting to be hurt…"

"And?"

"And it turned into a self fulfilling prophecy. I got hurt so many times, I stopped caring." She shrugged and started walking towards the main road. "I stopped thinking I'd ever have a future with someone. I decided not to ever fall for someone again. No sense in getting hurt."

"I didn't know." He walked next to her.

"Not like you had any way of knowing. We've only known each other for a day or so." She shrugged again. "But what about you? Aren't you married?"

"No…" He sighed.

"Really? Why not?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"The right woman never came along." He murmured.

"The right woman? Aren't you an emperor?"

"I am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't think royalty married for love. I thought it was political most of the time."

"Most of the time, yes. Maybe I'm just different." She giggled. "What?"

"A hopelessly romantic emperor. I'll be damned." She giggled again.

"Maybe I am." He smiled and shrugged. "It never hurts to try."

"Sometimes it doesn't hurt to try. Most of the time it does." She sobered up. "Believe me, I've tried more than anyone and I've been hurt more than anyone. The only guy I've ever known not to hurt me was Jason and that was only because I have no romantic interest in him."

"I see." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's life. It happens." She shrugged a third time. "It hurts but it made me who I am."

"True." They finally came back up to the main road.

Akane and Kano tore through the streets being tailed by Kei, Tasuki and Kouji. Akane wondered if she'd be grounded for life for changing the past when she got home. Kano couldn't believe he was running from his father like this. 

They eventually found themselves cornered in a blocked alley.

"Looks like we gotcha." Kei smirked.

"Now, you're gonna explain that little conversation from breakfast." Tasuki was standing on one side of Kei.

"Even if we explained that, you still wouldn't believe it." Akane hissed. She was annoyed. How could her very mystically inclined parents not believe that any, even a little bit, of what they said was true?

"Look, I don't care about who's married to who or whatever. I want to know whatever you know about Kanako." Kouji frowned.

"She's dead, okay? That's what I know about her. And that she left when I was little because she didn't want me and won't come back for 18 years when it's convenient for her. Oh yeah, and it turns out I'm not her only kid." Kouji looked taken aback. "Surprised? You should be." Kano's voice was becoming more acidic by the second. "Turns out that other kid's a couple years or so older than me. Who is he? Well, it happens to be the other blonde you met yesterday, Reizo." He spat, not wanting to think about his relation to the man who tried to kill him and Akane and killed his mother.

"Kano, this isn't the time to be bitter. Let's just find a way out of here." Akane desperately wanted to get him out of here. The more he talked, the more she heard his pain.

Kouji was in a state of total disbelief. He didn't want to believe the woman he loved had been with Nakago. Tasuki saw his friend's pain and it upset him. Kei wasn't sure what to think. She didn't know who Kanako was. She only knew of what Akane showed her last night.

"Can you two please explain what you were talking about in there?" Kei tried to be nicer than the men.

Akane shook her head. "We already screwed up the past. We can't change any more. We just wanna find Reizo before he causes any more damage."

"What's his plan? Why's he after Kouji's son?" Tasuki demanded.

"He's teamed up with his father to kill me before I know who I am. Any follower of Suzaku, especially a seishi, is a threat to any follower of Seiryuu."

"And he's after you because?" Kei looked at Akane.

"I told you already…" Akane whispered. "Remember?"

Kouji and Tasuki turned to Kei. She looked at the ground. "Right…I remember." The visions still played vividly in her mind.

"Now come on…let us go. You know we're not a threat to you. What have we really done anything that seems dangerous?" Akane pleaded. 

Kouji had to admit to himself that these kids seemed to be on their side. After all, his son would probably be dead if Akane hadn't been around. He didn't have much of an interest in Nakago or any of the other kids either. It was Kano he was interested in. Everything Kano talked about was true. Kanako hadn't wanted Kano when he was born and the little time she did spend around him now was quickly dwindling. It was possible she could just leave him any day now. But another kid? It was true Kanako wasn't a virgin when he kidnapped her, but he thought she might have been married. To think that she could have a child with Nakago? He didn't want to.

Tasuki looked at Kei. "What did she say to you?"

Kei was staring at the ground. "Nan demo nai…"

"Are you sure?" He heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"It's not important." She shook her head.

Akane looked up towards the roofs, looking for a way out. "Kano, what are we gonna do? We're stuck…"

"I was hoping the others would come and help us out…" Kano watched his father carefully. "You're right…we're really stuck…"

"I think we should let them go…" Kei spoke suddenly.

"You do?" The bandits looked at her, confused.

"You do?" Akane and Kano were even more surprised.

"Yeah…I mean…so what if what they said sounds weird? It's the future…we're not supposed to get it…" She kicked some dirt around. "Just let 'em do what they came here to do."

"You're taking their word for it?" Tasuki asked.

"I got my reasons, okay?" Kei muttered and turned to walk away. "If they were evil, they would have let Tall, Blonde and Evil kill Kouji's son…" She started walking away to find her friends. She was desperately trying to push the images of her future out of her head, but they wouldn't go away. Love scared her. She preferred the fate she thought she was going to have.

"What's the matter with you?" Tasuki growled and went after her.

"I said it was nothing…" She shook her head and kept walking. He tailed her closely, trying to get what was bothering her out of her.

Kouji was left with the two children. "So what are you going to do now?"

"We're gonna go find Reizo and get him outta here." Akane watched her parents leave.

On top of a roof, Toru and Toshiro looked down at their friends. "Kano! Akane!" The three on the ground looked up to see the two blonde boys. "Let's go!"

Kano looked at his father. "What are you gonna do?"

Kouji let out a deep sigh. "Get outta here before I change my mind…and keep that guy away from my son."

"Sure…" Akane nodded and turned to her cousins who had dropped down from the rooftop. "The future depends on it…" 

"Sure…" Kouji murmured and left them alone.

"What was that about?" Toru looked at Akane.

"Nan demo nai…" Akane murmured in the same tone her mother had.

"Come on let's go. We already rounded up the others." Toshiro put the hat on Kano's head and pushed down, making the young bandit disappear then following.

"Sure." Akane took Toru's hat and went in then Toru disappeared into it as well. The two hats then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kei distanced herself from the others when they regrouped. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat on a barrel by the side of a building. Tasuki watched her curiously. He wanted to know why Kei trusted the kids that made no sense. He began to walk towards her. Someone grabbed his arm firmly.

"Don't." A male voice muttered roughly.

Tasuki had to look up to see Jason glaring down at him. "What?"

"Don't go near her now…" He pushed Tasuki back to where he'd been standing before.

"Why?"

"She's not in the mood to talk. Don't force her."

"Why do you care? Seems to me you two don't give a damn about each other."

"We've never gotten along, it's true…but it doesn't matter. I still respect her. She'd rather be alone right now. And I don't care if Akane said you and her are married and she's your child, you're not together now so you're not going near her. Get it?" Jason let go of his arm.

"Got it…" Tasuki was surprised by his fierce protectiveness of Kei.

"Guys! Would you hurry up? We're going!" Nuriko hurried the three along. Kei still kept her distance as they walked. Questions burned in Tasuki's head but he knew he'd never get to her to ask as long as Jason played the overprotective brother role.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toru and Toshiro had taken the group to a lake a few kilometers from where they had been. While everyone sat in a clearing, Kano excused himself and went to the edge of the lake to think.

He picked up a rock from the shore and threw it as hard as he could. The rock went skipping across the surface for a while. 

Without warning, tears began to roll down his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano's POV

Dammit…what's wrong with me?

I touched my face. I'm crying…it's over Mom…

You know…it used to be so easy…I could hate my mother for abandoning me, for not wanting me…now I can't. She's dead because of her maternal instinct, the want to protect her children. Was that what she wanted? To make me feel like it was my fault she was dead? No…that wasn't her intention…she wasn't out to make me feel bad.

I shook my head vigorously. Mom was trying to protect me from Reizo. 

Reizo…why did I have to be related to him? Why?

"WHY?!?!" I screamed out across the lake. My voice echoed loudly.

"Why what?" I turned around quickly. Kimiko was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Nothing." I turned back to the lake. She suddenly smacked me in the back of the head. "What the hell?" What did I do now?

"What did I tell you before? Didn't I tell you not to bottle it up?"

"I'm not bottling anything up!" I snapped at her.

She smacked me again. "Don't you snap at me!" I touched my sore cheek. She had a really strong arm. "You're worse than I was when my dad died!"

"What am I supposed to do?!?! I'm new at this!"

"You don't have to do it alone though!!" She was really annoyed with me now. "Don't be a dumb ass!"

"I can't talk about things like this, okay?!?!"

"No! Not okay! You're gonna have to learn! Keeping it to yourself is never gonna help!"

"I can't talk to anyone! It's just not for me!" _Anyone except Akane that is…she's easy to talk to…you'd talk to her if she was here…_ A little voice in the of my head laughed. Dammit, why do those little voices always have to be right?

"I'm going to get Akane."

"W-what? I didn't say anything about her!" She couldn't read my mind, could she? I turned away from her to try to hide my blush.

"You thought about her. Any idiot could see that you like her and she's the only on you can talk to. I'll send her over her."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" 

"Don't you want her around?"

"Well, yeah. But that's not the point! I…" I turned to her. She was already gone. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled on it. I wanted to see Akane, yet at the same time I'd rather be alone. " Shit…

This was so not good. Was I that readable? Guess so…

"Kano?" 

"Yeah?" I turned to see Akane standing there. She looked cute in the outfit she had on. I think she called her pants jeans or something like that and her shirt was a red silk Chinese style blouse. Cute…never thought that word would go through my thoughts…

"Kimiko said you wanted to talk." Okay, now she's twisting my words, not that I even said anything about wanting to see her…well, sorta…

"Well I…it's not so much talk as uh…"

"Just being around?" She was standing next to me looked out over the lake.

"Yeah…" I sighed. She does know me too well. Her hand slipped into mine. I smiled a little. "Thanks…" I murmured, almost too quiet to hear.

"Anytime…you know I'm here…" She squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yeah…I know…" I closed my eyes trying to be anywhere but here. I wish we didn't have to deal with Reizo, then I could be happier at this moment. We're all in too much danger now to think about romance or shit like that…

She seemed to know that too. She looked at me every so often with this look I couldn't quiet pick out. It couldn't be longing, could it? I hope it is, but I'm not good at reading emotions like Kimiko. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

"Kimiko, did Kano really ask for her or did you make that helpful little suggestion?" Hiroshi looked down at her.

"Well, maybe not specifically…but he's not so good at expressing himself…"

"He didn't, did he?"

"No…but I am helping things along…" She smiled sheepishly. 

He smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe you…"

"I wouldn't be me if I was believable." 

"I know, I know…" He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Anyway, let's get down to the business of biting my father…"

"You know, he's gonna kill me when we get home so I don't think you have to worry about it." She scratched her head. 

"I suppose you're right…"

"Hey!"

"But I'm glad you're okay…" He pulled her closer briefly. "I wasn't sure what Dad was gonna do."

She blushed and leaned in closer to him.

The two sets twins looked at each other with the same thought.

_'Love makes people do such dumb things…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How in the world are they going to take care of Reizo?

How are things going to go with their parents?

Sigh…I have to make an idiot out of myself on camera on Monday. How? Acting out a skit in my theater class. I never realized how pitiful it was until we started rehearsing it. I'm doomed…I will forever be on record as the medieval Blade Master in a skirt with a plastic light saber. How fun…

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

          5/2/03

(20 days till I can get my drivers' license!)


	16. Dreams & Spirits

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            Jamie - That was a really cool twist you told me about. Hope you get the chance to update soon.

CarrCarr - Complications will abound. I'm hoping it'll all work together okay, but only time will tell.

Cat - Reizo is indeed a psychopath. I didn't intent for him to get that bad, but it kinda ended up that way…Hmm…Kimiko have hidden powers? Well, we'll just have to see about that. 

Marcy213 - Thanks a bunch! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**"What do you mean Daddy's going away?" A young Kimiko stood with her mother and brother outside a hospital room. Her mother was crying hard. "Daddy's been away on business before. He always comes back."**

**Kimiko's mother was too upset to talk. Akira pulled her to the side. "Dad's not coming back this time…"**

**"Huh? No…Akira, he always comes back…" She refused to believe her older brother.**

**"Kimi-chan…he's not going away for business. It's more serious. We're in a hospital, not an airport."**

**"So? I came back when I broke my leg. It's no big deal."**

**"Dad's got more than a broken leg. Kimiko, try to understand what I'm telling you…" He crouched down to look her in the face. "Remember our dog, Momo?"**

**"Yeah…he was a silly puppy…"**

**"I know…I know…but remember what happened to him? When he got hit by a car?"**

**"He died…I know…" She began to get teary-eyed. "I miss him a lot."**

**"Dad got hit by a car too…" Akira closed his eyes.**

**"N…no…" Kimiko realized what he was trying to say. "Daddy's not gonna die!"**

**"Kimiko…" Akira tried to hug his sister.**

**She started punching his shoulder. "Don't lie to me, Akira! Daddy will be fine." She began crying. "Daddy's…Daddy's gonna be fine…" **

**Hearing Kimiko only made her mother cry harder. Kimiko squirmed out of her brother's arms and went into her father's room. "Kimiko! Don't!" Akira went for the door, but she got through and locked it too fast.**

**"Daddy?" Kimiko approached her sleeping father. An oxygen mask over his mouth, a needle in his arm attached to some sort of bag, machines beeping all around, she was terrified. "Daddy?"**

**His eyes opened slightly. "Kimi-chan?"**

**"Daddy…when are you coming home? Akira says you're not but he's lying, isn't he?" She came up to his side and put her hands on the bed. "Isn't he?**

**"I'm sorry Kimiko…I can't come home…" He took her hand in his. "I wanted to though…"**

**"Daddy…" She cried. "You're being unfair…why are you leaving?"**

**"I don't have much of a choice, honey…just some bad luck on my part." His bright green eyes met hers.**

**"But you're making Mommy cry…" Tears fell faster down her cheeks.**

**He reached over and brushed her tears away. "I said I was sorry…but please don't worry. I'll see you again Kimiko."**

**"When?"**

**"Dad!" Akira finally got the door unlocked. "I'm sorry." He grabbed Kimiko's hand. "She got away."**

**"It's okay, Akira. Watch over her now, okay?"**

**"Yeah…I will…" He picked her up. "Let Dad get some rest."**

**"But he was gonna tell me something! When, Daddy? You gotta tell me!"**

**"You'll know…" He tried to smile. His bright red hair fell messily over his half open green eyes.**

**"But that doesn't tell me anything!" Kimiko tried to get back to him but Akira had too strong a grip. "Daddy!"**

**Akira finally pulled her out of the room. "Kimiko! Stop!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kimiko! Stop!" A pair of hands was desperately trying to wake her up. "Stop dreaming!"

"Daddy!" Kimiko sat up and screamed. "Wh…what?" She looked around in the dark. She was surrounded by Naoko, Nyoko and Akane. They all looked worried. "What happened?"

"You were dreaming." Akane let go of her. "You kept screaming 'Daddy!' over and over. What happened?"

"I…I don't know…I had a dream about the day my dad died…" She touched her face. She had been crying.

Naoko put her hand against Kimiko's forehead. "You're burning up. What happened it the dream?"

"It…it's no biggie…" She ran her hands through her hair. "Just bad dream…"

"Are you sure?" Nyoko handed her a glass of water.

She drank it slowly. "Yeah…" She got up. "I…I need a little air first though. I'll be back in a bit."

"You sure? One of us could go with you." Akane offered.

"Thanks, but I'm not a little kid. I'll be fine." She smiled and left the room. The others just stared at the door.

The cool night air felt refreshing against her burning skin. _'I haven't thought about Daddy in a long time…why here? Why now?'_ The entire inn was still and quiet except for her. Her shaky breath echoed in the dark halls. She prayed no one would hear her and follow.

Bugs chirped in the dark outside. She walked out to a bridge over a small river in the middle of town. The moon reflected a lot of light off the surface. She leaned over the side. "Daddy, what were you trying to tell me? Am I just being naïve to think I'd really see you again? Were you just being nice?" She looked into her moonlit reflection. 

"I never did do well with death…I guess I shoulda tried harder. I still believe you…I still believe I'll see you again…" She scoffed at herself. "Jeez…I'm so immature…"

"It's not immature to have a little hope." Hiroshi's reflection joined hers.

"Where did you come from?" She looked up at him, startled.

"The inn." He chuckled when she glared at him. 

"I'm guessing Akane thought I wouldn't be okay…" She rested her elbows on the rail.

"No…I heard you screaming. I wanted to see if you were okay though…"

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"What happened?" He stared at her.

"Well, if it's all the same to you…"

"It isn't…"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" She stared up at the moon. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Funny…"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you the one who told Kano you'd explode if you held things in?" He forced her to look at him.

"It's different with me…"

"How?"

"I…it…it just is." She turned away from him.

"Kimiko, please don't be difficult." He gently wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Whatever's bothering you, let me help…"

"I don't know…" She reached up and touched his hand. "I'm still used to handling things on my own…"

"Kimiko…" 

"I know…I don't have to, but I do…" She turned around in his arms. "I just…I never liked talking about when my dad died…"

"What does your dad have to do with this?"

"That was what the dream was about, when I was at the hospital with Akira and Mom…"

He smoothed down her hair. "What else?"

"He said I'd see him again…" She bit her lip. "I always did believe him…I knew he was dead…but I wanted so much to believe him…"

"No one wants to believe their loved ones are gone…" He pulled her closer as she gripped at his shirt. 

"Did you ever meet my dad?" She whispered against his body.

"I don't think so. What was he like?" He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"He was really nice. He loved us a lot. Pretty tall, green eyes, red hair. I always thought it was odd for him to have such bright red hair…"

"I wish I coulda met him…"

"Me too." She buried her head in his shoulder. "But dead people don't come back…"

_'Aunt Kei did…'_ "I know…" Hiroshi kissed the top of her head.

"Do you think I'm immature for believing him for so long?"

"No…I don't…" He took her hand in his. "It isn't wrong to hope."

"But he's gone…I should accept it…"

"Maybe, maybe not." He let her go. "Feeling better?"

"A little. Thanks." She dropped her hands to her sides. She yawned. "I'm sleepy now…"

"It _is_ the middle of the night…" They began to walk back towards the inn.

"Shut up…"

"Sorry." They walked hand in hand back to the inn.

As they walked, Hiroshi couldn't shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching them. He didn't let Kimiko see his suspicion though. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nozomi slowly walked up to a large looking glass. In it, Hiroshi and Kimiko were walking together in the dark.

She casually snapped her fingers and three figures entered the room. The human forms of Seiryuu and Suzaku stood in front while Nozomi's agent stood behind them.

"Yes, my lady?" The all knelt down.

"Seiryuu, take my agent and go keep an eye on Nakago and Reizo. Suzaku, we have to have a talk."

Seiryuu and the agent disappeared in a flash. Suzaku looked almost nervous. "Is there something you wanted, my lady?"

"You're playing with her." 

"Ma'am, I would never…"

"Bullshit, Suzaku. You're playing with her emotions too much." She pointed at him. "Either stay away from her or tell her."

"But she's…"

"I know what she is. You know as well. Hurry up and figure out what you're going to do about it." She frowned. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be if you choose to tell her."

"I know, my lady."

"Then why haven't you done a damn thing about it?" She shouted angrily. 

"She…she is already unsure of herself and her feelings as is." Suzaku backed away from the angered goddess. "If I tell her, she would no doubt take it badly."

"She needs to know the entire truth, who she is, what she can do, all of it. If Reizo had a way of knowing Tasuki and Kei had a child, there's no doubt he'll find a way to learn about her. If she doesn't know her power, she'll be in incredible danger."

"Don't you think I know that?" The southern god snapped, though immediately he regretted his actions.

"Are you getting annoyed with me, Suzaku?" The ebony haired goddess tapped her foot on the floor.

"N…no ma'am…I…I just don't know what to do yet…" He bowed his head.

"We don't have much time…" She said softly. "You do have to decide soon…go. Decide what you're going to do with her."

"Yes, my lady." The fire haired god left Nozomi alone.

She looked back to her looking glass. With a wave of her hand, the image changed to another inn where the children's future parents were resting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where do we go from here?" Taki sat on a bed with her back to the wall. She stared up at the wooden ceiling. "We don't have much of a chance of finding those kids."

"We should head back to the palace. It's safer there." Hotohori considered the girls and Jason since they were from the miko's world and Kouji's son since he was a newly discovered seishi.

Jason sat in a chair in the corner of the room staring out the window for a moment. The sky was darkened, which reminded him this was the second night he was spending here, ending roughly his first 24 hours. He was incredibly uncomfortable. _'A palace? When did a palace become part of this mess? Hell, when did I become part of this mess?'_ He stared at the floor. _'According to Naoko, I shouldn't be a part of it yet…'_

"Something interesting on the floor?" Lily tossed a ring at him from across the room to get his attention.

He caught it in the air and tossed it back to her. "Nothing." He almost hissed. "Nothing at all…"

Kouji sat with his son in his lap. "And what am I supposed to do with Kano? I can't take him back to the stronghold…" Thoughts of Kanako raced through his mind. _'Another kid with Reizo? Why would she sleep with him? How did she get over to Kutou?'_

"Hey Hotohori, can't Kouji bring 'im to the palace?" Tasuki looked over at his fellow seishi and emperor.

"Of course. They are welcome to stay as long as they need." He nodded to Kouji.

Kei looked between Tasuki and Hotohori. "Did I miss something? Why do you need to ask him?"

"Because Hotohori's our emperor." Nuriko cut in.

The three girls and Jason looked at each other. Taki sighed. "We learn more all the time."

"That's usually what happens when people come here for the first time, no da."

"Isn't that another question we have to answer? Why we're all here?" Lily asked.

Kei silently wished she didn't know what she was. She did have to wonder though, why had her friends been brought here and Jason too. Jason was the last person she expected to have a purpose in a place like Konan. **_'Do you constantly have to think about others instead of yourself?' _**_'Go away…' **'You know I can't…' **'Why not?' **'Fate binds us together.'** 'Fate bites, big time…' **'I won't argue with you on that one…'**_

Jason was the only one who really noticed how quiet Kei was while the others talked about why they were there. She saw him watching her. Kei could tell by the look on Jason's face that he was curious as to what was wrong. She simply shook her head. He didn't like the semi-there answer, but he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the younger girl.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naoko woke up before the other girls did. She slipped out of her pajamas and into some jeans and a t-shirt. Birds were already chirping and people were moving out and about the town. _'Cripes…and I though I'd have a hard time waking up without an alarm clock…'_ She rubbed her eyes and pulled her dog tags out of her shirt. _'I hope I didn't scare you too much Daddy…if I did, I didn't mean to…'_

She left the girls' room almost at the same time Toshiro left the boys' room. "Morning…" He murmured sleepily.

"Yep. Sure is." She nodded to him.

"That wasn't what I meant…" He gave her an annoyed look.

"I know." The older girl smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay…it makes me nervous to know that just a little ways away our parents, who technically aren't our parents, are sitting around wondering where we are. Who knows what our real parents are thinking if they're watching us…"

"I know…it is kinda unnerving."

"I wonder what Kano's thinking. He has to see himself as a baby."

"That's gotta be weird…"

"You don't know the half of it." Kano appeared behind the two other kids. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

"Guess you're right." They both shrugged. 

After a quick breakfast, they left town before anyone realized how similar they looked to their parents.

With the sun high above their heads, they sat in silence, all wondering what to do next. Akane sat with her back to a tree in another clearing they found. She found it funny how many clearings they came across. Kano lay in the grass staring at the sky. She nudged him with her foot.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

He looked back at her. "Nothin'." His typical response to many of her questions.

She rolled her eyes. "_Sure_ it's nothing…" She nudged him again. "What's _really_ up?"

"Everything. I wish my life hadn't gone from utterly simplistic to hopelessly complicated in a week. If it had been a month, fine, a year, fine…I could have dealt with _that_…but I _don't wanna_ be a seishi…I _don't wanna_ fight for thousands of people I don't know…_I don't know_ if I could handle actually seeing the god I've been taught to worship all my life…"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "If it's any consolation, I _did_ just find out my mother's been dead before and there's a psychopath out to kill my family."

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I guess that puts things in perspective for me…"

She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her knees. "It's creepy, ya know? I never knew how much my parents went through to be together. I knew my mom had been through a lot…but a goddess in her head? Dying to save my father? I don't like seeing her now. She's practically _dead set_ on dying…"

"It is creepy." He got up and moved to sit next to her. "All our parents changed from this time until the time we know them. I mean…I think I really hurt my dad when I told him about Mom's other kid…" He plucked a blade of grass from the ground and twirled it in his fingers. "I don't even want to think about it…"

"No one said you had to…" She rested her head on his shoulder. She cursed herself silently. _'Why does every situation I get into with him end up romantic in some way? I know I like him, but I don't know how much he likes me…he even told me he wasn't quite sure of how he felt about me…'_

With Akane so close, he couldn't help but smell her perfume. He wasn't sure what it was, probably something from her world, but he liked it. He rested his chin on her head. "Even if I don't think about it though, it'll still be there…"

"I know…but you can forget about it once in a while." She covered his hand with hers. "We've got a few moments of quiet time."

"I wish that wasn't all we had…" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Me too…" Kano turned his hand over and linked his fingers with hers. "Is there more of an us now?"

"Uh-huh…" A small smile played across his lips.

Toru flicked the rings on his staff back and forth. He wondered how something like this could be of use to him. It made a lot of noise and was a little top heavy. 

Nyoko watched him. "Having fun?"

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

She giggled. "Not getting used to playing the role of the monk?"

"I am so not a monk. If that was my father's thing, okay. But obviously it didn't last when he met my mom though."

"That's gross, Toru…" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to think about your parents doing…doing…"

"It?" He smirked.

"Yeah…that…" She shuddered.

"Hey, don't get so freaked. My parents did it, yours did too." He raised an eyebrow.

"EW! Shut up!" She covered her ears with her hands. "That is so not what I want to hear in the morning!" 

Toru laughed at the rather conservative girl. He was now coming to realize how much he was like his mother rather than father. He was tougher, blunter and rather skeptical.

Naoko watched Toshiro looking at the sky. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just…just watching. The sky looks so much brighter here."

"Well duh. We're in the Konan. They don't have cars and stuff. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." She smirked.

"Hey, watch it. I just accepted this place was real a little while ago. Gimme a break."

"Maybe just a little one." She giggled. 

"What is it with you?"

"Hey relax, will ya? We don't get the chance to make fun of you very often. You've always got something good to come back with."

"I do, don't I?"

"Shut up, smart ass." Naoko sneered. "You are one cocky bastard."

"I'll tell when we get home."

"I've called you that before and they probably already know. Chances are they're watching us from the book."

"I guess…" Toshiro shrugged. 

Kimiko had nodded off in the shade of a large tree. Hiroshi sat near her, thinking. _'Why did she get so upset over remembering her dad? I mean sure he isn't around any more, but it was like she didn't want to remember…' _Her hair lazily fell over her face. He pushed it back and she smiled. _'That description she gave me of her father bothers me…I know that somewhere I've seen someone that looked like that, but I'm sure I never saw her father…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nakago sank into his chair. He'd never been bombarded with so many things at once. In the corner of the room, a three-year-old Reizo slept peacefully. He wondered if everything the blonde man who showed up at the palace a few days ago really was his son from the future. He was busy trying to get a goddess on his side, he didn't have time for fatherless boys who claimed to be from the future. 

A slight breeze came in from the window. It made his only son shiver. He got up to close it. When he turned around he was met by the same clocked figure that Reizo saw before. 

"Who are you?" 

"Who do you think?" The hood figure looked up.

Nakago pulled out his sword. "I have never met you. How did you get in here? The guards should have stopped you."

"They can't stop what they can't touch." A pale, almost translucent hand reached up and pulled back the hood of its robe.

Nakago gasped when he saw the face underneath the hood.

He was staring at himself.

Though the image he was looking at seemed to be merely a ghost of the real thing. 

"You…you're…"

"That's right. I'm you. A little wiser, a little kinder, a little more useful and a little more dead." He smirked. 

"Dead?"

"Dead." 

"Get out of here."

"Make me."

"What do you want?"

"To get you to stop you insane power quest. It'll only fail."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The only thing that can come out of it is your death. Stop before it's too late."

"Why should I believe you?"

"That's up to you to decide." The pale illusion of Nakago faded away, leaving the living Nakago chilled to the bone. He frowned.

Reizo entered the room. "Father, are you alright? I thought I heard voices."

"Fine…everything is fine." He shook his head. _'What in the name of the four Beast Gods is going on?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What is going on in Kimiko's dreams? Can Hiroshi help her figure it out? After seeing himself, will Nakago change or is that too much to hope for? Are Akane and Kano getting any closer?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

           5/17/03


	17. Love & Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Cortney - You think the character development's good? I thought it was a little lacking compared to the first story.

~Cat - I suppose I'm not that hard to figure out, am I? You hit the nail on the head. And Nakago sure is back.

~Jamie - I use conversations for lots of things. One conversation I had with a friend of mine turned into an insane Lord of the Rings fic about elves. It's the weirdest thing I've ever written but it made her laugh so hard she cried. Happy writing to you! Happy belated birthday too! This chappie's for you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Kimiko stood over he father's grave, alone. She was dressed in black and crying.**

**"Daddy…why'd you have to go? It's not fair! Mommy won't stop crying and Akira's been so quiet…" She knelt down. "Daddy…please come home…"**

**She cried softly. She was so angry at her father for leaving. She still hadn't come to accept it.**

**She wasn't sure how long she'd cried there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was her mother or brother she shrugged it off. "Go away."**

**"Come one, sweetie. You can't cry forever." Not knowing the voice, she looked up. A silver haired woman stood over her and smiled at her. "It only helps for a while. Then it only makes things worse." **

**"What?" Kimiko stood up quickly. "Who are you?"**

**"Just a friend." The woman handed her a tissue. "Come on. It's getting late. You shouldn't be out here alone."**

**Kimiko timidly took the tissue and dried her tears. "Thank you…"**

**"Of course sweetie." The silver haired woman's blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. **

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"An aunt of mine died." From behind them, a boy just a little taller than Kimiko came over.**

**"Mom, are you ready to go?" He had silver hair just like his mother.**

**"Just about honey." **

**"Dad's waiting." The boy looked over at Kimiko. "Oh, hi."**

**"Uh…hi…" The boy's golden eyes startled her.**

**"Are you going to be okay here?" The boy's mother asked softly.**

**Kimiko nodded and smiled. "Thank you." As the two walked away, Kimiko couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The boy, who she didn't even know, had both his parents. She wanted her father back.**

**She left her father's grave and walked home alone.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko blinked a few times as she came out of her dreams. She and the others were camping out under the stars. In the bright moonlight, she saw Hiroshi's sliver hair glowing in the dark. A tough of remorse hit her. Thinking back, she realized one of the reasons she treated Hiroshi so bad was because she had been jealous. Hiroshi was never anything but a gentleman to her. She carefully kicked off her sleeping back so as more to wake anyone else up. She walked over to him.

"Hiroshi?"

He turned around. "Yeah?" 

"How long have you been keeping watch?"

"Not long. Probably less than an hour. Can't sleep?"

"More dreams…" She stood next to him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything I've ever put you through…you were always so nice to me and I treated you like crap…"

"You did have a right to be angry…"

"But not at you…I was just jealous because you had both your parents…" She drew circles in the grass with her foot.

"I don't hold it against you…"

"You should…I mean…I spread awful rumors about you…"

"I know…"

"I bossed you around in front of everyone…"

"I know…"

"I made a fool out of you when everyone was watching…"

"I know…"

"Why are you so calm about it?!" She faced him with anger and tears in her eyes. "Why did you put up with me? No one would!"

"Then maybe I'm no one…" He wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

"No…no…you're someone." She touched his hand. "But please tell me why you've put up with me for so long…"

He took her trembling hand from his face. "You really want to know?" She nodded. He took a deep breath. "I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out for yourself…"

"I have my guesses, but tell me anyway. Explain it to me like I'm a four year old…"

It was getting harder for Hiroshi to breath. He'd never been so nervous before. He traced the silver chain on her neck. "Kimiko…" 

She inched closer to him. "Yes?"

Her warm breath tickled his neck. "I…I love you Kimiko…I always have…I always will…" He cautiously stroked her face.

She smiled through her tears. "I always knew you liked me…I guess I knew how much…" She trembled in his arms.

"Well then…now that I've told you…I'm not letting you go back to sleep until I know how you feel." His heart raced as he stared at her.

Kimiko was quiet for a moment. "You know…looking back on the time we've spent together, I think I should have known how I felt about you sooner. You were always the one I could go to. Even when I tried to hide, you always found me and made me feel right again…I don't know what I would have done and I don't wanna ever have to go through life with out you…I love you too Hiroshi…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Someone could have snuck up behind him and killed him that second and he wouldn't have cared. He had the one girl he ever wanted in his life. 

After what felt like forever, Hiroshi let her go and chuckled a little.

"What?"

"I didn't think you were so long winded…" He smiled. 

She blushed in the darkness. "Don't tease me Hiroshi…I'm not good with emotions, okay?"

He held her by the waist. "You terrorized me for a year or so…it's only fair I get the chance to get back at you at least once." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "But if you really don't like it, I won't."

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Jeez…even when you have the chance to make fun of me, you don't…"

"Well, I guess I'm just a sap then…"

"Yeah…but you're my sap." She hung on to him tightly.

"Yeah…I am…" He smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Suzaku! You have no more excuses!" Nozomi glared at the nervous god. "Hiroshi is with her now! Tell her!"

"My lady, how do I do it? How can I just reintroduce myself to her? She'll hate me for it!"

"You should have thought about that before you had a fling with a mortal woman!"

"A fling?!?! I loved her!"

"You still left her though! And in quite possibly the worst way!"

"I had no choice! I had to come back to my people!"

"You could have gone away on business! Once this is finished, your people won't need you anymore!" Nozomi clenched her fists. "You could have gone back to them!"

"I messed up then…" He hung his head.

"Yes…yes, you did…and now you have to make it right…"

"Of course, my lady…" Suzaku spread his wings and disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a few days since Hiroshi and Kimiko confessed to each other in the moonlight. They hadn't come right out and said they did, but everyone knew. Akane was secretly jealous of the new couple. They'd been together for so much longer than she and Kano. They had a deeper connection, in her opinion anyway.

 They'd been following their parents in secret back to the palace. They couldn't risk any attack that would lead to something happening to them. Toru and Toshiro figured out how to hide themselves from their father.

On the fifth night they'd been following the adults Kimiko curled against Hiroshi. Usually his presence drove off her strange dreams, but not this particular night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kimiko found herself walking in a white room where the floor was covered with white mist. She couldn't even see her feet, but she knew she was barefoot because she felt cold marble against the soles of her feet that made her toes curl up. The mist swirled around her as she walked. _**

**_"Hello? Is anyone here?" She looked around the empty room. For the first time, she noticed her clothes. She was wearing a long plain red dress. Nothing seemed particularly special about it. It was a v-neck with a low cut back, but her deep violet hair covered her skin. "Anybody?"_**

**_"Kimiko…" A soft voice called to her._**

**_"Who's there?" She spun around, looking for the source. "What is this?!?!"_**

**_"Kimiko…" A hand touched her shoulder._**

**_She whipped around and came face to face with Suzaku. She yelped. The man before her looked like her father, but his clothes were so strange to her. Before she could stop herself, a word slipped out. "Daddy?"_**

**_"Hello again, Kimiko…" Suzaku looked down at the trembling girl. "You don't have to be afraid…"_**

**_"But…who are you?"_**

**_"You had it right the first time. I'm your father…" He let go of her shoulder. "I promised you I'd see you again…"_**

**_She backed away from him. "But why are you dressed like that? It's like…it's like it's from Konan…"_**

**_"It is…" His eyes were saddened. "There's a lot you don't know about me…"_**

**_"Obviously…" Kimiko continued to back away. "So explain it to me like I'm four again…"_**

**_"You always knew me as Daddy, but the people in Konan know me as Suzaku…their god…" He tried to approach her._**

**_Her eyes widened. It felt like someone just ripped her heart out. "No…no…" She stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor. He went to help her up. "No! Stay away from me!"_**

**_"Kimi-chan…"_**

**_"Don't call me that! That was my family's name for me!" She lashed out at the offered hand. "You have no right to call me that!" She hissed._**

**_Suzaku was hurt by her acidic words. "I deserved that…"_**

**_"And more if you're telling the truth!" She angrily got up. "You abandoned us!"_**

**_"I know…and I'm sorry…"_**

**_"Sorry doesn't cut it!" She eyes stung with tears. "What in the world did you expect from me?"_**

**_"Kimiko…I know I made a mistake…"_**

**_"A MISTAKE?!?! Is that what you call it?" She completely lost it and slapped him.  "Who the hell do you think you are that you could make someone fall in love with you, start a family, live with them for over 10 years and then leave them under the guise that you're dead?!?!" She shook with rage. "I don't care what you call yourself, you're not a god scum…that's all…"_**

**_"You…you're still the fiery girl I remember…"_**

**_"What are you trying to do? Make me feel all mushy about this?" Kimiko felt herself heating up. Her blood boiled like it never had before. "My father never would have done something like this…"_**

**_"Kimiko, you're in danger in Konan…I had to tell you somehow. Reizo could find out about your power…" He rubbed his reddened cheek._**

**_"My…power?" Kimiko's glared softened ever so slightly. _**

**_"You're half immortal…you have a great deal of hidden power."_**

**_"Hidden power?" Confusion took the place of her anger. "Like what?"_**

**_"Flight, fire, teleportation, invisibility, transformation, things like that." Suzaku named most of the powers she had inside her._**

**_"I still don't get it…"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Did you ever really love my mother? Did you really have to leave her? Leave us?" Sadness replaced her confusion. She cursed herself for going though such rapid mood swings in front of her immortal father._**

**_"I loved your mother more than anything. But sometimes, people can't be allowed to be happy…the bond I have with the other gods is too strong to over come…"_**

**_"Then…Akira…can he do what I can? Is he half god too?"_**

**_"No…Akira did not inherit the abilities like you did. He'll never know anything about what I am. This is one time you have one up on him."_**

**_Kimiko almost smiled, but couldn't. "I still hate you…I can't forgive you for doing this. I thought we were a closer family than that…"_**

**_"I understand…I don't expect you to every forgive me for what I've done. I can't forgive myself either…" Suzaku bowed to her. "I know I've caused you and our family so much pain. I will spend the rest of eternity alone."_**

**_"Eternity?" Kimiko stared at her father. "Wait, what about me?"_**

**_"What about you?"_**

**_"You said I was half immortal! What does that mean? Can I stay with Hiroshi?" She was suddenly nervous. She didn't want anything to come between her and Hiroshi. Everything was finally okay between the two of them._**

**_"You're lucky, Kimiko. You can choose. If you decide you want to be mortal rather than immortal, you can give up your immortality. You won't be able to choose though until this is all over. Reizo has the capability to kill all of you. If he kills someone, you can use you're immortality to give them their life back. If not, you're free to give it up with no consequences."_**

**_"None?"_**

**_"None." He smiled at her._**

**_Kimiko stared at him for a long time. He was so different, yet exactly the same as the father she remembered. "Is this the last time I'll see you?" She whispered._**

**_"Only if you want it to be…" Suzaku found himself terrified as he waited for her response. He wanted to stay with his baby girl, but if she didn't want him around, he'd leave her alone._**

**_"Don't go away…" She chocked back her tears. "It's been too long…"_**

**_"I know…"_**

**_"Besides, I don't understand what I am. You have to help me." She stared absently at the floor._**

**_"I will." He nodded to the young goddess, glad her anger had slightly subsided._**

**_"Good bye for now then…" Kimiko looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "…Daddy…"_**

**_Suzaku genuinely smiled. "I'll see you soon, Kimi-chan…"_**

**_Everything suddenly went black. The room of mist was gone._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko woke with a start. She felt her dried tears on her face. The dream was vivid in her memory. She sighed. Hiroshi slept soundly next to her. She got up quickly and went off to be alone.

The sudden loss of warmth woke Hiroshi. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kimiko disappear. _'Kimiko?'_ He did what any other guy in love would do. He got up and ran after her.

Kimiko found a cliff over looking a lake. The wind whipped around her, tossing her hair about. She closed her eyes. She felt a strange sensation in her back. After concentration on it for a moment, a pair of magnificent crimson wings sprouted from her back. She gasped at the sudden addition to her body.

With very little effort she could lift herself off the ground.

"Kimiko?" She turned around to see Hiroshi gaping at her. "Wh…what?"

"I can explain! Uh…I think…" She returned to the ground as he approached her.

"What are you?" He reached out and touched the feathered wings. They felt real enough to the touch.

"Remember when I told you my father told me I'd see his again?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I just did…in the dream I just had…my father is still alive…"

"He is?"

"I just found out my father is Suzaku…" She looked up. "I'm half immortal."

He blinked a few times. "Suzaku? Are you sure?"

"Yes…I couldn't explain working wings otherwise…" She turned to the cliff side again. Her wings stretched a little.

"So I have a goddess for a girlfriend now?" He turned her around.

"If you still looking at me like that…"

"Of course…why wouldn't I?" He pulled her closer.

"Hmm…I dunno…" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "You're mine." His hands inched up her back. His fingers rested on her skin between her wings. 

She gasped. "That feels good."

He kissed her again. "I love you Kimiko…nothing will change that…"

"Hiroshi…"

"I'll be here for you. Always."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily leaned against a tree watching Jason tease Kei. She was still thinking about the boys that claimed to be hers. Chichiri seemed far too happy and bouncy for her taste. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her there was something more to him. 

"Think much?" Taki waved her hand in front of Lily's face.

"What's it to you?" She jerked back in surprise.

"Not much. Just curious." Taki leaned on the tree and watched Kei and Jason too. "Kinda like before, isn't it?"

"A little…" Lily pushed a few stray pieces of hair out of her face. "But it's still really different." She saw the seishi nearby.

"What? Are you afraid of the future?" She grinned. 

"Aren't you? You're the one who swore off men." The older woman grinned back.

"I know…" Taki sighed. "But it's nice to believe, even if it isn't true, that I might have a happy future."

"Almost sounds good enough to believe…" Lily stared up. 

"Doesn't it just?" 

Hotohori and Chichiri watched the women from across the yard. "So what do you make of them, Chichiri?"

"In what way, no da?"

"In general. Also, what do you think of those children and their story?"

"It didn't seem like they were lying. There were remarkable similarities between us and them, no da." He shrugged. "You know it, I know it, they know it too." 

"True…"

"And what do you make of them, no da?" The smiling monk looked at his emperor.

"I'm still not sure…" He glanced over at Taki.

"You do like her though, don't you no da?"

"There's something there." 

Chichiri glanced up at Lily. For a brief moment, they locked eyes. She broke eye contact first though and then left her spot from the tree. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane watched her mother and father later that day. At the moment, they reminded her of Kano and herself when they first met. They seemed to be constantly at odd with each other about something. Kano stood next to her.

"People watching?"

"More like guarding. I can't believe we have to baby sit them without them knowing."

"It is weird…" He noticed how every so often, she'd stare at Kimiko and Hiroshi with a strange look in her eye. "Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you jealous of them?"

"Jealous? Of them? Me? Why would I be?" She blushed deeply.

"No reason…" He smirked. He knew she was lying. She wasn't all that great at it. 

She glared at him for a brief second, but then continued to watch her parents. She knew Kano could see through her and she didn't like it much. Though she knew she could do a damn thing about it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so that chapter was like completely Kimiko/Hiroshi. It was a confession chapter though. Hope you liked it Jamie! Hope everyone else liked it too!

I'm happy I got this out today. Today was my birthday and I am now officially 16. My friends were so sappy today. I love them so much. 

Until next update!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            5/22/03


	18. Jealousy & Immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Cortney - Don't worry, I wouldn't drink. Can't write when drunk. ^_^ You'll just have to wait and see what happens to Akane and Kano. Hmmm, I wonder, what fic could you possibly be talking about with Suzaku's kids? ^_~

            ~Jamie - Wow, I didn't think I could write that well. Seeing it from Kimiko's POV, huh? Now see why Kimiko couldn't stay behind while Hiroshi left? She had to see Daddy again. Glad you're birthday was great too! 

            ~Cat - Thank you much. I usually consider sappy romance to be my best, so confession chapters are usually the ones I prefer to write.

            ~CarrCarr - Is it still getting better? Since you said you're comparing them, which part do you honestly like better? Just out of curiosity. I love creating characters, but alas, Tasuki is the only one who ever existed. If I could draw with any skill at all, I'd draw pictures to put a face with the names. But I can't. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Nakago sat in his chambers, alone except for his young son. He buried his head in his hands. He was becoming more and more aware of how much of himself he saw in the man that claimed to be his future son. 

He didn't like it.

He'd never truly seen himself until Reizo came.

Nakago was becoming aware of how twisted his mind truly was. The things Reizo told him he wanted to see happen to the Suzaku seishis' children were things he would have though up and it scared him. He cursed himself. The image of himself he'd seen earlier that week was right. Nothing good ever came about from fighting with the Suzaku seishi, only the death of those that were supposed to be his teammates.

The image of Soi came to his mind, the one woman that loved him. The he should have loved back. He regretted rejecting her everyday since she died. 

He rose from his chair and went to his son's side. Carefully, he picked up the small blonde boy. His eyes were more blue than gray, unlike the older Reizo. He brushed Reizo's hair from his eyes.

"Soi should have been your mother…" He whispered.

Reizo cooed happily, oblivious as to the meaning of the words that came from his father's mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouji watched his son happily crawl on the bed. He wanted only the best for his only son. He couldn't stand the thought of his son being a seishi though. He had been mad when Tasuki left to fulfill his seishi duties, he didn't want to think about what his reaction would be if Kano was called away to be what destiny called him to be.

He sighed. From what the older Kano told him, Kouji got the impression Kano wasn't a big fan of finding out he was Tamahome either. 

Baby Kano crawled closer to his father, seemingly sensing how distraught he was. Kano poked at his father's hand and giggled when he let out a slightly startled noise.

"You're a little devil, aren't you?" He chuckled and picked him up. "You'll make one hell of a bandit." Kouji gently tickled his young son. 

Kano giggled more and managed to take hold of his father's finger. 

"You've got a good grip, don't you?" For a moment, baby Kano was distracted by something he saw in the window. "What is it?" He turned and caught a glimpse of Akane bolt from the window. 

He hurried over and saw her moving quickly, yet trying not to draw attention to herself.

"Akane, what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Oh…shit…" She froze and slowly turned to see the bandit looking at her out the window. "Uh, hi…"

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't go get the others…" She saw him slide out the window to meet her.

"Well, I uh…don't really have one…" She scratched her head.

"Have you and your friends been following us?" He stood only about a meter away from her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We're watching you, making sure Reizo doesn't do anything to you…" She hoped to Suzaku he believed her.

"How do I know you're not the one I should worry about?"

"If you thought I was a threat, would you have Kano with you?"

Kouji shut his half open mouth. His son was still in his arms. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't see Akane as a threat to his son. "How long have you been following us?"

"Since we ran off last week." She admitted.

"How long will you be following us?"

"Until we can get Reizo back into our time."

He was quiet for a moment. "Have you met me in the future?"

"Yeah, you were the first one I met. Why?" She looked at him funny.

"Do you think…would you consider me a good father?" He looked at Kano. "I'm always worried I won't do what's right for him…" He couldn't believe he just told his deepest fear to the young bandit girl.

Akane suddenly smiled. "You shouldn't. I don't think Kano could have grown up any better."

"You think?"

"Akane! Where are you?" A slightly distraught, slightly annoyed Kano came out from a corner of a building. "Akane!" He was surprised to see her with his father and past self.

"Oh, hi Kano!" She waved nervously. 

"Something I should know about?" Kano glared at her. "I thought we said we weren't gonna let ourselves got caught…"

"So I screwed up! I'm only human!" She huffed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna say anything." Kouji smiled.

"You're not?" Kano was surprised.

"Nah…too much work." Kouji waved him off.

Kano knew his father was laid back but not nearly that much. "Um, okay…"

"Now get outta here before someone comes. Be a little more careful too." He went back to the window he came out of.

"I always did like your dad, Kano." 

"Whatever…you should be more careful."

"Don't you tell me whatever again!" She sounded annoyed.

He laughed. "Whatever."

"Oh you!"

Kouji smiled while he listened to the two kids. He thought back to earlier in the week when Akane risked her life to save Kano and realized that she liked him. The tone of Kano voice a minute earlier told him Kano worried and cared about Akane as well. Baby Kano smiled up at his father. "You're gonna grow up and fall in love with the girl that saved you. What do you think of that?"

Kano merely giggled. He didn't understand the situation yet. Kouji wasn't sure he understood much more than his son. Things were happening too fast for him to deal with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei set down the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho for a moment. She wanted her daughter back home. She wanted her nieces and nephews back home. Tasuki wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Kei, they'll be okay…"

"I'd believe that more if they were here…"

Jason looked up at Kei. "You really shouldn't worry. Akane takes after you. Nothing's gonna stop her."

"Maybe…" She sat back. "I'd just feel better if they were back here. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with her running around the Konan countryside with Kano either…"

"There's nothing wrong with Kano." Tasuki muttered in defense of his friend's son.

"He's still a 19-year-old boy." Kei shot back. "And they're in love."

Taki chuckled. "Spoken like a true mother."

"What? You're not worried about Hiroshi and Kimiko?" Lily asked.

"Hiroshi worships the ground Kimiko walks on. He'd never even think about going to far with her." Taki murmured.

"You don't sound to happy about it. Looking for grandchildren already?" Jason laughed at the appalled look on Taki's face at his comment.

"That's not what I meant! I'd kill Hiroshi myself if he got her pregnant. What I meant was I don't like the fact that he'd probably jump off a bridge if she told him too."

"Taki, I don't think he's that bad…" Chichiri rolled his eyes.

"He's almost to that point." Hotohori had to agree with his wife.

"I can't believe Kimiko is Suzaku's child." Nuriko shook her head in disbelief.

"I agree no da. I didn't think the gods crossed over and had mortal families."

"Does that mean there could be other half immortal kids running around out there?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"It's possible, not very probable though, no da." 

"Kimiko and Hiroshi still haven't said anything to the others have they?" Nuriko asked.

"I don't think so. They haven't even told the others that they told each other that they're a couple now." Taki shook her head. "There's not much chance they'll say anything about Kimiko's bloodline."

Kei stayed relatively quiet for the remainder of the conversation. Her mind was plagued by too many thoughts of what Reizo could do to Akane. She could only hope that the gods protected the children. Though it had never occurred to her before, she was afraid of Konan. Going there had brought her happiness, but it was at a great cost as well. She didn't want Akane to see that cost.

She quietly got up and went upstairs to be alone. Tasuki slipped up after her.

She stared out the window of their bedroom, tears falling down her cheeks. Tasuki was surprised to see her cry again. He couldn't remember the last time she cried because she was upset.

"Kei?" He asked softly.

"You've always gotta follow me, don't you?" She whispered.

"Kei, I know you're worried, I am too…but we didn't raise Akane not to be able to take care of herself. She's not alone either." He held her close like he used to when she cried.

"You…you're right…I guess I can't get past what we went through…" She laid her hand on his arm.

"Everyone's experience there is different."

"But she was already almost killed once…"

"And Kano got her out. He's a seishi now. He has power he never dreamed of." Tasuki sighed. The thought of his daughter in love with Tamahome sounded weird in his head. "Now quit crying…you know I hate it when you do that."

She smiled and wiped away a few last tears. "Some things never change." She let him go. "You're completely right though. I need to have more faith in them."

"Good. Now let's go check up on them, huh?"

"Sure." She followed him back downstairs with a renewed sense of confidence in them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane blinked a few times. The sun was bright at this time of day. The light reflecting from the small lake nearly blinded her. It was only a few hours after Kouji caught her and let her go. 

She hoped Kano would be like his father when he grew up. 

_'Leave it to me to like a guy from another world. My taste for bandits/seishi must some from Mom…'_ She shook her head. She sat down at the edge of the lake and stuck her bare feet in the water. They'd been walking a lot and the cool water felt good. She giggled uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Kano looked down at her.

"Nothing…" She stifled her laughter.

"Whatever…hungry?" He sat next to her. 

"A little." He handed her a sweet bean bun. "Thanks."

"Akane, can I ask you something?"

"Depends. Would I have the right to smack you if I found it offensive?"

He thought about it for a moment while she ate. "Yeah. I guess so. Can I ask you then?"

"Hmm…I dunno…"

"What?! I just said you could smack me if you didn't like it!" He was shocked.

"Well yeah, but if you agreed to it, that means I could very well find it offensive."

He let out a disgusted sigh. "You…I don't know about you…"

She laughed. "Go ahead and ask me."

He stared at the water from a moment, then he looked at her. "Are you jealous of Kimiko and Hiroshi or not?"

She raised her hand to slap him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for her hand. 

It never came though. He opened one eye to check up on her. She hand put her hand down and stared at the water again while finishing the bun.

"What did I say?" She looked awfully depressed.

She let out a sigh. "Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"I am jealous of them." She whispered. "I'm jealous of them, my parents, the twins, my aunts and uncles…I'm jealous of everyone I've ever known who ever had someone who understood them, who they could talk to about anything…" She choked back her tears and kept talking. "I always wanted that special someone see me the way I am, to listen to what I had to say, to listen when I had problems, to help me find the way through…no one ever saw me that way. No one pays attention to me in the way I'm looking for…" She stared up at the sky. "I am jealous and I hate myself for it."

They stayed quiet for a moment. Kano wrapped his head around her words and she kicked her feet back and forth in the water.

"Akane?" He looked at her after the silence.

"What?"

"There's a second part to the question…"

"What is it then?" She really didn't look at him.

"What am I to you?" 

Her head jerked up. "What?" She almost couldn't comprehend his question.

"What…am…I…to…you?" He repeated it a little slower.

She lost her voice and her poise. "I…you…ah…um…" She couldn't think of a way to answer the question without the words 'I love you' slipping in.

"I thought that might be your response." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to kiss her, one arm around her waist, the other holding her at the back of the neck.

She was almost too shocked to figure out what was going on. When Kano's lips touched hers, she got a little more grounded. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself closer to him. She let him pull her from the water and they fell back into the grass, still kissing.

Kano's simple question made her realize she had no reason to be jealous. She overlooked the person she was looking for and not looking for at the same time. Kano listened to her, he comforted her, he saw her for more than a tomboy or her bloodline. 

When she finally eased away from him, she stared into his bright emerald eyes. Her amber eyes sparkled with unnecessary tears. He wiped them away and kissed her again.

"Good answer." He chuckled.

She smiled. "You idiot."

A smile played across his features and they kissed again, for longer than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How much longer till they say it?" Kimiko looked at Hiroshi.

"Hopefully not as long as us." He smiled.

"You're horrible!" She squeaked and swatted at him.

"Well, it's true." He shrugged.

She sighed. "Hey Hiroshi?"

"Huh?"

"How are we gonna tell the others that I'm not completely human?"

"Yes you are."

"What? Hiroshi, you saw my wings, I told you what happened. How could you say I'm completely human?"

"Human is the way you act. That's what I count anyway."

"What do you think they'll think of me?"

"Why should they think anything different? You're still Takani Kimiko, right?"

"Well, yeah. But now with added frills."

He sighed. "So you're more than we thought. All that means is there's a reason besides Akane that you came here with us."

"You think I came here just for Akane?"

"Didn't you? You were worried about her before we went."

"She's not the only reason. I was worried about you too. When you told me where she was and that you were gonna go after her, I wasn't about to let you out of my sight."

"Kimiko…" He was surprised at her emotion.

"I've heard enough of this place to know that no one should be alone. I felt the need to go with you." She bit her lip.

He hugged her. "Whatever the reason is, I'm glad you came with."

She kissed his cheek. "Me too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily concentrated on a presence she felt in the forest. It was different from what she felt when the kids were around.

"Something wrong no da?" Chichiri saw her intense concentration.

"Someone's following us."

"Is it those children?"

"No. Someone else. Someone evil."

Chichiri suddenly felt the same thing she did. "Those kids weren't lying, were they no da?"

"I suppose not. At least not about people being after us."

"And the other part you still don't believe, no da?"

"Do you?"

"Not really."

"Then we're even." She took one last look at the forest. "We should keep moving towards the capital. I hate being followed."

"Agreed, no da."

The troop of adults kept their plan to head towards the capital. The seishi were telling the real world people about Konan, Jason didn't pay too much attention to it though. He paid more attention to Nuriko.

The evil presence Lily and Chichiri felt from before soon made itself present. Reizo sent a small yet powerful troop of soldiers to kill the adults.

The kids, of course, were still following them and had to help out. 

Reizo was watching the soldiers but he didn't help out. The attackers started with Kei, thinking she'd be the easiest to kill. Tasuki was compelled to help her. He fried two of the soldiers that went after her. Kei was shocked to see the power of the Tessen.

_'I'll have to remember to try and stay on his good side…'_ Kei thought to herself just before Akane jammed a knife into the back of someone else going after her. "You again?"

"Hi!" Akane wretched her knife free and went for some more. "Talk later!"

Kano occupied himself with watching his father. Kouji needed help considering he had to watch baby Kano as well. He was grateful for someone to help him.

Nuriko couldn't understand how the two little girls seemed to be just as strong as her. Nuriko thought she was the only one with super human strength. 

"How'd you do that?" Nuriko grabbed one of them just after she slammed one of the black-cloaked men into a tree.

Nyoko sighed. "We inherit these things from you."

"What?"

"Never mind!" Nyoko grabbed her mother's sleeve and pulled her down as a knife went flying over their heads into another tree.

"I'm really starting to wonder about you…" Lily and Toru took down another one.

"About what?"

"Maybe you are related to me…"

"Look, I really don't care what you believe."

"I know that…"

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Just for the sake of conversation." She hurried off to fight some more.

Kimiko found herself back to back with Taki. They were surrounded by a circle of soldiers. In her mind, she debated the safety of trying out her newly discovered powers.

"Hey, kid?"

"What?"

"How well can you defend yourself?"

"Well enough." She shrugged.

"Good." Taki pushed her hair back behind her ears and glanced over at Hiroshi and Hotohori. They were dealing with their own group of soldiers.

Kimiko clashed hand to hand with two at once. _'I'm not sure I'm cut out for this…'_ It was awfully hard to keep her eyes on both of them at once. 

Taki only took on one at a time. She seemed almost annoyed with the trouble they were causing her friends, but the annoyance was pushed away by the need to survive.

The fight was short but fierce. Weapons clashed and a few trees fell to magic courtesy of the blue-haired monk and fiery bandit.

A loud shout stopped everyone. "Fools! I told you not to go after that one!" 

Akane saw the owner of the voice in the forest. "REIZO!"

"Kimiko!" Hiroshi screamed when he saw her double over in pain. The soldier standing closest to her looked shocked at his actions. 

"Idiot!" Reizo shouted and threw a knife into the offending soldier's back. "Those who cannot follow orders should not be put on important missions. Everyone else, get out." They all disappeared.

Kimiko dropped to her knees and clutched at her stomach.

"Kimiko!" Hiroshi ran to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Ow…" That was the only thing that came out of her mouth. 

"What?"

"Ow…" She took her hand away from her body. A layer of blood covered her palm. A bloody knife lay next to her, obviously the weapon the dead soldier used to injure her.

The adults were shocked to see her wounded so badly and still living. Anyone else probably would have been killed by such a deep wound. 

"Kimiko!" Akane knelt on her other side.

"Dammit…this hurts…" She winced and clutched the wound again.

"I don't suppose anyone's much of a doctor…" Jason didn't like the look of the gash.

"I don't need one…" Kimiko spat. "I'm fine."

"That's not fine…" Kei frowned.

"Someone just help me stand up…" She grabbed Hiroshi's shoulder.

"I don't think you should…" Toshiro thought it would be best for her to lie down.

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped. He stepped back. Kimiko hissed in pain while Hiroshi helped her up. She was beginning to realize she was feeling a little too cocky since she found out she was immortal. "Sorry…"

"Kimiko, don't force yourself…" Hotohori was concerned about the young girl who had recently bruised his hand.

"I'm not…" She let her head fall forward, deep violet hair covering her face. "I'm just trying to help myself…" She took a deep breath and started to concentrate on her wound.

"What's she doing?" Tasuki asked Akane.

"I wish I knew…" Akane gasped as the wound began to seal itself without leaving so much as a mark. "Kimiko?"

A shock wave passed through everyone except for Hiroshi. Kimiko let him go and straightened up. "All better…"

Akane grabbed Hiroshi by the shoulder. "Hiroshi?" She hissed through her teeth. "Is there something you need to us about Kimiko?" Her nails dug into his skin.

"Ow, ow…" He made an attempt to get out of her reach. "I can't talk when you're digging your nails into a pressure point. OW!"

"Akane, let him go." Kimiko looked up. He hair covered half her face. "It's not his fault. I asked him not to say anything…"

"Anything about what, no da?"

"About my dad…"

"What about him? Didn't you tell me he was dead?" Kano looked confused.

"Well, I thought he was…" She looked down again. "Before I explain further, I should describe him to you all…he was tall, he had bright green eyes and bright red hair…but on occasion, he was a giant phoenix…" She pushed back the hair that fell across her face, the red symbol of Suzaku glowing in the middle of her forehead.

The kids and adults all let out startled cries, even Jason. Kimiko stood there quietly with Hiroshi and they waited for the shock to subside and the questions to pour out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How are Kimiko and Hiroshi going to answer the inevitable questions to come?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

5/30/03


	19. Explanations & Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - So, how much longer does the grounding last? Or is it over already? Poor grades are never fun. I'm right there with ya, girl. I just did pretty bad on two chemistry tests and my final.

            ~CarrCarr - I guess if I was being honest about it, I like my sequel more than the original. Kano and Akane aren't really totally together. I mean, they're almost there, but those three little words have yet to be spoken. Well, any where from 1-3 words depending on the language you're speaking.

            ~Amanda - Again, thank you so much for the picture! It looks like how I wanted him! You're such a good artist!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kimiko leaned against Hiroshi while watching the others gape at her. She was too tired to say much. She wasn't used to living knowing she was immortal. The first use of her powers drained her. 

Hiroshi looked nervously at the others then Kimiko. "Kimiko, are you gonna be okay? You're pale…"

"I think I'll be okay…" She sighed. "Just getting used to this…"

"Care to explain what the hell is going on now!?!?" Akane was pissed that she was out of the loop.

"It's kinda complicated…" Kimiko breathed deeply. "Can I sit somewhere?" The glowing symbol on her forehead began to die down now that the power subsided. "I'm really tired…"

"Well obviously…" Toru huffed. "Just start at the beginning."

"This is gonna get really interesting…" Lily crossed her arms. 

"Well, I'm not really sure." Kimiko eased off of Hiroshi onto a rock. "But here's what I do know." The group waited patiently for her to start. "I never knew there was anything different about my family. I thought it was like any other. My mom and dad, brother and me. Then when I was 11, he died. Anyone would think that once you're dead, you're gone for good but he said he'd see me again. I really wanted to believe him…" She sniffed. "It wasn't until a night or so ago that I really did see him again." She pulled her knees into her chest. "I had a dream…well, it wasn't really a dream technically…and he came back to tell me he was Suzaku." She nearly spat out the god's name. "He told me I'm immortal…"

Taki wondered why she seemed so angry. "Pardon me for asking, but is there something wrong with being a god's daughter?"

"I hate him." Kimiko spat frankly.

"You…you hate your father? And he's a god?" Taki understood what is was like to hate a father, she did after all.

"What's he gonna do to me?" She snapped. "I'm immortal too. He can't kill me. God or not he still abandoned my family!"

The seishi didn't really want to believe that she was telling the truth. "Are you totally sure, no da?"

"What do you want me to do? Sprout wings and fly? 'Cause I can do that too!" She angrily stood up, unfolding her suddenly appearing wings.

The seishi and older girls stepped back. Kei waved her hands in surrender. "Okay! You've proven your point. You're a god's daughter. No need to fly away or anything."

"Kimiko, calm down…" Hiroshi laid his hand on hers.

"Sorry…" The furious young goddess sat down again. "I'm not used to this…"

"You don't have a reason to be used to it." Hotohori no longer minded the fact that she bit him. He now knew he shouldn't have tried to catch her like he had.

Kimiko folded her large wings. "Is there anything else you want to ask that I might be able to answer?"

No one spoke from a moment. Kimiko felt the awkwardness of her situation settling in. _'What am I supposed to do if they don't accept me anymore…'_

"Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"What?" Her head snapped up. "No…nothing…I'm okay…" She smiled nervously. Nyoko and Naoko's father always made her a little nervous. It was probably just because even though he was the nicest man ever, he had a habit of accidentally looming over people because of his height. 

Still no one spoke. No one knew what to say. They never had to look a goddess in the face before and talk to her. 

"Kimiko?" Akane suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna have to leave us now are you?"

"No…why would I? Do you want me to?"

"No! Of course not. I was just wondering if you had to like go somewhere else to like learn about your powers or whatever it is that goddesses do."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." She lowered her head again.

"What? A goddess?"

"Yeah…I'd rather be human…" She mumbled something else.

"What did you say?" Nyoko couldn't hear her.

"I said 'I wish I never came here…'" She clenched her fists. "I would have been happier staying at home with some little hope instead of knowing the truth. I never asked for my father to be a god. I just wanted to see him again…"

Hiroshi wrapped his arms around his immortal love. "Kimiko…it'll be okay."

"Maybe sometime it will be." She sadly leaned into him, unafraid to show the others everything that was going on between them.

Akane took a deep breath. "Alright. Can we go hunt Reizo now?"

Kimiko blinked, her feelings of sorrow gone. "What did you just say?" The others were a little shocked by Akane as well. She had dismissed the thought of her immortal friend like it was nothing.

"Well, maybe I'm being a little brash or callous here or something…but we still do have an insane murderer to either kill or just get back to our own time. We can deal with this later."

"How can you say that?" Kimiko stood up. "Are you saying you're fine with me being not human?"

"Who said you weren't human? You gonna let one guy telling you you're different make you want to be treated differently?" Akane shrugged. 

"But I don't want to be treated differently!" 

"Then don't act like it." The older girl shrugged again. "We've still got psycho boy on our tails. I'd be more inclined to deal with this later…in our own time…when it's safe."

"That reminds me, no da…how long has Reizo been after you? It seems like you've had a lot of experience with him, no da." 

"Not a whole lot…" Naoko shrugged. "It's more Akane and Kano than us."

"Why more them?" Kouji asked. "Is it true he's really your brother?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Kano snorted.

Akane watched his face. She knew he didn't want to say anything about his mother. Kei looked at Akane. "Are you gonna tell us?"

Akane's right hand unconsciously moved up to her neck. She could still remember the searing pain of Reizo's knife slashing into her arm when she avoided a deadly slash. The knife had been meant for her throat and she knew it. "No…" Her voice cracked horribly. She cleared her throat trying to shake the chilling feeling from her body. "I don't feel like it." She sounded a little more level. "I probably never will…"

Tasuki opened his mouth to ask another question regarding Reizo, but a look from Kei made him close his mouth again. Kei gave him the smallest smile when he looked down at her again. _'She looks cute when she…what the fuck am I saying?' _He frowned to himself. _'Those kids just couldn't be right…I refuse to believe it!'_

"Somethin' wrong?" Kouji looked over at his friend.

"Nah…" Tasuki shook his head and shrugged it off.

Kouji leaned closer to Tasuki. "You're afraid Akane's telling the truth, aren't you?" His voice was soft, only meant for Tasuki.

"No! That's not it…" He hissed. "I still don't believe it."

"Shut up Genrou. I've known for what, 6 years now? I've never seen you stare at a girl with any degree of interest until now." Kouji hissed back.

Tasuki glared at Kouji. _'Damn him for knowing me too well…'_

Naoko preferred to stand near her father. He looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Sorta…" Naoko drew circles in the grass with her foot. "I mean…we still have to worry about Reizo…"

"Can't say that's something I'd look forward to…"

She sat on a rock. He stood over her, wondering about really being her father.

Nuriko watched them both. Nyoko looked up at her mother. "What are you thinking about? Him?"

"You're a nosy little kid, you know that?"

"Yeah. You've told me that before."

"I have?" 

"Well, I mean…that is to say…" She scratched her head. "You've said that…uhh…"

"I get it. You mean when I'm actually your mother."

"Uh…yeah…"

"Can you tell me something?"

"I can try…" 

Nuriko looked over at Jason. "Does he know? I mean about me being…you know…a guy?"

"Well, I don't think so. I mean Naoko and I didn't…" She bit her lip. "You heard me when we first saw you…"

"That's true…does he know that you two are supposed to be our daughters? I know you didn't tell him when he came here…"

Yeah…he does know now though. Naoko told him that night that she was outside with him…"

"So she wasn't really looking at the stars…"

"Well, she might have been, but then Dad came out…"

"I get it. It was kind of an accident."

"Yeah…"

"So she knows?" Jason stared down at Nyoko. 

"Yeah. We had to tell them when we first got here."

"And you didn't say anything to me when I first got here because you were afraid of what? Shocking me to death?"

"Well, you were already in disbelief of being here…so why add a wife and twin daughters?"

"I suppose I see your logic…"

"Good…" Naoko looked up at him. "So you gonna talk to her or just let it be for now?"

"We'll just see how things go…" He leaned against a tree. "See if things go the way they're supposed to…"

Hotohori looked over at Hiroshi. "Why won't they talk about Reizo? Do you know?"

Hiroshi was still holding Kimiko. "I know why…I won't tell though. It isn't my place to. If Akane and Kano don't want any of you to know, I'm not going to tell. You'll eventually find out anyway…" 

Hotohori was almost angry. He wondered why, if Hiroshi knew he was the emperor, did the boy still keep silent. "You know who I am right?"

"The current emperor of Konan and my father." Hiroshi said calmly.

"Then why don't you tell me the truth?"

Taki frowned. Emperor or not, husband or not, she wasn't going to let Hiroshi get bossed around by Hotohori. "Hotohori." He turned to her. "With all due respect, leave him alone."

"Excuse me?" He looked surprised when she gave him an order.

"He's not going to tell you. Just leave it alone. Being an emperor doesn't give you the right to make people tell you things that aren't meant for you to hear." She put her hands on her hips.

He was hit by a pang of déjà vu. What she had just said reminded him of what Miaka used to say to him. "Women from the miko's world have a lot of nerve…"

"And we're _damn _proud of it." Taki smiled and nodded. "But I really don't mean to be rude…I'm just saying you can't have everything you want…" She shrugged.

"Believe me I'm well aware of that…"

"You are?" She was now surprised. "Who denied what to the emperor?"

He smirked suddenly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Taki giggled. "Very nice…"

"Have you ever been denied anything, Taki?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Too many things to count…"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing physical really, mostly emotional. I want the reason why my father left, never got it…the reason he never came back, never got it…the reason my mom never told me the truth about him, never got it…the reason I can't have a decent relationship with a guy for any length of time, never got it…I need answers in my life and I'll probably never have them…"

Hiroshi watched his mother and father have their first heartfelt conversation unfold right in front of him. Kimiko was still clinging to him. "So what do you think of your parents now Hiroshi?"

"They're…I dunno. I never thought about what they would have talked about when they met…it's weird…"

"I wonder…"

"What?"

"How is it that the 8 of us have the weirdest parents in the world?"

"Just lucky I guess." He chuckled slightly.

Chichiri watched Kimiko carefully. He still couldn't understand how Suzaku could have a family in the mortal world. Lily suddenly poked him in the head. 

"Stop thinking so much. You're making my head hurt." 

"There's too much to think about, no da…"

"You know, right now you seem all distraught like you should have all the answers. No one could have possibly seen this…er…them coming."  She waved her hand at the 8 kids.

"But I've trained under a prophet who knows pretty much everything that goes on in this world. I should know when our god runs off to have a family in the miko's world, no da." He huffed.

She poked him again. "You're not thinking things through."

"Nani, no da?" He looked at her, shocked.

"She's only 15. She doesn't exist yet." Lily laughed at the information started to settle in. "I doubt Suzaku's run off yet. She won't be born for like 5 years or so, right? I mean, Kano's the oldest of that group and he's barely two right now."

"I never thought of that, no da…"

"I didn't think so…" Lily shook her head and sighed. "Do you think Kimiko will be okay?"

"What do you mean, no da?"

"Well, I don't think she really understands how to use whatever power she's got. She did the healing thing, but she kinda looked like she'd pass out after she was done…"

"Well, she could be trained to better control and use her powers, no da…"

"But?"

"But she has to be willing to, no da. I could help her, but I'm not sure she would want my help."

"Is she in any danger if she doesn't get any training?"

"I doubt it. She should be okay, no da. It may take her longer to get the hang of it without some help though."

"You should offer to help when she gets rested up."

"You're probably right." Chichiri suddenly noticed that the glove on her left hand was ripped. "Lily?"

"Huh?"

"Your glove…"

"Huh?" She looked down to see a big chunk of the fabric gone and gasped. In the blink of an eye, her hand was in her pocket. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She smiled and backed away from him. "Nothing at all!" She began looking for something to draw his attention away from her. "Where did Kano and Akane go?" Suddenly she did notice they really were gone.

Everyone looked around. The two were gone. 

"I saw them leave a little while ago." Kimiko spoke up. "They'll probably be back later."

"But where'd they go?" Kei felt a slight motherly instinct kick in.

"Probably just to be alone for a while. They don't like thinking about Reizo." Naoko sighed.

"Back to that blonde guy, are we?" Jason muttered.

"Don't even mention his appearance…" Kimiko spat. "None of us want to think about that bastard."

"Okay…guess I'll keep my mouth shut then…" Jason held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to accidentally get on Kimiko's bad side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane and Kano sat in the grass against a large flat rock, hands just touching. "You okay?" His voice barely reached her ears.

"Maybe. I don't want to think about him." She faced him.

"I understand." He pulled her closer. "I don't either."

"I wish they wouldn't pry about it…"

"They're just curious."

"I know…but they're all like that. My mom was trying to get the truth out of me before. She of all people should know what it's like to feel the need to hide something…" She felt like she'd cry.

He cradled her against his chest. "Shhh…don't talk about your family. This isn't the time for your family, mine or any other. This is just for us."

She smiled as she snuggled close to him. "You never would have held me like think when we first met…"

"I never thought I'd care so much for the girl who called me, what was is now? Captain Jackass I believe." He smirked when she turned bright red.

"You remember?"

"Of course."

"You did call me Wonder Bitch…" It was his turn to blush.

"So I was a little bitter…"

"I know…and you're not Captain Jackass anymore."

"I'm not? What am I then?" 

She thought for a moment. "Hmmm, you're more of a Sergeant Sweetie now." She giggled when he let out a disgusted snort.

"I think I preferred Captain Jackass." He rolled his eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek. "But I think I'll just call you Kano." 

"That's preferable to the both." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Yep." Akane sighed happily. "So how long till they look for us."

"Whenever. They can come for us whenever they feel like it."

"I agree." Akane nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Happy summer!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

6/7/03


	20. Spirit Talk & Mirror Images

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Lady Viola - Nice to see you again! I'm happy for any reviews. It's okay if you don't have much time. And thanks for checking out _The Crying Nightingale_.__

            ~Jamie - I'm back to save your sanity again. I was thinking, Kimiko's mom needs a name too. Do you want to give her a name? Because I could try but either way is fine.

            ~CarrCarr - Well, I think they'll see their parents start to get together, but not be like telling each other they love each other. Akane and Kano will get caught, but I can almost guarantee you won't be able to guess who's going to find them. Maybe in this chapter, I'm not sure, but soon.

            ~Marcy213 - I appreciate the support, but I'd really like it if your reviews were a little longer. 

            ~Cat - Thanks for the support!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You ready to go back?" 

"I don't know. It's been a while."

"20 years. Think anyone remembers us?"

"You're pretty unforgettable."

"I can't believe there's a way back." 

"Yeah. Didn't you say we couldn't?"

"Do things ever work the way they're supposed to with you people?"

"Let's just drop it and go."

"We have to find them as soon as possible."

"Now that that's settled, I can get you back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko stared blankly up at the sky for a while. She was wondering how her family was, how much time had passed since she got here, if her mother even realized she was gone. _'How can I keep what I know to myself? Can I really keep it a secret that Dad's not dead and he's really an ancient Chinese god? How could this have happened to me? I just had to follow Hiroshi here…'_ She shook her head. _'He should have tried harder to keep me home…instead he ends up telling me he loves me on a romantic starlit night. Do 15 year olds fall in love and stay in love, like for real?'_ Her fingers curled around the phoenix pendant. _'I hope so…I want to stay with him…but what does being a goddess mean? Will I really be able to stay with him?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ow…I'm too old for this…" Kei groaned as she tried to get her leg out from underneath her husband. 

"_You're_ too old? I'm older than you…" Jason muttered with both Taki and Lily onto of him.

"Why must we go through this _every_ time we go from world to world, no da?" Chichiri groaned.

"We're just that special." Nuriko picked up Hotohori and Tasuki. "Well, what do ya know? I still got it."

"Put me down right _now_ Nuriko…" Tasuki growled.

"Are you people having fun?" Kouji stared dumbfounded at the group he hadn't seen in almost 20 years. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Kouji." Hotohori chuckled.

"Uh, sorry your highness." Kouji bowed slightly. "But you gotta admit it's weird."

Tasuki was glad to see his old friend. "And sending our kids into the past to find the deranged son of a Seiryuu seishi isn't?"

Kouji smiled and shook his head. "You win. You win…" 

Kei popped her back. "Man…I hate that landing."

Kouji glanced over at her. "What? You can take care of Akane and Tasuki and not handle a little fall? Leave it to you two to call a girl a warrior and have her live up to that…"

Kei laughed while Tasuki snorted. "Maybe you're right."

"Can we please hurry up and get the kids?" Taki was edgy.

"We should take a bit of time to get used to Konan again. It has been 20 years…" Hotohori touched his wife's arm.

"I agree." Lily sighed. "I feel really lightheaded. Maybe that's my age though."

"Stop. You're not old, no da."

"It's almost lunch time. We can get some food and you people can explain to me what the hell is going on. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad to see you, but I am a little confused. I thought you guys weren't coming back."

"Neither did we. But, when have things ever been the way they were suppose to be with us?" Nuriko smiled at the older bandit.

Kouji blinked a few times. "When did that happen?"

Nuriko's arms flew up over her chest. "Blunt as ever…"

"Well, they're kinda hard to miss…" Kouji would have continued, but Jason grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"I think you should shut up now…"

"So do I…" Kouji pushed himself out of the taller man's grasp. "Sorry."

"We should get some lunch, no da." Chichiri stepped between the two men. "This is going to be a long story…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano sat on the limb of a tree watching Akane and the purple haired twins with Nuriko and Kei. He took a large bite of the apple in his hand. Something was finally making sense to him. _'I remember…when Akane first came here, Dad said she looked familiar…when I found out who her mother was, I thought that was it…Akane saved my life before. Dad knew who she was…it's just that it was so long ago…he probably forgot…'_

"Hey kid, what's the matter?" Kouji stood underneath his son.

"Nothin'…" Kano muttered and bit into the apple again.

"You've been starin' at 'er for a long time now…"

"I know…something was bothering me before, but it isn't anymore…"

"So you _keep_ staring at her because?"

"I think you know…" Kano huffed.

Kouji leaned against the tree. "It might do you some good to say it yourself."

Kano glared at his father. "I hate you sometimes…"

"I'm your father. You're not supposed to like me." 

"Whatever…" Kano stared up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't wanna be here. We don't belong here. We've kinda changed the past…"

"Well, you still exist so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Whatever."

"Is that a habit of yours?"

"What?"

"The 'whatever' thing."

"Yeah…" Kano jumped out of the tree. "No big deal though."

"It's annoying."

"Whatever…" Kano walked away from his father to join Akane and the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouji rubbed his eyes. "If that story had come from anyone else, I wouldn't have believed it…" 

"We know." Kei set down her drink. "Sometimes I'm not sure I do."

"And now you're gonna follow them and do what?"

"Bring them home." Hotohori answered him.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean, no da?"

"Well, it's bad enough they're in the past." He looked at Kei and Tasuki. "You two hated each other when you met. What do you think is going though your minds as a teenage girl pops up out of nowhere and says that she's your kid? You wanna make it weirder by walking in there married?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

"We don't exactly have a choice though. We're the ones who know how to get Reizo back here." Lily shrugged.

"So you're really gonna do it?"

"Yeah. Why? You wanna come?" Tasuki looked at his old friend.

"Hell yes. Kano's being a pain in the ass." 

"Then let's hurry up and go." Jason muttered.

"Relax will you? We can head back to any time in the past we want. We'll get there in time to help them." Nuriko put her arm on her husband's arm.

He sighed. "Right…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane rested her head on Kano's shoulder. They'd gone off again to be alone. "One of these times, someone's gonna catch us…"

"And?" Kano brushed his lips against hers.

"Aren't you nervous?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nah…" He kissed her a little harder. "What's the point? If we get caught, we get caught…"

"I suppose…"

"Now, come on and relax." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

"Well, I guess I can't ignore that…" Akane giggled.

They stood there for a while, embraced and kissing. That is, until a surge of energy nearby startled them both.

"Did you feel that?" Akane snapped away from Kano.

"Yeah…that was big…" He held his arm in front of her protectively. 

"Should we go back to the others?" She put her hand on his arm.

"Maybe…but what would we say?"

"Good point…" Her eyes scanned the bushes. "Does this mean we should go find the thing?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Make up your mind, will you?" Akane snapped at him out of nervousness.

"Sorry! It's just kinda hard to decide…"

"Let's not sneak off anymore…"

"Maybe you're right…"

Akane gripped his arm tightly. "I still don't see anything."

"Well, something's out there…" Kano took a few steps away from Akane.

"Well, we could be some_thing_ but we're really more of a some_one_…" Akane gasped when her mother came into view.

"M…M…Mom?"

"What?" Kano looked shocked.

"Akane." Kei nodded.

"Mommy!" Akane ran to her mother and nearly tackled her. "Mommy!"

"Do I get a hug?" Tasuki was soon standing next to her.

"Daddy!" Akane flung her arms around her father's neck.

"What the hell?" Kano shook his head in disbelief.

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "Anything's possible."

Kano gasped and nearly fell over. "Dad!" He shot out a finger. "How the hell did you get here?!?!"

"It ain't nice to talk to your father like that." Kouji chuckled. 

"S…sorry…" Kano lowered his head as the other adults began to come out.

Akane let go of her father and stared at her aunts and uncles. "Pardon me, but I gotta ask the same question as Kano. How the hell _did_ you get here? I mean…it's not like I'm not happy…but Hiroshi _did_ say you guys couldn't come back."

"Well, that was before we got through another loophole…" Taki smiled.

"And you know what I've said about that…" Kei started.

"I know, I know. 'Loopholes make the world go 'round.' Mom, you're a lawyer. You live to find loopholes." She shrugged. "Not that that's a bad thing…"

"So uh…what are you doing here? And why is it that all 9 of you had to come?"

"Just to shock ourselves." Lily chuckled. "But seriously, we have a way to get Reizo back into the future."

"You do?" Both teens were shocked. "And here we were planning on killing him…" Akane sighed.

"This may be Konan, but you can't go around killing people." Hotohori frowned at his niece.

"Who said he was a person?" Kano snapped. "Reizo's an inhuman monster."

"I suppose, no da…"

"You suppose?" Akane stared at him, shocked. "He tried to kill me and he killed his own mother! There's nothing inside him that even remotely resembles humanity! Kutou would be better off without him! We all would!" She was on the verge of tears.

"She's right…there's nothing good about him…" Jason sighed.

"We need to get him back to where he can do less damage, then we'll figure out how to deal with him." Kei took a deep breath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nakago's soul sat in the gardens of Nozomi's Spirit Palace. He had been thinking for a long time. His son's actions disturbed him very much. It made him feel worse that it was indirectly his fault. 

_'If I had just gotten off the power trip…I wouldn't be dead…I could have raised him myself…Kanako wouldn't be dead…'_ He sighed. Yes, he cared for Kanako, though probably not as much as he could have. He still had strong feelings for Soi.

"Nakago? Are you still out here?" Nozomi approached him.

"Yes…" He spoke softly.

"Brooding won't help…" She sat down with him.

"Nothing will…" He sighed. 

"Do you have a preference as to how this turns out?"

"No…I just wish I had been alive to stop him…" He turned to her. "Why didn't I see the truth sooner? Why didn't I see how twisted I was until I saw Reizo with myself in the past?"

"The answer isn't pretty…"

"I deserve no beauty in my after life. I was a monster when I was alive. I deserve to suffer for what I did."

"Nakago, please don't be so negative." She sighed. "You are making up for it now by helping the children's Circle."

"It's too little too late…"

Nozomi stared up into the sky. "I want your opinion on something."

"What?"

"Before Akane came to Konan, Reizo was looking for a way to break my seal, yes, but do you think maybe it wasn't him that actually broke it?"

"Who else would though?"

"I think Akane may have broken it."

"Why?"

"She and Kano are destined to be together. I forgot that when I sealed the book."

"Are you trying to say you think love conquers all?"

"Not in so many words but yes." She stood up. "Come on. We need to eat."

"No offense, my lady, but I'm dead. I can't die of starvation. I'm not hungry." He shrugged her off.

"Your spirit needs food. You've been dead about 20 years. You should know this by now."

"Fine…seeing as how you won't take no for an answer." He grudgingly got up.

"That's right. I can't have your soul suddenly poof out of existence because you didn't take care of yourself."

"_Poof_ out of existence? You've been around those kids too long. That sounds like something they would say." He almost smiled.

"They aren't that bad…it's nice to hang around with them."

"If you say so…" They began walking back to the palace.

"That's the spirit! Oh, pardon the pun…" Nozomi giggled.

Nakago finally cracked a smile. "I didn't think a goddess could be so…"

"Annoying? Immature? Talkative? Stupid?" She named a few things that some higher gods had told her she was after giving Kei her life back. They thought she should have kept the body for her own use. 

"Fun." He finished his sentence. "Has someone called you those things?"

"A few other, older gods…"

"Why?"

"They think I'm stupid for just having a spirit body and not keeping Kei's."

"But that was your choice…"

"I know…they don't like it though. Personally, I don't like having a human body. Spirit bodies don't have restrictions like corporeal ones."

"They're too old to understand."

"Well, I'm glad someone agrees with me." She smiled and they kept walking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiroshi impatiently waited for his cousin to show up again. She and Kano had been gone for a while, longer at least than any of the other times they'd gone off. 

_'You know…I can't sneak off with Kimiko…why do they get to go?' _ He sighed to himself. _'Must be a bandit thing…'_

"You okay?" Taki glanced over at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Looked to me like you were spacing off…"

"Maybe a little…"

Kimiko watched Hiroshi talk to his mother. Her eyes drifted to Hotohori. The resemblance between the two was remarkable. _'Hmmm, I hope Hiroshi looks as good as his dad when we're older…'_ Hiroshi was already growing up to look pretty much exactly like his father except for the hair. She had always liked Hiroshi's father. Though she wondered how much he'd care for her now that she almost bit his hand off.

Toshiro and Toru sat with their father, getting magic tips. After all, they weren't the most experienced teenage magicians around. 

Chichiri liked the two boys. It seemed to him like they really could be his sons, now he just questioned the validity of Lily as his wife. 

A rustle in the trees caught his attention. He stood up.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro got up next.

"We're being watched again. Someone's there, no da." He began to look into the trees.

Lily came over. "What's up?"

Toru looked at his mother. "He says there's someone watching us…"

"I see…"

"Wouldn't surprise me if Reizo sent more soldiers after us…" Toru muttered. "That psychopath never gives up…"

"But would he attack us again so soon, no da? It wasn't that long ago."

A soldier jumping out of the trees and knocking Lily onto her back was his answer.

"You bastard!" Lily put her feet into his chest and flipped him over her head. "That hurt."

"Here we go again…" Naoko jumped away from another soldier leaping from the trees. "Where are Akane and Kano?"

"They never came back…" Hiroshi muttered.

"Great…" Kei kicked one of the soldiers in the face. _'I have an irresponsible daughter…hmmm…reminds me of me…'_

Akane and Kano suddenly came running out of the forest to help. Akane ended up back to back with Kimiko.

"What took you so long?"

"We had some business to take care of…"

"Making out doesn't qualify as business…" Kimiko muttered while sending a fireball at an approaching soldier. "Wow. I didn't know I could do that…"

"We're gonna have to figure out what you can do as we go along." Kimiko's previous statement suddenly registered in her mind. "And it was more than making out."

Kimiko's eyes widened. "You were doing…that? With Kano? Just now?"

"NO!" Akane hissed. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" 

"Then what the hell did you mean?" 

Before Akane could answer, a soldier with a large curved saber leapt at them, ready to slice them in two. They both screamed.

Kei thought she was closest and turned on her heel to help the younger girls. A black streak reached the kids before she could. Kei was shocked by the figure that stood in front of the two girls. 

"What the hell?" Kimiko and Kei shouted.

"Feels good to fight again…" Kei stretched her arms out. "Haven't gotten in a good fight in at least 15 years…"

"Who the hell are you?!?!" Younger Kei stared herself in older form.

"Wow, I was a vulgar young adult…" Older Kei smirked.

Kimiko blinked "You weren't suppose to be able to get here!"

Older Tasuki sent another soldier flying. "Wow, I've missed this a lot…"

"See what ya miss when ya run off with real world women?" Older Kouji laughed.

Everyone was falling into a state of shock, soldiers, kids and younger adults, sans Kano and Akane.

"Akane…you need to explain…" Kimiko sounded irked.

"I will…when there's not a whole crap load of sword wielding psychos trying to kill us!" Akane dove underneath another one.

Lily had her hands filled with two more that had gone after the twin boys. _'Dammit! I don't like taking two people at once when they have weapons and I don't…'_

She didn't have to do it for long though. Someone dropped out of the trees and knocked out both soldiers. 

Lily's jaw dropped when she saw herself and an older Chichiri behind her. "Ah, nothing like fighting a good fight…"

"Lily, I distinctly remember that phrase as 'fighting _the_ good fight'…" Older Taki muttered as she and her husband joined in. 

"Now you've lived in this family long enough. You should know that it's just _a_ good fight by now." Older Jason laughed as he and Nuriko joined in as well. 

The soldier began to get scared and scatter. They didn't know what was going on, not that many members of the group knew what was going on.

After the soldiers scattered, the clearing was now occupied by three groups, the young adults, the older adults and the kids. Most of them looked to Akane for an explanation.

"What?!?!" She squeaked. " Why is everyone staring at me?!?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And now it's time to freak out. The young adults will have, to say the least, a lot of questions.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

6/16/03


	21. Growing Up & Chinese Chicken

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

_Note_: The group of young adults will be referred to just by their names and the older adults will be Older Tasuki, Older Kei, so on and so forth. That's the easiest way for my brain to process this while writing it.

**Really long chapter here people! It was like 13 pages single-spaced when I typed it up on MS Word. You've been warned!**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Draco - *Hugs* You're back! I was so scared you were gone forever! You haven't reviewed since like before chapter 10! Hmmm, future _future_ kids? Maybe if I made another sequel…well…not right now anyway. This will fry my brain enough. I need all my brain cells at the moment.

            ~Jamie - Like I said, here comes the true test of my coordination skills. Please don't let me suck…please don't let me suck… Hee hee. Still in hell? If you get a spare moment, you know you can always send me an e-mail.

            ~Cat - Well, I can't say that there will be romantic stuff between Nozomi and Nakago or not yet, I'm still planning a lot. There will be a happy ending for Nakago though. I did treat him pretty badly in the first one. And he is beating himself up a lot here too…but I swear he'll have a happy ending! Not super super sugar high happy, but it will be happy! \^_^/

            ~Carr Carr - Well, it's a talent to make a plot line complicated. It's an even bigger talent to be able to work well with it. We're about to see if I have that…

~Lady Viola - Get back on your chair there? I'll do my best on the amusing part!

~Cortney - Confusion is fun. It rules my life. Hope you enjoy the confusion!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane sighed. "I wish you people would stop staring at me!" She was nearly hopping mad.

Hiroshi stared at her. "You seem to know more than we do…"

Akane pointed at Kano. "He knows too!"

"What the fuck is going on?!?!" Tasuki snapped.

"Excuse me while I be embarrassed for myself…" Older Tasuki lowered his head.

Older Taki smiled. "This will be interesting…"

"Is that what you call it?" Taki stared at herself. "I'm so confused…"

Hotohori looked at her. "We don't have a reason _not_ to be confused."

Taki shrugged. "I suppose…

Lily was staring at her self. There was something bothering her about her older self. _'Why doesn't she look right? Something is way different from her than me…what am I not seeing?'_

Chichiri looked over at her. "Something wrong, no da?"

"Yeah…I'm just not sure what…" She watched carefully as her older self pulled Toru's hair back into a neater ponytail. _'Wait a minute…why isn't she…?'_

Nuriko was trying to wrap her brain around seeing his/herself. _'I **am** a woman…well, if that is in fact me…I wonder if Jason knows…err…older Jason knows I used be a man…'_

Older Jason was sitting with Naoko clinging to him. He looked up for a moment to make eye contact with himself. He sighed. He knew what was going through his 25 year old mind. Sheer disbelief. 

_'I'm not father material…I've been a womanizer most of my life…what made me settle down? Sure, Nuriko's nice, she's pretty, but how many girls have I met like that? There's gotta be more I don't get yet…'_

Akane was sitting in between her parents. She looked between her mother and the younger version. _'I wish I knew exactly what was going on…I only understand so much…this is what happens when one of you parents grows up in a book world, the other one happens to share a mind with a goddess and NEITHER ONE says anything about it to you growing up…'_

Older Tasuki looked down at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hmmm…I'm mad at you. I wish you had told me about Konan before."

"We did Akane…" Tasuki started.

"You never said it was real! You just said they were stories…you lied…" She hissed. 

"Okay…that's a little harsh…but deserved…" Older Kei put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Kei suddenly stood up. "Stop talking among yourselves! What the hell is going on? Who are you people? Why are you here?!?!"

"She speaks for all of us now…" Tasuki muttered.

The kids stared at their parents. The older adults stared at each other. They were all trying to get someone else to start.

Kimiko watched everyone stay quiet. _'How annoying…I think I'm glad I'm not sitting here with my parents and their younger selves…it's really confusing…'_

Older Kei stared at the ground. "Tasuki?"

"What?" Both answered then they stared at each other.

Kei bit her lip. "This is not gonna work very well…two people are gonna answer to the same name…"

"Yeah…" Her older self agreed. "Any bright ideas?"

Hiroshi looked at his mother and father. "How 'bout everyone just go off with their double, that way everyone knows exactly who they're talking to?"

"Sounds alright, no da…" Chichiri noted that his older self still spoke the same way.

Everyone shrugged in agreement. Kano rolled his eyes. "And what do we do? Just sit here?" He sulked against a tree.

Kouji pushed Baby Kano into Kano's hands. "You can baby sit."

Both Koujis laughed when Kano let out a disgusted grunt. 

The rest of the adults scattered throughout the clearing, Lily took her older self out of earshot of everyone else. 

"I refuse to believe you're me from the future…" She hissed.

"I know…" She sighed.

"What?"

"Well, I know what you're thinking right now. I thought the same thing."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. You just refuse to believe the truth. You're a little too stubborn."

Lily snorted. "You can't be me…"

"So says you. I know why you're wearing that glove one your left hand. No one else should know right now except for you…"

"Then why aren't you wearing it if you me?" Lily pointed at the ungloved hand of the older woman. "There's no trace of the scar…" She hissed.

"From far away, no…up close, yes." Older Lily held up her hand. "You _can_ still see where it was."

Lily saw the faintest trace of what used to be a horrible scar. "Where'd it go?"

"In about…3 years maybe…you'll get laser surgery and it'll be fine."

"Why would I do that? I…"

"Didn't kill them…" Older Lily put her hand on the younger one's shoulder. "You'll believe it in time. Besides, can you imagine taking care of newborn twin boys with it on? Babies make a lot of messes…"

She almost smiled, but stopped herself. "Does Chichiri have something to do with it?" She stared over at the two monks.

She nodded.

"But why a monk? I really can't see such a happy monk being…uh…romantic…" Lily scratched her head. "Or getting married…or having kids…you know…things like that…isn't that like…uh…un-monkly or something? Doesn't he take some kinda vow against that stuff?"

She started laughing. "He's a monk but he's not dead! He's also not a typical monk. To be honest I don't think monks like him take those kinda vows… You just wait till you need him. You'll be surprised."

"Pleasantly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Very." She smiled and nodded.

Both women snickered. "So…I guess the next question is how did you get here? Those kids were, to say the least, confused by your coming…"

"Yeah…well, that's another story…starts when Akane found the book again…"

~*~*~*~

"So the book was supposed to be closed and she still fell in, no da?"

"That's right, no da…" Older Chichiri shrugged. "Turned out Nakago had a son who was trying to open the seal again, no da…"

"Who's his mother, no da?"

"The same woman that was Kano's mother, no da…"

Chichiri's jaw dropped. "Are you sure, no da?"

"Very, no da…"

"That's a lot to process, no da…"

"There's no denying that, no da…"

"Where is she now…er…in your time, no da?"

"Kouji said she's dead, no da. She died protecting Kano. We didn't get too many details though, no da. Kano and Akane know more, but they won't talk about it, no da…"

"Is it that hard for them, no da?"

"I've never seen Akane so quiet and Kano…well, I don't know him well, no da…but he doesn't seem to like to be emotional…"

"I see, no da…"

"Before we keep going on about what's going on, I have another question, no da…"

"Why Lily, no da?"

"Yeah…how did you…never mind, no da. Obvious answer…"

"There's more to everyone that what you get at first impressions, no da. You know that." Older Chichiri tapped the mask on his younger self's face. "You'll see her in a different light soon enough, no da. I know she does seem very violent and rebellious now but once you get to know her you'll see why she's that way, no da."

"Speaking of that, why don't you have the scar, no da?" 

Older Chichiri shrugged. "I'm not that sure, no da…you'll go to the miko's world twice. The second time will be the one you stay, but both times the scar isn't there, no da…it comes back when you return here…it didn't come back this time, though I thought it might, no da…"

"I see, no da…" 

"Should I keep talking now, no da?"

"Might as well, no da…"

~*~*~*~

Taki pushed her hair behind her ears. "She was really almost killed?"

"Yeah…Akane has the same resilient nature of both her parents…" Older Taki smiled.

"Resilient…that's about the only way Kei can be described…"

"Yep…"

"Please tell me she'll tell her mother about…well, you should know…" 

"I do…and yes. She will."

"Lemme guess, can't tell me when though. Somethin' about keeping the past in tact?"

"Well, it's kinda late for that…but yeah. Gotta keep what's left…" She shrugged.

"So…please elaborate…me…and Hotohori? What makes him different from all those other guys?"

"You'll see." She murmured with a smile.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you everything."

"Then tell me why my future son and his girl friend can sit in front of me…"

"Well, there is that…"

"So spill!"

"I can't!"

"Jeez! I can't tell who's more stubborn! Me or you!"

"Well, it should be the same!"

"I don't believe me!"

"You should!"

"I know!"

"Now where did that get us?"

"No where! I know! I just can't think of myself with another guy!" Taki was exasperated with herself.

"Look I know it's hard, but you can't be alone forever!"

"I can damn well try!"

"Don't! Then where will Hiroshi be?"

"Oh yeah…"

Older Taki sighed. _'Man…I don't remember being so stubborn…'_

"But if you were me…"

"I was you."

"Bear with me on this…can you blame me for thinking I am quite possibly wasted and imagining all this?"

She sighed again. "Have an open mind will you? "

"Well, I can try…I mean…I am in Konan…" Taki rubbed her head.

"Good. Now any idea where I was in this story?"

"Eh…" She shrugged. "Somewhere around Akane being killed I think…"

~*~*~*~

Hotohori stared at his older self. _'At least I still look pretty much the same…'_

"Stop thinking about yourself."

"Huh? How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I already thought what you thought 20 years ago."

"You remember this?"

"Well, it's pretty unforgettable."

"True…but did you go through this?"

"Well, our memories are changing." Older Hotohori shrugged. "Originally we didn't go through this, but things are changing and I remember how my relationship with Taki started differently than I thought."

Hotohori glanced over at Taki who was still talking to her older self. "How's it different?"

"I can't tell you. Who knows what that would change on top of everything else?"

"I suppose."

"I'm assuming there's more questions."

"You should know. How much can you tell me?"

"Ask and I'll tell you."

Hotohori sighed. "Did getting married and having a kid change me a lot?"

"I'd say so."

"Why Taki?"

"You'll understand eventually."

"Eventually?"

"She's a hard person to get to."

"Why?"

"That's up to her to tell you. She said I couldn't tell you."

"'She' as in Taki as you wife or Taki as she is now?"

"As my wife."

"How exactly did Hiroshi end up in a relationship with Suzaku's daughter?"

"I wish I knew. I didn't meet her mother until after her father died…well, he didn't really die…oh, you know…and Kimiko only found out a few days ago. Hiroshi always liked her…" Hotohori sighed.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"She didn't treat him very well when they first met. I think that's all over with now though. Thank Suzaku." He looked over at his son and Kimiko sitting with the other kids who were all looking after baby Kano.

~*~*~*~

"I'll take the baby." Akane took baby Kano from Kano's hands. "You know, you were the cutest baby ever, Kano!"

"Yeah…whatever…" Kano hid his blush.

"Something tells me she still thinks he's the cutest thing ever…" Nyoko murmured to her sister.

"Be quiet!" Naoko elbowed Nyoko.

"You know it's true…" Hiroshi muttered.

Toru glanced at all the adults. "I'm starting to get dizzy."

Toshiro nodded. "One set of parent is enough…why do we have to have 2?"

"Akane, Kano, what happened while you guys were out?" Kimiko looked up.

"Well, it was pretty weird…" Akane started. "We were out there talking and suddenly they showed up."

"There's gotta be more…" Toru started.

"Of course there is! I wasn't done yet." Akane flipped her hair back, slightly annoyed. "You never let me finish."

"Well, it doesn't always seem like you're going to." He muttered.

"Watch it Toru!" Akane snapped.

"Can the killing of each other wait?" Hiroshi pushed the two apart. "Why do I always have to play peacekeeper with you two?"

"He started it…"

"No way…you did."

"Quit it. I'll keep talking." Kano rubbed his head. "So we were shocked when they came in."

"You were swearing at you dad…"

"Quiet Akane. You were just a shocked at I was."

"I know. I'm just being annoying."

Kano rolled his eyes and continued. "So we asked them how they got there and they said Nozomi got them through."

"But she told us they couldn't come back to the book world. What happened?" Nyoko asked.

"Let him talk." Kimiko clamped her hand over the younger girl's mouth. 

Nyoko let out an annoyed snort while sitting there with Kimiko's hand over her mouth.

"Thank you." Kano sighed. "Nozomi told them that something went wrong with the spell she originally cast when Akane fell into Konan weeks ago or whenever it was."

"So it's Akane's fault?" Toshiro smirked.

"That is _not_ what he meant!" Akane hissed at her younger cousin.

"That's what it sounded like."

"Shut up Toshiro!" 

"Why don't you shut up?" They were up in each other's faces now.

"Why don't the both of you shut up?" Hiroshi pushed them apart. "I'm getting tired of this!"

They turned away from each other and let out annoyed grunts.

"Some people would swear they were siblings…" Nyoko muttered.

"They shouldn't be yelling around the baby. Gimme." Naoko took baby Kano away from Akane. 

"Hey!"

"No shouting around the baby. Now keep explaining." Naoko bounced baby Kano on her leg. 

Kano sighed. He couldn't believe he was sitting there with the world's most energetic kids ever. "Anyway…as I was saying before I got interrupted…" He glared at Toshiro. "According to Nozomi the spell was never right in the first place. Akane didn't really do anything. She just happened to be the next person to get the book. She also thought that your parents couldn't get back in. She was wrong."

"That was blunt." Akane muttered.

"That's me. Remember?"

"Right…" Akane sighed.

"That's it? That's the whole story as to how our parents got here?" Hiroshi stared at them, waiting for something else.

"Yep." Kano and Akane shrugged. "Not as complicated as you thought, huh?"

"That's weird…everything else seemed to be complicated. Why not this too?" Naoko asked.

"Well, I don't think it's all that weird. I mean, one parent in all our families came from here so I think something being weird is normal for us." Kimiko sighed. 

"She's got a point." Akane said as she took the baby back from Naoko and startled cuddling him.

_'Dammit…why can't 1 year olds have memories? I'd kill to actually remember this…'_ Kano tried not to show any emotion while he felt extreme jealously towards himself as a baby so close to Akane. 

~*~*~*~

"So she's really dead?" Kouji lowered his head.

"Yeah…died right in front of me…" Older Kouji hated thinking about Kanako, but hated himself for not wanting to think about her.

"Reizo killed her…" He repeated the words his older counterpart had just said a moment ago. "He killed his own mother?"

"He wasn't aiming for her…he meant to kill Kano…"

"I can't believe that…that Kano is related to Reizo…"

"I can't accept it either…" He swallowed hard. "But someday I'll have to…you have more time to accept it now though…"

"This is way to much to comprehend." The normally lighthearted bandit clutched at the sides of his head. "I loved her…"

"She loves back…it's just not like you'd expect it…" He sighed. "She died to protect Kano…that's her way of showing she cared…"

"Damn strange way of doing so…"

"Yeah…" Both Koujis looked at their sons, baby and grown up, and at Akane.

"He's pretty good considering…"

"That he didn't have a mother? Yeah…he's a good kid…"

"And Akane?"

"Tasuki's girl? Well, she's the first girl he ever showed interest in."

"The first? Really?"

"Yep…she's perfect for him though. Just wait till she comes for the first time. Don't get too mad at her either."

"Why would I?"

"You'll see."

"Well, that's helpful."

"Hey, I can't spill the whole future, can I?"

"True…"

"Just hang in there okay? Things gotta get better from here…"

"How can I be sure?"

"You've gotta keep up for Kano's sake…and if I ever happen to drop into the past again, I'll give you an update on how life goes."

"I won't hold my breath about it."

"Probably best you don't."

~*~*~*~

"I wish you'd stop staring at me like that…" Older Nuriko sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like I have a second head growing out of my neck. If you've got a question, ask it!"

"Okay…how did this happen?!?!" She was obviously referring to her sudden transformation from a him to a her.

"Magic. How else?" 

"Does he know?"

"Does who know what?" She smiled.

Nuriko bit her lip. "You know the who and the what."

"Yeah…I was just seeing if I could get you to say it."

"Well, does he?"

She just nodded.

"Are he still cares?"

"Well, I'm still married after 16 years and we have the girls too."

"What did he say when he found out?"

"You'll have to wait for that. For now, just be happy with the fact that he'll love you for you, not just because of you've got a woman's body."

"If he loves you for you, why are you still a woman? I thought you just said it didn't matter."

"It doesn't. It was my choice. I wanted to raise a family."

"Oh…"

"Anything else?"

"Why am I not dead?"

"What?"

"I died before, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Never did figure that part out. Just woke up that one time." She shrugged.

"You're so nonchalant about it."

"Yeah…well, it is in the past for me."

"Not for me!" Nuriko huffed. "The question is still fresh in _my_ mind!"

"Let it go. You're not gonna find out. And it really doesn't matter. You're gonna have a perfect life. Well, as perfect as it can get anyway."

"Jason doesn't seem like the settling type to me…"

"He wasn't. It takes a lot of pushing. Believe me though, it's _really_ worth it."

"Are you implying something?"

"Probably." She laughed.

"Oh my God!" Nuriko started freaking.

"Well, you have to do that to have kids…" 

"Stop it!" Nuriko flailed around. "I don't need to hear that yet!" 

Older Nuriko laughed again. "That's life."

"Well, I've heard enough of life for today!"

~*~*~*~

"I still don't see why I'd settle down…" Jason frowned. "I don't understand anything that's going on here…"

"You won't for a while."

"Then can we just say I'm wasted for now?"

"No…this is real."

"How do I know?"

"Didn't Kei punch you in the head a night or so ago?"

"Uh…yeah…how'd you know?" Jason rubbed his head where the younger girl had hit him the pervious night.

"Well, duh…I remember. She punches hard." Older Jason rubbed his head. "You don't get hurt in dreams or when you're wasted."

"I guess…I'd still rather think I'm wasted…"

"What? You don't wanna think Nuriko is real?"

"What'd you bring her into this for?"

"Why do you care which one of the seishi I talk about?"

"Well, I uh…forget it…"

"Should I?"

"Whatever…look you have to tell me something…"

"I do?"

"Lily won't like what I have to tell her, will she?"

"Ah…no…she's gonna wanna beat the shit outta you."

"Not that it's undeserved though…"

"True…that really sucked…"

"That's not encouraging."

"Who said I was supposed to be encouraging? I'm just here for my daughters."

Jason sighed. "Alright-y then…"

"Don't sound so annoyed. I put them before me."

"Dammit…you're to different to be me…" 

"You've got growing up to do." He muttered.

"I'm 25!" Jason snapped back.

"That means jack shit!" Older Jason sighed. "Everyone has growing up to do! We're all different in the future. The book made us change!"

"What's so special about it?!?!"

"You just wait till Kei…" He stopped. "Never mind."

"What? I just wait till Kei…what?"

"I said 'never mind'. I can't tell you any more."

"You can't leave me hanging."

"Give it a couple of months and you won't be hanging anymore."

"Months?" Jason's jaw dropped. "I don't have that kind of patience!" 

"This'll be good practice for you then." 

Jason scoffed. "I'm impossible."

"A lot of people say old people are stubborn. Guess they're right."

"You're not that old are you?"

"20 years older than you."

"Well, I got time to grow then…"

_'Too bad it happens all at once. We don't get to ease into anything…'_

~*~*~*~

Reizo sat alone in the room he was given in the palace. _'They are all here? How is that possible? Those spies must have been blind…it is not possible for their parents to be here!'_ He fumed silently. _'And that father of mine is not doing anything…what is wrong with him? This is not the father I was told about growing up…'_

He left the room and went to find Nakago. Reizo found his father in his room with the baby.

"What do you want Reizo?"

"Why are you not planning?"

"Planning what? Another attempt to kill them that will fail, like all your other suggestions?"

"What? I did not fail!"

"Then why aren't they dead? You keep attacking them and they keep winning." Nakago turned angrily to his son. "You're killing my soldiers."

"What is a few soldiers if the followers of Suzaku are killed?"

"It wouldn't be much if and only if they were actually dead."

"I will not fail again."

"First of all, two seconds ago you weren't at fault. Second of all, you won't get another chance to fail."

"Excuse me?"

"Go back to where you belong. You aren't helping things here."

"Are you telling me you want me gone?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You're telling me what to do and what not to. No one tells me what to do."

"You are not going to survive again. Is that what you want? If you do not follow me, they'll kill you again."

"Maybe it was meant to be like that! I won't have an impudent whelp, even if he's mine, tell me how to attack my enemies!"

"You cannot turn me away like this." Reizo felt his blood boiling.

"I can and I did. Get out and leave me with my _real_ son. The one who doesn't try to run _my_ life." Nakago still hadn't moved away from his toddler.

"You will only lose it."

"One way or another everyone dies. If I choose to make history repeat itself, that's my choice!"

Reizo pulled a knife from his belt. "And I can here to change that, one way or another."

"Are you threatening me?" Nakago was taken aback.

"I suppose I am. I cannot stand to see the followers of Suzaku win. If I have it I will kill you and take charge of Kutou myself."

Nakago growled and pulled out his own knife. Though instead of pointing it at the 20 year old, he held it above the baby. "Kill me and gravity takes its course."

Reizo was frozen. He couldn't move or else he was dead anyway. 

"You're a mirror image of myself Reizo. And I hate it. You're sick, you're twisted, you only wish to kill an entire country. I see myself in you every time I look at you. I see how wrong I was to do what I did…but time will go the way it should. I won't follow anything you say, but I'll work according to what you told me will happen. I'll kidnap her. I'll get Tasuki mad at me. I'll eventually kill the girl, then get myself killed. But right now, I want you gone. If I ever see you again and you aren't the small child under my weapon, I'll kill you. I don't care. Now leave."

"You are not the man I was told about growing up…" Reizo put his weapon away and began to back away from his father. "I made a mistake coming here to see if I could keep you from being killed."

"You're right. I'm not the same. You changed me. You made me see what was wrong with me. You did make a mistake. And you didn't come here to keep me from getting killed. You came here simply to kill people." Nakago was still holding his knife above his young soon.

Reizo left the room. A voice in his head started screaming at him. _'Kill him…kill him…KILL HIM…KILL HIM… **KILL HIM…KILL HIM… KILL HIM…KILL HIM… NOW!!!!!**' _He shook his head. _'It is not worth it…he's not worth the time it took me to come here…'_

Nakago's spirit laughed at him while he walked away from the door. "I told you you couldn't win. It's your fault he doesn't want to follow your plans."

"You again…who the hell are you?"

"Just a lost soul. Here to keep the past partially in tact."

"Get away from me."

"Ah, ah, ah…it's not nice to talk to your father like that."

"My father is not dead yet…"

"I'm from your time. I am dead."

Reizo said nothing else to the spirit and stormed down the hall.

Nakago heard the conversation from the other side of the door. He sheathed his knife again. "I'm so sorry Reizo…" He picked up his son. "I wish I could be there for you and stop this…but I don't think I can…I think I have to die before you're very old…"

Reizo obviously didn't understand his father's words but he understood the feelings in them. He hung onto his father. Nakago quietly wished for a different life. 

~*~*~*~

"I hate woman. I'm not getting married to her."

"Funny…I said that 20 years ago too."

"Shut the fuck up."

"You're gonna have to stop that. Akane picks up on it too much."

"Kei swears too."

"You do it more than her."

"She the most insane girl I've ever met. I can't fall in love with her!"

"She's not insane."

"Yes, she is. All women are."

"Our sisters and mother don't define all women."

"Yes they do and don't say 'our'. You can't be me!"

"Shut up! Yes I am!"

"Prove it!"

"How? Dammit you're dense! I don't see why you have such a problem with this…"

"Problem with what?"

"Believing in the future! You are a bandit who's a Suzaku seishi who deals with women from the real world a lot. You never had a problem with it! Yet you have a world of problems with this!"

"Never had a problem with it?!?! I freaked when I first found out about being a seishi!"

"I know! But you got used to it too!"

"Barely!"

Older Tasuki threw his hands in the air. "I don't know why I'm trying. Kei warned me not to try to hard in convincing myself…"

"What? Now you're taking orders from a woman on how to deal with yourself? You're whipped!"

"I am _not_ whipped! I care about my wife and daughter…"

"Fuck that."

"No! Sweet Suzaku…you are gonna freak when history plays out…" 

"Look, maybe you are from the future, but it has to be some other future!"

"Why?"

"I'm not getting married as long as I have anything to do with it!"

"Are we back to that? Dammit…"

"Of course we're back to that! That's what we've been talking about the whole time!"

Older Tasuki was beginning to lose his temper. He grabbed his younger self by the shoulders and started shaking him. "What the hell is your problem?!?! You can't tell what the future brings! So why when you're given a situation like this, just go with it!  I can't believe I was this stubborn!"

They began to fight more than talk or argue.

~*~*~*~

"Is he like that often?" Kei stared at the Tasukis fighting.

"Just when he loses his temper…"

"How often is that?"

Older Kei began to count on her fingers. Kei began to worry that she was counting times in a week. "I'd say that's the first time in like, oh…I dunno… 15 years…there about…"

"15 years? He seems awfully uh…temperamental now…"

"Yeah well, dying kinda changed that…"

"Wait… What?!?! He died?" Kei was royally confused now.

"No, you'll die! Then come back to life in like what was it…like a week? Something like that…" 

Kei was knocked speechless.

"I know, I know…dead people usually don't come back, but that a perk to having an immoral goddess in your head."

"Why would she care what happens to me? It feels like she trying to kill me right now."

"She's just eager to get out. Don't worry about it. Try to work with her more than fight her."

"Work with a goddess who wants my body? Uh huh…how exactly do I do that, pray tell O bearer of futuristic knowledge?"

"Don't get smart with me!"

"That's just the way I am!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that! I'm just saying put it on the back burner for now!"

"I am a little ball of fire about to turn 20! Nothing is gonna calm me down!"

"Suzaku! It's a miracle Tasuki's put up with me for so long!"

"A miracle that _he_ put up with _you_? He's a lunatic! How do _you_ put up with _him_?"

"It's a very loving relationship filled with communication and happy family vacations!" Older Kei smiled sweetly knowing it would annoy her younger self.

"Ugh! Don't make me gag! That was so much sap!" Kei gagged. "This is too weird for me!"

"You're the granddaughter of a Suzaku no Miko! You're friends with 3 of the most mismatched people ever! You're standing in a clearing with the warriors of an **_ancient Chinese flaming chicken_**! Nothing is too weird for you!" Older Kei huffed. "Even without me here, this is too bizarre for words!"

Kei was once again speechless. "Uh…right…" _'Wow…I'm an energetic old lady…'_

"I'm not old, I'm 40."

"What?" 

"Stop thinking I'm old. I remember what I thought when I was you."

"This is so wrong. It's like you're psychic. I have no private thoughts. You know everything."

"Sucks to be you." 

Kei snorted. "I don't change a bit in 20 years…"

"Not really, no."

"Can we reconvene now?" Kei shouted to all the other pairs of people.

Everyone kind of nodded and went back to back to where the kids sat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah…now that I'm done and my brain is thoroughly fried, as I'm sure yours is, (at least partially maybe not as much as mine) I do have enough brain cells left say I hope you enjoyed this and that I'm going to sleep from a long time.

If you looked my brain right now, it would probably look like a fried egg…Owwie…

Until my brain repairs itself, readers!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

6/24/03


	22. Parents & Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~To everyone - Sorry that was so confusing! Was it just because of everyone that was in the chapter or is there other stuff I need to clear up? If you guys tell me what exactly was confusing I'll do my best to fix it up. 

            ~Cat - I suppose yeah, Reizo will still grow up evil if Nakago does things he's supposed to, but I thought about it for a while and Reizo almost has to grow up to be evil. I mean, he's got to kidnap Akane and Kano and then Kano's gotta get really P.O.ed at him and go Oni on his butt. You know what I'm trying to say? I had this great explanation in my head but I lost it.

            Oh and one more thing. Remember when I said this story would probably be shorter than the first? Screw that…I think at the rate I'm going it'll actually be longer…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane watched younger Tasuki glare at her father. _'This is really getting to weird…'_ "Mom, can we go home now? I wanna go home."

"Soon. We will get home soon okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Akane rested her head on her mother's shoulder and yawned. "I want my shower back."

"You're too spoiled."

"Whose fault is that? You guys never learned to say no to me." She smiled.

Older Kei light whacked her daughter on the head. "Don't get smart with me."

"Too late." Akane hugged her mother.

Kei gnawed at her lower lip. _'How could I be a mother? And with him of all people?'_ She glanced over at Tasuki.

"What?" He turned away from his older self when he noticed her. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. I wasn't staring at anything." 

Older Kei and Older Tasuki simultaneously shook their heads in dismay.

Hotohori was sitting opposite his older self. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Find Reizo and get him back to our time. What else?"

"Instead of talking about Reizo for a moment, I'm more than a little curious about Kimiko, no da." Chichiri interrupted. "Are you really Suzaku's daughter?"

"Well, I dunno." Kimiko shrugged. "I can fly, throw fireballs, not die from a knife wound to the stomach and goodness knows what else. I think that's a pretty good indication I'm more than human…"

Hiroshi looked at her. "Calm down."

"Sorry…I'm just on edge…"

"What are your parents names?" Taki asked.

"What's it matter?" Kimiko looked up.

"I'd like to see if I know either of them."

"Umm…lemme think…Tora is my mom's first name…I'm assuming she's not married yet…now what was her first name?" She paused. "Crap…I don't remember my mother's maiden name! What the heck was it?!?!"

"You don't remember her maiden name?" Tasuki looked surprised.

"Not like I use it…now let me think…"

"Arataki." Hiroshi spoke up suddenly

"Huh?" Kimiko looked at Hiroshi.

"You're mom's maiden name was Arataki."

Akane gave him a funny look. "How would you know Ms. Takani's maiden name?"

"I asked her one time."

"Why?" Nyoko looked up at him.

"I was curious."

"Arataki Tora…" Kei sat and thought. "I don't think I know anyone by that name…"

"Neither do I…" Lily shook her head.

"Oh crap!" Both Takis looked up at each other.

"What?" Both Hotohoris looked at the Takis.

"I know her…" Taki was still a little shocked. "I have Saturday classes with her."

"You do?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I had no idea Arataki was Takani…" Older Taki shook her head. "I thought she had brown hair. That's how I remember her."

"Well…she did have brown hair. It was dyed though. Then when she had my brother I think she let it grow out."

"You have a bother too, no da?"

"Yeah. His name's Akira. Man is he a pain in the ass…"

"And your father's name?" Nuriko asked.

"Well, until I found out he was Suzaku, I though it was Takani Rei."

After a moment of thought, it was both Jasons turn to freak out. "Holy shit!"

Nuriko elbowed Jason in the ribs. "Don't swear in front of the girls!"

Nyoko giggled. "Mom never changes does she?" Naoko laughed and shook her head.

"Hey!" Jason rubbed his side. "We're not married yet and we're not parents either."

"Then I'll do it." Older Nuriko smiled and elbowed older Jason.

"Ow! Me and my big mouth." Older Jason scowled at his younger self.

The girl twins laughed even harder while their fathers rubbed their sides and their mothers looked smug.

"So what's with the freaking out?" Kei poked Jason.

"I'm pretty sure I know Rei…kinda tall, red hair and green eyes, right?" He turned to Kimiko.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Damn…I met him once. Got along with him pretty well too. A year ago I think, maybe a little more…" Jason looked up at Lily. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Jason, I've been across the ocean from you for 2 years, remember? I never met him."

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Sorry."

"You should be." Lily frowned.

"Why haven't you been around your family, no da?"

"It really isn't important right now, alright?" Older Lily stopped the conversation in the middle. No matter how much she has accepted what happened, she still hated talking about it.

Toshiro felt really uncomfortable. He's never known his mother to be vulnerable. He regarded his mother as the strongest person he'd ever known. It left him disconcerted now that he was finding out so many serious things he really didn't want to find out about. _'You know…a little over a week ago…I was a normal kid…above average in intelligence and my hair's a little odd…but I still led a pretty normal life…I always kinda wished for something different to happen…why'd it have to actually happen though?'_

Toru could sense his brother's confusion. He couldn't say he didn't feel the same way. Their lives had been turned upside down. Though Toru didn't take it as bad as Toshiro was. _'Even if we are twins…we've never been the same…he's way too high strung…doesn't like change much…but he's gonna have to get over that…things are gonna be changing for a long time now…'_ Toru put his hand on his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

Toshiro managed to give his brother a small smile.

"So Takani's really a god? Never would have guessed…" Jason shook his head. "That's just too weird…"

"Well, not like we can ask him about it. He's dead now." Kimiko stopped. "Well, not really dead, just the human part…"

"I don't suppose you could call him here do you?" Hotohori asked her.

"I doubt it. Doesn't he need 7 seishi and a miko to be called?"

"Aren't you his daughter?" Tasuki snorted.

"So? There are certain things I don't think I can do and I'm not gonna try since I don't exactly know how to use whatever powers I have…"

"You could get training for that, no da." Older Chichiri offered.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, no da."

"Ya know, somethin's been bothering me since you got here…" Kouji looked at Older Kei.

"What is it?" She looked at him questioningly.

"How is it that you can sleep next to Tasuki? He snores like no one I've ever met."

Tasuki scoffed. "Shut up man!"

"Well…" Older Kei smirked. "No one ever said we did a whole lot of sleeping…"

The older adults hid their smirks, the younger ones looked on is shock at Kei and Tasuki who couldn't stop blushing and all the kids except for Kano looked horrified. 

Akane said what was on all the kids' minds. "MOTHER!!!!! That's so gross!!!!!! Why'd you have to go and say that?!?!?! EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! I never wanna hear anything like that again!!!!" All Kano could do was laugh at Akane's embarrassment. "Quit laughing at me! Don't you think that's gross?!?!"

"Please! I've heard much worse!" Kano did his best to stop laughing. 

"Yeah maybe! But did it come out of your dad's mouth?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Once in a while, yeah." He smirked.

"Gross!" Akane shuddered. 

Older Kei smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Now you know it's my job to do things like this."

"You don't have to be so damn good at it!" She squirmed.

"Well, that answers my question…" Kouji said with a laugh.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Tasuki hissed at him.

"Can we talk about how to get rid of Reizo now?" Naoko butted in. "I'm tired of this."

Lily leaned over to Jason. "You know, there isn't a doubt in my mind that that girl is yours. She's too much like you not to be…"

"Are you implying I'm rude?"

"I don't need to imply. You are rude." 

"Any way!" Older Kei interrupted. "We should get back to Reizo."

"Crazy ass psycho bitch…" Akane muttered.

"You already made that clear…" Older Tasuki tried to calm him daughter.

"Dad…I don't think I can say it enough…" She sniffled and leaned on her father's shoulder.

"I know…" He wrapped his arms around her. "I promise it'll be okay…"

Tasuki looked on in shock as his older self comforted the distressed teen. For the first time, he felt like he wanted to be a father. Kei looked over at him.

"What?" He snapped his head up at her.

"Nothing. You were just looking kinda thoughtful there."

"Oh…" He said nothing else. He was thinking about the possibility of falling in love with Kei. _'Well, she ain't that bad…definitely pretty…I didn't think there'd be any woman I'd find attractive…'_

Kimiko sighed as her friend curled up against her father. She missed being able to do that. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see older Hotohori.

"Are you alright?"

"I dunno…" She sighed again. Hotohori had been like a second father to her since she'd started getting along with Hiroshi. She was glad.

"If you need to say something, you should say it."

"I know…I'm just confused about all this I guess…" She looked up at him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I _did_ try to bite your finger off a couple days ago…" She said sheepishly.

Older Hotohori smiled and shook his head. "I didn't leave you with many options. You did what you had to."

"Oh…okay." She smiled. She felt a little better now. Hotohori was very understanding. She was also glad Hiroshi inherited that from his father. "Thanks."

"Of course." Older Hotohori took his hand from her shoulder.

Older Kei pulled a small box out of her pocket, no bigger than the box that the pendant she always wore came in. "This is what's gonna get rid of Reizo."

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked.

Older Kei opened the box. Inside lay a slightly glowing red gem. "A wonderful little gem with the power to get Reizo back to where he should be."

"Would that be in Hell or do you just mean time wise?" Kano muttered.

Older Kouji looked at his son. "Relax, will you? He'll be dead soon enough."

"He better be…"

"Kano…" Older Kouji whispered. "I know you want to kill him. I want to see him dead just as much as you…but you can't rush into this…"

Kano clenched his fists then released them. "I know…I know…" 

Akane discreetly placed her hand on top of his. Her fingers curled around his and she felt him relax ever so slightly, but relax none the less. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't need to. There was always a silent understanding between the two bandit children about Reizo. After both nearly being killed, they didn't need words to comfort each other, their presence was enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much shorter chapter, I know. My brain had to recover. Sorry for the wait too.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	23. Walking in the Rain & Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

            ~Jamie - I don't think it's that bad that you haven't updated. It just means that you have a busy life. I spend much of my day writing cause I have nothing better to do. 

~Cat - I hope my work stays high quality for you. ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So uh…what is it?" Akane abruptly yanked the gem out of her mother's hand and started playing with it.

Older Kei yanked it back. "You've got a lot of nerve, you know that? It's a gem Nozomi gave me that'll send Reizo home."

Akane grabbed it again. "I get it from you. How's it work?" She held it up to the sun. "Pretty color."

Older Kei sighed and gave up. "Sometimes I don't know about you…but anyway…once Reizo comes in contact with it, it'll release its power and he'll be back in the present."

"Future." Kei said quickly.

"Depends on who you're asking." Older Taki retorted.

"I suppose…" Kei shrugged.

"So do we wait till he comes back?" Kimiko asked.

"It's all we can do for now." Older Kouji answered. Kano let out an exasperating sigh. Older Kouji frowned at him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." He muttered. _'Wait, wait, wait…seems like that's all I ever do…'_

"You need lessons in self expression…" Older Kouji sighed. 

Akane looked over at Kano. She felt the same as him. She didn't want to wait any longer. She hated to think that not only was she in danger, but her mother was too. If anything happened to her mother, her father, or any one else, she wouldn't be able to take it or she could very well cease to exist. 

Older Tasuki sensed his daughter's fear. He gave her a comforting look. She tried to smile.

_'Jeez, I'm such a Daddy's girl…oh well. I do have a great Dad…he can be a little over protective at times though…'_

While the older and younger adults began to talk about what was going on again, the kids gravitated towards each other.

Akane still had the glowing red gem in hand. "What do you think it'll do?"

"Who cares as long as it get of him?" Hiroshi muttered.

"That was surprisingly harsh for you." Naoko looked up at him.

"Well, who wants to be nice now?" Kimiko offered in defense of her boyfriend.

They all shrugged in agreement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo sat in an inn somewhere in Kutou's capital. He downed another glass of alcohol. The liquid burned in his throat as rage burned in his heart. He couldn't understand why the man he'd been told about as a child was so different from the one that just threatened to kill his only son. 

_'__I see myself in you every time I look at you. I see how wrong I was to do what I did…'_ He repeated his father's words in his head. _'He is weak…he always was…he is backing down…this man cannot be my father…'_

"You there! Boy! Time to go." The gruff bartender began cleaning up the glasses Reizo had drained previously.

Reizo raised his cold eyes. The bartender felt a chill run down his spine. "Is it really?" He asked calmly.

The man felt his knees go weak. Reizo's glare could have frozen the sun itself. He backed away from Reizo. "N…n…no…my mistake…I was wrong about the time…I beg you pardon sir…would you like another drink?"

"Yes…" Reizo lowered his gaze as the bartender ran off.

The frightened man behind the counter stared at the blonde man at his counter. _'That's some messed up guy…no one should have eyes that cold…'_ He got Reizo another drink and went into a back room, fearful of what he'd do if the rage bottled inside him ever got released.

_'If my father will not help me get rid of his future killers, I suppose I am forced to do it myself…'_ After finishing his last drink, he tossed a small sack of money on the counter and disappeared out the door.

The bartender timidly collected the money. _'There goes someone who could use a hug…'_ He felt as though he had just looked Death in the face and survived. 

It began raining as Reizo walked down the emptying streets of the capital. He pulled up the hood off his cape and paid no further attention to the thunder and lightning around him.

He carefully avoided small children that ran around him trying to find their way back home. He felt his anger grow when he thought about those kids running home to their parents, to a place they were wanted. He'd never been Reizo, always Nakago's son. He practically had no life of his own. The people in the palace raised him to be like his father, only stronger. 

He headed to the stabled near the gates of the capital. He was headed back to Konan on his own as soon as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane lay back in the grass and stared up at the sky. Things seemed relaxed at the moment. "The calm before the storm…" She whispered.

"Think it'll be bad?" Kimiko's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Akane sat up quickly and whipped her head around. "Kimiko! Oh good Lord…you scared the crap outta me…"

"Expecting maybe Kano?" She asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" She got up.

"I bet you would have wanted him to come over here, right?"

"What makes you say that?" She looked indignant. 

"Everyone knows, except for you two it seems, that you and Kano are in love."

"What?!?! I am not! Kano doesn't feel that way about me."

"Talk, talk, talk. No sense in denying it." She waved her finger in the older girl's face. "You'd feel so much better if you told him."

Akane crossed her arms. "I already told you, he doesn't like me that way."

Kimiko snorted. "Come on, you guys have kissed, right?"

"So? Maybe he's just horny."

"So? It takes two, my friend. He had to want it. And so did you."

Akane sighed. "Alright already…I do like him…a lot…hell, I probably am in love with him, but I have no idea what's going on in his head…I don't know if he cares about me that way."

"He's been protecting you this whole time! Come on! Kano's not the type to kiss a girl if he didn't have feelings for you."

"How would you know? I've known him longer than you have!"

"Please! I'm Suzaku's daughter. I know these kinda things. He is the god of fire and love or something like that."

"I wish you'd stop it with the goddess thing."

"Eh…I try to be happy about it because it makes me really upset."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if things will work out between Hiroshi and me…"

"Kimiko, you shouldn't worry about that. Hiroshi's been in love with you for so long, a little something like immortality will not get in his way of being with you."

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

"Yes. He's my baby cousin. I know these things." She wrapped her arm around Kimiko's shoulder. "And I don't think I need to remind you, but if you hurt my baby cousin, I will kill you." She said with a smirk. "But then again, if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"I understand. I would never dream of hurting him. I think things will be okay between us." She smiled.

"Good. I don't wanna see my cousin and my friend get hurt."

"And I don't wanna see you suffer, so I think you should tell Kano how you feel about him."

Akane let go of Kimiko's shoulder and sighed. "No good."

"Why?"

"Even if he does like me, we still can't be together."

"Is it the different worlds thing? 'Cause Kano is a seishi, I could probably ask my father to let him cross over…"

"No…it's _my_ dad I'm worried about…"

"What about him?"

"Daddy never likes the guys I like. I mean, last time I had a boy friend, I didn't even want him to meet Daddy 'cause he'd scare him away." Kimiko kicked a rock through the grass

"Oh…Tasuki's got that 'No one's good enough for my daughter' thing going, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…I mean, it's great that he cares so much…but I really do love Kano and I wish I knew if Daddy would accept him…"

"He is Kouji's son. Maybe your dad would like him more." She shrugged.

"I doubt it. Nothing short of dying to protect me would make Daddy like a guy…"

"Well, Kano almost did that…he did let Reizo poison him and he almost got killed fighting with Reizo later…"

Akane blew some hair away from her face. "Can we just forget it for now? We should find the others."

"Fine…" Kimiko let out an exasperated sigh as they headed back to the clearing. _'I can't believe she's so oblivious. It's so obvious Kano loves her too…and Tasuki should like Kano…he treats Akane right…they're gonna have to tell each other before they explode…'_ Kimiko shook her head in dismay as Akane looked longingly at Kano who was talking with both versions of his father. She then looked at Older Tasuki.

He didn't look very happy about the way Akane looked at Kano. Older Chichiri stood next to him.

"You have to let her grow up, no da…"

"I don't want her to. I'd rather she stayed little."

"Like it or not, our kids are going to grow a lot from this, no da. They already have. I can see that Toshiro has already become a different person. We can't stop it. We can't stop their emotions either, no da."

"Damn you and the fact you're always right, Chichiri."

"Give Kano a chance. He cares for her a lot, no da." 

"I know he does…he'd do anything for her…I just don't want her to grow up too fast."

"Too late. She's 17 and in Konan…"

"Why didn't we tell them before?" He asked quietly.

"Not sure, no da. Maybe we thought if they didn't know, they'd never see it…"

"We never should have made that assumption…" He shook his head.

"We can't do anything about it now though. We can only try to make amends with the kids…" Older Lily joined her husband and Tasuki.

"Very true, no da…"

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Naoko sat on her father's shoulders.

"I don't know." He looked up at her. "You already asked me that how many times?"

"Around 40." Nyoko answered happily. She was standing with her mother.

"I'm tired of waiting…" Naoko sighed.

"We all are." Older Nuriko picked up their other daughter.

Nuriko and Jason watched themselves from afar.

"You ever think about kids?"

"Nope. Never thought about kids, a wife…hell, even a steady girlfriend…"

"Well, how much stock do you put in this being real?"

"Well, I figure if I was drunk, wasted or other wise unconscious, I would have gotten up by now and I know I'm not dead since I can still feel pain." He looked down at her as he spoke. "So I guess it's pretty real…"

"Did I mention I was sorry about that?" She blushed.

"Yeah. So what about you? Ever think about kids?"

"Thought about it…never thought it would happen though…"

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

He was taken aback. "Hey, I am your future husband…"

"Future, not current." She waved her hand in his face. "I see no ring. Do you?"

Jason snickered. 

"And just what if so funny?"

"You."

"Me? Well, I'm glad you find me amusing."

"Humor is good in a marriage."

"How would you know?"

"I almost got married once."

"Really?"

"Yeah…she was awful." He shook his head. "My foster father tried to get me to do it. She was so serious but I almost went through it until Lily slapped some sense into me and I pulled out of it."

"Why'd you almost do it?"

"I think I wanted my foster father to accept me, so I was gonna try and make him happy."

"Others shouldn't come before yourself if you make yourself miserable."

"That's pretty much what Lily told me. So I stopped. I think it only made him hate me more…"

"Do you see him often?"

"Nope…"

"I see." 

"Any idea how much longer?" Toshiro looked down at Older Hotohori. "This is gettin' real boring…" He dangled his legs from the tree branch he sat on.

"I would give it till about sun down." Older Taki looked up at the sky.

"What makes you say that?" Hotohori asked.

"We've already been through this. Granted last time we were younger, but we already know how this is going to turn out." Older Hotohori answered.

"Isn't that like some kinda of unfair advantage?" Taki asked.

"No advantage is unfair when dealing with Reizo. He tried to kill our niece. He won't get away with it." Older Taki answered solemnly.

"Does he die now or does that happen later?" Toru asked, sitting on a slightly lower branch, bangs blowing slightly in the breeze

"Later." Older Hotohori looked up at his nephew. It wasn't like Toru to ask such a morbid question, but too much had changed. 

"We should go somewhere to fins shelter. It's going to start raining." Older Kei pushed herself off the tree she was leaning on.

"But Aunt Kei…there aren't any clouds in the sky…" Hiroshi started.

"It rained last time we did this. No reason it won't again." Older Kouji nodded in agreement with his friend's wife. 

"This is gettin' too weird for me…" Kouji shook his head. He didn't enjoy dealing with things that involved the miko's world. Why should he care in the first place? He wasn't a seishi. His son and best friend were, but their affairs didn't concern him. At least, not before. He wasn't hadn't been concerned with it until he realized Kano was in love with Akane. Even as a baby, Kouji could see that Kano enjoyed being with Akane.

He wondered if he'd lose his son to the miko's world like he would obviously lose his best friend. 

The large group left their clearing and went back to a close town. Luckily no one seemed to notice that the younger adults had older look-alikes with them and if they did, no one said anything. 

They reached the inn just as it started to rain. The younger adults were a little shocked that the older ones were right. 

Without anyone knowing, Akane snuck out into the rain to take a walk. She didn't care if Reizo was coming, she wanted to walk in the rain.

It was a slightly heavy rain, enough to soak her in a few minutes and the dirt road turned to soft mud.

She moved silently through the town, occasionally pushing wet pieces of hair from her face.

~*~*~*~

Back at the inn, Kano looked through a few of the rooms then went to the room where his father and Akane's parents were.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt…"

"What's up, kid?" Older Kouji waved him in.

He approached the table where they sat and the glowing jewel rested in its box. "Have any of you seen Akane? I can't find her…" 

"What?" Older Kei paled.

"I looked in most of the rooms. Everyone said she was somewhere else, but I haven't found her any where."

"I told her not to go out…" Older Tasuki frowned.

"Are you sure?" Kouji looked up to his son, but Kano was already gone. So was the jewel.

~*~*~*~

Akane stood on the outskirts of town. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get back…" She smiled.

Her smile quickly faded when she heard horse hooves pounding in the mud. "Only a crazy person would ride a horse in this weather…" She saw a flash of gold on a shadow coming towards her. "Reizo!" She hissed in a whisper and ran back towards the inn.

She couldn't outrun a horse though and she had to stop to face him.

Reizo stepped off his horse and let it go off on its own. "Shouldn't you be with your mommy?" He hissed at her.

"Least I have one…" She spat back. As soon as she said that, she realized it might have been too much. He rushed her, but without a weapon. _'Must want to beat me to a pulp himself first…'_ She thought bitterly and felt herself get knocked into the mud. 

His fist came up above her head, threatening to smash her skull in, but she managed to get her feet into his chest and push him over her head. "I'm not in the mood for this Reizo!" She raked chunks of mud out of her hair.

"Too bad. I am." He hurried to his feet and approached her slowly. "I will not rest until your blood is on my hands…"

"A little messy don't you think?" She got on the defensive. "Besides, my blood stays in me."

"Not for long." He shed his wet cloak so he could move faster. It landed in the mud with a soft thud.

"You never know when to give up, do you?" She blocked his mud caked boot from hitting her temple.

"Not my nature." He growled.

"I'm not threatened by a growl." She muttered and pulled out one of Kano's knives. "You don't scare me." She lashed out with the knife and cut a deep gash into Reizo left arm. 

He let out a howl as blood poured out of the wound. "You will pay for that."

"Come and get me!" She pulled out the other one. "It's what you want isn't it?"

Reizo pulled out a sword. It gleamed even in the gloomy rainy weather. 

_'I'm not scared…I can fight him…I just wish I weren't alone…'_ She licked her lips as Reizo rushed her, sword raised.

A flash of silver rushed towards her head. She crossed the knives just in time to catch it.

Even with a wounded arm, Reizo still seemed to be physically stronger than her. He forced the sword down, closer to her skin.

"I win." He smirked in her face.

She spat in his eye. Instead of saying something in retaliation, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her into a wall. Her head bounced against a wooden crate as she fell. She blacked out.

Reizo took a moment to look at the cut in his arm. Akane nearly cut to the bone. It would take a lot of time to heal, but it didn't matter. It was just his left arm and he felt as though he'd won. "I would have expected more of a fight from you…something more like you display in Kutou…"

He slowly approached Akane's muddy body. A glimmer of red in the corner of his eye made him stop.

"REIZO!" Kano came out from the corner of a house. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" The Oni on Kano's forehead was starting to flare up again, like it had during their last encounter.

"Hello, baby brother. Still defending the wench?" Reizo lowered his weapon.

"I'm not your baby brother." Kano knelt next to Akane and picked up his knives from her limp hands. He took a moment to make sure Akane was still breathing. "You're lucky she's not dead."

"So what if she was?"

"You'd have already been dead…" Kano murmured menacingly. It began to pour harder as Kano stepped in front of Akane's body.

"You are far to attached to her."

"You know Reizo…I used to think you were a deranged psychopath…" Kano got up in Reizo's face. There was almost no difference in height between the two. "I was wrong."

"Then what am I?" Reizo snorted. "Since you seem to know me so well."

"You're a lonely little boy looking for love and acceptance from those that will never give it to you." Kano immediately moved back as Reizo attacked in a blind fury. 

Kano smirked. He knew Reizo would go ballistic and not think about strategy.

He met Reizo slash for slash, blow for blow. The young Kutou general couldn't make any headway against the enraged seishi.

Reizo thought for a moment he could gain on Kano when the younger boy slipped in the mud. He almost cleaved Kano in two when he swept his legs into Reizo's and sent him into the mud.

"Heh…" Kano smirked again. Reizo was lying face down in the mud. "Eat that. Who knows what's in that besides dirt."

Reizo pushed himself up and spat the filth out of his mouth. He wiped his face with the cleaner of his two sleeves. The right one didn't have all that much mud on it, it also wasn't blood soaked.

Akane stirred as Kano and Reizo fought. She shook the pain from her head. _'Why am I the one who's always getting knocked out?'_ She squinted to see the two figures fighting relentlessly in the rain and mud. She saw blood mixed in the mud a few feet away from her. She hoped to Suzaku that it was Reizo's blood and not Kano's. She touched her muddy hair. She felt a bump where her head hit the crate. 

Judging by the way Kano was keeping up with Reizo, sometimes getting the better of the blonde and never taking a hit, Akane figured Kano went Oni on Reizo ass.

She soon noticed Kano's knives weren't with her. Flashes of silver and sparks in the rain told her Kano had them. Then she noticed a red glimmer near her foot. _'The gem!'_ She cursed Kano's absent-mindedness. What was he going to do when he realizes he doesn't have it? She snatched it up and wiped it off with a cleaner part of her shirt. She got to her feet slowly and waited for her vision to clear again. _'I really do need to work on the getting knocked out thing…it hurts…'_

She walked towards the fighters. _'Now…how to get Reizo to touch it? I could jump on him and shove it down his throat, but I'm in no condition for that…he isn't wearing gloves so maybe…'_

Reizo was the first to notice her. "So you are awake. I expected you to be out for longer."

"I'm full o' surprises, ain't I?" She held the gem in two fingers. "Kano, you forgot your power crystal."

Kano was almost confused but then realized she was going to try and trick Reizo. "Did I drop it?"

"Yeah. It was by me."

"What are you whelps talking about?" Reizo demanded. He was getting a little unnerved.

"You can see the crystal's power for yourself." Akane whipped it at Kano. Though if she really wanted Kano to get, he would have. 

Reizo stuck out his hand and caught the crystal. Akane raised her hand to her face in mock horror. "Oh no. He got it. What ever will we do?"

"Oh no. I think we're doomed now." Kano rolled his eyes.

"What is the matter with the two of you?" Reizo's question was soon answered.

The glow of the gem intensified. It was at this moment that the others from the inn finally found them. Reizo's eyes widened in fear as a red light from the gem surrounded him. In a flash, she was gone. The gem fell back to the ground, but it wasn't done. It let out another burst of energy that surrounded the kids, older adults, Jason and Nuriko. 

When it disappeared, only the younger adults still stood in the rain, except for Jason. Nuriko was also a man again.

They all stared at each other, unsure of what had exactly happened. Nuriko looked around. "Where's Jason?"

Lily stared at the footprints in the mud from the fight. "He wasn't supposed to be here yet. He's back home."

"Are you sure, no da?" 

She nodded. "Yeah…he's probably back in his little apartment in the city…wondering if this was real. Just like us…"

Taki pushed her wet hair away from her face. She looked at Hotohori. "Did we really just see our future selves, our son and his girlfriend?"

Hotohori shook the water from his eyes. "I don't know."

"It'd be nice to know if it was true or not…"

"Everything in due time." He murmured. Even though he wanted to know just as much as she did.

Kouji stared at the blood mixed into the mud. He looked at his son who was trying to grab at the rain and every so often sneezed when some water got up his nose. Kouji saw part of the fight between Kano and Reizo. He was amazed his son had become such a good fighter and it wasn't just because he was a seishi. Kano had said he only found out recently that he was a seishi, so most of his skill had to come from normal training.

Kei and Tasuki went to the spot were the previously glowing gem was. Kei pulled out a bandana and picked up the gem with it. She and Tasuki stared at it for a moment, wordlessly before the color drained from it and it turned to dust. Kei gasped and almost dropped it, had it not been for Tasuki grabbing her hand, she would have.

They stared at each other, wondering who should pull back first as the rainwater mixed with the gem dust, turning to a vaguely red mud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane slowly opened her eyes when she thought it was safe and found herself back in her living room, though still wet and covered in mud. He eyes scanned the room. She saw her parent all her cousins, aunts, uncles…Kouji and Kano? She blinked in surprise. _'How'd they get here? Wait…the gem made us all come back here…yay!'_

She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Akane, are you alright?"

"Except for completely covered in mud, yes." She looked down in disgust at her muddy shirt.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. And show Kano to the other bathroom. He could use one too." Kei sighed. "I'll get you guys some clothes."

"Thanks, Mom. I'd hug ya, but…you know."

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "Now go."

Akane grabbed Kano's arm and dragged him up the stairs. She took him into one of the bathrooms. "Should I explain it to you?" She asked, meaning the shower.

"I think I get it. Thanks." 

"Kano?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you find me?" 

"In the town you mean?" 

"Yeah."

"I just looked till I found you." He shrugged.

"Well…thanks. I'd be dead if you hadn't." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left him alone. He just watched her go, then started peeling off the heavy muddy clothes and got in.

Akane threw the clothes to the floor and stepped into the hot shower. The hot water felt good on her frozen skin. As the mud washed away, she realized that it wasn't just the rain that chilled her. It was Reizo's cold gaze that made her incredibly uncomfortable. She hated the fact he wanted to kill her. _'Damn guy…I don't care if Daddy did kill Reizo's father! Daddy did it for a good reason. His father killed my mother!'_

Downstairs, Kimiko was in some of Akane's clothes since hers were soaked too. She looked at a clock and shuddered. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi asked.

"My mother is going to kill me…I told Akira I'd be out for a few hours…it's been way longer than that…" She groaned.

And as if of cue, they heard an angry knocking at the door.

Tasuki went to go open the door. He was a little surprised to see an angry deep violet haired, blue-eyed woman at the door. He immediately recognized her. "Tora?" 

"Where's Kimiko? I have been trying to find her all day! How come every time I called, no one was here? Where is she?!?!" Tora was royally pissed off.

Kimiko came running into the front hall. "Mom! I can explain! Don't get mad at them!"

"This had better be good…" Tora tapped her foot impatiently. 

"It is! I swear!" Kimiko's mind raced to find a plausible explanation for where she'd been. "See…we were just going to hang out at the mall for a while, but then we decided to go have a water fight, which is why I'm not wearing the clothes I left the house with…and uh…then…this friend of Tasuki's flew in with his son from China for a visit so we went to get him…I guess I lost track of time."

"And why did all of you go?" Tora eyed her daughter carefully for signs of lying.

"Well, the guy is also friends with all my friends' parents so I just tagged along for the ride…" She grimaced, hoping her mother could tell she made up practically the whole thing.

Tora looked at Tasuki. "True?"

"Completely." Tasuki found himself back up from Tora a little. There was nothing worse than a worried mother. 

"Then where is he?" The crossed her arms and taped her foot.

Tasuki went back to the living room and came back with Kouji, dressed in Tasuki's dry clothes. "Tora, this is Kouji. Kouji, Kimiko's mother Tora."

Tora's angry face softened when she saw the tall, tanned bandit. "Hi…"

"Hi." Kouji smiled and shook hands with her.

Kimiko and Tasuki looked at each other in surprise. 

_'OH MY GOD!!!!! I think my mother is attracted to Kouji!!!!!!!! From gods to bandits, my mother has a taste for guys from the Universe of the Four Gods and she doesn't even know it!'_ "Mom, shouldn't we be going? Akira's probably freaking out cause I've been gone all day, right?" _'He'll freak out even more if he finds out Mom just melted into a puddle in front of Kouji…'_

"I guess you're right." Tora barely heard her daughter.

At that moment, Kano came down the stairs from his shower. He wore a pair of black pajama pants that had laces he tightened in the front and a plain white t-shirt that Kei brought up for him. His hair was still wet and there was a towel draped around his neck. "Hey Dad, Kimiko. Who's that?" He noticed Tora.

"Kano, this is my mom. Tora Takani. Mom, this is Kano, Kouji's son." 

"Oh. Hi." Kano kinda nodded to her. He wasn't exactly sure how to act in front of the former wife of a god.

"Nice to meet you. Is your mother around?" She asked nicely.

"Nope." Kano answered quickly. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." He disappeared upstairs again and waited for Akane.

"What did I say?" Tora looked nervous.

"His mother just died." Kouji answered as he looked towards the stairs.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Now she was embarrassed.

"It's alright. Kano's just not taking it all that well."

"Were they close?"

"Not at all…"

"I see."

"Mom…I really think we should go. I'm tired." 

"Alright." Tora looked up at Kouji. "Tell him I'm sorry, will you?"

"Of course." He nodded.

Tora and Kimiko left after Kimiko said bye to Hiroshi, leaving Tasuki and Kouji in the front hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"What? I was being friendly!"

"That was flirting if I ever saw it!"

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were!"

"I didn't mean to. It was just kinda a reaction."

"Sure…"

"What? She seems nice and she's pretty."

"You better be careful. Kano might not like it…"

Akane kicked the door to her bathroom open and came out in pajama and with a towel on her head. She saw Kano down the hall. "Hiya!" 

"Hey. Feel better?" 

"Much." She pulled back the towel a little. "Did I hear yelling downstairs?"

"Yeah. Kimiko's mom was kinda pissed at her."

"Oh…think she'll get in trouble?"

"Doubt it. She turned to goo when she met Dad."

Akane's eye widened. "Kimiko's mom likes your dad?"

"Possibly…my dad may like her too…" He shrugged.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I dunno…I mean, I'm not wild about my dad becoming attracted to the first available woman he meets…but then again I dunno if he really likes her. It's also his life and he can do what he wants. I can't stop him."

"But your feelings should matter to him."

"_If _something happens between them, I _may_ talk to Dad about it. I dunno…"

"Well, your choice." She smiled and took his arm. "Come on. I'm hungry. We're gonna poke around in the kitchen for something to eat."

"I thought you couldn't cook…"

"Welcome to my world. Land of Prepackaged, Ready to Eat Junk Food." She dragged him back down the stairs and to the kitchen. All he could do was smile and follow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another long chapter for your reading pleasure. ^_^

Two things:

1) I've started another story. It's currently 4 chapters and stars Tasuki and Amiboshi. Read if you feel like it. More sappy goodness that's completely unrelated to this story.

2) Aiko, a wonderful friend of mine, was nice enough to draw 2 pics for me of characters from this story. Kano and Akane. Both are absolutely gorgeous in my opinion. If anyone would like to see them, please send me an e-mail (ShadowHawk225@aol.com) with the subject line of "Akane" "Kano" or "Both", depending on which ones you want to see. Thank you again, Aiko!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	24. Fathers' Love & Changing Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

            _Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - Responsibilities kinda suck don't they? Too many make you feel like your head's gonna explode and not enough make you feel useless. It's enough to make you go crazy ain't it?

~Rhapsody - Thank you for the reviews! I tried to send you the pictures twice but they wouldn't go through. I got one of those delivery failure e-mails. Is there another e-mail address I could send them too?

~Cortney - So did FF.net ever decide to agree with you? I can't wait for you to get a new chapter out. I love your story!

~CarrCarr - Welcome back! Tasuki likes to deny the future doesn't he? Ah well, what can you expect from a bandit who hated women, ne? You think reading 'no da' over and over again makes it stick with you? Try typing it. O.o Woo, now there's a challenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano sat at the kitchen table while Akane looked for something she could heat up quickly. "Aha!" She pulled a small white box out of the freezer.

"Aha what?" He looked at her funny.

"I found food. What else?" She dumped the contents of the box onto a plate and shoved it into the microwave. She tossed the box onto the table.

Kano picked it up and looked at it while she set the timer. "What the hell is a Hot Pocket?"

"Food."

"I can't pronounce half the things in here. Are you sure it's food?"

"You're not supposed to pronounce it, silly. You're supposed to eat it." She took the box away from him and smiled.

"If you say so…" He rolled his eyes while she found some soda.

"Here. Try this." She shoved a can of soda at him.

"What is it?"

"A non alcoholic beverage full of artificial goodness and bubbles." She giggled.

Kano stared at her for a moment then drank the soda. All he could taste was sugar. "My God! That's sweet! What the hell is in this stuff?!?!"

"Uh…sugar…water…sugar…flavor syrup…sugar…fizzy stuff…sugar…caffeine…sugar…"

"I think I get it…"

"Don't like it? I'll drink yours too if you want." She reached for the can.

"Who said I didn't like it? I was just asking." He moved it away from her hand.

Akane smiled. "Ah, no one can resist artificial sweeteners!"

"Akane, are you getting Kano addicted to junk already?" Kei gave her daughter an annoyed look.

"Maybe…" The microwave beeped and Akane pulled out the snack. She handed one of the hot pizza filled pastries to Kano. "Here. Careful. It's hot." She then looked at her mom. "Mom, what day is it? How long have I been gone?"

"It's Tuesday the 3rd. The day after you left."

"Okay. So any idea how long they're staying here?"

"Till the next full moon." Kei answered.

"What?!?!" She looked at a calendar. Akane's jaw dropped. "Mother! That was yesterday! They're going to be here for 4 weeks?!?! Why?"

"The book is closed off till then. What's wrong with that?"

"I'm sitting right here…" Kano muttered in between mouthfuls of food.

"That means more cleaning. I hate cleaning." She wrinkled her nose.

"I can clean up after myself." Kano offered.

"Guests don't work." Kei answered him.

"It's not a problem…" He started.

"You're not working Kano. So shut up." He glared at Akane when she answered back. She quickly turned back to her mother. "Can he at least stay in my room so I don't have to clean so much?"

"No! He's not sleeping in your room."

"Why not?" 

"You are not sleeping with a 19 year old boy!"

"I'm still here…"

"Why? I slept in his room when I was over there!"

"That was different! It wasn't safe for you there!"

"Hey! I know how to take care of myself!"

"I never said you didn't! But Kano will _not_ sleep in your room! He and Kouji are sleeping down the hall."

Kano finished off the food and slouched in his chair. He suddenly knew how Akane felt when his father told her she couldn't walk to the bandit stronghold. It really sucked to be ignored.

"Fine!" Akane downed the rest of her soda. She burped rather loudly.

"Beautiful, Akane. Beautiful." Kei smirked. "Now go see if the guest beds are made."

Akane said nothing. She just snorted and left the kitchen.

"Was that completely necessary?" Kano asked nervously.

"Oh jeez…you're still here…"

"That's what I said before…"

"You did?"

"Yeah…" He rolled his eyes again.

"Sorry."

"Whatever…"

Akane walked out of the kitchen and past Hiroshi.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Are you made cause you can't sleep with Kano anymore?"

"No!" She hissed at him. "Shouldn't you go home and call your girlfriend or something?"

Hiroshi crossed his arms. "You're just jealous 'cause I told Kimiko I love her and you can't tell him."

"You little bastard!" She whacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be stupid! I'm not jealous of you!" 

"Yeah, ya are." He smirked and rubbed his head. "With your dad around, you won't get the chance to lip lock with Kano for a while."

"You know what? Why don't we go before someone loses an arm?" Taki pushed her son and niece apart. "I think things have settled down enough to the point where we can leave and get some sleep."

Everyone agreed and soon only Kei, Tasuki, Akane, Kano and Kouji were in the house. Akane made sure the beds were made for Kano and Kouji, Kei and Tasuki started making dinner, Kano explored the modern wonder that is television and Kouji went up stairs to use the bathroom.

On his way back down, he glanced in Akane's room. She was lying face up on her bed and sighing deeply.

"What's wrong with you?" He leaned on her doorway.

She sat up quickly. "Nothing."

"Gimme a little credit Akane, I _am_ a father. I know when something is bugging a kid."

"It's nothing…" She shook her head, making her hair fly around.

"Kano trouble?"

"What?" She turned to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? Any idiot could see you're in love with him and he's in love with you."

"I'm not in love with…wait, wait, what? He loves me?" Her eyes widened.

Kouji rubbed his temples. "Yes…everyone except you two knows it…"

She blushed. "No way…"

"Akane…" He spoke slowly. "Kano is my son. I've known him his entire life…I would know if he was in love with someone…"

"Oh…um…then why hasn't he said anything?"

"I don't know. For some ungodly reason, he probably thinks you don't feel the same way…" He groaned. "But does he really need to? He's been protecting you from the beginning _and_ we all know every time you and he disappeared in the past, you two were off kissing somewhere."

Her blush deepened. "I…uh…"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing…just try and be a little more discreet okay?"

"You really love him, don't you?" Akane smiled thoughtfully at the older bandit.

"Of course I do. He's my only son. I know I give him a hard time, but I'd still do anything for him. Including pushing him together with the girl he loves."

Her jaw dropped a little as Kouji left her alone. _'Oh…my…dear…sweet…god…is he for real? Well, he's my dad's best friend…he wouldn't lie to me about something like this lest my dad beat his head in…he does make a lot of good points…'_ She flopped back down onto her bed and groaned. After a few minutes, she sat up again. "Well, no point in dwelling on this now. I better go make sure Kano's not watching something really horrible on TV…like the news…" She got up and hurried back downstairs.

Kouji was in the kitchen with Akane's parents. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, you guys are stuck here for 4 weeks. We'll have to make the best of it. We're going to go shopping in the morning for you two…" Tasuki shrugged. "We might have to send Kano to school with Akane too…"

"You've got be kidding me. The kid's never been to school."

"He can fake it for a couple weeks." Kei was cutting up meat.

"Oh he'll be _really_ happy about that…"

"He'll fit in with all the kids who hate school. None of them like it." Tasuki chuckled.

"He's 2 years older than Akane though…"

"It's not that hard to lie about age. Besides, there're boys in Akane's class that look like they're 21 and over. He'll fit in fine." Kei shook her head. "Akane can look out for him."

~*~*~*~

Naoko and Nyoko sat in the back seat while their father drove home. Naoko moved forward in the seat. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you think about when you went back home after you met Mommy?"

"I never did ask you that…" Nuriko remarked. "Our history has changed considerably now…"

"Well, I thought it was a nightmare…I woke up in my apartment…"

~*~*~

**Jason sat bolt upright in bed. He was in what he thought was a cold sweat from a nightmare. But as he pulled off his shirt, he realized it wasn't sweat. He was soaked with rainwater.**

**"From Konan…" He whispered. "I wasn't dreaming?" He pondered what he had just dreamed/experienced. "No way…" His hand went to his neck. His dog tags hung there as usual. "Naoko…" He said the name of the girl that showed him an identical set.**

**The telephone rang with a shrill cry that startled him. He grabbed it, rather annoyed. "What?" He listened. "Ma, you woke me up. What do you want from me?" Silence. "Look, I'm sorry…I was tired. Can I call you back? I need a shower…" He hung up without waiting for her response. **

**He tried to shake the images of Lily, her friends and those people who said they were from the future. It didn't work. They were real and not to be gotten rid of. **

**He made his way to the bathroom, but someone started knocking at the door. He groaned and went to answer it. He opened the door to find someone he hadn't expected to see again.**

**Rei Takani. **

**Suzaku.**

**"Rei…"**

**"Jason. Welcome back to the real world. Nice to see you again."**

**"How'd you find me? I've moved a couple times since the last time we talked." His eyes narrowed as he let the red haired man in.**

**"You know how. I'm a god. I can easily find these sort of things."**

**"So I didn't dream any of it?"**

**"No."**

**"Why'd you leave them?" He suddenly snapped.**

**"Who?"**

**"Your family. Kimiko hates you."**

**"I know. It was a decision I hated to make. If I don't leave, she won't meet the others. She won't meet Hiroshi."**

**"But they're not even born yet! You can change that, can't you?" He was shocked.**

**"No. It's the path of fate. I can't change it."**

**"Do you actually care about them?"**

**"Of course I do! I loved all 3 of them!" He growled. "How dare you accuse me of not!"**

**"Then make the decision not to leave once they're born, you bastard!"**

**Rei's hand began to glow. "What did you say?!?!"**

**"Ah ah ah!" Jason waved his finger in Rei's face. "Can't kill me and change fate now can you?" He smirked. "If you really care for them, fight harder with fate."**

**"You think I don't want to? I don't have that kind of power!"**

**"It's not a matter of power! It's a matter of love!"**

**"You're an interesting one to talk about love!"**

**"Well, I must know a little something about it if you picked me for Nuriko." Jason stood smugly in front of the enraged god.**

**The two men had a stand off in Jason's living room. Neither one moving, neither breaking eye contact.**

~*~*~

"So what happened?" Nyoko waited for him to finish.

"He just left. Poof. Gone. Without saying anything." Jason shook his head. "It was the last time I saw him until I found out he was 'dead'…"

Nuriko put her hand on his shoulder. "You tried…"

"I know…I wish I could have done more for Kimiko though. She's such a sweet kid."

"Mommy?" Nyoko cut in.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you never tell us you were a man?"

Nuriko made a funny noise. Jason burst out laughing. The twins waited patiently for a response.

~*~*~*~

Hiroshi stared out the window as his father drove home. Taki turned around to look at him. "You alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah…did you really know Kimiko's mother?"

"Yes. I think she was already engaged to Suzaku…Rei…whatever you want to call him, when I did though…I knew her for a while, but I never really talked to her until after I got back from Konan…"

"Really?"

~*~*~

**Taki walked into her science class, looking for Tora. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd last seen Hotohori. **

**Taki slid into a seat behind Tora. The teacher came in and announced they were getting new lab partners. He stuck Tora and Taki together.**

**Tora moved her books to Taki's table.**

**"Hi." Taki smiled warmly._ 'So this is the woman Suzaku loves…'_**

**"Hi…"**

**Taki noticed a diamond ring on Tora's left hand. "That's pretty. Is it an engagement ring?"**

**"Uh huh." She smiled. "I'll be getting married in a few months."**

**"Wow. Congratulations! So what's he like?" Not that she didn't know already.**

**"Tall, handsome, very kind…" Tora played with the ring. "He's got the most beautiful red hair."**

**"Do you plan on having children?"**

**"Two. We don't know what to call our baby if it's a boy, but the first girl will be Kimiko."**

**"That's a beautiful name."**

**"Thank you." Tora blushed. "But what about you? All I've been doing is talking about my fiancé. Do you have anyone?"**

**"Yeah. There's someone…"**

**"Are you going to get married?"**

**"Maybe. Not sure yet…" Taki sighed momentarily. "But I'm getting sidetracked. You're the one with the official engagement. Where are you going for the honeymoon?"**

**"He's taking me to Hawaii…"**

**They both giggled, making the teacher look up at them. "Ladies…"**

**"Sorry…" They went back to their work.**

**"Well, we should do this. You've got to tell me more about him though."**

**"Alright. Wanna go out for coffee after class?" Tora put on a pair of safety glasses.**

**"Sure. Sounds great." Taki put on her own and pulled her hair back while Tora set up some of the stuff for the experiment.**

~*~*~

"Huh…" Hiroshi continued to stare out the window as the car drove on. _'So her mother planned on calling her Kimiko from the start…'_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hotohori looked at his son in the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine. Just…thinking too much…"

~*~*~*~

Toru absently played with his ponytail. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why _do_ you say 'no da' after everything?" 

Lily laughed. Chichiri looked at his slightly younger son in the mirror. "It's the way people spoke in the village I grew up in. That's all no da."

"But you've been out of the book for a while, right? Like 20 years or something?" Toshiro joined his brother. "Usually people lose speech patterns and accents after that long."

"In the real world yes, but when you mix that with Konan, there's no telling what can happen." Lily smiled.

"So where did Uncle Jason end up after he left Konan that first time?" Toru wanted to know what happened.

"Well…like I thought…he got back to his apartment…" Lily started. "We didn't see him again till the 7 of us came to the real world…"

~*~*~

**The small group of 4 seishi and 3 girls walked up to the house the girls owned. Kei pulled out a set of keys and opened up the front gate. "Welcome to your temporary home. It's no palace, but it'll do."**

**They walked up the sidewalk and saw someone leaning on the porch rail. He was tall with messy sandy blonde hair and dressed all in black. Everyone immediately recognized Jason. "You people could use a higher fence." He grinned.**

**"You! What are you doing here?!?!" Kei fumed. **

**"One good jump and I was over the fence."**

**Lily put her hands on her hips. "Coulda waited till we got here…"**

**"Too boring. Besides, the looks on your faces were pretty damn priceless."**

**"Jason…you're truly impossible." Taki shook her head. "Want some coffee? We'll talk about this."**

**"Okay. Cool." He nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nuriko in real world clothes. "Hey…" He liked the way she look and had more reason to believe what those kids said.**

**"Hi…" She smiled at him.**

**"You're not wasting any time are you?" Kei gave him a look.**

**"What? Things not going well between you and Tasuki?" He shot back.**

**"What?!?! You bastard!" She dug her nails into his arm making him wince. **

**"Ow! Jeez…" He moved away from her and rubbed his arm. "Still denying what happened?"**

**"Aren't you?"**

**"Nope…" He slowly shook his head while the others went in. "But seriously, do you still not believe you and he will get together?"**

**"Well…" She smiled thoughtfully.**

**"Well what? What happened after I left? Did you and Tasuki jump in bed or something? Come on, tell me!" **

**Kei started to walk in. "That's for me to know and you to wonder about." She grinned.**

**"Hey!" He ran in after her. "Not fair!"**

**Lily watched Jason run after Kei and laughed.**

**"What's so funny, no da?"**

**"Them. It's the way I remember it between those two."**

**"Things certainly have changed, haven't they, no da?"**

**"Yeah…" Lily smiled and brushed her hand against Chichiri's. **

**He smiled back and they went into the kitchen.**

~*~*~

"So things really aren't how you thought you remembered them?" Toshiro blew his bangs out of his face. 

"That's right…a lot of things did change, no da."

"But you're still together and that's sorta what counts right?" Toru flipped his hair back.

"I suppose you're right." Lily nodded. 

~*~*~*~

Kimiko played with her necklace as her mother drove them home.

"Kimiko, where'd you get that? It's pretty." 

"What? This?" She smiled. "Hiroshi gave it to me…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm his girlfriend now." She blushed and tucked the pendant under her shirt again.

"Hiroshi…that boy you hated a few years ago?"

"Yes…I'm past that though. I don't hate him."

"Well, good. It's never good to hate anyone. Just don't let your brother find out. He's been so overprotective lately."

"I know! He's been such an ass! Oops…" She covered her mouth with her hand.

Tora laughed. "It's alright Kimi-chan. That's the only word that can describe your brother right now. Just don't tell him I said that." They both laughed. "So…Kimi-chan…"

"What? That's the tone you use when you want something…" Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "You wanna borrow some of my jewelry or something?"

"No. Although I do like your red crystal ones…I'm not asking about that. I was wondering if you could tell me more about Kouji."

Kimiko stared at her mother. "Mother!"

"What?"

"Why, I do believe you have a crush on Kouji!" Kimiko giggled.

Her mother looked appalled. "I would not say that! You're being childish!"

"Hey, I think it's cute. Akira's the one that would say something else."

"True. So? Are you gonna tell me anything or what?"

Kimiko grinned. "Well, let's see here. Kano's his only son. Kano's mother died a few weeks ago. Um…he's real sweet. He knew like Hiroshi's parents and all their friends like 20 years ago or so. He was telling us stories about them when they were younger and it was so funny 'cause they were so embarrassed…" 

Tora listened intently as Kimiko made up a plausible back-story for Kano and Kouji.

~*~*~*~

Tasuki, Kouji and Kano sat in the dinning room finishing up their dinner while Akane and Kei went to clean up the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Kei stuck a plate in the dishwasher.

Akane was quiet for a moment. "Did…did you really die?"

Kei stopped. "What difference does it make? I'm here now aren't I?"

"I think I deserve to know…do you have any idea what went through my head when Kano told me what happened?"

"I guess you're right…you do deserve to know…" Kei put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and switched it on. "I suppose it really started when I had a conversation with Nakago…"

~*~*~****

**Kei pushed herself off the bed she woke up on in Kutou. She'd just been taken from the Konan gardens. "What? What am I doing here?" She whispered to herself.**

**Her question was answered when the door to her room opened and Nakago stepped in. "You're awake."**

**"Nakago…" She stood up quickly, despite a pounding in her head. "You brought me here…" Definitely more of a statement than a question.**

**"Yes." His monotone voice scared her. "Come with me."**

**"Why should I?" She stood firmly.**

**"We have matters to discuss."**

**"Of what?"**

**"The future."**

**She looked a little confused, but she decided to follow. Stone-faced soldiers didn't even so much as glance at the young woman following Nakago. **

**Once they entered Nakago's chambers, he walked to the window and stared out at the sky. He made no move to make her feel comfortable. She nervously chose a spot next to him at the window.**

**"So what do you want to talk about?"**

**"How much of the future did those children tell you?"**

**"Enough…why?"**

**"I assume you know that in their version of the future, both of us will die and only one will come back…"**

**"Yes…"**

**"I thought so…"**

**"It doesn't have to be that way…" She said timidly. "If you and I both know, we could stop it…"**

**"It's a nice thought…but not possible." He sadly shook his head.**

**"What?! Why?" She turned to face him instead of the window. "Do you want to die?!"**

**"The past has to stay in tact. As much as possible anyway. It's already been considerably altered. It's for the best."**

**"Are you just gonna give up then?" She heard a small voice from the corner of the room. She suddenly knew it was Nakago's son. "Are you going to leave Reizo?"**

**"And what happens if I don't? Reizo never takes action against your daughter, she never meets Kano, then what? How will Akane learn about the past that you won't tell her about?"**

**Kei was taken aback by his forwardness. "Not everything has to be the way they said it would be. You could go on living…Tasuki and I could make the decision to tell her instead."**

**"Who said I deserved to come back? There's a reason you'll get another chance at life and I won't."**

**"Nakago…why do you have to be so stubborn? Things don't have to be the same!"**

**"You accuse me of being stubborn?" He faced her, towering over her about as much as Jason did. "You're more stubborn than I am according to what Reizo told me."**

**"I know I'm stubborn. It takes a stubborn person to know a stubborn person. Therefore I am free to call you stubborn." She poked him in the chest much to his surprise.**

**"You have a lot of nerve…"**

**"That's what makes me so damn lovable." She smirked. Then she sighed. "I still don't get it though. Why don't you want to be there for him?"**

**"It's not a matter of not wanting, it's not being to. Even if Tasuki doesn't kill me, something else will kill me before Reizo's very old."**

**"How could you know that?"**

**"Fate has a way of doing things like that."**

**"You bastard…you're a coward. Try harder if you really care about your son." She stormed out of Nakago's chambers. He made no move to stop her. He knew she was right.**

~*~*~

"So what happened then?" Akane sat at the table with a cup of iced tea.

"Nakago didn't try to change. Everything happened the way Kano told you. I died, he died, I came back, he didn't. She shook her head sadly. "Don't know what happened to him in the afterlife."

"Couldn't you ask Nozomi? Wouldn't she know?"

"I haven't been able to talk to her lately. I think she's exhausting herself from sending us back and forth through times and worlds."

"Do you think she's alright?"

"I would assume so. She can't die. She just needs some rest."

"I hope that's all. I like her. She reminds me of you. Younger looking and immoral though."

Kei smiled. "Thanks. I think." The dishwasher stopped. "Are you tired? You've been in the book a while."

"No. I'm okay." She suddenly yawned. "Okay, maybe not…" She yawned again. "Okay, definitely not. I'm more sleepy than I thought…"

"Why don't you go up to bed? You could use a good night's rest in your own bed. Besides, we have to go shopping for Kano and Kouji in the morning."

"Okay. I can't wait to see them in a mall. That'll be interesting." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "'Night Mom."

"Good night dear."

Akane went into the living room where all the guys were. "'Night Daddy. I'm going to bed."

"It's only 9." He gave her a funny look.

"I just wanna sleep in my own bed for like a week. I'm so tired." She yawned again. "'Night Kouji. 'Night Kano." Her hand brushed Kano's neck as she walked by. Tasuki noticed it.

"'Night." They both nodded as she disappeared up the stairs. Kano's eyes lingered on the stairs and Tasuki saw that too. He didn't like it, but he had to accept it. His daughter had fallen in love with a bandit, just like her mother had years ago.

After a couple hours of familiarizing Kano and Kouji with real world things, they all decided to go to bed. They were going to be really busy tomorrow. 

Three people slept soundly, the other two found it to be a sleepless night. One was already downstairs looking for something to bring about sleep, the other was just getting out of bed.

Tasuki walked down the steps to the kitchen. He didn't know anyone else was up. He heard what sounded like paper ripping in the kitchen. As he approached the doorway, thinking it was a burglar, the moonlight pouring in through the window told him it was Kano.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tasuki's voice nearly made Kano fall of the chair. "Nothing…" He regained his nerve. "Just having trouble adjusting to the room…"

Tasuki raised an eyebrow at him and turned on the light. Kano winced at the sudden change, Tasuki didn't mind too much. The table was covered with tiny napkin shred arranged in complicated patterns. "And you said nothing was wrong…"

Kano lowered his eyes as Tasuki sat across the table from him. "You'd kill me if I told you what was wrong…"

Tasuki rearranged some of the napkin pieces. "It's Akane, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Kano tried to stop himself from shredding another napkin. He'd already made a rather large mess.

"Well, three reasons. First, I don't think it's the caffeine and sugar. Second, it's the only thing I'd kill you for. Third and most important, nothing makes a man unable to sleep like woman trouble. So what is it about her?"

Kano groaned, let his arms hang at his sides and stared at the ceiling. "You won't like it…"

"Tell me anyway."

"Over the past few weeks I've gotten way to used to being near her. If I woke up in the middle of the night, she'd be there somewhere…it's hard not being able to wake up to that anymore…I'm in love with her, what else can I say?"

"Thought so…" Tasuki sighed, blowing the shreds around.

"So are you gonna kill me?" Kano lowered his eyes.

"Only if you hurt her. Then I will break your neck."

"I don't know how to tell her though…I'm worried she…"

"Doesn't feel the same way?" It was Tasuki's turn to slouch, groan and stare at the ceiling. "Good Lord man, what has ever happened between you two that would make you think she doesn't love you?"

"I dunno…" He shook his head in dismay.

"Everyone here knows the two of you are in love except for you two. I really don't see what the hell the two of you are waiting for. A written invitation? What?"

"I dunno…I don't think she and I can be together…I live in the book, she doesn't…"

Tasuki rolled his eyes and sighed. He snapped his fingers in Kano's face, startling him. "Hello! Where have you been all this time? Look at me. You think living in different worlds stopped me from being with the woman I love? Why should it be any different for you two?"

Kano stared at Tasuki for a long time. He couldn't believe Tasuki was actually encouraging him in his own way. "Do you really mean that?"

"Only if you really love my daughter."

"Of course I do!" Kano stood up angrily. "More than anything! I'd do anything for her! I'd die before I ever let anything happen to her!"

Tasuki sat quietly across the table and looked Kano up and down. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I know."

"Wha?" Kano's eyes widened. 

"I know." Tasuki stood up and swept up the napkin pieces. He tossed them out. 

Kano stood up. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's my only daughter."

"My dad said you never liked women."

"I didn't. Then Akane's mother came along and I forgot every reason I ever had for disliking women. Then Akane was born and it doesn't matter if the kid's a boy or a girl, you just want to make sure your kid happy for the rest of their lives and you realize you'd do anything them." Tasuki shrugged, surprised he'd just said all that to his best friend's son.

"I think I understand."

"Get some sleep. You'll need it. You're going to discover what a mall is tomorrow."

Kano shook his head. "I still don't know if I can tell her…" He watched Tasuki leave the room. "Hey! Wait a minute! What's a mall and why will I need sleep?" He ran after him.

Tasuki just smirked and kept going up the stairs. "You'll see."

Kano gave him a funny look, but said nothing else. He headed back to his room and fell asleep right away.

Tasuki climbed back into bed with his wife. She turned on her side to face him. "You're a big softie, you know that?"

"What?" Tasuki pulled the covers over himself and pulled her onto his chest.

"This room is right above the kitchen. You think I didn't hear you talking to Kano?"

"So you did hear…"

"Yes. It was kinda hard to miss. And I think what you're doing is sweet."

He sighed. "I think I've lost it…"

Kei poked him. "You have _not_ lost it. You're just finally letting Akane grow up. Besides, if you stopped Kano, she'd hate you forever."

"True…" Tasuki wrapped his arms around Kei. "So you think it's alright?"

"Yes, I do. When has the book been wrong with love?" She snuggled up to him to emphasize her point. "So back off, okay?"

He grudgingly nodded and sighed. "You're right. You're right. I'll back off."

"Atta boy. Now get some sleep." She yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep next to his wife.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gah…Well…I'm annoyed with myself. Here I am at the end of chapter 24 and Kano and Akane still haven't told each other…I never intended to make their confession chapter the same one as Kei and Tasuki's in the last story. The story wasn't supposed to be so long! I swear, the next chapter! They will say it! Soon after the trip to the mall. If they don't, I'm putting my head through the dry wall in my living room. I don't know what happened. I thought the story would be shorter and well, one thing led to another and here I am at the end of chapter 24. I hope no one is as annoyed with me as I am with myself, 'cause that would be pretty damn annoyed…Gah…

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	25. Mornings at the Mall & Evening Confessio...

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Rhapsody - Glad the pics came through okay and that you liked them. 

~Jamie - You are so obsessed with Hiroshi! ^_^ 

~Cat - This chapter I swear is the confession chapter! If not, there's a nice section of drywall in my living room for me to put my head through. And I know I haven't done much with Nakago lately in terms of present time Nakago, but as I get closer to the end, goodness only knows when that'll be, he'll come back and everyone will see what his final fate is.

I'm glad none of you are annoyed with me over the length of the story. And here's the confession chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane opened her eyes slowly, half expecting to be in an inn somewhere in Konan in the past. She sat up quickly when she realized she was in her own bed nestled in her midnight blue sheets and blankets with moons and stars everywhere. "I am home…" She kicked off the blankets and ran down the hall to the guest room. The door was open just enough for her to see inside. Kouji slept soundly on the one of the twin beds and Kano was just starting to wake up on the other bed. _'That wasn't a dream…'_ She remembered dinner with the bandits. 

"Is it morning already?" Kano's soft yet deep voice came out of the room. He didn't want to wake his father.

"Yeah." Akane pushed open the door gently. "Sleep well?"

"Uh…yeah…" He didn't want to say anything about his conversation with her father last night. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. "Took me a little while to get used to the bed."

"You could have gotten me up."

"I didn't wanna wake you. You said you were tired." They headed downstairs together.

"Oh, okay…"

"Akane?"

"Yeah?" 

"What's a mall?"

Akane laughed. "Well…let's see here…it's a big building with a bunch of over priced stores where people will pay anything for stuff that they think will make them look good."

"Why would they do that?" Kano gave her a confused look.

"Umm…I dunno…because a commercial told them to I guess." She shrugged.

Kano opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, as if giving up.

"What? You looked like you were gonna say something." 

Akane sat in one of the living room chairs while Kano stretched out on the sofa. "You're world makes absolutely no sense to me."

She smiled and patted his leg. "Well, let me tell you something. I've lived here for 17 years. It doesn't make any sense to me either. It doesn't make any sense to anyone and the sooner you come to grips with it, the better."

He gave her an odd look. It was strange advice, but good advice nonetheless. "Tell me why we're going to the…mall…"

"You and Kouji need clothes. If you're going to be here for 4 weeks, you can't walk around in my dad's clothes the whole time."

"Oh. Okay. How long will it take?"

"Anywhere from 'not long' to 'forever'. Depends on if we can find stuff you like and that fits."

"I see…" Kano sighed.

"Oh, it won't be so bad. Shopping alone sucks, but shopping with friends is fun." She smiled. She flipped on the TV. "We'll watch TV until my mom gets up and starts breakfast."

"Why don't you make something?"

"I can't cook for crap. Remember?" She glared at him, quite unhappy that she had to remind him. 

"Oh…yeah…" Kano swallowed hard when she glared at him. "I forgot. Sorry."

"You'd better be…" She muttered.

"I am!" Kano pleaded with her.

"I'll forgive you this time. But you better not forget again." After finding something to watch, she put the remote down.

"I promise!" 

They sat there and watched TV for about half an hour before all the adults got up. When Tasuki, Kei and Kouji came down, Akane and Kano were nodding off in front of the TV. They let the kids sleep until breakfast was ready.

The smell of food a few minutes later woke them up. They all sat around the table and started eating. Kano and Akane sat next to each other. Kouji sat on Kano's other side. Then Tasuki and then Kei sat between Tasuki and Kei.

"Mom, where are we going to shop for Kano and Kouji?" She asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Chew Akane. We're going to the mall on 5th and Orchard."

"Okay. Think they'll find something?"

"Akane, there's more than 50 stores with men's clothing. If they don't, we'll have found the world's pickiest people." Tasuki rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Akane held her hands up in surrender. "No need to get snippy, Daddy."

Kouji still couldn't get over his best friend being a father. Akane calling him Daddy made him want to burst out laughing, but he controlled himself.

Akane finished breakfast before anyone else. Kouji and Kano were a little stunned by how fast she could eat.

"What? I've been in Konan how long now? I missed Mom's cooking!" She blushed.

Kei smiled. "You actually missed my cooking? Maybe next time you tell me you're sick of it I should remind you of this."

Akane let out an exasperated sigh when the guys laughed. "Mother…"

"Go get changed."

"Want help cleaning up?" Akane was about to take her plates.

"It's fine. Go." Kei shooed her upstairs.

Tasuki and Kano were the next ones to finish and they went upstairs to find something for Kano to wear. Kouji and Kei were the last ones in the kitchen. Kouji twirled his fork in his fingers.

"What's wrong with you? Don't like my cooking?" Kei took all the dishes around the table.

"What? No, it's not that. You're cooking's great."

"Then what's the matter with you?"

"You're not the woman I remember finding by the river bank however long ago that was…" He finished the rest of his food.

"And you're not the man that dragged me into a bandit camp against my will. Time changes everyone." She shrugged.

"I never did say I was sorry for that." He picked up his own plate and took it to the sink where she was.

"It's alright. You didn't know who I was…you probably just figured I was some lost girl." She took Kouji's plate. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. So how long did it take you and Tasuki to actually admit you loved each other?" He leaned against the counter.

"How long? God…forever. Why? Does this have to do with Akane and Kano?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if Akane and Kano were ever gonna tell each other…"

"It's sad, isn't it? They should just tell each other. They remind me of Tasuki and myself so much it's scary." Kei put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"It is, isn't it?" Kouji sighed. "Never thought Kano'd fall in love with anyone, let alone my best friend's daughter from the miko's world."

"I never thought there'd be a boy Tasuki would let near Akane."

"Why is he so protective of her?" They headed upstairs.

"Because she's his only child, I'd assume." She shrugged. 

"Good enough reason, I suppose." 

"Kouji, tell me something."

"I can try."

"Do you like Kimiko's mother?"

"What?" Kouji was surprised by the sudden question. He stopped in the middle of the steps.

"Kouji, I saw the way you reacted when you met Tora yesterday. I was only in the other room."

"Ah well…" Kouji scratched his head. "She's beautiful. She seems really nice. She's strong. I mean, she's been raising two kids on her own for a few years now. Believe me, I can see why Suzaku would live here for so long with her…"

"I think that's sweet."

"Yeah…sure." Kouji rolled his eyes.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Akane and Tasuki were waiting outside the guest room for Kano. Tasuki wore khakis and a red polo like shirt. Akane wore a knee length denim skirt with short slits up the sides and a white t-shirt. Kano came out of the room in black jeans and a forest green t-shirt.

He pulled at the shirt a little. "It doesn't really fit right…"

"Why do you think we're going shopping? You can put up with it for a couple hours." Akane patted him on the back.

"I guess…" Kano grumbled and went down stairs with Akane while the adult finished getting ready.

They sat on the couch together. Akane liked the way Kano looked in real world clothes and couldn't stop staring at him.

"What?" He asked after he noticed her staring at him.

"N…nothing." She blushed and turned away.

"No. What?"

"I said it was nothing." She desperately wanted to kiss him, but there was no telling when her parents would come back down.

"Come on. What's bothering you?" 

She realized he wasn't gonna stop asking her. "Oh…screw it." Before he could ask her what she meant, she grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply. 

He was, to say the least, surprised, but kissed back quickly. She broke the kiss abruptly, her breath somewhat shallow. She blushed deeper and moved from the couch to the chair. 

"What was that for?" He gave her a confused look.

"What was what for?" Their parents suddenly came down stairs.

"Nothing!" Both kids answered quickly.

"Let's go!" Akane got up quickly and ran for the door.

Kei and Tasuki cast glances at each other, but quickly let it go. 

It wasn't a long trip to the mall. Once inside, Kano and Kouji were slightly awe-struck by the size of the mall. Akane wanted to take Kano to one of her favorite stores. Kei reached into her purse for her wallet to give Akane a credit card.

"I didn't forget it, did I?" She couldn't find it.

"Nah, I got it." Akane grinned and waved the small black wallet. "Which one can I take?"

"Akane!" Kei looked annoyed.

"Sorry!" She handed the wallet back to her mother.

Kei handed her one of the credit cards. "Don't go through my purse." She said warningly.

"Okay! I said I was sorry."

Kei rolled her eyes. Kouji snickered. "She probably gets that from Tasuki."

"Shut up!" Tasuki muttered.

Akane smiled and she and Kano headed into a very popular store for teenagers.

"Come on! Let's try this one!"

"Whatever." Kano knew he had no choice but to follow her.

"What size pants are you wearing?"

"I dunno…" He tried to look for the label on the pants. "Looks like…32…"

"Are those tight?" She grabbed the waistband to see how much room there was.

"Hey! Watch it!" He readjusted the waist. "They're kinda tight…"

_'Maybe we should get that size then. Tight is good.'_ She quickly shook the thought from her head and started looking for slightly bigger pants and shirts.

Within 45 minutes, Kano was half buried in clothes of every style and color for him to try.

"Go in the fitting room, try some stuff and come out here so I can see it."

He rolled his eyes and went into the small room. He came out in every combination of dress pants, shirts, jeans and t-shirts Akane could come up with. "Do we have to do this? I feel like a moron…"

"Just a few more. They all look so good!" She smiled at him.

He sighed. _'I'm a love sick puppy…that's what I am…'_ "Okay…" And with that, he went back in the changing room. "Exactly how many outfits are we buying?"

"Whatever you need for 4 weeks." Another voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hiroshi?" Kano put on another shirt and stepped out. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure Akane doesn't make you look like an idiot."

"Hiroshi!" Akane elbowed her younger cousin.

"Ow!" He rubbed his side.

Kimiko laughed. She came with Hiroshi. "Don't kill each other now."

Kano sighed. "I don't believe this."

"Well, what do ya know? Akane has a decent taste in guys' fashion." Hiroshi nodded in approval when he saw most of the clothes Akane found.

"I hate you." Akane growled at him. She turned to Kimiko. "So what brings you guys here other that approving of what I find?"

"My mom said I could get my ears pierced again. So she brought me here and I dragged Hiroshi along for support."

"That'll look so pretty! Putting two earrings in each ear is the only way to go." Akane had one hole in each ear and a 2nd hole in her left ear just to be a little different.

"I know! It's about time she let me do this!" 

Hiroshi and Kano rolled their eyes. 

"Okay, so we found some stupid clothes for me. Can we pay and go?" Kano changed back into Tasuki clothes.

"Well, somebody doesn't like shopping…" Kimiko crossed her arms.

"He's a guy. Why should he?" Hiroshi retorted.

"Some guys don't mind shopping." Kimiko shot back.

Kano and Akane went to pay for the clothes while Kimiko and Hiroshi had a mini argument that ended when Hiroshi gave in to Kimiko, said he was sorry and kissed her. All the outfits, bight clothes and underwear filled up about six bags. Kano took four and Akane took the other two.

"Well, everything done in a relatively short time." Akane smiled proudly. "Let's go to the boutique."

The small group left the upper level and headed to the jewelry store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei wandered through some aisles of women's clothes. She didn't have much interest in following the guys around while they looked for clothes. She found a rack of dresses she like and went to grab for one at the same time another woman grabbed the same one. She looked up quickly in surprise.

"Oh! Hi, Tora!" She let go of the dress.

"Kei! I'm so sorry!" She laughed, embarrassed.

"No. It's okay." She smiled. "So what are you doing here today?"

"Kimiko nagged me into letting her have her ears pierced a second time, so she and Hiroshi are wandering around somewhere down stairs. You?"

"Well, Tasuki and Kouji are off somewhere in the men's section while Akane took Kano shopping somewhere."

"Why do they need clothes? Did the airline lose their baggage?"

"Uh…yeah. Matter of fact, all of it." She nodded nervously, thankful Tora unknowingly gave her an excuse for the shopping trip. "Kouji's gonna pay us back later, but for now we're letting them buy 4 weeks worth of clothes."

"Shame isn't it, how they don't care about people's property?"

"Oh, I know." Kei absently looked a dress over. "But there's really nothing you can do, you know?"

"Too true."

"Wanna come with me to see how the boys are doing?"

"Sure. As long as Kimiko is busy, I'm just wandering around here."

"Let's go then." The two women headed down to the men's section. "So Tora, what do you think of Kouji?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were pretty mad at Kimiko yesterday, not that I blame you, we did keep her out a long time which I am sorry for, but you lost the anger pretty fast once you met Kouji." She said with a grin.

"Kei, you are just as bad as Kimiko!" She laughed. "She asked me if I had a crush on him yesterday."

"Well, do you?" She stopped walking for a moment.

"Well, I don't know! He's one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen, but I don't know much about him…"

"He's a really good guy if that's what you're worried about." They started walking again.

"It's not that…I suppose I'm trying to come up with excuses. I'm not sure I'm ready to go out again."

Kei looked at her sympathetically. "I understand. I think he would too though. He did just lose the woman he loved and had a son with. You don't necessarily have to go out either."

"Maybe you're right." She ran her fingers through her short deep violet hair. "I just hope Akira doesn't find out…"

"Would he not be accepting if you tried again?"

"Not at all…I actually did try dating again after Rei died and Akira did everything in his power to stop me. I couldn't hurt Akira, so I told the man I had to go."

"I suppose it's understandable. He doesn't want anyone to replace his father."

"Yes…though I wonder if he thinks about himself too much."

They reached the spot where Tasuki and Kouji were looking for clothes. Kei greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"We found some stuff. Kouji's trying on a couple more things." He nodded to Tora. "Hey Tora."

"Hi Tasuki." She smiled.

Kouji came out of the dressing room in casual men's clothes. He looked good. Tora couldn't help but smile. Kouji smiled when he saw Tora too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko winced as the earrings went in. She looked in a mirror. "Ah! Pretty!" She stood up and gave Hiroshi a quick kiss. "Thanks for coming with."

"Sure…" He blushed.

Kano glanced up from some plain studs. "Not bad, Kimiko."

"Wanna get your ear pierced?" Akane noticed how he was looking at the guys' earrings.

"I dunno. I've been thinking about it. Probably be safer to do it here than at home…"

"Come on! It doesn't hurt that much." Akane grabbed his hand. "It'll look cool!"

Kano looked to Hiroshi, but he just shrugged. "Fine…you win. Just one though."

"Okay! Okay!" Akane handed the credit card to the cashier and pushed Kano into the chair.

The piercing lady took out one of the ear guns and started cleaning it. "So which one you want, kid?"

"Left." He picked out a plain stud. While Kano got his ear pierced, Akane picked out some earrings for him to wear later.

He got out of the chair and went over to Akane. "How's it look?"

"Very cool." She grinned. "Like any of these?" She showed his some of the earrings.

"Nice." He noticed a pair of earrings he liked. "This one's better. Do they have just one?"

Akane glanced around. "Nope. Just the pair. I'll take one."

"What are you gonna do with a mismatched earring?"

"I have one extra hole." She brushed back her hair and showed her left ear with two holes and right ear with one. "See?"

"Okay." He shrugged and let Akane buy the earrings.

"I can't believe she talked you into it." Hiroshi shook his head. "Akane could get you to do anything…"

"And you're saying you wouldn't do anything for Kimiko?" Kano gave him a sly grin.

"Oh shut up!" Hiroshi blew his hair from his face in disgust.

"What? Afraid of the truth?"

"Didn't I say shut up?"

"Sorry…your highness…" Kano laughed when Hiroshi's eyes bugged out.

"Don't call me that!"

"What are you two doing?" Kimiko noticed how Hiroshi looked really unhappy.

"I'm bugging him, what else?" Kano laughed.

Akane picked up the bags she'd been carrying before. "Let's go find out parents. We're done here."

They all nodded and headed back to the store where Kei said they'd mostly be. Akane found her parents at the checkout. They were finishing up buying Kouji some clothes. Kouji and Tora were off to the side talking.

Kimiko saw her mother. "Hi Mommy. How's it look?" She pushed her hair back.

"It looks fine. Will you stop nagging me now?"

"Okay." Kimiko grinned.

Kouji immediately noticed Kano's ear. "What did you do?"

"Got my ear pieced. What's it look like?" Kano grumbled.

"Did you just decide to do that?"

"No. I asked you last year. You said you were gonna make me wait. I've waited long enough."

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess you're old enough."

Kei glanced at Akane. "Did you put that on my credit card?"

"Yes…I'll pay you back, okay? I don't have cash with me."

"There's a change." Tasuki teased Akane.

"Daddy!" Akane poked her father.

"Are we finished now? I wanna sit." Kano sighed.

"You don't do well shopping do you?" Hiroshi looked at Kano.

"Do you?"

"I've gotten used to it." He shrugged.

"Okay, okay! Let's go. I could use some lunch now." Akane heard her stomach growl.

"Alright. We should go now." Kei nodded.

Kouji smiled. "Nice seeing you again Tora."

"You too." Tora smiled back. "Kimiko, Hiroshi, let's go."

"Okay." They nodded and went with Tora. 

The remaining people picked up the bags scattered around the floor and left the mall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of days past before Kei and Tasuki convinced Kouji to go and sign Kano up for a couple of weeks of school. Kano and Kouji were adjusting well to modern life. It was Akane's job to help Kano learn the basics so he wouldn't be completely clueless when he went. 

It was Friday evening when Akane and Kano were left alone in the house while the adults went to registration. They both decided to change into pajamas since they'd be more comfortable. Akane had on a tank top and pants while Kano wore a t-shirt and pants. They sat across from each other on the floor of Akane's room with a bunch of books in between them. Akane was showing Kano some pretty complicated Algebra. He was getting it pretty fast.

She looked over his paper and frowned. 

"What? Did I do it wrong?"

"No…it's completely right. You're better at math than I am." She shook her head. "There's no point in teaching you math. You already seem to understand it."

"I do?"

"Yeah. It took me two weeks to understand this. You've got it already."

"Well…if I already understand it, can we talk tonight instead?" He closed the math book.

"About what?" She looked up at him confused. "Is something wrong?"

He stood up and pulled her up. He sat her on the bed. "Well…sorta…"

She looked worried. "What is it? Did I do something?"

"What? No!" He shook his head quickly. "It's not you. It's me. I've been lying to you…"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember before we left for the capital? You asked me if there was anything going on between us…if there was an 'us'…"

"Maybe…" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Akane…" His voice was a mixture of sadness and annoyance. "Please…"

"Okay…okay…I do remember. You said you weren't sure but you knew there was something…" She shifted on the mattress so she wasn't facing him.

"Well…I lied…I was sure then, I'm still sure…I was just scared to tell you how I felt." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She gasped softly as he kissed her neck lightly. "Are you still scared?"

"No." His voice was soft. He made her face him. "You're like no one I've ever met before. I don't know what I'd do with out you… I love you Akane. I always have. I always will."

She looked into his clear, emerald eyes, looking for any hint of bluff. She found none. "I love you too Kano." She whispered and pressed herself into his arms. "I love you." She could barely find her voice. It all seemed so surreal. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing.

Kano kissed her for all he was worth, holding nothing back now that he told her his true feelings. She kissed back with equal fervor. He pushed her back onto the pillows as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Her hair spread out around her head. Kano smoothed it out with one hand while he supported himself with the other.

As they kissed passionately, Akane ran through her conversation with Kouji in her head. _'Well, Kouji was right. Kano loves me and I love him. Dad knows best…wait! Oh jeez! Daddy! He'll kill us both if he finds out about this!'_ "Wait Kano!"

He gently nipped at her jaw line. "What's wrong?"

"My father! He's gonna go ballistic!" She made a feeble attempt to move away from him, but his kisses felt to good. She didn't have the will power to break away from him.

"No, he won't." Kano murmured in between kisses.

"Of course he will! He goes ballistic with any guy I like, or in this case, love!" She gave him a lopsided smile. "But anyway, he hates them all!"

Kano let her go. He smiled and sighed. "Your dad doesn't hate me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I already talked to him about it. He's…he's the one that gave me the courage to tell you how I feel." He brushed the hair from her confused, amber eyes.

"What? Daddy? Really?" She couldn't picture her father actually approving of anyone. "What did you say to him?"

He paused for a moment and lightly kissed her again. "That I love you more than anything. That I'd do anything for you. That I'd die before I let anything happen to you…."

Akane looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Oh Kano…I don't know what to say…"

He kissed her deeply. "Then don't say anything."

She smiled and nodded. A few tears fell from her eyes. Kano wiped them away quickly. He embraced her again, but this time from the back. He gently kissed the exposed skin of her back and shoulder occasionally while they laid silently in the bed. Akane fell asleep in Kano's arms with her back pressed to his chest. He soon nodded off as well, arms wrapped around the girl he loved.

A couple hours later, Kouji, Kei and Tasuki came home. They found the house a little too quiet.

Kei went upstairs to look in Akane's room for the teens. She smiled when she saw them sleeping. They looked adorable. She went to the top of the stairs. "Found them." She called softly to the men. 

They came up stairs and Kei waved them to Akane's room. Tasuki sighed when he saw his daughter. He wasn't totally sure of what to do.

"I'm gonna get the camera." Kei went to her room. 

"Come on. You'll wake 'em up." Kouji didn't feel like having Kano yell at him.

"Some how I doubt it…" Tasuki smiled. 

Kei took a picture of the sleeping couple. Tasuki was right. They shifted a little, but didn't come close to waking up. It seemed like Akane just nestled deeper into Kano's arms and he held on tighter.

"I guess there's only one thing to say…" Tasuki leaned on the doorway. He finally found the words he was looking for.

"What's that? 'Kano better get his hands off my daughter before I kill him'?" Kei looked up at Tasuki. Kouji snickered.

"Nah…I can't do anything about their feelings. What I was gonna say is…It's about damn time…"

Kouji and Kei smiled. They headed down the hall and Kei closed the door a bit. It _was_ about damn time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La dee da…Well, there's the confession and my living room drywall is safe. I don't have to put my head through it. Hee hee. Are ya happy now? Full of sappy goodness! Now Kano gets to face the horrors of school. If you guys had to pick a sport Kano would be good at, what would it be? He's gotta have something to do for the two weeks he's in school besides homework.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	26. The Day After & Family Time

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - You're still evil for killing Tasuki. Shame on you.  I hope you bring him back. I'll be upset if you don't.

~Cat - Yep, I know. Finally. If you think reading and not getting to it is pretty annoying, try writing it and not getting there when you know you're in control of what happens and you still can't make it happen. ^_^

~CarrCarr - I think eventually they will learn about the picture. I wish I knew what took the story so long to get to the confession, but hey, I get there, right?

~Ainohikari - A new reviewer? Well, welcome to my world. I hope it hasn't confused you too much. ^_^

~Cortney - Things are pretty good over here. Glad to hear the trip was good. I think my walls are happy they're safe too.

~Rhapsody - To be honest, I don't know what sport Kano's going into either. He's not going into sports this chapter so I guess I have more time to think about it. And I also know squat about sports. I think volleyball is the only sport I actually know how to play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano slowly woke up the next morning to find himself lying on the bed with someone. _'Did is take someone to bed? Wait…no…I'm not in the bandit stronghold…I'm with…'_ "Akane…" His arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist and she was sleeping peacefully. For a moment, this reminded him of the first night they spent together. He remembered how he woke up holding her, though at the time, he hadn't been nearly as in love with her as he was now. He closed his eyes and gently nuzzled her shoulder, thankful he finally told her how he felt.

She slept for a little while longer until his gentle nuzzles made her start to wake up. At first, the arms around her waist scared her, but it didn't take long for her to remember what happened. "Kano?" She asked sleepily and looked over her shoulder.

"Morning." He smiled and loosened his grip on her body.

She turned over to face him. "You were here the whole night?"

"Yep." He brushed her hair out of her face.

She rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe my dad didn't make you get out…"

"I think your dad trusts me more than most guys."

She smiled. "Good. But even if he didn't like you, it wouldn't stop me."

He chuckled and pulled her close again. "Just another thing I love about you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't wanna get up."

"No one said we had to right now." He kissed her nose.

She looked at a clock. It was still early. "You're right. We can stay in for a little while." She curled up in his arms again.

They fell asleep again rather quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei propped up her pillow and sat up in bed to read. Tasuki was still asleep next to her, snoring very lightly. She was glad her daughter finally told Kano. It was hard not to tell the person you loved the truth. She knew. She'd done it for entirely too long. 

She stopped reading for a moment and looked lovingly at her husband. They were still as much in love as the day they got married. She wanted everything to be the same for Kano and Akane. She reached over and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking."

Tasuki pushed himself into a sitting position. "About what? I never liked it when you started thinking too much. It always seemed to be about something bad…"

She poked him. "That was before when death was the only thing on my mind. I was thinking about Akane and Kano. And us."

He rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about that? I really don't want to think about Akane and Kano sleeping together in her room."

"Oh! Will you stop that? They're just sleeping and their both good kids. They wouldn't do anything bad."

He sighed. "You're right…I should stop worrying. I should trust them both."

"Atta boy." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey what's this?"

"What?" Kei yanked something out of his hair. "Ow! What the hell?!"

She held a piece of his hair in between her fingers. "Grey hair. You are worrying too much." She smirked.

"Great. Now I'm getting gray hairs too?"

"You worry too much. Stop it and they'll stop."

He took the hair from her hand and tossed it into a bedside trash bin. "I think it's time to get up." He kicked off the blankets.

"Fine, fine." She got up as well. "No sense in staying in bed if you're not."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko pushed off her blankets and stretched as she got up. _'Man…I really did forget how good my own bed feels.'_ Unconsciously she picked up the silver phoenix from her side table and slipped it on. After cleaning up and getting dressed, she headed for the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal and started eating.

Soon her brother came in. His hair was messy, but still looked like his father's, just deep violet instead of red. He sat across from her. "Morning, Kimiko."

"Good morning." She was much more awake than he was.

He looked up at her and saw the necklace. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Your necklace. I don't think I've seen you without it for like four days."

"I like it. So what?"

"Where'd you get it? I'm pretty sure I've seen Hiroshi wear that before."

"And?" She asked in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"You still hanging out with that rich little brat?" He muttered.

She dropped her spoon. "He is not a brat! He cares about me!"

"Like hell he does!" Akira finished off his breakfast. "Soon as he meets some one else, he'll drop you."

Kimiko frowned. "No, he won't! What the hell is your problem? I finally find a boyfriend and you can't even be happy for me?"

"I'm just telling you the truth. Guys like Hiroshi don't hang around with the same girl for very long."

"What? Are you blind? Have you not seen the way I treated him since I met him? If that didn't make him go away, what will?" She threw her hands up in disgust.

"You're making a big mistake if you hang onto him."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing in response. She got up and walked out the door. "I'll be back later."

"Kimiko, get back here!" Akira got up to stop her. His mother's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Akira."

"But she's making a mistake, Mom!"

"Well, it's her mistake to make then. You aren't her keeper. She's 15 and can decide things for herself."

"No. She's not going to go out with him!"

"Who said you could make decisions for her?"

"I'm the man of the house now."

Tora frowned. "You're still only 18. I'm the mother and I think it's fine if she goes out with him."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I still don't care. Don't you dare try to control your sister."

"Fine." He grumbled and went back to his room.

Tora shook her head. "I can't believe him…God I wish Rei was still around…" She rubbed her eyes. "Looks like it'll be another long day…"

Kimiko relaxed as she walked, but she was still mad. _'Akira's being such an asshole! He acts like I can't take care of myself! If he only knew…I wish I could tell him Dad's still alive…not that he'd believe me. Even if I showed him what I can do…he's so thick headed!'_

She went into the park. It was mostly empty this early in the morning so she had no trouble finding a bench to sit on. She rested her elbows on her knees and let her chin sit in her hands.

"Is this seat taken?" She barely heard the voice.

"No…go ahead." She murmured without looking at who it was. She heard the slight creak of the bench as the weight changed.

"Are you alright? You seem down."

"Fine." She still just sat there. "No big deal."

"Kimiko…"

Her head shot up. She gasped. A tall red haired, green eyed man was sitting next to her, watching her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Dad…" She knew it was him though he didn't look a day over 20 or so.

"What's wrong, Kimiko?"

"You've got some nerve showing up here." She frowned and turned away from him. 

"I know…but I was hopping you'd overlook that…"

"I'm just guessing, but I suppose you already know how Akira's been acting…"

"Yes…I saw…"

"Why is he being like that? Doesn't he have any faith in my selection of guys?"

"Probably not. You shouldn't expect him to. He's always been rather stubborn and think headed…"

"Like you?" She couldn't resist making the comment.

"Yes…like me…" Suzaku sighed. 

"Anyway…what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Why?"

"Now that you know what you are, your power is developing. I wanted to make sure it wasn't happening to fast."

"I feel fine."

"You never know when something might change."

"Well, thanks for your concern, but Chichiri's gonna teach me whatever I need to know."

"Chichiri can only help you so much. You're more powerful than he is."

"So what am I supposed to do? Get help from the one that abandoned me with this power in the first place?" She tried to keep her breathing slow and even, but she was too upset.

"I know it was wrong for me to do that, but I'm worried about you Kimiko. As much as you don't like it, you're still my daughter."

"Fine…is there something I'm supposed to do then?"

"Come with me. Just for a little while."

"Where?"

"The realm of the gods. You'll be able to feel out your power better."

"But I'm half human."

"You're half god and that's enough."

"Alright…" She sighed. "How do we go there?"

"Give me your hand."

She looked up at him for a moment, but complied anyway. "Alright." 

He looked around for any people watching. No one was and they disappeared in a bright flash of red light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane put down her comb and pinned back her hair. She never thought she could be so happy. She came out of her bathroom and went down to Kano's room. He was dressed and playing with something.

He looked up. "Hey Akane. What's this?"

She took the thing from him. "Digital camera."

"What's it do?"

"Takes pictures." She turned the camera at him and took a picture of him sitting on the bed.

He let out a yelp of surprise. He didn't know about the flash bulb. "What the hell?!?!"

She giggled and showed him the digital picture in the screen on the back. It wasn't the most flattering picture ever, Kano had a shocked look on his face in it, but it was a picture nonetheless. "See?"

"Gimme that!" He looked at the picture then at her. "How's it do that?"

"I dunno. I'm not one for knowing _how_ things work, more just _that_ they work." She shrugged and sat on the bed with him.

"Oh." While he looked at it, his thumb slipped onto a different button and the screen changed. "Uh oh…I think I broke it…"

"What?" Akane took the camera back. "No…you just pulled up another picture." When the picture came up, she blushed deeply. "Oh God…"

"What?" He took it from her. He turned the same shade of red as her. The picture he found was the same one Kei took the night before. "How did…"

"My mother…" Her eye twitched. "She would be the only one evil enough…" She stood up and went into the hallway. "Mother!"

"What?" Kei stuck her head out of one of the bedrooms.

"You are evil." Akane stuck her tongue out. "You know that?" She waved the camera at her mother.

"And loving it. Now give me back my camera." Kei approached Akane.

"Why'd you take the picture?" She whined. 

"Why not? Just one of those moments you have to take a picture of." She smirked.

"Oh!" Akane's face turned bright red. "How do I get rid of it? There's and erase button on here isn't there?" She began to look at the buttons.

"Hey, don't erase it!" Kei lunged for the camera. "It's a cute picture!"

Kano blinked a few times as the two women fought over the camera. _'Well…what a way to start the day…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko was awestruck by the palace her father lived in. Her wings involuntarily appeared on her back, as did her father's. "So this is where you've lived for the past 4 years?"

"Yes. All the gods live here."

"Nozomi too?"

"She's probably sleeping, but yes. Her too."

Kimiko followed her father inside. "Is she hurt?"

"No. Just tired. She's been doing a lot of work since you and your friends have gone back and forth from world to world and time to time."

"Oh…um…can I see her?"

"Of course." Suzaku led her to a private wing of the palace for the ebony haired goddess. 

She was asleep in a large bed with brightly decorated silk sheets. Kimiko's presence made her open her eyes immediately. "Kimiko?"

"Hi. How are you?" Kimiko came in nervously. She didn't know how to act. She never believed in gods and goddess all that seriously and now that she was one, it was quite a bit to take in.

"Fine. Just a little tired. If I had known you were coming, I wouldn't be in bed." She yawned and sat up in bed. "Suzaku, leave us alone for a bit will you?"

"Yes ma'am." He bowed and left the female goddesses alone.

"It…it's okay. I didn't know I was coming either. And it's kind of our fault you're sleepy…"

"Your fault? Nonsense Kimiko. I should be thanking you. You don't know how good it feels to let your power just flow after being dormant for a long time. I haven't had a good workout like that in a few thousand years. I was worried I was losing all my power."

"Oh! Um…okay then. You're welcome I guess…"

"I take it your father brought you here to work with you and your new power?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh that man…" She got out of bed and shook her head.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Kimiko, you don't need his help. You don't need Chichiri's help. You don't need anyone's help. It's part of being an immortal, or even half in your case. The power just comes and it comes with the understanding of how to use it. He just wants to make up an excuse to spend time with you. He missed you a lot."

"Then why'd he go in the first place?"

"Things rarely work out between mortals and immortals."

"What about me and Hiroshi?"

"That's different. It's an advantage of being half human. You'll be able to stay with him, don't worry."

"Oh…okay…" She was quiet for a moment. "My father really missed me?"

"Of course. He's watched over you constantly since he left you. Every time you were upset, he try to do little things to make you smile again. Even if he can't care for you like a regular father, he still loves you."

Kimiko stared at the floor. "Do you think I've been too harsh on him?"

"It's hard to say. It's really up to you how you want to deal with him coming back into your life." She sighed. "If don't ever want to accept him back, that's up to you. If you do decide to after some time, that's fine too."

"I don't know what to do…" She shook her head.

"No one said you had to right now." Nozomi put her hand on Kimiko's shoulder. "You have all the time in the world and you know your friends will be there to help you."

"You're right…I shouldn't try to do this all at once."

"Atta girl. Now why don't you go see your father? And pretend we never had this conversation."

"Thank you." Kimiko hugged the older woman and went to find her father.

As she walked through the hall, she didn't pay too much attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone and nearly crashed to the floor. But a strong arm caught her and pulled her back to her feet.

"Oh thanks! I'm such a klutz!" She saw the person who caught her. She backed up a few steps. "R…Reizo?"

It wasn't Reizo though. It was Nakago. He bowed low to her. "Forgive me for not watching where I was going, Milady." He then turned and kept walking.

"Uh…ah…okay?" She blinked in surprise. _'Whoever that was, it wasn't Reizo. His eyes weren't that creepy dead blue gray like Reizo's and his voice was lower and had something I never heard in Reizo's voice. Kindness.'_ She stared at the hallway Nakago had just walked down.

Suzaku approached Kimiko. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…why…what…who was that?" She looked up at him confused. 

"That's Nakago. Reizo's father."

"Wait, wait, wait! First of all, I thought he was evil. Second, I saw Nakago in the village where Reizo almost killed baby Kano! Why didn't I recognize him?"

"Well, first, he used to be evil. Not anymore. Second, you didn't get a really good look at him then and he's been dead roughly 20 years. He's quite different now."

"What's he doing here?" She motioned in the direction he left in.

"He works for Nozomi. While Reizo was in the past, Nakago's spirit kept an eye on him for her."

"Isn't he dangerous though?"

"He's dead. He can't hurt anyone any more than they can hurt him. He's just trying to find his place in his afterlife."

"Oh…" She still looked a little mystified. "Okay…"

"It'll make sense someday." He led her in the other direction. 

"Dad, I have another question. It's not about Nakago though…"

"What is it?"

"Have…have you seen the way Mom and Kouji act around each other?"

"Yes…I have."

"Is it alright with you if Mom starts seeing him?"

"Yes. Kouji can make her happy in ways I can only wish to. He can stay with her for the rest of their lives. What can I do? Sit here in this palace for the rest of eternity and watch them grow old and die together someday."

Kimiko was quiet again. It finally occurred to her how much her father was suffering and how much he would suffer in the future when he watches her mother grow old, her and her brother, her children, her grandchildren. Her father would have to see her whole family live and die while he went on. Though the suffering could be lessened because it would be like he knew them personally. 

Even thinking about the future, Kimiko couldn't just forget her suffering in the here and now. 

She closed her eyes. "I'd give you an answer if I could…"

"I don't expect you to." He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did you bring Kouji here for Mom?"

"Wait and see Kimiko. I can't tell you everything."

"Akira's gonna flip. He's already pissed beyond belief because I'm seeing Hiroshi seriously…"

"I'll talk to him."

"How? You're dead, remember?"

"Dreams Kimiko. Dreams. That's how I came back to you."

"But Akira doesn't take to things like that very well. He'll never believe it."

"I'll make sure he does. Don't worry."

"Daddy, I'm a 15 year old girl with an immortal father, a human boyfriend, the world's most thickheaded brother and a mother who's attracted to a bandit and knows nothing about the aforementioned things. You tell me not to worry? Fat chance." She stretched her wings. "My life is a bigger mess than I though."

"You're life isn't a mess. It's just confusing. And that's my fault." He brushed her hair from her face. "If I had looked further into the future, maybe I could have stopped this from happening. I've made a lot of mistakes…"

"To err is human…" She whispered.

He lowered his head. "I wish I was human…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toru tossed his soccer shoes into his bag and went to find his father. 

"Dad? Are you taking me to soccer or is Mom?"

"I will, no da."

"Is Toshiro ready for that stupid summer class?"

"I don't think he's going today, no da."

"What? Toshiro's never missed a day of school in his life. What's wrong with him?"

"He just wants a day off." His mother looked up from a newspaper.

Toru made a face and went upstairs to his brother's room. He knocked. "Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"You feeling okay? Dad said you're not going to class."

"I'm fine." Toshiro was sitting at a desk that faced his window. "I just don't feel like sitting in a class room today."

Toru's eyes widened. "Is the world going to end today? You never skip school!"

"Shut up!" Toshiro turned around in his chair. "Not everything in life is about school!"

Toru suddenly got serious. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that. What…what changed?"

"I…I dunno…" Toshiro shook his head then looked at his brother. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Scary though, huh?"

"Terrifying." Toshiro looked out the window again. "I guess…in the grand scheme of things, maybe being smart isn't as important as I always made it out to be."

"'Bout time you got that, bro." He shrugged. "It's what I've been tellin' you for years."

"I know…it just seems like it clicked now though."

"I've noticed you change since we first got to Konan. I think that's part of it."

"Maybe."

"Well, any who, it's nice to see you loosen up. Maybe next time I cut class, I'll drag you with me."

"You don't cut class do you?" Toshiro turned to look at his brother again.

"Maybe once a year. It's a mental health day, okay? Everyone could use one once in a while. You could probably take a month off if you wanted to."

"I'd never take that long off. You know that."

"Thought I'd try." Toru grinned. "I gotta go. See ya later."

"Sure. Later." Toshiro nodded and Toru left for soccer practice. 

After Toru closed the door, Toshiro's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? …Momoko. Hi." _'What's the captain of the cheerleading squad calling for? Oh, for Toru probably…'_ "You just missed Toru. I can take a message if you want. …You weren't looking for him? … Sure I've got some spare time. What did you need? … Sure. I can help you with that. Lemme grab my history book. … No. It's no problem. I'm always happy to help anyone with school work."

Lily carried a basket of laundry up to Toshiro's room. She smiled when she saw how happy he looked talking to Momoko. He'd always had a crush on her, but then again, there weren't too many boys in that school that didn't like her. Even if it was only for summer school work, it was something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please!

Draco, Lady Viola, are you two still out there? I don't want to lose anyone. Even if you leave a review that says something like 'I'm still here and reading.' I just want to know you're still there.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	27. Informal Therapy & School Uniforms

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Cat - Don't worry. I wasn't offended. I really was annoyed with myself over how long it took for me to get that confession chapter out. And to answer your question, Reizo is in the present time of the book. I didn't want to bring him into the present real world.

~Draco - Yay! You're still alive. Sort of anyway. I just wanted to know you were still out there. I'm not sure if Reizo will blow things up…maybe later…dunno yet.

~Lady Viola - I understand having a bad connection. Sometimes I think it's a miracle I ever get anything uploaded. Hope to see more from you soon!

~Jamie - Ah, my little Hiroshi obsessed friend, you'll get time with him, don't worry. I think you'll like the chapter.

~Ainohikari - Hmmm, I think you win. You do have more going on than me. Try not to do too much. Not good for the brain.

~Rhapsody - Good to see you around. 

~Meg-chan - You'll know when this fic it done. But I've still got a long way to go. It'll probably end with an Afterthoughts collection like the first one did. 

~Anime Writer3 - Ah, thank you so much! I'm honored you put me on your favorites list!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko soon found herself back in the park where she met with her father earlier that day. She looked up at the sky. The sun was high over head. She figured it was around noon. She felt like she'd been with her father longer though. She liked seeing him even if she was still mad at him. She sighed happily and left the park.

Kimiko wandered the streets without a particular place in mind. She just let herself go. After a 10-minute walk or so, she found herself walking up some stairs to a door. It wasn't until she knocked on the door that she realized she was at Hiroshi's house. 

No one answered the door for a minute or so, so she thought no one was home. As she started to head away from the door, she heard it open.

"Kimiko?" Hiroshi opened up the screen door. "What are you doing here?"

She blushed. "I uh…guess I just wandered over here…"

He smiled and let her in. "It's always good to see you."

"Are your parents home?"

"Nah. They're both at work."

"Oh…so…what have you been doing all day?" She was desperate for something to say.

"Just kinda hanging around." He walked towards the kitchen. "Want something to eat or drink or whatever?"

"Some water if it's not to much trouble I guess." She sat on the couch and folded her legs underneath herself.

Hiroshi returned to the living room with a bottle of water for Kimiko and a soda for himself. "So anything interesting happen to you lately?"

"Well…" She sipped the water. "I uh…saw my father again…earlier in the park."

He looked a little surprised. "What? Why?"

"I don't know…" She sighed and played with her hair. "He said he wanted to help me learn to use my new powers, but Nozomi said I don't need help…she said he made it up so he could see me for a little while…"

He sat next to her on the couch. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…I don't understand my father at all…" She set down the bottle down and racked her fingers through her hair. "I just don't get him…" She sounded like she was about to cry.

Hiroshi put down his soda and pulled Kimiko's hands away from her head. "Hey, relax…no one said you had to…" He said gently and held her close.

She clutched at his shirt. "Hiroshi…"

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here. You can stay here as long as you want…"

"Thanks." She looked up at him. "I knew Akira was wrong about you…"

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "What did your brother say about me?"

"He thinks you're going to leave me. He doesn't trust you."

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "Your brother is full of bull…"

Kimiko covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish. "I know. You don't need to say it out loud though."

The former emperor's son looked somewhat indignant as his girl friend giggled.

"You look so cute when you make that face." She took her hand away from his face.

He couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled back. He nuzzled her neck. She giggled again. His long hair tickled her skin. "Kimiko…" 

She played with a piece of his hair. "Oh Hiroshi…I don't know what I'd do without you…"

He kissed her lightly. "No point in thinking about it. You can't get rid of me. I love you too much."

"If only Akira understood that…" She sighed and curled up in his arms.

"He'll understand someday. I'll prove it to him just like I proved it to you."

She looked into his golden eyes. "I guess all we can do is hope he does."

"He will." Hiroshi shifted so he could let Kimiko lean on him more comfortably for the both of them. "I promise."

"You're made an awful lot of promises to me…"

"And I'll keep everyone of them." He rested his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. 

She just smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I know…"

They sat there in the silent company of each other's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane stared at her school uniform hanging in her closet. She detested the blue skirt and white blouse she'd have to wear everyday at school. She didn't own a lot of skirts. They weren't her style.

Kano walked past her door, soda in hand. "Whatcha doing?" He looked in.

"Nothing!" She closed the door and looked at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah! Of course!" She leaned against the door.

"You sure?"

"Uh huh!" 

"Come on. What's the matter?" He came into her room.

"Oh…fine…I was thinking about going back to school and wearing the hideous uniform…"

"Can't be as bad as mine…" Kano grumbled, unhappy with the dress shirt and pants he was going to be forced to wear when he went to school with Akane. 

"Don't wanna wear dress pants huh?"

"Of course not! I already tried them on and I despised the way I look in them."

"Welcome to my world once again. No one likes uniforms. We wear them because we have to." She giggled. "You only have to deal with it for two weeks. I've been wearing them as long as I can remember."

"Lemme see your uniform." 

"No! It's hideous!" 

"Come on! I bet you look cute in it." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No!" She swatted at his arm. "You'll see it in about a week."

"I wanna see it now…" He whined in her ear softly.

"No. You're not getting me with that." She tried to stand firm.

"Please?" He nuzzled her neck. "Please?"

She couldn't resist anymore. "I hate it when you do that, you know that?" She opened up her closet and showed him the uniform. "Happy?"

He looked at the skirt and blouse. "I think it's cute." He kissed her on the side of the head.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I am not." He protested. 

"Oh forget it." She slipped out of his arms. "We're gonna go down to the park and meet some of my friends. You've gotta know some people before we go."

"I know you. Who else do I need to know?"

"Kano, there's hundreds of people at my school. You've gotta know a few. Maybe you can get on a sports team too. Gotta do something besides hang around with me and our families while you're here."

"Sports? How do we know I'm good at anything?"

"You're good at math. We didn't know that. Maybe you're an athlete too." She shrugged.

"I don't see why it matters. I'm only gonna be here for a couple more weeks."

"Kano, trust me, you'll go nuts if you don't so something." She grabbed his arm. "Now come on. We're going down to the park. Kimiko and Hiroshi might be there too. So let's go!" She closed her closet, grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

He couldn't do much to protest. He just followed her down to the living room where their shoes were. Well, Kano's shoes and Akane's sandals anyway.

Kouji was on the phone with someone. Akane was surprised at how fast Kouji got used to the real world. _'That was certainly fast…I wonder who he's talking to…'_

Kano wondered the same thing. After all, as of right now Kouji and Kano only knew Akane's and Kimiko's families. Then it hit him. It was probably Tora. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach again. _'So what if he does like her? I should back off. Might be nice to have someone act as a mother…never really had one after all…_ '__

Akane touched his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." He headed for the door.

"Be right there. Gotta grab my keys." Akane went into the kitchen, but still listened to Kouji. He had made a date with Tora to go out for drinks tomorrow night. She wondered what Kano would think. She hoped he'd be okay with it. She grabbed her keys and told her mother they'd be back later.

She jumped down the front steps and walked with Kano.

"So what was my dad talking about?"

"He uh…made a date with Tora I think. They're going out for drinks tomorrow…"

"Oh…" He kicked a loose rock down the sidewalk.

"Kano are you okay? You're awfully…you know…about it."

"I know…but, I really don't know what I think." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know Kanako was never really a mother to me…but I also know my dad loved her…I'm not sure I want to see someone else in the picture…it's always been just me and my dad…"

Akane stopped him. "Kano…no one will ever take Kanako's place in your dad's heart. No one will ever take your mother's place. Your dad wouldn't let anyone. He's taken care of you on his own for 19 years. Maybe it's time he got a little time to himself. Tora understands what it's like to lose a loved one. Let her be there for Kouji like we were there for you." She took his hand. "With everything that's happened, Kouji hasn't given himself time to mourn."

Kano sighed deeply and looked at the sky. "Why do you have to be right?"

"'Cause I'm me?"

"Good enough." He chuckled. "But you really are right…Tora's probably good for my dad." He smiled. "Dad deserves something for putting up with me for 19 years."

"Do I get something for putting up with you for a few months?" She grinned.

"Maybe." He brought her close and kissed her right there on the sidewalk.

She smiled. "I can live with that." She kissed back.

"Hey, can you two keep the public displays of affection to a minimum?" Hiroshi's annoyed voice made them pull apart. "Kano, when did you start kissing my cousin? Well, I should ask when since we got back. We all knew you were doing that in Konan too." 

Akane frowned and whapped Hiroshi in the head. Kimiko and Kano laughed. He winced and rubbed his head.

"Watch it Hiroshi. I'm stronger than you."

"Barely. Besides, I'm still growing. You're done."

"That's enough." Kimiko stepped between them. "You two fight like a brother and sister more than cousins."

"Ain't it beautiful?" Akane grinned.

Kimiko smiled. "But really. You two used to kiss in private. What happened?"

"Well…" They both looked at each other and smiled. "What do you think happened?"

"Your dad accepts Kano?" Hiroshi blinked in surprise.

"I'll thwap you again…" Akane warned.

"Please no!" Hiroshi covered his head.

Kimiko laughed. "You baby."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm your baby."

"Ugh. Gag me." Akane stuck out her tongue.

"Gee. And here I thought I was supposed to meet new people today." Kano rolled his eyes.

Akane smiled. "Come on." She grabbed Kano's hand and the 4 of them went into the park.

Akane saw some of her friends and waved them over. There were two boys and two girls. She introduced Kano to Hisa, Chizu, Masakazu and Ryuchi. Masakazu, being the sports lover he was, brought a basketball and asked if the others wanted to play. The girls declined, but Hiroshi dragged Kano into a two-on-two game. Akane had taught him how to play, but he'd never actually played with other people. Akane and the other girls sat up on some bleachers and watched.

"Akane, Kano sure is cute. Where'd you pick him up?" Chizu nudged her friend.

"Shut up! He's my dad's friend's son. He'll be here for a few weeks. And he's taken."

"By who? Somebody back home?" Hisa watched Kano run after Ryuchi. "She's right, he's very cute."

"No. By Akane."

"Kimiko! Must you be so blunt?" Akane elbowed her.

"Yep." She grinned.

"No way! Your dad is gonna let you go out with him?" Chizu and Hisa's jaws dropped.

"Ay! Yes! Okay? Enough with my dad! He's just looking out for me. Besides, my dad kept me away from all those other losers so I could be with Kano."

"Okay, we'll lay off your overprotective daddy. Too bad a cute guys gets taken before we get the chance to see him single." Chizu sighed.

Akane glared at her. "Yeah, too bad."

"Whoops! Sorry!" Hisa held Akane back. "So Kimiko, when did you and Hiroshi start being all like you know, a couple? Everyone knows he's had a crush on you for like, forever. When did it get you know, serious?"

"Wasn't that long ago. And I know. I was umm…afraid of commitment?" She shrugged and watched Hiroshi shoot a three-point basket.

"That's a guy's excuse." Hisa laughed. "I see he gave you his necklace. Very pretty."

"I know. Isn't it?" Kimiko smiled.

"What's your brother think of him?" Chizu asked. "God…what I wouldn't give to run my hands through his hair…"

Hisa whacked Chizu in the arm. "You never know when to shut up, do you?"

"Nope!" She happily grinned.

Akane and Kimiko looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They couldn't help but wonder if they had acted like that when they were single.

"My brother _hates_ the idea of me seeing Hiroshi with a passion! But I'm not letting that stop me. Akira has no right to control my life."

"Akira needs to get laid." Chizu muttered.

"Maybe you can take care of that. All you ever think about is boys." Hisa smirked. The other girls laughed as Chizu blushed deeply.

"I hate you!" Chizu punched Hisa in the arm.

Akane enjoyed watching Kano run on the court. There was just something about seeing him in her world. He almost looked like he belonged here. She almost didn't notice Kimiko poking her. "Huh? What?"

Kimiko gave her a funny look and the other two girls laugh. "Drool over Kano much?"

"Shut up! I was thinking."

"Yeah. About him." Hisa giggled.

"I said shut up! Now why were you poking me?"

"I asked if Kouji said anything else about my mom."

"Oh."

"Who's Kouji?" Hisa asked.

"He's Kano's dad." Kimiko answered. "We think he and my mom like each other."

"What about Kano's mom?" Chizu asked.

Kimiko and Akane looked at each other, not comfortable with the question. "She's dead." Akane answered slowly.

"Oh…" Both girls quieted down. "Sorry."

"It's okay…we're hoping Tora will be good for both of them. I think Kouji and Tora are going out for drinks tomorrow."

"Just another reason for Akira to go ballistic, right Kimiko?" Chizu asked.

"Of course. When he finds out, it's all over." Kimiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "He only thinks about himself."

"Then tell him to shove it. After my mom left, my dad wanted to date again. My older sister wouldn't have it. I told her to shut up and let Dad do what he wanted. She listened and now she gets along really well with my step mother." Hisa shrugged.

"Maybe you're right. I should tell him to shove it." Kimiko smiled. "Thanks Hisa."

"What are friends for?"

"Dammit Kano! You're too fast!" Ryuchi struggled to keep up with Kano as he ran and passed to Hiroshi.

"Says you." He smirked.

"Hey, you coming to school while you're here?"

"Unfortunately."

"You should join the basketball team. We could really use some help." Masakazu sighed as Hiroshi scored again. "You know, I can't wait till next year when you're in our school. You've gotta come on the team too." Hiroshi tossed him the ball. "You two have thoroughly trashed us, what's the score? 27 to 4."

Hiroshi grinned. "Upperclassmen begging for talent. I love it."

"Shut up. I'm serious. You're both tall and good at basketball. Our team needs all the help it can get." Ryuchi sighed.

"I'm not sure it's worth it. I'll only be at school for a couple weeks. Then my dad and I are going back home."

"You sure we can't persuade you to stay?" Masakazu pleaded.

"I've got stuff to do back home. I can't ignore it for the sake of a school team. I guess I'll join while I'm here, but I have to go home eventually." He said sadly.

"You don't sound to enthusiastic." Masakazu commented.

"He's living in Akane Kou's house. Who wouldn't want to leave?" Ryuchi muttered.

"Hey! Watch it!" Both boys snapped. 

Ryuchi held up his hands defensively. "Okay! Sorry! I'll shut up! I know when not to deal with a girl's family and boyfriend!"

"Sometimes not." Masakazu muttered. 

"Shut up!" Ryuchi glared at Masakazu.

After another 15 minutes of watching the boys play, Akane saw Naoko and Nyoko walk by on the other side of the court. Nyoko carried a bag with her. Naoko saw Akane and dragged Nyoko over.

"Hey girls." Akane smiled as Naoko climbed up the bleachers. "You coming Nyoko?"

"Nah. I have to go to ballet. Thanks for the offer though." She smiled and kept going.

Naoko slouched in her seat. "Over achiever…" She muttered.

"You could do it if you wanted to. You're every bit as flexible and agile as Naoko."

Naoko looked up at Chizu. "I'm Naoko. Nyoko's in ballet."

"Oh! Um…crap! I did it again. I'll learn to tell you two apart one of these days!"

"It's easy. Naoko has longer hair. That's the way I tell them apart." Akane gave Chizu a funny look.

"You're suppose to tell them apart. You're their cousin."

Hisa and Kimiko looked at Naoko then at Chizu. "We're not family and we knew Naoko's always had longer hair."

Naoko grinned. "You're way out numbered now."

"I don't like you people." She pouted.

Hisa giggled. "We tease because we care."

"I'd hate to see what you'd do if you hated me."

"Make your life a living hell?" Kimiko grinned and shrugged.

Chizu let out a moan. "Tell me again why I'm friends with you?" 

"Because we're neighbors and we've always been best friends." Hisa answered while putting her arm around Chizu's shoulders.

"Jeez, I'm glad my sister is my best friend. We have an excuse to know each other silly."

"Sounds like so much fun." Hiroshi jumped up into the bleachers near Kimiko. They boys finally finished their game and joined the girls. 

"Oh, it's just great having a twin sister for people to confuse you with." Naoko cast a sideways glance at Chizu.

"I said I was sorry!"

"What was the score?" Hisa nudged Ryuchi with her foot.

Ruichi and Masakazu made funny noises. Hiroshi and Kano grinned. Akane smiled. "You two murdered them didn't you?" 

"Only 40-8." Kano laughed.

"Shut up." Masakazu growled. "Can't believe you beat us so bad…"

"Maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe next time it'll be 40 to oh say maybe 12?" Hiroshi grinned.

"You're horrible." Kimiko whacked his knee. 

"Kano we should get home. Dinner'll be ready soon."

"Alright." They climbed down the bleachers. Hiroshi followed. 

Akane stared at him. "Why are you following us?"

"Can't a guy get some food at his aunt's house?"

"I'm coming too." Naoko ran down to join her cousins. 

"Can I come too?" Kimiko came down too.

"Oh sure. It'll be a happy family party or something." Akane sighed. "Kimiko might as well be family. She and Hiroshi are gonna get married."

"Akane!" Kimiko ran after Akane as she took off towards her house. 

Hiroshi, Kano and Naoko smiled at each other and ran after the other girls.

Hisa sighed as she watched them go. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a family like that? They all get along so well."

"It'd be nice." The others nodded.

Akane let the others catch up with her and they all walked back to her house.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi all! Enjoy the chapter?

On a side note, my friend Aiko drew some more pictures for me. Hee hee. So happy. My list of pictures is as such:

1) Akane

2) Kano

3) Akane and Kano kissing

4) Kimiko and Hiroshi sitting back to back

If you want any, you know how to get them.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	28. Dates & Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~Phone conversations~

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - Okay so Kimiko's been getting a little mushy yes…but I don't think she's getting dependant on Hiroshi so much as she's confused by what she's learned she is and she knows he'll be there for her. 

~Marcy213 - I never really thought about entering this in any sort of contest…it's a thought. Maybe when it's done. Thanks for the idea.

~Cortney - I think there'll be more action soon. Hmmm…I'm the authoress I should know shouldn't I? Ah well. We'll see how far this chapter gets. If it goes far enough there should be some action. 

~Meg-chan - God I hope I never get writers' block on this story. That would be so bad…

~Draco - Well, I can't promise you spectacular fight scenes and large pyrotechnic shows, but I can for sure say this story won't be 50 chapters of nothing. I promise. Did you like the pictures?

~Rhapsody - And now, more story for your reading enjoyment.

~D-chan - I admit, it is really hard to keep all the kids straight. I have trouble with the twins myself. 

~RekkaShinen1 - Thank you very much. I appreciate the e-mail too. I hope you continue to read for the remainder of the story however long that happens to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki looked over his friend. Kouji stood in front of the mirror. His hair was, for once combed back nicely, though it looked like it wouldn't last long. He wore a dark blue knit top that matched his hair. There were three buttons at the top of the shirt, but only two were done. His black slacks and shoes completed his look.

"You don't look half bad Kouji." Tasuki fixed the collar of Kouji's shirt.

"Is it normal to feel as nervous as I am now?"

"Well, you are about to go on a date with a woman whose 'late' husband was a god and one of her children happens to have the power to blow you up should you upset her mother…I'd say that grounds to worry." 

"Oh thanks. How comforting." Kouji scoffed.

"Who said I was trying to be comforting?" Tasuki smirked. "But you really shouldn't. You were always good with women. I think you and Tora would be good for each other. Have you talked to Kano much about this?"

"No. Should I?"

"Maybe a little wouldn't hurt. I mean…he's probably still coping with Kanako's death…"

Kouji sighed. "I suppose you're right." After Tasuki tweaked a few other things on Kouji's clothes, he left to find his son.

Kano was lying on his stomach in bed, immersed in a history book Akane gave him.

"Kano?"

"Huh?" He barely looked up.

"Tora will be here soon. Are you alright?"

He looked up from the book. "Should I not be?"

"Well…I wasn't really sure what you'd think of me attempting to date Kimiko's mother. I suppose I should have asked you first."

Kano sat up. "Dad…it's your life. I can't tell you what to do and what not to do."

"But this is going to effect you too."

"I know. But…it'll be good for you. You haven't had much time to yourself lately…actually ever…I was always such a demanding brat."

"You're not a brat, Kano."

"Yes, I am. It's about time you had some fun and didn't have to deal with me for a while."

Kouji wasn't sure of what to say for a bit. "You're totally sure this doesn't bother you?"

Kano shifted on the bed so he was sitting against the headboard. He went back to reading. "Yeah. Whatever. Have a good time."

"Well, since I know that's about the most positive answer I'll get outta you, I guess I'll settle for that." Kouji rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

Kano looked up at Kouji and smiled.

Akane watched them from the hallway. She had a basket of laundry under her arm. She smiled. Kouji and Kano seemed to have gotten closer since they came to her world. 

She heard someone knock at the door. Assuming it was Tora, she was going to go get it when the phone rang. She went to her room, put the basket down and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

~Akane? Hi. It's me.~

"Hey Kimiko. What's up?"

~Is my mom there yet?~

"I think she just got here."

~Is Kano there?~

"Yeah. Wanna talk to him?"

~Yeah. So weird to see my mom dating…I think I broke my hand…~

"What happened?" Akane stared at the phone questioningly, not that Kimiko could tell or anything.

~I'll tell you on your way to give Kano the phone.~

"Okay." Akane walked down the hall, phone in hand and waved to Kouji when they passed in the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Earlier at Kimiko's house…

Kimiko combed back her mother's hair and started French braiding it.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really alright with me going out?"

Kimiko finished off the braid. "Of course I am. Kouji's really cool and nice. I think it would be good for you two to go out."

"I know you miss your father…"

A part of Kimiko wanted to scream out 'He's not dead! He's a god! I've seen him and I hate him!' but she kept quiet and smiled. "Mom…it's okay. Really."

"Thank you Kimi-chan." Tora stood up and hugged Kimiko.

"Go have fun. Do…whatever it is that adults do on dates."

"Alright…if you say so." Tora sighed. "I don't feel right about not telling Akira…"

"Akira's not your daddy. You don't have to tell him everything. He'll just tell you not to go."

"What if he's right? What if this is a bad idea?"

"What if he's wrong? You gonna blow it because Akira's kinda mad? Come on. Go out and have fun. I'll take care of him."

Tora stared at Kimiko. "Oh…you're right. I'll be back later then."

"Stay out all night if you feel like it." Kimiko giggled and hugged her mother.

"I don't know about that…" Tora laughed.

They left Tora's room and headed downstairs. "Have fun Mom. Don't keep Kouji waiting any longer."

"Thank you Kimiko." Tora left as Akira came onto the house through the back door.

"Where's Mom going?"

Kimiko stayed quiet until she saw her mother's car pull away. "On a date."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Kimiko smiled and went to the freezer for some ice cream.

"Did you just say Mom went on a date?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I told Mom not to tell you 'cause I knew you were gonna get all pissed off about it."

"I don't want Mom dating."

"Why? Afraid she'll have fun?"

Akira frowned. "No! I don't want anyone replacing Dad!"

It was Kimiko's turn to frown. Again, there was an overwhelming urge inside her to tell him the truth about their father. "That's what you're worried about? Mom would never let that happen!"

"How do you know? Who knows what one guy could do?"

Kimiko clenched her fist. "Do you have that little faith in Mom? She can take care of herself!"

"I'm just trying to look out for her!"

Now Kimiko got really mad. She stood still for a second, then hauled off and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards a few steps. He blinked in surprise. 

"Shut up Akira! Just shut up!" She pointed at him. "Mom doesn't need you to look out for her! She has sacrificed _everything_ for us since Dad died! She's never thought of herself! It's always been us before her! She deserves some time for herself now! It's not like you even know Kouji! You don't even give anyone a chance! So get off your damn high horse and let Mom live for once!" 

Her appetite for ice cream gone, she grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, slammed in shut and stormed up to her room. She left her brother confused and holding his jaw in the kitchen. 

She went into her room and locked it. Kimiko covered her hand with the ice pack. _'Hard headed idiot…I think I busted my hand.'_ She winced and looked over at her phone. Kimiko found the headset for her phone. She slipped in on and started dialing Hiroshi's number with her unhurt hand. Half way through the number, she stopped and hung up. She dialed the next number that came to mind. 

~Hello?~

"Akane? Hi. It's me."

~Hey Kimiko. What's up?~

"Is my mom there yet?"

~I think she just got here.~

"Is Kano there?"

~Yeah. Wanna talk to him?~

"Yeah. So weird to see my mom dating…I think I broke my hand…" She shook out her hand.

~What happened?~

"I'll tell you on your way to give Kano the phone." She relaxed on her bed.

~Okay.~

Kimiko told Akane about her argument with Akira and how she nearly knocked him out. She heard her friend laugh. 

~You go, Kimiko!~

"Felt good to finally whack him good. Too bad I think I broke a few fingers on his jaw."

~I'm sure you could fix that really easily. If you can survive a knife wound to the stomach, this shouldn't be too bad.~

Kimiko laughed. "Shut up! Can I talk to Kano now?"

~Sure.~ There was a moment of silence before Kano came on.

~Hi Kimiko.~

"Hey. Kouji out of the house?"

~Yeah. I heard your mom downstairs. I think they're on their way to…wherever they're going tonight.~

"Think it'll work?"

~I'm hoping. You?~

"Me too. My mom had a pretty big smile on her face when she left."

~Hey, did you like hurt yourself or something? I heard Akane say something about that time you stabbed or whatever.~

"Well, it's not quite a knife wound, but I almost broke my hand on Akira's jaw." She flexed her fingers.

~Dare I ask why your fist happened to connect with your brother's jaw?~

"Akane can tell you later." Kimiko giggled. "So did your dad have a 'Are you sure you're okay with me doing this' talk?"

~A small one. That's it.~

"You're not the talk-y type are you?"

~Gee, what ever gave you that idea?~

She could just picture him sighing and rolling his eyes. "But seriously, are you okay with it?"

~Well, I wasn't but I got over it.~

"Hmmm…could Akane have had something to do with that?"

~Shut up!~

Kimiko laughed.

~You're enjoying this, aren't you?~

"Of course I am!"

~You're weird.~

"Whatever." She smirked.

~Hey! I'm supposed to say that!~

They both laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouji opened the door for Tora and walked into the restaurant after her. After being seated, they ordered some drinks and talked.

"So how's Kano with this?"

"He's fine with it. I was a little surprised. Your kids?"

"Well…Kimiko practically shoved me out the door." Kouji smiled. "We didn't tell Akira. Well, Kimiko will probably tell him some time tonight."

"You didn't tell him? Why?"

"Kimiko didn't think it would be a good idea. Akira would prefer it if my life revolved around him forever."

"Well…there's no arguing with Kimiko." Kouji smirked.

"Ah…you know her so well already." She smiled and sipped her drink. "It would be nice if Akira would agree to meet you."

"He's going to have to learn. You can't indulge him forever."

"Too true…but I don't want to hurt him…"

"Everyone gets bumped and bruised along the way. If you're afraid of getting hurt, you'll never get anywhere."

Tora let out a deep sigh. "Something I don't think I ever learned…" She looked up at him. "How did it happen?"

"What?"

"How did your wife die?"

Kouji thought for a moment. He never thought of Kanako as his wife. She hadn't been around enough for him to ask her. But then again…it would be too difficult to explain the truth to her so he'd just pretend Kanako had been his wife. After all, he had loved her as if she had been his wife even if she wasn't. "Well…Kanako had one other son…from a previous marriage and was bringing Kano to meet his half brother…Kano wasn't too big on the idea but he went anyway. While they were going to meet the other boy, they got mugged…Kano was knocked out. Kanako was stabbed and died soon afterwards…"

It wasn't really the whole truth but could he say 'Kanako kidnapped and brainwashed Kano in order to be a family of some kind and her other son planned on killing Kano but instead Kanako did the motherly thing to do and sacrificed herself to save Kano'? 

Like anyone would believe that. 

Sometimes he barely believed it. 

What else could he say? 

'Oh and by the way, your husband? He's not really dead. You just think he's dead. He's actually a god in another world that I happen to worship and Kimiko inherited his power and immortality'? Sure he could say that. He had to make up a lot of stuff here.

"I'm sorry…did the police catch the person who stabbed her?"

"Yes. He's awaiting trial now. Tasuki and Kei thought it would be a good idea if Kano and I stayed here for a few weeks to relax a bit. And your husband? What happened to him?"

"He was on his was home from work I think…happened a while ago…and I was in such shock…it was kind of late and as he was passing through an intersection, a drunk driver went through a red light and hit his car…the other driver actually died in the crash…the doctors said it was a miracle Rei survived as long as he had, but deep down we both knew he was going to die. He pretty much stayed alive long enough to say good bye to the kids and then he died. Kimiko cried for days after Rei died…not to say I didn't…" She blinked back her tears. "Shoot…even after 4 years I still can't talk about it without getting upset."

Kouji took her hand in his. "You should be upset. He was your husband, the father of your children. You never stop missing the ones you loved. Eventually you'll move on, but you never forget."

"You're wise beyond your years Kouji. You really are. I hope Akira agrees to meet you some time before you have to go back home, but I think we'd need a lot of luck and divine intervention for that to happen."

Kouji felt a smile play across his lips. "You never know Tora. Divine intervention can happen. Maybe we will get lucky." He knew how possible it really was.

She smiled. "Always have to think positive I suppose."

~*~*~*~*~

Akane folded the last of her clean clothes and closed her drawer. She left her room and turned off the light. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red got into her parents' room that she knew was her father's hair. She walked down the hall and stood in the doorway.

"Daddy?"

He put down the book he just picked up. "Yeah?"

"Gotta minute?"

"Always, Akane." He sat on the bed and offered her a seat next to him. 

She sat down and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For…what?" He was a little confused but returned his daughter's hug.

"For letting me be with Kano. I know this must be hard for you…"

He sighed. "You have no idea. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"I know. But Kano's not like the other ones. He's different."

"I know. That's why I'm not getting in your way. I want you to be happy and I can see Kano makes you happy…"

"You're the best Daddy." Her hug tightened for a moment then she let go.

"You'll understand me a lot more when you have kids."

"When? Try if."

"Please tell me you're not just saying that to make me feel better…" He gave her a pleading look.

She just smiled and left the room. He sighed. "I never thought raising a daughter would be this nerve racking…"

"Everything about raising kids is never racking, honey." Kei smiled and shook her head as she entered their room.

"Good thing there's only one of her."

"Yeah. But we did pretty good with her."

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Ready to be a grandfather?" Kei smirked.

"Don't _even joke_ about that." Tasuki glared at her.

Kei laughed. "Anyway…how do you think Kouji and Tora are doing?"

"Considering they've been out for like 4 hours, I'd say quite well."

"I suppose you're right." Kei wrapped her arms around Tasuki's shoulders.

He curled his fingers around hers. 

"You're still worried…"

"About Akane, yes. About Kouji, yeah. My daughter and my friend…romance can hurt."

Kei tugged on his hair again. "_They_ can take care of themselves. _You_ don't need any more gray hairs."

"That's enough outta you."

She giggled. He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tora pulled up to Kei and Tasuki's home, her night out with Kouji finally coming to an end. They sat quietly in the car for a moment. Tora looked over at him. 

"I had a nice time. I'm glad Kimiko forced me out of the house."

"So am I." He smiled.

"Good night, Kouji. And thank you."

He watched her for a moment. She watched him. 

Neither one of them was exactly sure of how to end the night. 

Kouji carefully leaned towards her. She felt drawn to him. He tentatively brushed his lips against hers. When she didn't move away, he deepened his kiss just a bit. 

The kiss felt like it lasted a long time even though it was only a few seconds. Kouji pulled back and looked into Tora's eyes. "Good night." He whispered. "Drive safe."

She nodded as he got out of the car. She took a deep breath. Her head spun. She felt a little nauseous, but in a good way. She could remember the last time anyone made her feel like that. Yes, Rei made her feel like that, but not in such an intense way. 

She pulled away after she saw Kouji go inside. The drive home was long and quiet. The radio helped, but she still would have preferred someone there. 

When she arrived home, she found Akira sitting on the couch with an ice pack on the side of his face.

"Akira? What happened?" She hurried over to him to look at his face.

"Kimiko punched me…" He looked at the floor. "Did you have a good time?"

"Well yes I did…but why did Kimiko punch you?" She saw a faint trace of black and blue on his cheek. She wondered how bad it would be in the morning.. "She's so grounded…"

"No don't…I deserved it…" He looked up at her. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Tora looked confused. "You're not mad? You're not going to tell me to stay away from Kouji?"

"I'm kinda mad…but I'm not going to say break up with him…you…you should have some fun…"

Tora smiled. "Thank you Akira." She hugged him. "Kouji really is very nice. I hope you'll agree to meet him."

"Not yet…Just not yet…" He rubbed his jaw.

She kissed the side of his head. "Good night, sweetie."

"'Night Mom." He hugged his mother and turned back to the TV as she went upstairs to check on Kimiko. 

Kimiko was putting a loose braid in her hair as she got ready for bed. 

"Kimiko? I'm home."

Kimiko turned to her door. "Mom! How was your date?" She looked happy. 

"It was great. So which hand did you use to slug your brother?" Tora came into Kimiko's room and grabbed her daughter's hands.

Her left hand was still a little red. She blushed. "Oops…am I in trouble?"

"I was going to ground you, but Akira said not to. You're lucky." She tapped Kimiko on the head. "Don't do it again though."

Kimiko nodded. "Yes Mom…" She suddenly smirked. "Did he kiss you?"

Tora blushed. "Kimiko!"

"I'm just asking!" She giggled.

"You are terrible!" 

"Good night Mom." 

"Good night, Kimiko." Tora smiled and let Kimiko finish getting ready for bed.

Kimiko walked to her window and opened it. She looked up at the stars. "I was right, wasn't I Daddy? You brought Kouji here for Mom. Tell Akira, please? I don't want to have to hit him again. And tell Mom you're still out there, okay?" She took a deep breath and closed her window again. 

When she turned back to her bed, a bright red feather was lying on her pillow. She picked it up and slipped it into her diary as a bookmark. "Thank you Daddy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so not a whole lot of action here either, except for Kimiko nearly knocking her brother out. But, everyone starts school next time! Will Reizo pop up and cause havoc in Akane's school? Well, my secret until next time!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	29. School Bells & Afternoon Walks

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - Tora's gotta be close to her kids, you know? I enjoyed writing the part when Kimiko punched Akira. I suppose every little sibling wants to whack their older sibling real hard, we just don't get the opportunity to very often.

~Cat - Kimiko kicks butt, doesn't she?

~Draco - Hmm…I don't think I could handle writing 50 chapters of nothing. It would just get too boring. And at the moment, no I'm not in school. I'm heading back on Thursday so I guess you're right. Updates will come a lot slower.

~Courtney - I think I've been in a really sappy mood lately. Maybe I'm just trying to get it all out before school starts. 

~Renku Ryokia - Well, thanks for coming to read this! I thought it was a little long. I wasn't sure anyone else was going to read it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane's radio went on. She glared at it. "Shut up…" She mumbled and pulled the sheets over her head.

It didn't, of course.

After about 5 minutes of trying to go back to sleep, someone came into her room. 

"Akane, get up. You have to get ready for school." Kei tugged at Akane's blankets.

"I'm sick Mom. I'm not going to school."

"You are not. Get up." Kei took a firm hold of the blankets and yanked them off.

Akane looked up at her mother. "I'm sick."

"No you're faking it. Come on. Kano's already up and eating. You shouldn't be late on your first day back."

She made a face. "Fine…fine…" Akane sat up. Her hair everywhere and as she crawled out of bed she mumbled something about Kano making her look bad.

"He is not. He's used to getting up early and working. Not like anyone in this house does that."

Akane nodded and sat in front of her mirror. She began to work on brushing out her hair. She wasn't having much luck. Kei smiled and picked up a comb. 

"Thank you Mom."

"Any time." Kei made quick work of Akane's hair. "Think you'll be okay at school?"

"Well, I'll be fine. I wanna know if Kano'll be okay."

"You've been working with him right?"

"I'm not talking about like the classes. I think he's smarter than I am. I'm talking about all those girls that are gonna be crawling all over _my_ boyfriend. Chizu thinks he's cute. All the other girls are gonna think the same thing."

"But Kano's in love with you. They don't stand a chance against you." Kei pulled Akane's hair up into a ponytail leaving to small sections of hair framing her face.

Akane smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Now that that's settled, get your uniform on and come down for breakfast."

"Alright." Kei left Akane alone and she got changed. 

When she came downstairs, Kano was finishing breakfast. He was dressed in dark blue slacks and a white button up dress shirt. "Don't you look cute?" She hugged him.

"Shut up. I don't like this uniform…it's tight, I can't move and I look like a dork."

She laughed. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you. If anyone has a right to complain, it's me." She sat in the chair next to him and began eating.

"Yours doesn't look so bad." He looked her up and down. "I think I like you in skirts."

She blushed and moved her legs so he couldn't see. "Why you little…" She growled.

"What? You want me to lie and say I hate it?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I won't be the only girl in a skirt at school…all of us will be."

"They won't look as good as you."

Tasuki suddenly cleared his throat. Kano and Akane looked up. He was watching them over his newspaper and didn't look very happy.

"Sorry sir." He wasn't sure what to call Tasuki. Sir, Boss, Genrou, Tasuki, Mr. Kou, Dad? Well, maybe it was a little early for the last one.

Akane giggled. "Give it a rest, Daddy."

Tasuki sighed. "Will you two just go to school already?"

"Alright, Daddy. Don't rush us." She finished off her breakfast and stood up. "Come on Kano."

"Okay." They rinsed off their dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher. 

After saying bye to their parents, they grabbed their school bags and headed out. Kano stared at the sky as they walked. "Think I can pass for a student for a little while?"

"Better hope so." She looked at him. "Shouldn't be that hard though. People can be pretty oblivious here."

"Morning. I can't believe you're up this early." Akane turned around and glared at Hiroshi. He and Kimiko were coming up pretty fast.

"Nice to see you too." Akane rolled her eyes.

"Ready for class Kano?" Kimiko smiled.

"Maybe." 

They walked down the sidewalk together. Kimiko and Hiroshi's school was right next to Akane's. They could talk to each other during lunch periods. Only a chain link fence separated the school lots.

After a short walk, Akane and Kano separated from Kimiko and Hiroshi. They went off to their separate schools. Akane and Kano went inside. She'd say hi to her friends and introduce them to Kano on their way to the front office so Kano could get his schedule. 

He looked over his schedule. It was the same as Akane's: Homeroom, Math, Science, P.E., English, Lunch, Grammar, History. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"Yes. Now quit worrying. I'll be there with you all day."

They were headed for the door when they heard something unnerving.

"Here's your schedule, Reizo."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I hope you have a good first day. If you have any problems, come back here."

"Of course. I do not think I will have any problems though."

"You're very confident, Reizo."

"I was raised that way."

They turned around quickly to see who just picked up a schedule. No one was standing at the front desk though. There were two entrances to the office so it was possible whoever that person was just left through the other door.

Akane's face went pale. Kano grabbed her hand. "It can't be him. Don't think it's him…"

"What if it is? It sure as hell sounded like him…" She frowned as they left the office.

"How could he get back here? We sent him back to our present in the book." He held her close and whispered.

"I don't know…I just know that he can do whatever he damn well pleases…"

"Akane…you're shaking…" He looked worried as she clung to him.

"I'm not over what happened in Kutou. How many times has he almost killed us Kano? I'm afraid of him. I can't face him…" She whispered.

"That's just what he wants…don't let him scare you…" He held her tightly. "It's not him. Just keep telling yourself that…" He wanted her to believe it, but deep down, he didn't believe it either.

"I…I'll try…" She closed her eyes. 

"If it is him, I won't let him near you, alright?"

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Have I let you down yet?"

"No." She smiled. "You haven't." She relaxed just a bit and they went to their first class.

The teacher wasn't there yet so everyone was just hanging around. Akane sat on top of her desk and turned around to face her other friends. Kano sat in the desk next to her.

"So Kano, you gonna show up for basketball tryouts?" Kano jerked slightly when Masakazu appeared out of nowhere. 

"Jeez, what is it with you? Maybe. I don't know yet."

"Come on! Tryouts are tomorrow! You gotta come!"

"Hey Masa, instead of trying your winning sales speech on Kano, why don't you try it on that other new kid. I've heard he's pretty good." Hisa shoved Masakazu off his desk.

"What other new kid?" Akane looked up.

"There's some other new kid. I haven't seen him, but somebody said he's really hot."

"That's always the first think you look for isn't it, Chizu?" Ryuchi muttered.

"Duh!"

"Do you know anything about him?" Akane asked.

"Not really. I think he's a year ahead of us. I'm gonna ask around during lunch. Maybe I'll get to see him too."

Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher came in. "Good morning class!" The teacher was a rather short woman with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. "How is everyone today? It's great to be back isn't it?"

The whole class just stared at her. A few people mumbled a response. The teacher blinked. "Well, that's no way to start out a new year!"

Kano looked at Akane. "Is she always like that?"

Akane nodded.

"Akane, who's your new friend there? Is that our new student?"

Akane jerked her head up. "Um…yeah. That's him."

"So um…" The teacher looked at a class list. "Kano Fujiwara, why don't stand up and introduce yourself?"

"Do I have to?" He really didn't feel like it.

The teacher blinked again. A bunch of people snickered. Whispers flew across the room about how cute Kano was. Those were soon followed by sighs of disappointment when other whispers flew that Kano was already with Akane. "Come on now Kano. It would be nice if you did."

"I don't wanna." Again, a wave of giggles went through the class.

"Kano…please?"

"No." He crossed his arms and stayed seated.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year…since that didn't work so well, let's just get started, shall we?" The teacher smiled widely and started teaching.

Masakazu poked Kano in the back. "That was awesome man! You're lucky you're new though. You coulda gotten in huge trouble!" 

"No way!" Hisa shook her head. "Ms. Tachibana has never gotten mad at anyone for anything for the 10 years she's been here. She's way too happy."

"She's always been like that?" Kano blinked.

"Yep. Kinda scary huh?" Akane scribbled down some of the notes from the board.

"Yep…" Kano shook his head and started writing as well.

School was slow goings. Kano didn't understand how Akane could stand to listen to a bunch of adults talk all day. They went outside for lunch. Akane took Kano to the chain link. He sank underneath a tree.

"How do you listen to them all day?"

"It's not easy, but I've been doing it most of my life." She sat next to him with her lunch. 

He started eating. "So why are we back here?"

"We're waiting for Kimiko and Hiroshi. They have lunch at the same time as us. They should be coming out here soon."

A few minutes later, Kimiko and Hiroshi arrived at the fence. 

"Hey Kano. How's school?" Kimiko pulled a water bottle out of her bag.

"It bites. I have a new found respect for all of you for doing this everyday." 

The three real world kids laughed. 

"Do you prefer any class yet?" Hiroshi started in on his lunch.

"P.E. and this."

"Lunch isn't a class." Akane poked him.

"It is now." He muttered. "I'm happy in any class where I'm outside."

Akane looked around.

Kimiko stared at her. "You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

Kano knew why she was on edge. He looked at Kimiko and Hiroshi. "There's another new student here besides me. His first name is Reizo."

Kimiko and Hiroshi froze. "You don't think…" Hiroshi started.

"We don't know. Chizu said she'd look around for him. If she finds out, she'll probably tell us." Akane sighed. 

"Well, what are you going to do if it is him?" 

"I'll beat the crap out of him." Kano frowned.

"You can't do that." Akane shook her head. "We shouldn't make a scene. If we can hold off until we go back to Konan…"

"For two weeks? Akane, there's no way the son of that war horny blonde bastard is going to keep quiet for two weeks" Hiroshi scoffed.

"Nakago's not like that anymore." Kimiko said softly.

"Huh?" The three of them looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Every since he died, he's been good." She looked up at them.

"How would you know that?" Akane blinked.

"Some time last week, my father came to visit me. I went with him to the realm of the gods and I saw him. He didn't say much to me, but I could tell he wasn't evil or anything. He's changed."

Hiroshi, Akane and Kano looked at her for a moment, a little confused, but understood that Kimiko was bound to know more than they did.

"I wonder if that means there's something more for Reizo…" Hiroshi said thoughtfully.

"Better not be!" Akane snapped.

"His father may have realized what he'd done wrong, but Reizo's not like his father." Kano shook his head. 

"Okay…sorry. Forget I mentioned it." Hiroshi held up his hands in surrender.

Before anyone could say anything, Chizu and Hisa found the group. 

"Hey guys!" Chizu smiled and waved. 

"Hi!" Akane smiled.

"Chizu's been looking for that new guy all day. And she dragged me along with her." Hisa gave her friend a nudge.

"Find out anything?" Kano asked.

"Not really. Every time I thought I found him, he was already gone. Seems he's not a people person." Chizu shrugged. "Though, I did hear that he's going to try out for basketball. If you want to see him maybe you should go. I know I'm gonna go watch."

Kano decided he was going to go out for basketball. 

They talked and ate until the bells rang and the kids went back to their respective schools.

School ended as slowly as it started. Kano nodded off in History and Akane had to kick him in the leg to keep him awake. He mumbled something to her about not particularly caring about learning the history of a country he didn't live in.

When the final bell rang, Akane was relieved his first day had gone pretty well. There were a few girls that got kinda clingy on Kano, but he somehow let them all down easily. They took the same path home as they had coming back. Kimiko and Hiroshi tagged along and talked about Kano's first day. 

As they reached the gate outside Akane's house, Akane sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you take my bag inside? I wanna take a walk."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel like taking a walk." 

"I could come with…"

"I can take care of myself, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and handed him her bag. "I usually do this after school. I'll be back later." He watched her head down another sidewalk and disappear around a corner. He contemplated following her, but he knew she wouldn't like it so he went inside. 

Akane sighed as she walked. School just seemed longer today. Probably because she and Kano had been making up stories all day for one thing or another about Kano's life. The thought of Reizo being at her school made her shiver. 

He had to know he couldn't do a lot of damage here, didn't he? He should anyway…

"Out all alone I see. Are you sure that's wise?"

Akane stopped and her blood ran cold. The voice snaked its way into her ear and rang in her head. She slowly turned. 

The tall blonde general stood behind her, arms crossed and smiling smugly. He was dressed in a boy's school uniform. The same one Kano wore.

"How…how did you get here?"

"I can do whatever I want. And that, of course, includes killing you." He began to walk towards her.

"You can't do that here. You'll get thrown in jail." She backed away from him. 

"So what? I will have gotten what I wanted. Besides, I can always use the same magic I used to get here to escape some stupid prison cell."

"You're really insane, aren't you?" She got her self into a defensive stance. 

"Some would say yes. I prefer the term misunderstood genius." He swung at her. She ducked out of the way in time.

"Your father learned…why can't you?" She didn't want to even try to attack him. She knew she wasn't nearly strong enough to take him on. She sprang backwards in order to avoid his foot.

"My father was not the man I thought he was. He was weak. He turned his back on his cause and died because of it. If he had not lost his conviction and become soft, he would still be alive." Reizo caught her off guard and knocked her in the jaw with his fist. 

She winced and backed up again. He had a really powerful right hook. She shook the pain off and looked back at him.

He was winding up to punch her again when he stopped. She was confused. Why'd he suddenly stop? Pain shot across his face. That was when she realized why he looked pained. Someone was holding one to his wrist. It must have been pretty tight to make his face twist in pain like that.

The person holding him looked remarkably like Reizo. He was taller though and older. He looked to be in his mid to late 20s. 

She realized who it was. "Nakago…" 

Nakago swung Reizo around so that he was in between Akane and her attacker. He twisted Reizo's arm around. They were now both facing the same direction and Reizo really couldn't move much. The younger man let out a gasp of pain when Nakago kneed him in the back.

"Stay away from her." Nakago hissed at his son and flung him forward. 

Reizo stumbled to the ground. "D…damn you!" A blue flame sparked in Reizo hand and then he was gone.

Akane stared at Nakago. "Are…aren't you…dead?" She stammered.

He looked at her. "Until Reizo is dead, I have permission to come back to the realm of the living and look after you."

"You…you're protecting me? You're helping us kill your own son?"

"I have no son anymore. He threatened to kill me in the past as well." He started to walk away. 

"Hey! Wait! My parents are going to want to know what's going on! You have to come and explain it to them. They'll want to know you helped me too! You should come home with me."

Nakago turned back to her. "With all due respect, I decline the invitation. No matter what I do, your parents will always hate me, as well they should. They would never want to see me." He bowed to her. "Please excuse me." 

"Oh come on!" She started to go after him as he started to walk again, but then stopped. She realized there was no point in following him. "Thanks!" She called after him then began walking home. 

She pushed open the kitchen door and stepped in. Kei looked up. "How was your walk honey?"

"Uh…fine I guess…" She rubbed her jaw.

"Something wrong?"

"Sorta yeah…" 

"What happened?" Kei poured a couple of glasses of lemonade and they sat at the table.

"Well, I'm guessing Kano told you guys that there was someone named Reizo who came to my school right?"

"Yes. Can't say I was happy to hear that…"

"Well…for a while we were hoping it wasn't him, but it is. He caught me alone in the park. He was wearing the guys' uniform from my school."

"He got you alone? Are you alright?" Kei immediately got up to look over her daughter more closely. 

"Yeah…I'm fine…he almost got me good, but I had some help."

"From who?"

"Nakago. He was defending me. He said until Reizo was dead, he'd look after me."

Kei's jaw dropped a little. "He…he's defending you from Reizo?"

"He's different now. He works for the gods now. That's what Kimiko said."

"Kimiko knows what Nakago's doing?"

"It's a long story…" Akane looked into her lemonade.

"There's always time honey." Kei rested her hand on Akane's 

"Thanks Mom." She smiled. "I guess it all started during lunch when Kano and I were talking to Kimiko and Hiroshi through the fence…"

~*~*~*~

Kimiko tossed the last of her schoolbooks back into her bag. "Geez…first day and they still give us homework…and lots of it…" She was already in her pajamas. 

There was a soft knock at her door. 

"Yeah?"

"Kimiko, gotta minute?"

She turned to see her brother in the door. "Uh…sure. Homework's done…what's up?"

"Do you really think Kouji cares about Mom?"

She blinked. "Well, yeah. They've been on a few dates now and Kano said his dad really likes Mom. Why?"

"I dunno…it's just…it's still weird seeing Mom with another guy…"

"Akira…maybe I'm saying this too soon, but I think Mom and Kouji are falling in love."

"Maybe…I just wish I knew Dad would be okay with this." Akira left her alone.

"I'm sure he is…" Kimiko smiled to herself.

Akira sighed as he climbed into bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~

**_"Akira…"_**

**_"Huh? Who's there?" He looked around. Some how, he knew he was dreaming, but it felt real at the same time._**

**_"Akira…" A hand touched his shoulder._**

**_He turned around as fast as he could and gasped. He stepped back. "D…Dad?!?!"_**

**_"Hello Akira."_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I'm not really sure when the next chapter will come out since I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write now. Check on weekends. It'll be the best time for finding new chapters.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~**__**


	30. Tryouts & Family Outings

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - So how's that project coming along? Hope you don't get over worked. And I just wanted to say thanks for being more critical of me than others when you reviewed Red Wings of Fate. You and one other person are the only ones who will really tell me when something needs work. It's nice to have people gush about what you write, but it's better to have someone tell you how to improve.

~Cortney - Misunderstood genius is probably my favorite phrase in the English language.

~Renku - I never liked Nakago much, but after I, you know…killed him last time, I felt I owed it to him to make him a better person.

~Cat - I guess you could call Nakago a guardian angel. Didn't really think of it like that before, but I guess yeah, he is. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Akira stared at his father in shock. "D…Dad?"_**

**_"Akira." Suzaku stood a few feet from his son. He didn't look like Suzaku though. He looked like Rei, like a normal human._**

**_"How did? Why are? Huh?" He felt his eyes sting with tears._**

**_"I came to see you."_**

**_"Why now? Is it because of Mom and Kouji?"_**

**_"Yes. You need to give him a chance."_**

**_"Why? You never should have left in the first place!"_**

**_"I couldn't help it. It's the way things happened though." Suzaku sighed. "I sent Kouji to your mother. Let her be happy now."_**

**_"You…sent him to her?"_**

**_"Yes. She's suffered long enough because of me. Please, for you mother's sake, let her have this."_**

**_Akira stared at his father. "Only because you said so…" He stared at the ground._**

**_"Thank you Akira…and please accept your sister's relationship with Hiroshi."_**

**_"I don't know…I don't want Kimi-chan to get hurt…"_**

**_"She won't. Hiroshi loves her more than anything. And she loves him."_**

**_"They're only 15…"_**

**_"Doesn't matter. True love can come at any age."_**

**_"I guess so…"_**

**_He embraced his son. "I'm sorry I left you…"_**

**_"Death is death…can't do anything about it…" Akira blinked back his tears._**

**_A lump rose in Suzaku's throat. Akira was much kinder to him that Kimiko had been, but only because she knew the truth. As much as he liked the warmer welcome, deep down he knew Akira should be shouting the same things at him that Kimiko had. _**

**_Akira buried his face into his father's shoulder. He knew it was a dream, but it felt real._**

**_Though as soon as the dream began, it ended…_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akira sat bolt upright in bed, silent tears streaming down his face. He raked his fingers through his dark violet hair and looked at a clock. It was late, sometime after 3 in the morning. A cool breeze brushed his skin and made him shiver. He looked at his window. It was open.

_'I didn't leave that open…' _He kicked back the blanket and went to the window. As he reached for the window latch, something bright red caught his eye.

Sitting on the windowsill was a bright red feather. He'd never seen a bird with such big, vibrant feathers before, so he was confused. He reached out to pick it up. 

A wave of calmness washed over him as he twirled the feather in his fingers. He relaxed and shut the window. He eased back into bed, feather in hand. 

He set the feather on his nightstand and drifted off to sleep quickly.

The translucent image of his father loomed over him. He brushed away the last of Akira's tears. Akira shifted in his sleep.

Kimiko watched her brother and father from the doorway. Akira almost never shut his door at night. 

Suzaku turned to Kimiko. She said nothing and neither did he. They didn't want wake him up. She motioned towards her mother's door with her head. Suzaku nodded and they left Akira alone. Kimiko watched Suzaku head into Tora's room. 

Suzaku sat on the edge of his wife's bed. It tore his heart out to see her alone. He longed to hold her again, but he couldn't. He wasn't given that much freedom in his spirit form. 

"Tora…" He murmured softly and touched her face. 

Her eyes fluttered open. In her half awake state, she didn't react to him immediately. "Rei?"

"Hello Tora."

"What are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up more. 

He stopped her. "I'm just here to wish you a happy life with Kouji."

"Kouji? You know about him?"

"Know about him? Tora, I sent him to you. I want you to be happy." 

Tora studied him for a long time, as if trying to figure out if he was real or not. She reached out to touch his face, but her fingers slipped through his image. Her fingers felt cool. "Can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

"What's your real name?"

He was surprised. "What kind of question is that?"

"Rei…I always knew there was more to you…you were more than human. Can't you tell me now?"

Suzaku studied her face. He always had a feeling she knew more than she let on. "My name is Suzaku…"

"I knew Rei wasn't your real name. You hesitated when I first asked you all those years ago…" She smiled. "So you're an ancient god…" Tora had taken a course on ancient Chinese mythology with Taki years ago.

Suzaku nodded to his wife. 

"Do the kids know?"

"Kimiko does, Akira doesn't."

"Why?"

"Kimiko had to know. She inherited power from me that Akira didn't. He doesn't need to know…"

"I see…" Tora wasn't really sure whether she was dreaming or not, but she went with it. "Is Akira going to accept Kouji?"

"He will eventually. Don't worry."

"Alright…"

"Good bye Tora. I'm sorry…" He leaned towards her and kissed her one last time.

Tora eyes fluttered shut and she went back to sleep immediately.

Kimiko walked back to her room. She was tired, but as long as her father stayed there, she felt the need to stay up.

Suzaku headed into Kimiko's room. 

Kimiko watched him. "Umm…thanks I guess…"

"It's the least I can do…"

"I guess…" Kimiko bit her lip. She hugged her father. "So Mom knew about what you were?"

"I think she had an idea. Now she knows the whole truth. That is if she believes what just happened to be real."

"Good bye Dad." 

"Good bye Kimiko." And after one final hug, Suzaku's form faded away.

Kimiko got back into bed and curled up in the covers. She sighed at let sleep overtake her tired body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane, Hiroshi, Kimiko and all the twins were sitting in the bleachers in the gym after school, waiting for basketball tryouts to start. Akane wondered if Reizo was going to try another attack.

All the guys trying out were dressed in gym shorts and shirts. 

"It's weird seeing Reizo in shorts and a t-shirt, isn't it?" Hiroshi commented. 

Everyone nodded except for Akane. She didn't care. She was only worried about Kano.

"Akane, come on. Reizo's not gonna try anything huge." Toru grabbed his cousin's shoulder.

"He did yesterday." She muttered. 

"You were alone yesterday." Nyoko pointed out. "There's too many people here I think."

Akane said nothing.

"We can hope right?" Toshiro offered.

Akane gave a halfhearted nod.

Down on the court, Kano was hardly listening to the coach. He was too busy watching Reizo. The blonde general watched Kano in the same intense way. They were trying to guess each other's moves.

Pretty soon the coach split them up into two teams and told them to play a practice game so he could get an idea of everyone's skills. Kano and Reizo ended up on opposite teams. They both ended up centers on their teams, being the tallest.

Kimiko watched nervously. She could almost see the energy the boys were giving off. This wasn't a practice game anymore. It was personal. It was between Kano and Reizo now. 

Hiroshi touched her should and gave her an 'are you okay?' look. She nodded and smiled, thankful for how caring he was. 

Naoko kicked Akane in the side. "Will you lighten up already? We all know Kano can kick Reizo's ass if he needs to and so can you. Hell, Kimiko can blow up his ass. Which could be entertaining for the rest of us."

A small chuckle escaped from Akane's lips.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Now I don't know if I can do _that_…"

"You probably could." Hiroshi had to agree with his younger cousin.

"Come on. I'm not into blowing up people okay?" Kimiko stuck out her tongue. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Chizu and Hisa joined them.

"Nothing!" The 7 kids chorused. 

Chizu raised an eyebrow. " Is it like a family thing?"

"Something like that." Akane put in.

"Your family's too big you know that?" Hisa sighed.

"Can't do anything about the past now can we?" Toshiro smiled, nearly making the others laugh. They all knew better than that. They'd all been in the past and made a few changes.

"Guess not." Hisa shrugged.

A whistle on the court diverted everyone's attention. The game started and the coach threw the jump ball. Kano and Reizo both jumped for it and Kano proved to have the upper hand. When Reizo glared at him, Kano simply smirked and took off. 

10 minutes later, the score was 10-9, Kano's team in the lead. Kano was proving to be a much better team player than Reizo, but that was to be expected. During the last couple of minutes of the game, Kano had the ball. He was heading down the court with his team and getting ready to make a shot when the next thing he knew he was on his back on the floor. Reizo stood over him. He was the one the pushed Kano to the ground. The ball bounced out of bounds somewhere.

Akane held her breath and hoped Kano wouldn't lose it.

The whistle blew again. The other players were shocked at how aggressive Reizo was and hoped they wouldn't be the next to go down. The coach wasn't very happy.

"Reizo, relax will you? It's only practice."

"I apologize. I guess I got a little too…competitive." He offered the apology almost mockingly and offered his hand to Kano.

"Right. Whatever." Kano growled and got up on his own. He glared at Reizo. "You never give up do you?" He said under his breath.

"Not until I get what I want, whelp." Reizo spat back.

No one could hear when they were saying, but everyone felt the animosity between the two players and wondered what was wrong. Masakazu and Ryuchi looked at each other nervously.

"You know, I think that's enough of the game for now. Why don't we run a few drills?" The coach decided he'd keep Reizo and Kano away from each other for a while. "You okay, Kano?"

Kano shook out his arms. "Fine. I've done worse." 

The coach was still a little nervous but let it go. 

Over an hour later, tryouts were over. The drills were long, tough and non-stop. A few guys left, knowing they couldn't do that. All the guys were tired even Kano and Reizo. They didn't even have the energy to fight with each other, which had sort of been the coach's intent.

The locker room emptied out kinda fast. No one really wanted to be in the same room as Reizo. Soon it was just Kano and Reizo. Kano finished tying his shoes. 

"What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to go out with a bang?" Kano glared at him.

"I want your entire happy little family to _die_, understand?" Reizo looked at Kano calmly. "I will do it in whatever way presents itself."

"You're not going to kill any of us. You killed my mother and you're going to pay. You're all alone. Even your dead father is on our side."

"All the best work is done alone."

"No. No one does their best on their own. My friends and family are the reason I'm strong enough to beat you. And when we get back to the book, you'll see just how strong we are."

"Why wait till then? It you are so confident you can beat me, prove it." Reizo got up in Kano's face.

They stood there silently for a moment. At Kimiko's request, Hiroshi went into the locker room to check on Kano. The intense looks on both boys' faces scared him. "Kano, let's go. We don't need any property damage today…" He watched Reizo carefully.

Kano gave one final snort, picked up his bag and left with Hiroshi. Akane immediately hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. I'm fine." He murmured to her.

"So is Reizo like royally pissed off?" Naoko asked.

"Of course. That's his permanent state of being." Toshiro muttered.

"I guess that was a dumb question." 

"Are we leaving now?" Nyoko asked.

"Yeah. I think it's for the best." Kano nodded.

As they headed for the exit, Ryuchi and Masakazu caught up to them. "Hey, aren't you gonna wait for the coach to post the team?" Masakazu asked.

"I can wait."

"Dude, what is up between you and Reizo? He went nuts on you!" Ryuchi asked. "I've never seen a guy get that aggressive over a practice game.

"We grew up together." Kano lied. "We've never gotten along. He's got more of a problem with me than I do with him though."

"Everyone's sure coach's cutting him." Masakazu offered. "He's good but you know, after the way he acted, he's not a good person to have around others."

"You can say that again." Kano agreed. "See you guys later."

"See ya."

After a few more 'see ya later's, the group left the school. 

Kimiko yawned. She was tired. Watching the ghost of her father talk to her family in the middle of the night wasn't exactly the best way to prepare for the next morning.

"Tired?" Nyoko asked.

"Dad came back again." She said while yawning. "I was up in the middle of the night watching him."

"What'd he say this time?" Naoko asked. She wondered how Kimiko could stand to be in the same room with her father after what he did. She knew she wasn't forgiving enough to do something like that.

"He was telling Akira it's okay for Mom to see Kouji and he told Mom he wants her to be happy with Kouji." Kimiko sighed. "It also turns out my mom kinda knew Dad wasn't really human…"

"Did he say anything about you and Hiroshi to your brother?" Naoko asked.

"I dunno." Kimiko answered.

"So what? You're gonna be my step sister or something?" Kano looked down at the young goddess.

"Something like that. Damned if I know what's gonna happen."

"So Akira's not gonna go nuts anymore when your mom goes out?" Toshiro asked as Hiroshi wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist.

"So I hope. It'll be better for my hand if he doesn't." She flexed the fingers on the hand she used to punch Akira the last time. Hiroshi smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Kimiko blushed.

Akane rolled her eyes. She made some gagging noises that made Kano laugh.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes. "What? Jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what? Kano and I are officially a couple." Akane whacked him in the back of the head again. 

"Here we go again…" Kimiko sighed. 

"I wish she wouldn't hit me all the time." Hiroshi muttered.

Kimiko smiled ruffled his hair. "You say too much that'll get you whacked."

Hiroshi expected Akane to say something so when she didn't he turned around. "Akane are you listen…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Oh come on!"

Kano and Akane were standing a few feet back. Kano's arms were wrapped around her waist tightly and her arms were draped over his shoulders. They were French kissing.

Kimiko giggled at the look on Hiroshi's face. "You and your big mouth. I don't think they're very jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you two!"

Akane smirked at her younger cousin. "Now it sounds like you're jealous."

"Am not!"

Kano, Kimiko and the twins started laughing as Hiroshi and Akane started arguing again. 

"Should someone split them up?" Toru asked. "Aunt Kei and Aunt Taki wouldn't be happy if Akane and Hiroshi got into _another_ fight…"

Kano and Kimiko pulled the teens away from each other. "Enough. Let's go home." Kano had Akane by the arm.

She stuck her tongue out at Hiroshi one more time. "Alright."

"Hiroshi, come on. We've gotta go work on that project for school."

"Right…" Hiroshi and Kimiko said bye to everyone and headed to Kimiko's house. 

Tora was in the living room when the kids came in.

"Hi Mom! Where's Akira?"

"Hello, Ms. Takani."

"Hi Hiroshi. He's on an errand for me. Kimiko, I'm glad you're home."

"What's up?" Kimiko plopped down in a chair.

"Is Saturday evening free for you?"

"I think so. We weren't planning anything were we Hiroshi?"

"Nope. Can't think of anything for Saturday."

"I'd like you to keep it open."

"Why?" Kimiko asked as Hiroshi leaned over the back of the chair.

"We might be going out to eat with Kouji and Kano."

"'We' as is you, me…_and_ Akira?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. Akira finally agreed to meet Kouji. And if it works out with Kano, we're going to try for Saturday night."

Hiroshi smiled. "Congrats on making a major breakthrough with Akira."

"Too true." Tora smiled and sighed.

"I'll keep Saturday night free." Kimiko smiled.

"Thanks honey."

"No problem." Kimiko got up again. "Should we work on that thing now?"

"Now's as good as ever." They went up to Kimiko's room with all their school junk and set to work on their history project. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano was sleeping in the guest room when Akane came in. He changed out of his uniform and into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. She sat next to him. "Hey sleeping beauty, tryouts too much for you?" She nudged him.

He opened on eye. "Lay off will you?"

"Somebody's cranky." She smiled.

"I'm tried." He sat up. "But since I know you're not going to let me sleep…what's up?"

"Kouji sent me up here to ask you if it would be alright if you and he went out to eat with Kimiko and her family on Saturday."

He thought for a moment. "Fine by me, but why didn't he come up here and ask me?"

"Because you were sleeping and you snap at anyone who wakes you up except for me." She kissed him on the nose.

"Fair enough." He pulled her closer. "So I get to me the famous Akira now?"

"Yep. And try infamous. It's a good thing Kimiko's father is a god because only a god could make Akira start to accept Tora dating again."

"Stubborn little bastard, ain't he?"

"Yeah. Remind you of anyone?" She smirked at him.

"You?" He grinned.

"Gee. Here I was thinking you." She playfully poked him. "I think you two will get along fine."

"Here's hoping." He sighed. "So what's for homework tonight?"

"Not much."

"Seven hours in school and then more when you get home? I don't get it…"

"Neither do I."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple of days passed by rather slowly. Kano and Akane did their best to avoid Reizo. Reizo was indeed cut from the team and Kano got on. It wasn't like being cut really mattered to Reizo. He'd only gone to get a rise out of Kano. Kano spent his afternoons at practice while Akane would watch and do some homework in the bleachers. 

Saturday came after what felt like forever. Kano and Kouji got ready to go out. Tora came over and picked them up. Kimiko and Akira were in the back seat. Kouji joined Tora in the front seat. They greeted each other with quick kisses on the cheeks. Kimiko sat in between Kano and Akira. She glanced nervously between her brother and Kouji. _'Please Dad, don't let Akira screw this up! I know you talked to him, but please! Keep an eye on him…'_

Kano saw the way she looked and gave her a reassuring smile.

She relaxed a bit and sat more comfortably. She wondered how quiet the ride to the restaurant would be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	31. Dinner & Parking Lots

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - Hmmm, not sure if I have anything to say…I think it's all been said in e-mails. Your obsession with Hiroshi is a tad frightening. I hate to see how you react when the story's all over. You're going to go into withdrawal, aren't you?

~Cat - Reizo is acting a bit stupid right now yes. I suppose that could be attributed to one of two things. Either consider that he's alone in the real world, not really knowing much about it and not having anyone to help him get used to it or that I'm not being very careful in planning chapters. The first one sounds better to me. ^_^ And you don't talk to much. I appreciate everything that anyone has to say to me. 

~Cortney - Eep! French! I don't understand any French! I had to get one of my friends to translate it for me. And Kano will always kick Reizo's butt. You can count on that. ^_^

~RekkaShinen1 - I inspired you? Really? I never thought I was very inspiring. If I can fine the time, I'll see if I can check out your stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano nudged Kimiko as the car stopped. "You can breathe you know…"

She climbed out of the car after him. "No, I can't. Do you know how many way this can go wrong?"

"Five thousand, four hundred and sixty eight?" He grinned.

"Ha. Ha." She grumbled. "I'm serious." 

"Just relax. It'll be fine. Your brother can possibly be so thick headed as to wreak havoc on your mother's date with a guy she really seems to like. And you're here too. I don't think he wants a busted jaw."  

"That's true…" She smiled. "I…I guess you're right."

There was an awkward moment of silence when everyone first stepped into the restaurant. Akira and Kouji had their first chance to look at each other face to face.

"Nice to meet you Akira." Kouji offered his hand to the stoic teen.

"Yeah…you too." Akira reluctantly shook hands with Kouji.

"Well…should we go sit?" Tora offered. 

Everyone nodded and went to a round table near a window. Akira sat in between his mother and sister, Kano sat next to Kimiko and Kouji sat next to Tora. 

"So Kouji…how long are you and your son going to be in Japan?" Akira looked at him.

Kano took slight offense to the way Akira almost referred to him as younger. Kano knew he was older by a year and for the first time since he'd been faking his age did he want to say something about it.

"Another week or so."

"I see."

Kimiko gave Akira a sharp kick in the ankle. "Wanna be a little more frigid?" She hissed at him.

He rubbed his ankle with his other foot but said nothing.

Tora bit her lip. _'Maybe this wasn't a great idea…'_

Kouji brushed his hand against hers under the table and gave her an understanding smile. She smiled back, thankful Kouji offended by Akira.

"So Kano, how's the basketball team?" Kimiko asked happily, hoping to change the subject really quickly and hoping to play on Akira's jock side. Sports always made him a little friendlier. 

"You play?" Akira looked a little more interested.

"Yeah. Team's okay I guess. We have a game tomorrow…guess we'll know for sure then." He shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane anxiously tapped her finger on her desk. No force on Earth could get her to concentrate on her homework. She was bothered by something else. 

She fidgeted with a pen for about five minutes before letting out a disgusted sigh and dropped her history book on the floor. She got up from her desk and left her room to go down to the kitchen.

Kei was the only other person home at the moment and heard Akane stomp down the stairs and go into the kitchen. She entered and found her daughter rummaging through the fridge.

"Something wrong?"

"No." She pulled out a various assortment of food from the fridge and closed the door. "Should something be?"

"You only stomp down the stairs and pull half the fridge out when something's wrong."

"I do not." She put the stack of food on the table and started assembling little cracker sandwiches.

"What's wrong?" Kei sat with Akane and watched her eat.

Akane let out another sigh. "I don't know…something feels wrong but I can't pick it out." She put down the food. "Maybe I'm just going nuts."

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well…a little while after Kano and Kouji left…I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach…it's just been sitting there ever since. It won't go away. I feel like something's going to happen to Kano."

"I see…"

"You think I'm nuts, don't you?"

"Akane, how could I think you're nuts? I had another person living in my head for 20 years. Come on." Kei leaned back in her chair. "You've always had good instincts. Maybe the pure fact that Kano, Kouji and Akira will be eating dinner together has you on the edge. But then…with Reizo around…something could happen."

"So what should I do?"

"Nothing you can do. I would try not to worry. Kimiko's a goddess, Kano's a seishi and Kouji's still a damn good fighter. They can take care of themselves. In addition to that, I don't think Suzaku would let Reizo lay a hand on his wife and Nakago's out and about stopping Reizo from wreaking mass chaos."

Akane crunched one of the sandwiches thoughtfully. "Maybe…thanks Mom." Akane picked up most of the food from the table.

"Any time dear." Kei smiled as Akane carried her food back up to her room, looking slightly more relaxed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko smiled to herself as she ate her dinner. By some miracle, Akira was actually warming up to Kouji. She could tell he wasn't being totally warm, but it was certainly better than she expected. 

Conversations carried on quiet easily. They were acting almost like, dare I say it, a family?

At one point in the evening, a band started playing and Kouji and Tora went to go dance, leaving the teenagers alone at the table. Kimiko excused herself to go to the bathroom. Now Kano and Akira were stuck alone.

Kano fidgeted with his earring. Akira stared off into space. Neither one was exactly willing to start a conversation.

Akira finally broke the silence. "How okay with it were you when your dad said he was going out with my mom?"

Kano slouched in his seat. "Not very…but…I got over it. I don't mind anymore…"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I dunno…seeing how happy my dad was around your mom…thinking about how for pretty much all of my life, my dad raised me on his own and loved a woman who didn't really feel the same way…" He stared at the ceiling. "It seemed kinda right I guess…"

Akira silently nodded. "I guess it does…"

"Talking to people never hurts either…you can see stuff from someone else's point of view. You can't always trust your own eyes."

"Yeah…you're right…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I was so cold…I guess all this didn't make too much sense until now…"

"I understand…it's not easy seeing your parents with other people…you…you get that whole 'the world's against me' feeling and nothing seems right…"

They stayed silent for a while, watching their parents dance. Akira saw his mother smiling, truly smiling, not the fake smile she'd used since Rei died. 

"You guys ever coming back here?"

"Hope so. I like it more here…"

"You want to stay with Akane." Akira smirked.

"Yeah…" He smiled absently. "How'd you know about that?"

"How do you think?" Akira smiled and nodded towards his sister who was coming back to the table.

Kano chuckled softly. "Shoulda figured."

"What's so funny?" Kimiko say back down between the boys.

"Nothin'." They both smiled.

Kimiko wanted to pry further, but decided not to. They were getting along and that was what mattered.

Tora leaned her head on Kouji's shoulder. "Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your world like?"

"My…world?" He looked at her in confusion, wondering if she meant the book or whatever country he was pretending to be from.

"Yes. Inside that book." She smiled when he gave her a look of pure shock. "Don't look so confused. I know who my husband was. I know who my daughter is. I got her to tell me about the world in the book."

"So you do know…"

"Yeah…"

"I suppose it's better that way…I felt like I was hiding too much from you."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" He smiled and held her close. "My world is…well, it's okay I guess…" He told her stories of what he'd seen and been part of in his life. She found the stories amazing and listened intently to every word. 

Back at the table, the teens were having a nice conversation when a phone rang. Kimiko eyed her brother. "That's yours isn't it?"

"Oops." He replied sheepishly and answered the phone. Kimiko gave him a dirty look. Kano smiled. 

After a few minutes on the phone he hung up. "So what was that about?" She rolled her eyes.

"I uh…gotta go…" He slipped it back into his pocket. 

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"I got school work to do with my group."

"Didn't Mom say not to make plans for tonight?"

"I didn't intend on leaving. But now my ever so helpless group needs help. I knew I'd end up doing the damn project on my own."

Kimiko sighed. "Well, okay…"

"Sorry." He offered his hand to Kano. "It was…nice meeting you and your dad…"

"Nice meeting you too." Kano shook hands with him. 

"Later." He left the restaurant. 

Once he was out of sight, Kimiko slumped in her chair. "Phew…"

"It wasn't that bad."

"I was worried he was gonna be an ass again."

"Worrying or hoping? If he had, you coulda busted his jaw again."

"Shut up you moron." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned. 

Kouji and Tora returned to the table. "Where'd Akira go?"

"He had to run off and do something for school. He said he was sorry though." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose this didn't go as bad as I thought it would." Tora smiled.

Kano started to smile when something caught his attention. His eyes narrowed when he thought he saw a gray eyed, blonde man across the room.

"What's the matter Kano?" Kouji looked at him.

"N…nothing…" He shook his head and picked up his drink. 

Kano nearly fell off his chair when the others told him Tora knew just about everything about Konan. 

After dinner, everyone left the restaurant and headed to the car. 

"So Mom, do you think Akira will ever agree to do this again?" Kimiko asked happily.

Tora didn't answer though. Kimiko whipped her head around and saw something that made her freeze. The boys turned around as well and were shocked by what they saw.

Tora was standing, looking almost annoyed, with Reizo holding her, one hand over her mouth and the other holding her arms.

"You…you get your hands off my mother you bastard!" She hissed.

"And why would I do that?"

"If you don't, I'll blow your head off!" She felt her power flowing to her hands. It was hot. It burned. But it felt good knowing she could kill him if he harmed her mother. The soft red glow around her hands got brighter as her rage grew.

"How good is your aim, little goddess?" Reizo dragged Tora to the side so that her entire body was in front of his.

"This is a new low, even for you…" Kano spat. 

Tora looked over at Kouji. The older bandit hadn't moved, neither had she. Her eyes betrayed no emotion. She wasn't afraid of Reizo. 

"Let go of my mother." Kimiko hissed. 

"Kimiko, calm down. It'll be fine." Tora's voice was very level.

"You are acting awfully brave even if you are terrified. I can feel you trembling." Reizo whispered to her.

Again, no sound came from Tora. Unseen to Reizo, she balled her right fist. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, she whipped around and punched him in the side of the face.

Kouji smiled. Kimiko and Kano's jaws dropped. Reizo was knocked over by the force of Tora punch. Tora straightened out her shirt and looked at them. 

"What? Can't I defend myself?" She smiled. 

"Wow." Kano looked a little dumbfounded.

Kimiko began to walk towards Reizo. Tora grabbed her arm. "Kimiko, don't. This isn't the time or place to fight."

"But!"

"Kimiko…"

"Alright…" Kimiko frowned, but followed her mother.

The small group left Reizo on his back in the parking lot. Once they were gone, a man coming out of the restaurant noticed Reizo lying there.

"Hey man, are you okay?" He bent over the blonde man.

Reizo merely growled and pushed himself up. He hadn't anticipated Tora being that strong. He stalked off, leaving the helpful man rather confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano went upstairs while Kouji, Tora and Kimiko stayed downstairs and talked with Akane's parents.

Akane was coming out of the shower when she saw Kano. "You're back! How'd it go?" She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, it didn't too bad with Akira…he's a little more receptive to the idea of Tora dating but…"

"Something else went wrong?"

"Reizo…he…he showed up while we were leaving…"

Akane paled slightly. "I knew something was going to go wrong! Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Tora kinda knocked him out in one hit."

"Really? Wow." 

"That's what I said."

"I'm impressed."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I guess you can't be married to a god and not learn something."

"I guess." She smiled.

They walked over to the railing where they could see Tora and Kouji in the living room alone. Kei and Tasuki had gone back into the living room and Kimiko was going back out to the car.

They couldn't hear anything the adults were saying to each other, but they both smiled when Kouji and Tora shared another kiss.

"Think you'll be calling her your step mom?" She looked up at him thoughtfully.

He shrugged. "Hard to say…I mean…I don't care really…whatever happens, happens but I'm not sure anything can happen. We only have one more week here…"

Akane bit her lip. "Don't say 'only'. I don't like the way it sounds."

Kano wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay…we'll be together somehow."

"I know."

They snickered when they heard a car horn that jolted the two adults apart. Kimiko wasn't the most patient person ever.

So they said their good byes and Tora left.

Kouji was headed upstairs and passed by Akane and Kano.

"Lady killer." Kano snickered. Akane nudged Kano with her elbow.

Kouji gave him a look, but smiled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woo, sorry that took so long. Inspiration and time have been sorely lacking. This weekend I'm going to Homecoming with a bunch of friends and my boyfriend so I wanted to get it out before then.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	32. Walks & Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~Jamie - Okay, okay, now you'll get your Hiroshi. Absolutely loving the end to _Where do I Belong_.

~Renku - I'll do my best, as always.

~Aiko - Nice seeing Akira not being a jerk, huh? I think his mean days are over.

~Rhapsody - Nice to see you again. ^_^ Thanks for reading the other fics. And don't worry. An Hua won't die. I couldn't kill a little kid.

~Cortney - Can't wait to see more DP!

~Ayama - Always nice to see new people. Don't worry about not reviewing. I know you're there now. That's enough.

~RekkaShinen1 - Hyperness isn't necessarily a bad thing. ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane paid no attention to her hair as it whipped around her face while she stood on the school roof. She rested her forehead on her hand on the fence as she stared down at the students leaving for the day. 

Most of the students quickly learned to avoid Reizo. It really was for the best. She watched Reizo walk alone towards…somewhere. She couldn't help but wonder where he was living, how he was getting money to survive. She usually dismissed the question, telling herself the gods could do whatever they wanted, including giving random people from the book means of living in the real world. 

"Here you are…" She turned to see Kano in the doorway of the stairwell. 

"Yeah…" She lowered her eyes back to the ground.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just watching."

Kano took a place next to her and looked down. He saw Reizo moving across the courtyard. He clenched his fist.

"I hate him…" Akane whispered. "Yet…part of me has to thank him…"

"What?" Kano stared at her in shock.

"Think about it…" She fingered his shirt collar. "If he wasn't creating mass chaos in our lives, would we be together now?" Kano started to open his mouth, but she continued. "As long as he's out there…we can be together. What happens after he's killed? The gods will send me home and keep you in the book…"

Kano looked into her eyes. "So that's what bothering you…the 'what happens after'…don't worry about it." He embraced her. "We live in the here and now. No yesterday. No tomorrow. Just now."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Ever." He lifted her face to meet his and gently kissed her. "Now come on. We have a lot of History homework."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah…you're right." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed back down to the front door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko softly tapped her pen on her notebook. She'd been staring at the same math problem for 20 minutes when she realized her homework just wasn't getting done. Her mind was buzzing. 

She closed the notebook and shoved it back into her school bag. She slipped on a pair of sandals and went downstairs.

"Kimiko, is your homework done?" Tora saw her heading for the door.

"No. I can't concentrate on anything."

"And you're hoping a walk will clear your mind?"

"Well…actually I was going to fly around the city, maybe pass by a few windows and see who I could freak out the most." She smiled.

Tora rolled her eyes but smiled. "You are shameless aren't you?"

"Yep!" She laughed. "I'll be back later."

Before Tora could say anything else, Kimiko ran out the door into the night. She sighed. "She really is her father's daughter…"

Kimiko hurried down the streets of town. After getting inside the park, she headed down to the mini lake in the middle. The surface of the water was completely still. Not even a gentle breeze disturbed it. The moon was bright both in the sky and on the surface of the water. An idea suddenly struck her. 

She took off her sandals and put one foot on the surface of the water. To her surprise and happiness, she didn't sink if she concentrated. Timidly, she placed her other foot on the water. 

The water felt nice and cool underneath her feet. It felt as if there was a sheet of glass under her feet holding her up. She began to take stronger steps as she became more assured of her ability. Math couldn't have been farther away from her mind as Kimiko danced on the water to a song she softly hummed. 

"Looks like someone's having fun."

Kimiko turned around quickly and saw someone leaning on tree on the shore. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think? Who else happens to find you at 9 o'clock on a Saturday night?" Hiroshi stepped out into the moonlight. His silver hair looked almost white.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Do goddesses have heart attacks?" He grinned.

"Ha. Ha." She walked back to the shore to meet him. "Very funny."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"What were you doing on the water anyway?"

"Thinking about stuff."

"Just stuff?"

"Uh huh." She looked back out over the water. "It's soothing. You wanna try?"

He gave her a look. "Ahhh…no thanks."

"What? Afraid?" She smirked.

He looked indignant. "No. I just don't think I should be walking on water."

"Come on! It's fun!" She grabbed his sleeve.

"I really don't think so…" He tried to pry her fingers off his shirt.

"Well, I do!" 

She tugged harder. He tugged back. Kimiko, however, had the upper hand and eventually dragged him onto the water.

"See? It's not so bad is it?" She held onto his hand.

He looked down at the gently rippling water. He felt a little funny. "Eh…I dunno…"

"Wuss."

"Am not!" He grumbled.

She giggled. "You look so cute when you're pissed, you know that?"

He let out a sigh, but said nothing. He knew there was no point in arguing. 

"Come on. Dance with me." She pleaded with him.

"Sure." He smiled.

Kimiko laughed as they glided across the water. "Hiroshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will everything be okay when this is all over?"

He held her silently for a moment. "I think everything will be alright when Reizo is gone and Kouji and Kano can be with the women they love without worrying about what world they need to be in."

She watched his hair shine in the moonlight. "You think Kouji loves my mother?"

"Yes. I do."

She paused. "I do too."

He suddenly laughed.

"What?" She snapped.

"It sounds like we just got married."

She smirked. "You wish."

_'You have no idea…'_ "It's late…"

"Is it? I like the dark. I didn't even notice what time it was." They walked back to shore.

"We have a long day tomorrow…and a whole hell of a lot of long days after that too…"

"I guess you're right…doesn't it seem like this month went by so quickly?"

"It does…seems like it was just last week we went back to school…"

"Yeah…" She slipped back into her sandals. "Let's go home."

"Alright…you're brother's probably going nuts now."

"Shut up!" She playfully punched him in the arm. "He's been really nice lately. Since we had dinner with Kouji and Kano."

"You brother? Being nice? Really?"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"Maybe."

"Oh you…" Kimiko started walking. 

They walked hand in hand back to Kimiko's house.

"See you in the morning?" Hiroshi played with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Good night." He bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Night." She blushed and went back inside.

Hiroshi smiled and started walking home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane stared out her bedroom window while the sun rose. It was getting bright enough to really hurt her eyes, but she kept watching. A bag sat on her bed, half filled with clothes to take back to Konan.

"Akane? Are you alright?"

She turned around and saw her father. "I'm fine Daddy."

"Are you sure? You look troubled."

"I…I was just thinking about going back and you know…what's gonna happen…"

"I understand." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Things will be fine…"

"I try to keep telling myself that…but somehow…I'm just not sure I can believe it…Reizo, he…"

"Reizo will get what's coming to him…"

"Why'd he have to do all this in the first place?"

"I wish I could tell you…"

"I can't believe so much has happened in such a short amount of time…"

"It's always a little hard to take in…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tora traced her finger across the cover of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. "So this is the book?" She looked up at Kouji. They were standing together in the guest room of Kei and Tasuki's house.

"Yeah…" He nodded.

"So there really is a world inside? And that boy that attacked me lives there too?"

Again Kouji nodded. "Sometimes I don't want to believe it either."

"I'm really gonna miss you Kouji…these past few weeks have been the greatest."

He smiled. "I'll miss you too. You're an amazing woman, Tora."

She stood on her tiptoes to hug him. "You're coming back someday aren't you?"

"Someday yes." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

They stood in a silent embrace for what felt like an eternity. 

"Tora…I have something to say…" He pulled back for a moment. "I…"

She quickly pressed her lips to his to quiet him. When she pulled away, she pressed one finger to his lips and shook her head. "Please don't say it, Kouji. It only makes goodbyes harder."

"Tora…"

"I know…I feel the same way…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "It can be the first thing you say to me when you come back."

He smiled again. "Sounds good to me."

"Keep an eye on Kimiko while you're in Konan, alright?"

"I will." He nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toru watched his brother lean on the wall. "Something wrong?"

"I dunno. I'm still not sure I accept everything that's happened…"

"It's too late not to. You really have to accept this."

"This is what I get for looking in the logic in everything."

"Yep."

Toshiro gave him a look. "Thanks."

"Anytime." His twin grinned.

"But in all seriousness, I'm still thinking about Reizo AKA Psycho. I mean, how many people end up with some deranged murderer going after their cousin?"

"I guess you're right. But we can beat him."

"You've always been more confident than me…"

"I try." 

"Think we're ready?"

"We're as ready as we can possibly be."

"This is true…"

Pretty soon everyone was in the living room. Tora stood off to the side while the others stood together. She looked them over carefully. She could picture each one of them in the ancient Chinese world Kouji talked about. A few more things made sense now. She understood a lack of pictures even though everyone said Kouji grew up with the other men and Nuriko. She understood why there'd always been hesitation of some kind when Kouji talked about his life.

She watched in silence as the large group disappeared in a bright flash of light when the book was opened. When the light died away, she picked up the book. A bright red feather stuck out of it like a bookmark. She opened it to the marked page and sat down to read.

She silently prayed to her late husband from their safety, adding that if anything happened to any of them, she'd never forgive him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short chapter? Yes. A little rushed? I think so. Next ones will be better. I could use a long weekend.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	33. Too Much Thinking & Too Many Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character. 

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~Review Response~*~

~To Everyone – Oi…have I been gone long enough? Lack of inspiration and near death by school has prohibited me from doing much of anything on this story. I'm sorry. I've just been far more inspired to work on Red Wings of Fate and I'm doing my research paper.. This story's nearing the end, so I suppose I'm a little sad to see it winding down…

And please note, this chapter is kinda like filler between coming back to Konan and fighting Reizo. Not a whole lot of anything going on. Maybe a couple of tear jerker moments, maybe not. Depends on how sensitive you are to stuff like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko sighed as she stared out the window at the setting sun. The day had been quiet. Well…other than Hotohori's old advisors freaking out over the fact that their emperor had returned. Most of them were still hell bent on arranging her and Hiroshi's marriage. Luckily no one told them about her parentage. She didn't want to think about what they'd do if they found out about her father.

"Finally got a moment to breathe huh?" Akane smiled at her cousin's girlfriend.

"Finally is the word." She rolled her eyes. "You know…it's funny…"

"What?"

"Looking back, I should have known my dad was more than human…I could always feel something different about him…" Kimiko sighed.

"I wouldn't be to hard on myself…you were too young to understand what you felt. I mean, good Lord…my father was some holy warrior and my mother was possessed by some supernatural entity…" Suddenly Akane began to laugh.

Kimiko stared at her funny, as if the older girl had lost her mind. "What on Earth is so funny?!"

"Most kids our age complain about their parents being old fashioned or uncool…look at us…we're talking about our parents having mystical powers…"

In an odd way, the thought struck Kimiko as funny as well. She leaned her head on the wall and chuckled while she shook her head. "Like we could be so lucky to have uncool parents."

"Do you think we'll have to go to therapy for this?" She asked with a smirk.

"They'd lock us up for sure." The young goddess answered with a good-natured sigh. "Ever wonder if all this is some screwed up dream of ours?"

"At the beginning yes…I wondered a lot…but I suppose seeing them in the real world made it more…real…for lack of a better phrase."

Kimiko needed no clarification for the 'them'. She would have had to have had her head under a rock for the past few months not to know. "I guess so. I want them to come back to our world…" She paused. "Feels funny saying that…considering we technically have two worlds we could call home…"

"I agree with you on both points…I wish Kano could stay…and I think I'll always call the modern world home…I don't know how long I could actually live here…"

"And if it was the only way for you and Kano to be together?"

Akane shook her head sadly. "Don't make me choose. I can't…"

"Just a rhetoric question." Kimiko put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know you and Kano will be happy…somehow I just do. I'll raise hell with my father if not."

The raven-haired girl laughed. "Thanks. I needed that."

"What are friend's for?" She smiled.

"True." Akane headed for the door. "See ya later."

"Later." 

Akane walked down the halls of the palace she was barely familiar with. A tall shadowed figure at the end of the hall caught her attention. She approached cautiously with bated breath.

"It's alright Akane. It's just me." The man straightened a little.

Akane let out a sigh. "Uncle Jason, you really shouldn't stand in the shadows like that. It's kinda creepy."

Jason laughed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, accented by gray streaks. "Sorry. Just thinking about all the memories here…"

"Good or bad?"

"Both." He sighed.

"I can imagine. Are they hard to think about?"

"You sort of have to decide for yourself. How many of your memories from this place will you want to remember when this is over?"

"Depends on how it happens I suppose… " Akane became quiet.

"That's a good answer." He nodded. "You never can tell what this palace will bring…"

"Uncle Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think about looking for your real parents?" She looked up at him.

"Why would I?"

"Don't you wonder who they were? Where you come from?"

"I think more about where I'm going. The past is the past. Yes, I think about it from time to time, but if they had kept me I doubt I ever would have met everyone else."

"I suppose." She marveled at her uncle's strength. She always had.

"It's starting to get late. You should head in."

Akane nodded and hurried off. "G'Night Uncle Jason."

After she disappeared down the hall, Nuriko emerged from their room. She wordlessly stood next to her husband and embraced him. Jason returned the embrace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiroshi opened the door to his cousins' room. Toru was the only one in the room. "Hey, where's Toshiro?"

"Exploring the palace grounds I think."

"And you're not with him?"

"I got my fill last time we were here."

"Ah. I see. You two certainly have changed…" 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing bad. Just observing." Hiroshi answered quickly.

"I guess you're right though."

"All this from a book…"

"Some times I still can't wrap my head around it."

"We probably never will either…"

"That's true too…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kano slowly traced the characters engraved in his mother's tombstone with his finger. He was looking at it for the first time. He'd refused to go near it when Kanako first died. He was too hurt and confused.

Kano knelt down in the grass and closed his eyes. 

_'Mom…what am I supposed to do? Please help me…I know Reizo's my brother, but I can't let him to hurt the girl I love…we're going to have to fight him soon…the end is coming…I'm confused…'_

A warm breeze blew by. Kano could have sworn he felt his mother's presence. It was comforting. It reminded him of the way he felt when he was around Tora.

_'Have you seen Dad and Tora? They seemed so happy together…are you okay with that? I mean, seems like you wanted the best for us…'_

_Do what you think is right when you fight Reizo. _A voice spoke directly into Kano's mind.

He stood up rapidly and looked for the voice. "Who's there?

_Kano, there's more to being a brother than blood. Think about it. You have to do what's right._

"How am I supposed to know what's right?"

_You've got a good heart, Kano. You'll know._

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't what?" Kouji stared at Kano questioningly.

"Umm…never mind…How long have you been there?"

"I just got here…"

"Oh…" Kano gave the immediate area one more quick sweep with his eyes.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"I…I don't think so…"

"You don't _think_ so?"

"Don't ask." He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine…" Kano shook his head. "I miss her…I can't believe I miss her…"

Kouji shrugged. "She saved your life. Akane's too…"

"But she was never there for the rest of my life!" Kano growled. "She was the reason we were in danger in the first place!" He took in a long, shaky breath, trying to keep himself in check.

Kouji stood quietly with his son. "Yet in the last moments of her life, she knew what she'd done wrong. If she had lived longer, she probably would have tried to continue making up for what she'd done."

"I just don't know what to think. I wanna go back to Akane's world. I didn't have to think about it there. Life was just easier."

"I know…we'll get back there somehow…but we have things to take care of now, things that can't wait."

"I know…" Kano solemnly nodded. "Won't be much longer now…" _'I'll do what's right…whatever that is…'_

Kano left the area, leaving Kouji alone with his late lover's grave. He sighed. "I think about you a lot, you know…about what things would have been like if we had stayed together. Something tells me it wouldn't have worked…we were too different and at the same time too similar. Too stubborn for our own good with two very different ways of life…" He put his hand on the tall stone. "Ever think it was for the best that we never got along? The gods always have strange plans for their people, huh?

"Goodbye Kanako."

_Goodbye Kouji._

The voice didn't surprise the old bandit much. He'd seen too many things in his life to be surprised by much now. He smiled and headed back to the palace quite a ways behind Kano.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nakago slowly opened one eye when he heard the soft patter of Nozomi's shoes on the marble floors. He'd been sleeping. Not to say dead people really needed sleep, he just did it for old times sake.

"Nakago, are you ready?"

"I suppose." 

"You don't exactly sound happy."

"Have I ever been one to ever show that much emotion? After all, I'm helping my former enemies kill my son. Granted he does seem to be some personification of evil…"

"I wish it hadn't come to this either, but it's going to. There are some things that no one can control, much less even predict."

"True…"

"And…this will help you in your final judgment…"

"My what?"

"Your final judgment. When it's decided whether or not your rot for eternity in some hellish place."

"Fantastic." Nakago rolled his eyes.

Nozomi blushed. "Okay…I was a little to perky when I said that, but I mean it. Even one good deed can save your soul. And you've already helped out a considerable amount. I think things are looking good."

"I hope your right…but I may not deserve to keep my soul…"

"Don't be so negative." Nozomi held out two things to the former general. "You'll need these."

Nakago recognized the items, his sword and his whip. It almost made him sick to see the whip. He took the sword. "I don't want the whip."

"Take it. You're really going to need it."

Nakago tentatively took the coiled whip from the goddess' pale hands. "Fine…only because you're insisting on it."

"Trust me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, no." Nozomi smiled. 

Nakago once again rolled his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reizo watched the black flames dance. He'd enlisted various dark magicians and necromancers to help him take on his adversaries. They were summoning a whole army of demons.

'Those worthless little children will not stand a chance against my new army. I will have my victory and regain my pride. Those worthless bandit children will be the first to die, the first of many.' 

            Reizo began to laugh. His demonic laughter began to echo throughout the chamber of the sorcerers as it became louder and louder along with the dark chants being used to summon the dead and demonic.

            Though it went unnoticed by everyone in the room, a figure stood in the corner, watching them. It carefully looked at Reizo. The flames cast dancing shadows across the wall. Reizo's shadow was not his own though. It appeared to be the shadows of an entire army of demons.

            "Victory will be mine!"

The figure shook it's head and sighed. It faded back into the shadows and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tora felt a chill run down her spine after she read about Reizo's plan. She closed her eyes. _'Suzaku keep them safe from that mad man…'_

She knew she'd probably be here reading the rest of the night. She wasn't about to take the book home and risk Akira seeing it. He was a good kid, but very curious. He went through everything, much of which wasn't his.

She picked up the phone and called home. "Akira, it me…yes, Kouji went home…Well, we're not sure if they'll come back…anyway, I'm at Kei and Tasuki's house. I'll probably be here until late. We'll probably go out for drinks or something…Kimiko's going to sleep over here too…bye for now, honey." She hung up and picked up the book again. She opened up the pages where the silken bookmark was and began to read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So how bad was it? I'm hoping the next will be better.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	34. Death & Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character.

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight figures stood silently on a hill top, mere silhouettes against a blood red sky. They were waiting. Though what exactly they were waiting for, they weren't sure.

Kimiko looked out to the eastern sky. She closed her eyes. The others watched her. When she opened her eyes, she frowned.

"What is it?" Hiroshi looked at her.

"Reizo will be here soon…and he's not alone…"

"Who's with him? Other people?" Nyoko looked to the east.

"I don't think they're other people…" The young goddess shivered. 

Akane twirled a knife. "Let him come. This fight's been a long time coming."

Hiroshi ran his thumb over the hilt of his father's sword. "So…we meet him here…"

"It's what we've been led to believe." Toshiro gnawed at his thumbnail.

Kimiko sighed. "He'll be here…He wouldn't miss the opportunity to come after us."

"Over there!" Naoko pointed across to the horizon. Toru was the next one to see Reizo and his army.

Within minutes, they were confronted by the general and an army of undead creatures. 

Akane raised a hand to her mouth, feeling like she would vomit. "What are those things?"

"Dead Hands." Reizo answered her in his low monotone voice. "My servants. They follow all orders unconditionally. And since they are already dead, no one misses the ones that do not come back."

"That's sick!" Toshiro growled. "Leave the dead in peace!"

"Like I would listen to a child." Reizo scoffed. "I am not particularly interested in personally killing you. That is what they are for." His hand glowed eerily. "I just want the bitch and the whelp."

"Over my dead body!" Kano stood in front of Akane.

"Easily arranged." Reizo raised his hand. Black light engulfed Akane, Kano and Reizo. The black light solidified into a dome at the top of the hill.

The Dead Hands turned on the six remaining kids. Kimiko wasted no time in spreading her wings and blasting the closest one with a large burst of fire. "Come on guys! We've gotta fight!"

Everyone wasted no time in following suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane looked around the black void she was floating around in. _'Whoo boy…what now?'_

"Akane!" She felt Kano's hand on her arm. She assumed it was Kano anyway, considering Reizo never used her name. 

She twisted her body in the 'air' to face him. "Kano…where are we?"

"Damned if know…" He looked around.

"Where do you think he is?" She floated closer to him.

"I don't know…I wish I did though…" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well…we're in this together. We'll get out of it like that…"

Kano nodded. "Yeah…" He kissed her. "I love you Akane…"

"I love you too Kano…" She sighed against his body. "Let's go find Reizo and finish this. The others still have to fight the Dead Hands."

"Yeah…" They reached the 'ground' and looked around. "Come on Reizo! It's time to end this!"

"Oh how right you are, whelp." Reizo's form materialized out of the darkness, sword gleaming even in nonexistent light.

Kano and Akane looked at each other one more time before drawing their own weapons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiroshi felt as if he wasn't in his own body anymore. He saw himself cutting away at Reizo's Dead Hands with a skill that wasn't his own. He'd never touched a sword until recently. 

He saw Kimiko out of the corner of his eye. She had adapted well to her own power. She needed no help from anyone to defend herself. 

His eyes shifted to the opaque black dome at the very top of the hill. Somehow, Kano, Akane and Reizo were in there, fighting to the death. Whatever happened out here was nothing compared to the importance of that outcome.

But he quickly brought his mind back to his own battles. There was no time to think about anything else.

His father's sword danced in complicated patterns of attack and defense he only imagined in movies. Though it seemed as if for every creature dead, there were two or more to replace it.

A sudden jolt of immense pain ran through his back.

"HIROSHI!!" Kimiko's scream rose up above everything. Everyone turned to see Hiroshi fall to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief. 

Kimiko ran to his side and caught him before he fell to the ground. She saw something sticking out of his back. It was the bloody hilt of a jagged dagger. She had seen one of the undead creatures attack him from behind. He stared off into the sky.

"Hiroshi! Speak to me!" She shook him gently.

"Kimiko?" He choked on her name. His vision was already blurry.

"Hiroshi!" She pulled him close. "Don't die on me…" 

By now the twins joined Kimiko and their fallen cousin. Toru and Toshiro combined their powers to create a shield to protect the 6 of them. 

Hiroshi licked his lips, tasting his own blood. "Fighting's just not for me…"

Kimiko looked down at him, tears in her eyes. "Hiroshi…please hang on…"

"I'm sorry Kimiko…" He looked up at her with sad eyes. 

"No…no! Please! I can't lose anyone else! I just can't! Especially not you!" She began to sob, power slowly building up in her.

"Hiroshi…" Naoko felt her knees buckle. "Don't be a jerk and die…please don't…"

He smirked. "You always had a way with words…" His eyes began to close. "I'm gonna miss all of you…"

"No! Don't you dare die!" Kimiko hissed through her tears. "We've all got to finish this together!"

Hiroshi shook his head. "I wasn't meant for this." He brushed her tears away. "I love you Kimiko…"

His eyes closed again. Kimiko felt his breath stop against her shoulder. 

Anger and rage began to flow through her. "NO! This isn't happening!" She lowered his body to the ground. "It won't end like this!" The girls clung to their cousins as Kimiko began to give off a crimson glow. The symbol of Suzaku began to glow brightly on her forehead. Her eyes flashed as she began to change.

Her dark violet hair changed to bright red. Her wings unfolded and she hovered above everyone. What began as a soft glow around both hands became an enormous ball of energy. _'The only person who should have died here was Reizo…'_

The twins watched as the girl they'd come to know as one of their own began to slip away. They were scared. They weren't sure who they were looking at anymore. The immortal part of Kimiko had taken over. 

Kimiko released her attack, creating a blinding light. Time ceased to exist as every single Dead Hand was burned to ash. When the light died away, only the twins, Kimiko and Hiroshi's body remained. The black dome still crackled with power, but it had been weakened to a point. 

Kimiko silently lowered her body to the ground. As she walked towards her friends, they were tempted to ask who she had become, but managed to keep silent. 

"Four years and it ends like this…" Kimiko whispered. A touch of her old self returned. "Why Hiroshi…why?" She stared at his face, hair matted with blood, probably his own.

"Kimiko…" Toru reached out to her. "Come on…you can't do anymore…all we can do is wait for Akane and Kano to come back…"

"No." Her crimson eyes blazed and she slapped his hand away. "You're wrong."

"Kimiko please…don't be like this…" Toshiro was as scared as the rest of them. 

"I'll be however I damn well please!" She cried. "I won't stand here while I know I can still do something for him!" She crossed her arms and gripped at her shoulders. "I won't let him leave! He can't! Not now! I can't lose him!"

Kimiko's sorrow was so powerful that they could feel it. It was almost too much to bear once added to their own personal sorrows over losing their levelheaded cousin. Hiroshi was the only one that could keep them all in line.

Suddenly, Kimiko let out a shriek of pain. She was changing again, though this time it was more than just her hair. Her entire form began to change…into a giant phoenix. 

"Kimiko?" The kids asked in disbelief. 

She looked at them, almost apologetically, then took off. After making a circle in the air, she swept back down and took Hiroshi with her. She flew so fast that they couldn't see where she went.

"N…now what?" Nyoko couldn't stand on her own anymore. Injuries from the fight and emotional weariness took a toll on the small girl.

"You have to help Akane and Kano." A deep voice from behind startled them.

They turned to see a tall, blonde man standing amongst the ashes of the Dead Hands.

"Na…Nakago…" Naoko stared at him, unsure of exactly why she knew who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Nyoko asked quietly.

"No time. You have to help your friends." He began walking towards the black dome. They didn't move. "Hurry or they won't win!" He growled at them. His tone made them come running, weariness forgotten.

He positioned them at the 4 cardinal directions around the dome. Nyoko and Naoko faced north and south while Toru and Toshiro took east and west. "Concentrate on them. They need your power to fight Reizo. If you let up for even a moment, it could lead to their deaths."

"But what about Kimiko and Hiroshi?" Toru looked at the dead man.

"I said there was no time! Do you want to help them or not?" 

His harsh tone again made them turn to the task at hand. The twins closed their eyes and began to think about their friends. Toshiro risked opening one eye. Nakago was gone. He gave it no thought though. There were bigger problems at hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane felt a painful tug in her chest. It took her breath away.

"Akane?"

"Hiroshi…" She whispered. "He's gone…"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kano deflected one of Reizo's attacks.

"He'd dead…" She looked up at Reizo. "You killed him!" She screamed and charged at him.

"Worthless scum anyway." Reizo scoffed and prepared himself.

But he underestimated what sorrow could do to a person. She came at him nails out and clawed at him. Her movements were too unpredictable to come up with a decent defense. Her best strike came when she managed to get her nails into his right eye. He screamed and backed up. Blood dripped out of the corner of his eye. Kano knew he'd never see out of that eye again.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

"You'll pay for my cousin's death!" Akane drew her weapons and went after Reizo, Kano right behind her. 

Reizo formed another sword out of the darkness. Now wielding one sword of metal and another darkness he fended off attacks from both the young bandits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Nakago, I assume you're ready?"

"Yes."

"You understand the possibility you will die, correct?"

"I'm already dead. I don't fear walking into death a third time."

"You are prepared to help them at whatever cost?"

"I have always been the children's guardian. I won't stop now. Not when it's almost over."

"There's light at the end of this for you Nakago."

"I don't care anymore. Eternal damnation or peace…I'm the past. The future is important now."

"You've changed."

"…"

"I mean that in a good way…"

"Could I have changed in a bad way? I couldn't have gone much lower."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"I am not…"

"Good bye Nakago…"

"Good bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AKANE!!!!!" Kano screamed at the top of his lungs. He struggled against the dark magic that held him in place. Reizo had caught him off guard and bound him to the void with the sword of darkness, leaving Akane to fight on her own. Not that he felt she was incapable of winning, but he couldn't stand only watching something so important.

"Die, bitch!" Akane heard Reizo yell as she rolled over and saw Reizo's blade coming at her.

Her eyes widened in fear. Her arms were too sore to move her body. She shut her eyes and inhaled sharply, waiting for the blade. 

Though she never felt it. Instead she heard a male grunt. She opened her eyes expecting and fearing to see Kano in front of her. A bloody sword blade was inches from her face, stuck in someone else. Her eyes traveled upward and instead of the navy hair she thought she'd find, it was golden blonde. 

"Nakago…" The name tumbled from the three fighters' mouths. 

Nakago drew in a ragged breath. "Akane, get up." He had a firm grip on Reizo's sword hand, not allowing him to let go nor remove the sword from his own body. With his other hand he shot a ki blast at Kano's confines, freeing him.

Kano fell forward in pain. The dark magic was more detrimental than any blade wound he'd ever gotten. Akane picked herself up. She stared incredulously at the man. "Nakago…what are you doing? Why did you do that?" 

"I have my reasons…" While he spoke, he kept his eyes locked with Reizo's. 

"I can't believe you're helping them…" Reizo spat.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you." Nakago grabbed the blade with his free hand, cutting deeply into his palm. When the blood began to flow freely, he smeared it across his son's face, blinding him.

Reizo screamed, his eyes burning with the viscous red liquid. He let go of the sword and stumbled backwards. Nakago's vision blurred, but he could see Kano tackle Reizo.

"Nakago…" Akane knelt next to him. 

"Go fight Reizo…" He winced. He gripped the hilt and tried to pull out the sword.

"But you're hurt…"

"And dead twice over. Third times a charm." He muttered.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She pulled the sword out for him.

"You and Kano have to keep on living. Reizo needs to be stopped."

"So this is just about Reizo?" She tossed the bloody sword to the ground.

He looked up at her. "Akane, I have a debt to pay off with your family. I intend to pay it back."

Memories suddenly flooded her mind. Her eyes filled with tears. The sounds of Kano and Reizo fighting became distant as her mind floated back to her childhood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A seven-year-old Akane tossed and turned in her bed. She'd been sick with a terrible fever for days. Her parents were worried. Nothing was helping her.**

**Akane cried softly as she began to wake up for the 5th time that night. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she'd gotten sick.**

**"Shhhh…no need to cry." Akane felt a cool, gentle hand on her forehead.**

**She eased back into her bed. "Who's there?" She looked around and saw the faint shadow of a person next to her. "Who are you?"**

**"Nobody." **

**She could make out golden hair and blue eyes. The shadow seemed a bit more solid now. It was definitely a man. "Why are you here?"**

**"Just because…" He wiped away her sweat and tears. "You'll be better soon."**

**She sniffled. "How do you know?"**

**"I just do." He pulled the blanket back up around her body.**

**Before she could speak again, the shadow disappeared. His cool touch lingered on her body, making her feel much better. Her door opened slightly. Kei stepped in.**

**"Akane…who were you talking to?" She looked around the dark room.**

**Akane smiled. "Nobody…"**

**Kei walked over to her daughter's bed and touched her forehead. She blinked in surprise. "Your fever's gone down…"**

**Akane yawned. "I'm sleepy…"**

**Kei smiled. "Then get some sleep…"**

**Akane watched her mother leave the room. She just barely caught Kei whispering 'Thank you' before closing the door and falling asleep.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**"Crap!" A ten-year-old Akane wandered aimlessly around a summer festival. She'd been separated from her whole family. **

**She ran around in her sandals and bright red kimono. Her ponytail swung back and forth when she ran. Many people walked past her without even giving her a passing glance. **

**The more she looked, the more hopeless it seemed. She sadly trudged to a large fountain in the park. She sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed. "I'm never gonna find them…"**

**"Find who?" A cool hand touched her shoulder.**

**She jerked up. A tall man with golden hair and blue eyes was looking down at her. "I…I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."**

**"I'm not a stranger. I've known your parents a long time."**

**She gave him a strange look. He did seem familiar. "Then what are their names?"**

**"Tasuki and Kei."**

**"Oh…well…you got that right…" She shuffled her feet on the ground. "I can't find them…"**

**"Come on. I saw them a little while ago." He offered his hand to her.**

**She looked him over one more time then took his hand. There was definitely something familiar about him. They walked through the crowds of people together. "Who are you?"**

**A small smile crossed his face. "Nobody." He let her hand go. "Your parents are over there."**

**She looked over and saw her parents. Then she realized something. "Hey! You're that guy who…" She turned back to face him, but he was gone. **

**"Akane!" Her father's voice made her turn around. **

**"Daddy!" She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. **

**"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."**

**"I got lost. Sorry." She hugged her father.**

**"Well…the important thing is that you're alright." Tasuki smiled and carried her back to Kei.**

**Akane looked over her father's shoulder. She caught a glimpse of the man again. She smiled and waved.**

**"Who are you waving to?" Tasuki looked back.**

**"Nobody." She smiled.**

**Tasuki gave her a funny look. "Nobody, huh?" She nodded.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akane shook her head. "You aren't nobody Nakago…"

"I am who I choose to be." He muttered and stood up.

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet."

"So…how do we kill him?" 

"He's not immortal. He'll die if you stab him like any other person."

"Like Hiroshi…" Akane felt her throat tighten. 

"Kimiko won't let him die."

"But I already felt him die!"

"Concern yourself with the matter at hand. Everything will be fine. Need I remind you that your mother has died before?"

"Oh…yeah…" Akane picked up Reizo's sword and looked at Reizo and Kano. She saw something sticking out of Reizo's shoulder. After a moment she realized it was a knife, one of Kano's. She'd dropped them during the fight. He must have found one of them. Kano must have managed to get him. "I don't know if I can do it…"

"Yes, you can." Nakago grunted in pain again. He wouldn't last much longer. "You have to…to stop him…sometimes…the ends justify the means…"

Akane closed her eyes a moment. She could feel her friends and family with her, her parents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins, Kimiko and her family, even Hiroshi, especially Kano. "I'll do it. I'll stop him…" Though unaccustomed to a sword, she held it confidently. Her eyes met with Kano's in a brief moment of understanding before she charged. _'This is it…everything…everything will be okay after this…everything…'_ The sword she held glowed blue. She felt the last of Nakago's power in it. The one time enemy of her family was now with her, willing to anything to make up for the past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oi…that took entirely too long. I'm sorry. School seems to have been the death of me. But this was the hard part and so it should be smooth from here on out. 

Now here's the way I see it: One more chapter, possibly combined with the epilogue because it's definitely not going to be that long. Then after that, I could do four Afterthoughts like the first story, but I won't if y'all don't want to wait. I'd understand if you didn't since this took so long and all. If you guys want to see Afterthoughts, I've already come up with all four, it's just a matter of typing them up, which would take maybe a night each, maybe one weekend. Those would definitely not take long.

So I leave it up to you.

Final chapter combined with epilogue? Yes or no?

Four part Afterthoughts? Yes or no?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	35. Good byes & Closure

Disclaimer: I don't own the original FY characters; I own Kei, Taki, Lily, Jason, their kids and any other person who isn't a FY character.

_Thoughts_

**Memories**

* * *

  


            Kimiko laid Hiroshi's body down on a grassy field. She wasn't completely sure of where she'd brought him. All she knew what that it was peaceful here. The wind blew casually passed them, but other than that, nothing disturbed her.

Tears streamed down Kimiko's cheeks. "Hiroshi…please…don't leave me…" She held his hand against her chest. It was cold. "There has to be something I can do…Daddy said so…he said I could save you…"

As she cried quietly, the symbol of Suzaku glowed softly on her forehead.

"Kimiko…"

She dropped Hiroshi's hand and stood up, ready to kill whatever approached. Her hands dropped when she saw the source of the voice. "Daddy."

Suzaku stared at Hiroshi's body. "What happened?"

"Stabbed in the back by one of Reizo's demons…" She collapsed next to his body. "How do I save him?"

"You want to give up your immortality for him?" He knelt on the other side of Hiroshi.

"Why wouldn't I? I love him. How could I live forever knowing I didn't do everything I could?" She snapped at him. "There's no point in living forever otherwise!"

Suzaku held out his hands. "Give me your hands, Kimiko."

She looked at him unsure, but took her father's hands. He started to chant. A red glow encompassed the three of them.

* * *

  


Reizo spat out a tooth and a mouthful of blood as he recoiled from Kano's fist. The Oni symbol glowed its brightest as the young seishi smiled smugly at his wounded adversary.

"This is not over…" He growled.

"Like you could win…" Kano snapped. "Even in your own world of darkness."

Reizo glared at his brother. He swore to himself and shook his head. He could have sworn he saw the ghostly images of the twins standing with them. "Impossible." He launched a large chi blast at Kano.

Kano flinched, but the blast bounced harmlessly off a shield in front of him. He smiled. "Thanks guys."

Akane stood behind Reizo. "Hey! Reizo!" She pointed the sword at him. "Let's finish this. Kano, go stay with Nakago." She cast a sideways glance at the fallen friend.

"But Akane…"

"Go." She cut him off. She began to walk towards Reizo. "Neither one of us has anywhere to run Reizo. It's time to figure out which one of us will come out of here."

"Fine by me." Reizo created another one of his swords of darkness. "I am tired of playing anyway."

"Oh we're still playing…but this time, it's for keeps." She smirked and prepared for the fight.

* * *

  


Kimiko felt so tired as she held onto her father's hands. It felt as if a part of her had been torn away and given to Hiroshi. As the red glow died around the three of them, Kimiko collapsed on top of Hiroshi.

At the sudden pressure on his chest, Hiroshi let out a groan and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred by both his sudden return from death and Kimiko's hair. He saw Suzaku smile and then fade away. He raised a weak hand and shook Kimiko. "Hey…Kimiko…" He coughed. "What…what's going…" He couldn't finish. He was too tired.

After lying in silence a few moments, Kimiko began to stir. "Hiroshi?" She pushed her hair back and rolled off him. "Hiroshi?"

He took a few deep breaths. "Yeah?" He attempted to sit up, but only caused himself pain.

"Are you okay?" Ignoring her own exhaustion, she sat up and leaned over him.

"A little sore…but it's an improvement over being dead." He managed a small smile.

"Don't joke about that." She sighed. Normally she probably would have smacked him in the arm, but this of course, wasn't normal.

"Sorry." He finally found the strength to sit up. "Now…what happened? I remember getting stabbed in the back and dying…but then what?"

"Ummm…I went a little nuts…" She answered sheepishly. "I destroyed all the Dead Hands and brought us here…" She looked around for her father. "Daddy helped me save you but…I don't know where he is now…"

"Save me? How?" He looked at her strangely.

"I gave up the immortal part of me." He opened his mouth to interject, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. She rested her other hand over the necklace he gave her what seemed like an eternity ago. "Why would I want to live forever without you?"

Hiroshi had no answer. He just wrapped his arms around her.

She could feel him tremble in her arms. "Hiroshi?" She ran her fingers through his tangled hair.

He looked at the ground. "Death is a cold, dark place, Kimiko…I don't want to go back…"

She rested her chin on his head. "You won't…not until we're old and ready and done everything we ever wanted to in life…"

He clutched her tighter. "I hope you're right…"

"Of course I am…I'm always right." She grinned.

A small smile passed over his lips. "Of course…how could I forget?"

"I'll forgive you this time." Kimiko smiled and kissed him.

* * *

  


Akane ducked low under Reizo's blade. It came at her again, this time towards her midsection. She brought the blade up to block, creating a shower of sparks. She stumbled backwards.

Reizo's eyes flashed with anger. Akane quickly regained her footing and got ready to defend herself. Reizo came at her again, fast and strong.

Akane wasn't enough of a swordswoman to block and counter, even with Nakago's guidance, so she only avoided his attacks as best she could.

They were soon at a stand off. Reizo raised one hand and disappeared. Akane gritted her teeth. "What? Afraid Reizo? Where are you?! We're not done yet!"

"Follow my voice if you think you've got a chance."

Akane wasted no time in following him.

Darkness swirled around her, threatening to swallow her if she didn't keep moving. She cursed loudly as she ran after Reizo's mocking laughter. She paused for a moment, trying to figure out which way to go next.

"Bad move." Reizo laughed. He suddenly appeared behind her and slashed.

Akane twisted around just in time to throw off his aim. The blow that was meant to cut completely and deeply across her back only succeeded in making a 5-inch gash on her right side. She yelped in pain, but at the same time she knew it wasn't the worst damage his strike could have done.

A glint on the floor caught her eye. Even in the darkness she could spot the glimmer of two long knives, Kano's. Not taking a split second to think about how they got there after she'd just seen one in Reizo's shoulder, Akane threw Reizo's sword as far away from their fight as she could and went for the knives. Moving faster than Reizo could react, she grabbed the weapons and twirled them tauntingly. _'Thanks for the help with the sword Nakago, but I gotta do this myself…'_

"Come on, Reizo. I'm ready when you are."

"I was ready a long time ago." He snarled and came at her.

Reizo came at her with what seemed to be a rather standard attack pattern. There was nothing unusual about it. His sword followed a path that was standard for a soldier in any army, although it was faster.

"You lack originality, you know that?" Akane feigned a low blow and as soon as Reizo moved to block it, she jammed her other knife into his right shoulder. She yanked it back out at an angle, making the wound deeper.

He stumbled backwards, completely unprepared for her less than orthodox ways of fighting. "A cheap shot…nothing more."

"Cheap shot? This fight isn't about fair hits. It's about survival." She growled and lunged at him again.

* * *

  


Though Kano couldn't see the fight, he could feel everything Akane was going through. _'I should be there with her…'_

"Then go." Nakago muttered.

"Huh?" He stared at the bloody general.

"Go be with her and help her. You want to right?" He growled at the bandit. "I'm dying here, standing around isn't helping anyone."

"Look, I can't watch you like Akane wants me to and watch Akane like you want me to. I figure since you're dying anyway it won't matter if I piss you off. I'd rather Akane not get mad at me."

"How can you be so sure she won't lose against Reizo fighting alone?"

"If you've been her guardian for so long, you should know her better than that. Akane doesn't lose." Kano sighed.

Nakago paused for a moment, partially to think, partially to work through the pain coursing through his body. "Perhaps…"

They both stared in the direction Akane had run.

* * *

  


Akane screamed when Reizo's sword cut across her left leg. Dark power searing through the wound wouldn't let her think straight. She couldn't understand how he had so much upper body strength even after getting so many injuries in his upper body. He must have been running on pure adrenaline now. But she wasn't faring much better. Blood dripping from a gash in her forehead mixed with tears of anger and determination blurred her vision. She felt weak. She was running low on adrenaline and blood.

Both tired fighters stared each other down. The next person to get hit was most likely the one going down.

With one last burst of strength, Akane came at Reizo. A frenzy of slashes took Reizo off balance giving her the opportunity to knock him over with a swift kick to the stomach. She kicked a freely bleeding wound, sending a new wave of incapacitating pain through him.

She raised the knives above her head. "This is for everyone you've killed…your mother, your father, my cousin…and part of me…" Without another word, she brought the knives down into his chest, finding the perfect mark.

Reizo let out a silent scream. He looked at her stunned, as if he truly never thought she could win. She pulled the knives over of him and turned away as Reizo let out his final breath.

"It's over…I won…" She felt the knives slip from her fingers. "I killed him…" She whispered incredulously. "I killed him…" Her strength gone, she collapsed.

A pair of strong arm caught her and eased her to the ground. "You did what you had to…" She looked up and saw Kano's face. He wiped away the blood, sweat and tears from her face.

"It's over." Nakago stood on shaky legs. "At last…" He whispered. His body was beginning to fade.

"Nakago…where are you going?" Kano held a hand up to his eyes as moonlight began to break though the black dome encasing them. It was fading at the same rate Reizo's body was.

"Dunno…probably Hell…" He looked up at the full moon.

"I hope not…you don't deserve that…" Akane whispered. "Thank you for everything…"

"It wasn't much…" He stared at his fading hands.

"It was enough." She smiled.

"Thank you…" Nakago nodded. As the last of the dome disappeared, so did the rest of Nakago.

"Akane! Kano! You're alive!" The ecstatic cries of the young twins drew their attention.

Akane and Kano waved to them as they ran over. Happy as Akane was though, she couldn't smile. "I knew it…Hiroshi's gone…where's Kimiko?"

"She…she went nuts after he got killed…" Toshiro started. "She killed all Reizo's…things…turned into a giant phoenix and flew off with him."

"Whoa…" Kano looked up at the sky. "Think they'll come back?"

Naoko shrugged. "I hope so."

"Can we just go back to the palace? I'm so tired…" Akane was curled into a small ball against Kano's body.

The others nodded and Toru and Toshiro took them back to the palace.

* * *

  


The battered company trudged into the gardens. Akane was by far the most beat up. They all collapsed into the grass and fell asleep.

Later that evening, Akane felt her mother's touch. "Akane…Akane, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes slowly. "Mommy?" She found herself looking into her mother and father's concerned eyes. "Daddy?" She got herself into a sitting position with her father's help.

"Oh Akane…you're safe!" Kei hugged her. "What happened to Reizo?"

"I…I killed him…" She whispered. "I killed him because he killed Hiroshi…" She sobbed.

"Maybe I'm not as dead as you think…" Akane and the other kids looked up. Hiroshi and Kimiko were standing nearby. Both of them looked perfectly fine.

Akane's eyes widened. "Wha? What the hell?!" She found the strength to get up. She grabbed him and began shaking him. "How are you not dead?! Was that some kind of joke you asshole?! Are you trying to mess with my head?! I really don't appreciate that!"

Hiroshi found himself at the mercy of his very pissed off cousin. "Akane! Lemme go! I'll explain! Well, I'll try anyway! Let me go!" He struggled to free himself of her surprisingly strong grip.

She made a face and let him. "Better be a damn good explanation…"

"I brought him back, okay? I freaked out after he got killed and I used my own power to bring him back." Kimiko put herself in between Akane and Hiroshi. "Relax will you? You're beat up enough, no sense in stressing yourself out when you're in this condition."

"Okay, okay…I'll stop. Boy am I glad you're okay…though I wish I could say the same for me." Akane felt her legs give out on her again and she fell into Kano's arms again. "Boy I could use some sleep…"

Kimiko smiled and put her hand on Akane's shoulder. "Sleep is always good." A warm glow passed from her hand to Akane's body. The multiple wounds closed and she began to nod off.

Kano picked her up. "I'll put her to bed."

"All of you should get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of you." Nuriko ushered the other kids back into the bedroom hall of the palace.

Kano set Akane down in the large bed. "Good night Akane. I'll see you in the morning."

She grabbed his hand. "Stay a little while, will you? We finally have some quiet time."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better since whatever Kimiko did." She stared at her hands. "I can't believe I killed him…I never thought I'd be able to do it…"

"I think Nakago was right though…sometimes the ends do justify the means. He would have killed us all given the chance."

"I know…but he was human once, right?"

"Maybe once, but probably too long ago to matter…Maybe when Nakago was still alive…"

"Maybe…I wonder if Nakago's really gone this time." She sighed. "I kinda miss him."

"He was always around you, even if you didn't know it." Kano yawned.

"Sleepy?" She smiled and ran her fingers though his messy hair.

"Maybe just a little." He smiled.

"Come 'ere you." She smiled and pulled him close. Before he could say anything else, she kissed him.

"What was that for?" He pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Just 'cause…" She studied his face.

"What?"

"Nothing…really."

"You're thinking too much again…what is it?"

She shrugged. "I dunno…I just…I don't think I'm going to see you in the morning…"

He pulled her closer. "Why?"

"Maybe it's just a bad feeling…but Reizo's gone…what's keeping me here? What's keeping any of my family here?" She sighed against his body.

Kano didn't have an answer. He rested his chin on her head.

"Hey, isn't this the point where you say something hopeful?" She looked up at him.

"How long have you known me? You know I'm not good at that." He smiled shrugged.

"I know…" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you Kano. In case I don't see you…"

"I love you too Akane…just in case…"

Akane curled up against his body and fell asleep. Kano ran his fingers through her hair a few times, thinking about the next morning. He didn't want to go to sleep, afraid of waking up alone. He'd learned to trust Akane's feelings, to trust his own. And he found that he felt the same way.

Eventually, exhaustion just took over and he fell asleep anyway.

Kimiko and Hiroshi walked by the door together. She looked inside. "I feel bad for them…I wanna do something about it…"

"I know…I do too. Akane's like my sister…but what can either of us do?"

"Yeah…but I hate feeling helpless…It's not me."

"No one said it was. Maybe things will work out anyway though…it worked out for my parents…"

"That's true…" She slipped her hand into his. "I guess we can hope…"

"We'll be together tomorrow, right?"

She nodded and looked up at him. "Of course. My world is your world. You can't get rid of me."

"I wouldn't dream of trying."

Kei picked at the hem of her shirt. Tasuki watched her. "That's not helping."

"I know…but Akane…"

"She's strong. Like her mother."

She raised an eyebrow. "Tasuki, we're already married. No need for flattery."

He chuckled. "Come on Kei, it's late. We should go to sleep…"

"Yeah…but I feel like she does. That fear of not waking up with you. I went without you for two years…I don't want to see Akane go through that…" She sighed and came over to the bed.

"I'm not leaving you and nothing can keep Akane and Kano apart for long. They're too close. They've been through too much together. Besides, he has to answer to me if he makes her miserable. I don't think he wants to do that, do you?" He smirked.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I don't think anyone would." She slid into bed next to her husband. "Good night, Tasuki."

"Good night." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.

* * *

  


"Kano!" Akane woke up with a scream. She sat bolt upright in bed and looked around. She saw her radio next to her bed. Sunlight peeped through the blinds onto the white carpet. She stared at the black sheets with gold and silver stars that covered her. She was wearing baggy gray pajama pants and gray t-shirt.

She looked across her room at her mirror. She stumbled out of bed and looked at herself. Her face wasn't cut up and bruised like she thought it would be. She wasn't tired and sore. "A dream…was it a dream? Kano…" She whispered his name like she didn't completely remember him. "Kano…Reizo…" She shook her head and went back to her bed.

"A dream?" Her amber eyes darted around the room, as if she was looking for something. "No…it wasn't a dream…I remember…" She supported herself by putting her hands behind her.

Her fingers brushed something cold under the sheets. "What the?" She pulled away the sheets and stared in disbelief. "Not a dream…" She smiled and pulled out a pair of twin knives.

She ran her thumb over the hilt of one of them. "Always gotta be around huh, Kano? Well…I'm glad…" She hugged the sheathed knives tightly. "I miss you already."

She felt a presence behind her and looked at her door. Her entire family including Kimiko and her mother was standing in her doorway looking at her. She raised her eyebrow. "Good morning. Can I help all 15 of you?"

"Are you alright, Akane?" Kei asked concerned.

"No…but I'll be okay…eventually…" She stared the knives again. "Eventually…"

The group quietly left her alone. Akane opened her window and leaned out. "Nakago, where'd you go? I hope you're okay…" She sighed.

"I'm okay. About as okay as a dead guy can be." She let out a startled gasp when she saw Nakago's transparent figure floating next to her window. "Sorry to startle you."

"Wouldn't be the first time today I've been startled." She looked up at him. "So where are you headed now?"

"Where ever I happen to be told to go." He shrugged. "Some kind of hell I assume…"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on yourself? You did save me more times than I can count."

"Does it make up for those I killed? Directly and indirectly?"

"I dunno. I'm not some final judge. But I do think you should get better than hell."

He shrugged again. "I can't say I care much anymore either…"

"Nakago…time to go."

Akane and Nakago looked to the left, expecting to see Nozomi waiting to take Nakago. Instead, there was a woman with reddish brown hair.

"Soi…" Nakago said her name in disbelief. "Why…?"

"Come on. I'll explain on the way."

Akane was more than a little confused.

"Where are you supposed to take me? I saw you the first time I died and I ended up in limbo…what now?"

"Final rest Nakago. Your mission is over and you can come into a quiet paradise if you want to."

"Will you be there?"

"If you want." She shrugged.

Nakago glanced down at Akane. "Bye Akane."

"Bye. Umm…have a nice afterlife? Not really sure what to say…"

"That works." He chuckled and began walking away hand in hand with Soi's spirit.

She watched them fade away with the morning mist. "Guess I should ask Daddy who that was later…" She smiled and closed her window again. "Dammit! I should have asked him about Kano…not that he'd know for sure…oh well…just gotta watch and wait now…" She sighed and went to her closet to see what she should wear that day.

* * *

  


~*~Epilogue~*~

"Man…I did need this." Akane smiled as she walked down the deck of a large cruise ship. Winter was just to cold at home so the whole family went on a Caribbean cruise. The ocean air whipped her light skirt around her ankles. "Mom and Dad were right."

A few months had passed since she'd seen Kano or Kouji. The first couple of weeks had been the hardest but she had been able to go on. She also knew it was hard on Tora. Every day she hoped to see Kano, but she wasn't letting it rule her life.

"Akane! There you are!" She turned and saw Kimiko, Naoko and Nyoko running up to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's pretty empty by the pool, wanna relax and tan for a while?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

The four girls went down to the giant pool and sat down in some beach chairs. They ordered some sodas and started talking.

"You think Kano would like something like this?"

"Naoko!" Nyoko gave her sister a sharp jab.

"Ow! What?!"

"That was rude!"

"Says you!"

Akane laughed. "It's okay Nyoko. Kano's not some forbidden subject." She put on a pair of sunglasses and sipped her soda. "I miss him, yeah, but he hated it when I was upset so I won't be." She shrugged.

"That's the way my mother is. She misses Kouji, but she won't let anyone know it." Kimiko set down her drink. "I miss having him around. And I think Akira does too. Boy, does he hate being the only guy around again."

"Kouji was cool. Even if he chased me around when I first came into the bandit stronghold." Naoko pulled her hair back into a short ponytail.

"You pushed your way past him and demanded to see Akane." Kimiko nudged her.

"Did I?"

The other girls nodded and laughed. Naoko stuck out her tongue. "If you want to look at it that way."

"And we will." Kimiko smirked.

Naoko opened her mouth to respond when a volleyball from the pool came flying at them into their table of drinks. The four drinks went flying, covering the four of them in soda. One of the guys in from the pool climbed out and walked over to them.

"Hey uh…sorry about that." He scratched his head. "Can we have the ball back?"

Naoko glared at him. "No." She picked it up.

"It was an accident! Give it back!" He looked annoyed even through his sunglasses.

"Then go get it." Naoko put the ball behind her head and chucked it right off the ship.

"Naoko, it was just soda. You're overreacting." Akane sighed and looked at the disgruntled boy. "Sorry about her. She's a pain in the ass." Naoko made a face.

"I know." He mumbled. The four girls looked at him. "What?"

"What did you said?" Nyoko looked him over. His hair was dark blue but the sunglasses hid his eyes.

"Nothing." He shook his head and walked away. "I better find another ball."

"You don't think that was…" Naoko pointed at him.

"No way…" Kimiko shook her head. "He would have recognized us."

"He seemed to know Naoko." Akane took off her sunglasses.

"Yeah, but wouldn't he have said something to you?" Nyoko looked over at Akane.

She shrugged. "Never can tell with Kano. I mean, if it is him…"

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Akane got up. "I'm…gonna go find another skirt. This one's all sticky." She untied and folded up dirty skirt and went walking back to her room.

After tossing the skirt in a bag with her other dirty clothes, she put on a clean one and dug Kano's knives out of her suitcase. There weren't too many places she'd go with out them. "Is it you? I hope so…but I've learned not to get my hopes up too much…" She sighed and put the knives down again. "Maybe, maybe not…but I'm getting tired of waiting…" She tucked the weapons back into a corner of her suitcase and left her room again.

The day passed without seeing the boy from the pool again. Dinner came and the whole family sat down in the humungous dinning room to eat. After dinner, all the adults except for Tora went out onto the dance floor. Akira also found a dance partner and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Mom, why don't you find someone to dance with? There's gotta be some single guys around here."

"Kimiko!" Tora rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like to dance."

"Aw, you're just saying that Ms. Arataki." Akane laughed.

"I am not." She propped her chin up on her hand.

"You shouldn't be teaching kids it's okay to lie." A voice came from behind them.

"Well excuse me, but it's really none of your buis…" She trailed off as she turned around to face her critic.

"Kouji!" The eight people at the table squawked in surprise at the sight of the older bandit.

He grinned. "Hey all."

Akane was speechless for a moment. "Is Kano…?"

"Somewhere. He disappeared after dinner. He's not really one for dancing." Kouji shrugged.

Without a word, Akane jumped up from the table, nearly knocking the whole thing over and ran off.

Kouji smiled. "She's in a rush…"

"She missed Kano. And he's not the only bandit who was missed." Kimiko grinned and gave her mother a quick shove of her chair.

"Kimiko!" Tora would have landed on the floor if Kouji hadn't put an arm out to catch her.

"I didn't do anything, did I Hiroshi?" She looked at him.

"Ummm…I refuse to answer that on the grounds that someone will be mad at me no matter what I say?" He shrugged.

Kimiko gave Hiroshi a dirty look while the twins laughed. "Come on you. We're going to dance." She grabbed him and dragged him off despite his protests about having two left feet.

Kouji smiled as he helped Tora up. "Should we?"

"Why not?" She took his hand and they went to dance. "Kimiko was right. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." He pulled her a little closer.

She smiled and sighed. "To think I'm in love again at my age…"

"You're not that old." He kissed her lightly.

"Kids add on the years quickly. You know that."

"Yeah. That's true." He conceded.

Tora rested her head on Kouji's shoulder. "You won't have to leave again, will you?"

"No…this world is stuck with me and my kid now."

"I do love you Kouji." She bit her lip. "I just didn't want to say it before…"

"I know…I understand. No point in saying it if we were just going to be separated after that." He looked at her in silence for a moment. "I love you too Tora."

They paused to kiss, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them.

"They look to cute together…don't they?" Kimiko smiled when she saw her mother with Kouji. "I hope I can find a guy like that."

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Oh yeah. I already did." Kimiko giggled and hugged him. "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

"Any other times?"

"Umm…when you're mad, when you're thinking deep thoughts, when you're sleeping…"

"When do you watch me sleeping? You stalking me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! You tend to nod off when we're working on homework. It's a bad habit of yours."

"Is it such a bad habit if you like watching me sleep?"

"Well…I guess not…" She smiled.

Hiroshi smiled and kissed her. He almost made if a French kiss when he felt some one jab him in the ribs. He turned around and saw his mother giving them a dirty look. Hotohori was giving them a slightly disapproving look, but not nearly as much as Taki. "Leave a little breathing room, will you?"

"Sorry…" They both murmured. When Hiroshi's parents left, they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

  


Akane found herself out on the well-lit deck. "Now why did I run out here? Well…Kano probably did leave the dinning room…"

She started walking towards the pool at the front end of the deck. The closer she got, the more she could have sworn she heard someone playing the guitar.

It wasn't anything complicated, just some simple chords that sounded vaguely like a melody. She took off her sandals and continued towards the musician. He was sitting on the edge of the pool not paying attention to much else.

"Kano?" She called out timidly.

He stopped for a moment and looked up. She could see his bright green eyes shining in the dark. "Akane?" He put down the guitar and stood up.

"Kano!" She ran over to him and jumped at him. "It is you!"

Her sudden weight made them both topple over into the pool. Kano grinned under the water and grabbed her for a kiss. They held the kiss until they needed air. They came up to the surface and both started laughing.

Kano pushed his hair out of his face. "Little different than last time don't cha think?"

"Maybe just a little." She giggled and hugged him. "It really is you…"

"Who were you expecting? Reizo?"

She shoved his back into the water. "Don't joke like that, you moron!" Even though she was a little mad she couldn't help but laugh. She was too happy to see him.

He chuckled. "Come on. We should get outta here before someone comes and finds us in here." He cradled her in his arms and carried her out of the pool. They found some towels to dry off and stood on deck together. He hugged her. "You look really good in a two piece you know that?"

"You pervert." She gave in a mock glare and pulled her towel tighter.

"I wouldn't bother with that. I've seen you naked before." He remarked casually.

"You were spying on me in the bathroom! I knew it!" She whipped his leg with another towel.

"Ow! Hey! Ex post facto! That happened a while ago." He rubbed the spot on his leg. "I shouldn't be punished now."

"I reserve the right to punish whenever I please."

"Fantastic." He rolled his eyes.

Akane yawned. "I'm tired…"

"We can go back to my room and watch TV until we fall asleep."

"You have a TV in your room? Mom wouldn't let me get one!"

"Then let's go."

"My dad might kill you if he catches us."

"He didn't last time."

"That doesn't guarantee your safety every time." She took his hand. "But we'll go anyway."

After the short walk to his room, Kano and Akane got comfortable on the bed together.

"I'm so glad you're back Kano. I love you."

"I love you too." After about half an hour they nodded off together.

"Told ya they'd end up in his room."

"Lucky guess."

"I hate you."

"I don't like this bet."

"Quit whining and pay me."

"Fine."

"Stupid little…"

"You'll pay later."

"Just gimme the money and quit whining. I know Akane and Kano better than you three."

"When we're 21 we're all going to Vegas and we're gonna make you beat the system."

"Maybe, but pay now."

Toshiro smiled as he collected 10 dollars from his brother and the twins.

"I still wanna know how you knew…" Toru grumbled.

"Who really knows?" He shrugged. "I blame the book."

"It's a convenient excuse for a lot of things." Naoko muttered.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't ever wish I hadn't gone through it." Nyoko sighed wistfully.

"Even though we found out Mom was a guy?"

"That was pretty weird." Toru snickered.

"Shut up, your dad's a monk." Naoko snapped back.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with that!" Toshiro huffed.

Nyoko cut in. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with anyone's family. I think despite the fact that we now know more about our families than we ever wanted to, it's important to know where we came from."

The other kids nodded in agreement and headed back to their rooms. They walked in silence but the same question swam around in their heads. Was their business with the book finished? Could it ever come back and create more chaos in their lives than it already had?

* * *

  


And it's done! Well, mostly. Afterthoughts will be done soon. Maybe one or two this weekend and whatever's left next weekend. I have another three day weekend so it'll give me some breathing time.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	36. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Naoko and...

~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~ _~*~Naoko and Nyoko~*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naoko stretched out on her couch and yawned. Now about 21 years old, she moved out of the house and had an apartment with another girl she met in college. 

"Guess I should do some work before I fall asleep here." She got off the couch and went to her workroom. She grabbed her history textbook and assignment sheet. "Page 78…" She flipped to the page. "Intro to Ancient China…" 

She sighed. "Just doesn't go away does it?" Naoko closed the book. "Nothing compares to what I went through…I can't look at a text book." She pushed a strand of short hair out of her face and stared out the window looking for something to distract her. 

_Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_I remember the stories so well. We thought they were just bedtime stories…_

_Well…all of us except for Akane. She always wanted to believe them. I suppose I can't blame her. They were great stories…_

_I remember laughing at Hiroshi when he told us what happened. Our parents took it seriously and it's not like we could have known he was serious. _

_Then we were there…my mother's world…_

_That little adventure changed everyone. Akane the most, I think…_

_She had a strange relationship with Kano. They always fought, but I think even when they first met, they would have died to protect each other. But on the other hand, there's never been a more perfect couple. I know there's no guy in this world that could handle Akane.  _

_While Akane and Kano were in Kutou, I guess the mood was lightened a little by seeing Hiroshi in those robes. I've never laughed so hard in my life. And the thought of him getting married to Kimiko there…Man, it took him so long to tell her. Everyone knew it except for them._

_Traveling into the past was such a weird experience. I'll never forget learning about my mother. She used to be a guy. She's still my mother and I'll always love her, but it's hard to swallow, you know? You can't just let something like that pass you by._

_I remember the look on my young father's face when I told him who I was. He looked so calm on the outside, but I could tell he was freaking out. He could barely handle accepting he was inside a book. Dad's always been a logical person. Ancient gods and magic doesn't sit all that well with him._

_It was so much fun having Kano around in the real world. He fit in so well. No one ever suspected the stories we told about him were fake. It was pretty damn amusing._

_And then we went back…_

_Reizo scared me to death. How could someone be so hell bent on revenge like that? Why didn't he accept what happened and move on? Reizo could have used some therapy early in life. Or maybe prison. He really needed some help. Seeing him on that battlefield…he was beyond all logic and went right to deranged._

_I guess at that point it was right for him to die. What else was there for him? He was beyond the point of no return. It was the last fight between Akane, Kano and Reizo. I don't know what happened in that dome, I just remember fighting the zombie things. He gave 'em a name, I just wasn't paying attention. _

_Not like it was really important. They were trying to kill us and we had to stop them._

_Then one of them got Hiroshi. His was the first death that really hurt. Akane's great grandmother died a long time ago, I don't even remember if I was alive at the time…Kano's mother was killed by Reizo, but I didn't know her…Hiroshi mattered though. As long as I can remember, it was always the six of us. We might as well have been brothers and sisters. _

_Kimiko's seen a lot of death. I don't what went though her mind when he fell, but it must have been too much. I blinked and the zombies were gone. So were Kimiko and Hiroshi._

_Akane and Kano came stumbling out of the dome, she was mumbling something about killing Reizo…then we just went back to the palace. Akane cried in her sleep…_

_Hiroshi and Kimiko came back while Akane was asleep. We were so happy to see them. _

_Then we woke up at Akane's house, practically the same time we left. I think maybe one night passed by. We were all okay, just Kano and Kouji-less. _

It was kinda quiet until that cruise. They were back and everything was okay. We've all been perfectly content since then. Life is quiet now. Maybe I miss it a little, but at the same time I don't think you could get me to ever go back. 

"Naoko, you okay?" Her roommate shook Naoko.

"Huh? What?" She looked up at her red headed roommate.

"How long have you been staring out the window?"

"Ummm…I dunno…" She got up. "I umm…I'm gonna go take a walk…"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"My boyfriend and I are going to the club tonight. Wanna come?"

"No…I'd be a third wheel."

"We always go out in a big group. There're more than 15 of us."

"It's cool. Thanks for the offer though." She grabbed her coat and left the apartment. She headed towards the local gym where Nyoko was practicing for her next performance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nyoko stared at herself in the wall mirror as she started another short routine. Between school and dance, she hardly had time for anything else. A lot of people thought she was too dedicated, but she liked being busy. 

When she finished dancing, she shut off the music and sat next to the mirror. She pulled her hair out of the bun and began combing it. She worked out the tangles and pulled it back again. Nyoko took off her ballet shoes and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over her leotard and a pair of sandals. 

She stuffed her other things into her bag and left the dance studio. She walked down to the main gym where a girl of about her age was practicing gymnastics. 

"Hi Nyoko!"

"Hey!" She waved to the black haired girl.

"Done for today?" 

"Yeah. I'm heading home now."

"Lucky you. I'll be here till morning if I'm lucky."

"Practice makes perfect. Good luck!"

"Thanks. See ya!"

Nyoko smiled and went outside. It was late, but all the lights in the city made it seem like day. She sighed and started walking, thinking about how nights in Konan were never this bright.

Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…

I was raised on stories of Konan. Who would have thought they were real? Certainly not me…

Then Akane disappeared and that goddess person appeared in the living room. She told us so much in one sitting and sent us away in a couple of hours. 

Konan was beautiful. I loved it there. Even the constant danger we were in didn't stop me from loving that place. I'd love to go back again. 

Reizo was the only bad thing about it and he's gone now…gone forever. So are a lot of people though…

I wish I had known Kano's mother a little more. She didn't seem so bad once she realized Reizo was wrong. She died for her son for goodness sake…

And that trip into the past. Note to self: Never time travel again. That was too weird. I mean, our parents and their past selves in the same place at the same time…that's gotta mess with something…

Well, of course it messed with something. Dad met Mom before he was supposed to, found out he was going to be married and have twins before he was supposed to…they all found out about their kids too early.

I wonder if I was supposed to know about Mom being a guy. That was probably the weirdest thing. But if there's one thing I've learned from everything is that anything that happens there, it happens for a reason and is to be accepted. If you question Konan too much, your head might explode. 

Kimiko got quite a system shock too…her father was…is…Suzaku. I don't blame her for being mad at him. For a god, Suzaku certainly screws up a lot. But everything happens for a reason…I have to believe that…I have to…I have to hang onto that belief no matter what.

Then we came home. And Kouji and Tora found each other. It was so beautiful. After everything those two went through, they found each other. I suppose that's the reason behind what Suzaku did. I felt so bad that they had to leave each other. But we had to fight…

We're a close family and if one of us is in trouble, we all help. He went after Akane and Kano once; we weren't going to let him have his way again…We would stop him no matter what.

Akane and Kano never talk about their fight with Reizo…I imaging they don't want to. I wouldn't want to talk about killing someone. I don't like thinking about Hiroshi dying…Kimiko gave up a lot for him, but not giving up part of herself would have been worse. 

Then as soon as it happened it was over. Barely any time passed when we were in the book. We must have spent months there…it was like a dream. What seemed like months was a few hours…and we went back to our lives.

Until that little cruise. The gods picked a great place to reunite the group. Nothing like getting together in the Caribbean. So romantic…I am such a sap. That's really all there is to it.

She smiled to herself and sat on a bench in the park. She was almost home. She stared at the stars for a moment. "Not so many around here…"

"Not so many what?"

Nyoko nearly jumped out of her skin. Then she realized it was her sister. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No. That was on accident." Naoko laughed. "What were you talking about?"

"Here compared to Konan…"

"Oh…still wanna go back huh?" Naoko sat next to her sister.

"I always will I think."

"Not me." She sighed. "Gimme modern plumbing and convenient stores any day."

"I'm gonna move out to the country when I'm older."

"You're what?

"I want to live in the country."

"That was random, but okay. It's your life."

The sister looked at each other. After a moment, they both got up and walked out of the park. 

"Good night, Naoko."

"Night, Nyoko."

"Do you ever speak properly?"

"No."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"I always wonder about me!" She laughed.

"Night."

"Good night."

They smiled at each other and started going their separate ways. They had always been the same and yet different. It was just something about being twins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	37. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Toru and ...

~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~ _~*~Toru and Toshiro~*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toshiro stared out his window. He had a great view of the San Francisco Bay. He'd been living there for a few years going to college.  The sun come out about an hour ago. He smiled. He loved being out on his own.

After staring for a little while, he turned his attention back to his room. It was a mess. "Man…this looks like Toru's room." He smiled and shook his head again. He picked up a few shirts and tossed them into the closet. Underneath one of the shirts, he saw an upside down picture frame. "Funny, I don't remember any pictures in here." He picked it up and turned it over. It was a picture of him, his brother, the other twins, Kimiko, Hiroshi, Akane and Kano. He opened up the back of the frame and found a date. It was the date Kano and Kouji appeared in the real world again. 

He sighed and put the picture back on a table.

_Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_I've always been a logical person yes, but logic flew out the window that one day. Fairy tales became real and I was sitting in the middle of ancient China._

_For a long time I thought I was dreaming. But dreams became nightmares a little too quickly. One day we were heading to the city to go home, then suddenly Akane and Kano were gone. I didn't know if I'd ever see Akane again and it scared me. She was a big sister to all of us. She protected me from Toshiro when the jock in him got the better of him. I was terrified to think something would happen to her and I wouldn't be able to do anything to help._

_Things were more or less all right…well, probably less. Akane and Kano were hurt pretty badly and Kano's mother was dead. As long as I live, I doubt I'll ever know what to think of Kanako. She abandoned both her sons, yet she did what any mother who loved her child would do. She died protecting him. I suppose that's admirable. But it was only after she tried to brainwash him with Reizo's help. _

_Maybe I just won't try to sort it out. I'm not a psych major so I won't bother. She probably had some issues as a child or something._

_I know Reizo had issues as a child. Growing up without parents must have been hard. I can't imagine life without my parents. They were…interesting as young adults and turned out to be amazing parents. _

_Add to Reizo's problems the fact that he was raised to kill. Behold the perfect beginning of an evil genius. I wonder what it would have been like for Reizo in the real world. I suppose he would have been in an orphanage. Maybe he could have found a foster family…_

_But that's doubtful…he probably would have been in jail as soon as he was legal. I doubt there was any hope for him…Kinda sad. Wait. Really sad._

_To think he almost destroyed our family more than once. He actually killed Hiroshi…Not directly…but he was controlling those things…He caused Kimiko's breakdown. We almost lost her too._

_I didn't think anything could get as mad as she did that day, but never underestimate a demigoddess. Hell hath no fury like a woman. Period. Scorned or otherwise. They will kick your ass. I've seen it enough at home and over here._

_How would have thought that Kimiko could turn into a phoenix even just being half goddess? Must have been some really powerful immortal blood. Maybe the human blood gave it an extra kick._

_But whatever it was I think it's gone. Kimiko's not part goddess anymore. At least I don't think so. She gave it up to save Hiroshi. She'd do anything for him. And he for her. They're very dedicated to each other. I guess they share something deeper than most. Maybe even similar to what the bond between twins is._

_My brother and I are a strange pair. Except for vaguely in appearance, there's nothing similar about us. I act one way, he acts the other. I do something, he does another. Maybe it's better that way. I think those twins that do everything alike are creepy. I do like being different. _

_If there's one think being in Konan taught me is that different isn't bad. I don't have to take the same approach to everything. And most of time, you have to think differently. One track mindedness won't get you anywhere. I think that fact finally clicked in Konan. _

_I owe a lot to Konan, yet I don't want to go back. Maybe it's the part of me that is too used to the real world, but another part of me is afraid to go there. Mom and Dad told us about their adventures and yes there was danger, but Reizo was this unknown horror we had to face on our own. I don't care to think about what else is there. There are probably a lot of things that should stay buried._

Toshiro turned away from the picture. He hadn't talked to his family in a week or so. The thought crossed his mind to call them. He began to reach for the phone when he stopped. 

"It's probably like the middle of the night over there…I shouldn't wake them up." He chuckled at the thought of his brother stumbling in the dark looking for the phone. "Maybe I'll call later when I have time to think about what time it is over there. Wouldn't want to get them mad at me." 

He went to his dresser and looked around for a pair of pants and a shirt. After finding some decent clothes, he picked up his backpack and pulled it on his shoulders. He groaned at the weight. "Why do these books have to be so heavy? I don't know how these people do it." 

He headed for the door. As he set the locks on the door, he stared at the picture. He smiled and closed the door, ready to face the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toru yawned as he pulled into the dorm room parking lot. It was pretty late. He hated night classes, but it was the only available time for the class he needed. As he went up to his dorm, there were other people coming in and others just leaving. When he reached his room, he wasn't surprised to find it empty. His roommate had a habit of staying out a lot. No doubt he'd be sprawled out in bed by the next morning.

He quickly changed clothes and brushed his teeth. He climbed into his messy bed and put his head on the pillow.

As soon as he laid down, he didn't feel so tired. He sighed and wondered how long it would take to fall asleep, no matter how tired he had just been.

He folded his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. "This vaguely feels like those nights under the stars in Konan…"

_Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_Life was always a joke. I never took anything but sports seriously. I think I thought I was immortal. Boy. That assumption went out the window in Konan. I kinda learned to take life more seriously. No one's immortal…not for that long at least…_

_I really didn't believe Hiroshi when he told us what happened to Akane. I mean, they were supposed to be stories, nothing more. Then we saw Nozomi. She was as really as a it could get. She dropped us in the middle of a forest the likes of which I didn't think possible. _

_I guess that means my father really was a monk. But I suppose not enough of monk to keep him from our mother. I'm not sure what that says about either of them. But I won't worry about it. I think what's important is that they're happy._

_We found the bandit strong hold. I kinda always thought there was more to Uncle Tasuki. I guess now we know what that was. Now we understand why Akane is so wild._

_I think the best moment was watching Hiroshi learn about his father. He flipped out. And watching those advisors chase him was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. I didn't think he could run so fast. And when he got engaged to Kimiko, man, I've never laughed so hard._

_It was also pretty funny when Naoko and Nyoko found out about Aunt Nuriko. This magic stuff really messes with people. But I guess that was for the best too. They're a really happy family. _

_I can't really say the same about Kimiko. That was certainly a less than happy reunion. Though I'd be pissed to if that happened to me. I'm not really a forgiving person. That's Toshiro's department. She was so hurt and on some level, I don't think her father cared. There had to have been something he could have done, but he didn't… Also, I think Akira is better off not knowing the truth. Kimiko got hurt so badly by what he did. Akira just saw death, not the abandoning Kimiko saw._

_I'm not sure what I think of Nakago. He did some evil stuff yeah, but Akane would have died so many times without him. I think he did redeem him self to some degree. Too bad he couldn't have helped Reizo. He really needed some help._

_If only he could have learned to let go. Everyone would have been saved a lot of anguish. I still see him in my mind. He's still angry. Sometimes when I'm tired and it's dark and I'm somewhere unfamiliar, I think I see him. His eyes still follow me. I wonder if I'll ever get over it. _

_But other than that, everything is fine. I think everyone's gonna live a pretty peaceful life from now on. No one's seen the book since we returned. Hopefully it's somewhere where no one will find it. That thing can really cause some chaos in people's lives…but on the other hand, it does make people better and make them closer. Even though we don't see each other every day, I think we're even closer than we were before._

A loud clicking interrupted his thoughts. The door opened and someone stumbled in. Toru sat up and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Sano, could you please come in a little quieter!" He growled. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" 

"Sorry man. I've been up all night."

"So I've noticed." He rolled onto his side facing away from the door. "I'm changing roommates in the morning I swear."

"Hey, come on man! I said sorry."

"Like you have every other day you're late. If I'm late for math one more time, my professor is gonna kill me!" Toru reached over to a night table and pulled out some earplugs. While Sano babbled on and on, Toru happily didn't pay attention and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	38. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Kimiko an...

~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~ _~*~Kimiko and Hiroshi~*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean the elevator's broken?!" Kimiko gaped at the doorman.

"Sorry Miss Takani but the maintenance man said it wouldn't be fixed until tomorrow morning." The doorman shrugged.

"But I live on the 7th floor! I don't want to climb that many flights of stairs. I've had a really rough day."

"Again, I'm sorry Miss Takani. It's not in my job description to carry residents to their rooms."

Kimiko opened her mouth to say something else but stopped. "Sorry. I guess I'll start working on those stairs…"

"Have a good night Miss Takani."

"Fat chance, but thanks anyway. Have a good night." She smiled and opened the door to the stairs. She stared up. "Well, I suppose I really shouldn't complain…it's not like I haven't done longer walks than this…" She pulled her hair out of its bun, letting it fall down passed her waist. "Better start now if I hope to get up there before sunrise. She tucked her project folders under her left arm and started up the stairs. "Even now, I'm tempted to fly, but I don't want anyone to see me.

She sighed at the thought. The bandits, the palace, the past, it seemed so far, yet it really wasn't.

_Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_I never thought a book could cause so many problems. I was just working at the library, minding my own business when I found it in the pile of all the books. Looking back, I should have known something was strange. Whenever I held it, I felt as though I shouldn't let it go. I guess I felt happy Akane wanted to take it. As long as she had it, I could still see it._

_I didn't know what to think of Hiroshi's story at first. He's done some strange things before. Like stay around me…_

_I used to get him into trouble all the time. I told our teachers he cheated and was a bully in general. He used to always be in trouble because of me. But it never stopped him from being nice to me. I wanted him to go away. I didn't understand why he liked me. After my father died…well…not really…I didn't want anyone around. Not even my best friends…but that didn't stop him from being nice to me._

_I think he was the first person I started opening up to. Somehow I knew I could trust him. I let myself need him. Little did I know how much I would need him. _

_For the longest time, I wanted to see my father again, but not in the way I ended up seeing him. The truth hurt…he didn't die…he just left. I don't even know exactly why he left…I don't think he really explained it to me. I also didn't think I'd forgive him for what he did…_

_But him leaving gave Kouji the opportunity to meet my mother. Honestly, I think she's happier now. Akira's pretty happy too. Sure he was totally opposed to Kouji and Mom's relationship, but he got over it and I think he's pretty happy he's not the only guy in the house any more. _

_But if there's one person I can't forgive, it's Reizo. How do you forgive someone who kills his own mother without bating an eye? And though it wasn't his own weapon that killed Hiroshi, he still commanded it. _

_I've never felt so many emotions at one time. Anger, sadness, confusion, pain, tired…dead. I felt dead when Hiroshi was killed. Something in me died with him. And that was when I completely lost it. I remember bits of what happened. I still feel my body shifting to that of a phoenix, then nothing, a short conversation with my father, then nothing again. The thing I remember most vividly is waking up to see Hiroshi's eyes. I was cold and tired, I knew deep down we should have gone back to the others, but I wanted to be selfish just once and stay wherever we were for a while. I wanted to make sure he'd stay. And he did. I've never felt so happy in my whole life._

_I've always wondered if Akane forgives Reizo. On the surface, she seems the same, but I know she can't possibly be the same. She killed him. You can't come back from that the same way you were coming in. Kano's probably the only one that knows. And I'll leave it to them to deal with. They're the only ones who understand each other. They belong together, like Hiroshi and me._

Kimiko let out a sigh of relief as she finally reached the door to the 7th floor. "Man…this place needs more elevators…or less floors…" She walked down to the apartment she shared with Hiroshi. They'd been living together for a year or so. It had always been nice until a couple months ago when Hiroshi's boss seemed to develop a mean streak. Hiroshi always seemed to be out of the apartment. It was easier for her to go see him at work than for them to go out.

When she opened the door, the lights were off, like she expected. "Poor guy…must still be at work…" She flipped on a light switch as she kicked off her shoes. She set her folders on a table and went to her room. As she changed out of her work clothes, she rearranged some of the pictures on her dresser. There were some pictures of her and Hiroshi. Next to those were some pictures of her and her friends. The most important pictures were from her mother's wedding. There was one of her mother and Kouji standing together, smiling. The other was her mother, Kouji, Kimiko, Hiroshi, Akane, Kano and Akira and his girlfriend. 

Kimiko and Akira never called Kouji 'Dad' nor did Kano call Tora 'Mom' but it really didn't matter. They were a close family anyway. She smiled, put the picture down and went back to the living room. The second she sat down, she nodded off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiroshi watched her from the kitchen doorway, happy she didn't notice he was home. Everything needed to be perfect tonight. And it would be, even if it killed him. He went back into the kitchen. Various things were cooking, hopefully correctly. He hadn't been at work like Kimiko thought. He'd been working on dinner.

After everything was finished, he only had to wait for Kimiko to wake up. Everything smelled really good so it would probably only be a matter of time before she got up again.

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "My life has changed so much since I was a kid…" He pushed his hair out of his face and looked at a small box in his hand. "And with some luck…it'll change again tonight…" He put the box back in his pocket and looked up again. Something caught his eye in the window. A bright red feather sat just outside the window.

"It never goes away…" He sighed a bit. 

_Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_My father was an emperor…what exactly does that make me? The reality of it all became too real when I pretty much got myself engaged to Kimiko at age 15. At least in the eyes of my father's former advisors I was engaged._

_ I always figured myself for a regular guy…I led a simple life. I had my friends and family. But simple things don't last. And something as simple as a book changed my life._

_The book by all means was plain. A little old, but nothing threatening. Not until Akane got it anyway. That's when everything just got weird. I saw her enter the book. I thought I was hallucinating. How could something like that happen? _

_I ran home and told my mother what happened. I didn't think she'd believe me of course, but her eyes said much more than she did. As soon as I finished the story I could tell she was unnerved by it. I'm sure she figured she was done with the book as well. But once it's part of you…I don't think it ever leaves._

_There was a part of me that felt at home there. I think a part of all of us felt right there. Akane probably more than the rest of us. She does have more Konan blood in her. Half of the blood that runs through me is Konan royal blood. Maybe I'm not really suited to royal life, but something about Konan was comforting._

_Yet, parts of it scared me. When I learned who Kimiko really was, I was afraid I'd lose her. We've fought a great deal to be together. If she wasn't pushing me away, her brother was trying his damnedest to get me away from her. I finally told her I loved her then I found out she was immortal. Now call this stupid, but relationship between gods and mortals never work. I was afraid her father would show up and tell her we were forbidden to be together. After what happened between her parents, what was I supposed to think?_

_But maybe love really does conquer all if it's true love. This is clichéd yes, but it did overcome death. Death is strange. It's panicked yet calm, frightening though quiet, painful but peaceful. Above all, it's cold and lonely though. I don't want to go back until I'm finished here. I have a lot yet to do._

_Even now, that last battle is a blur. Everyone tried to tell me what happened, but I don't know if it's true. Everyone has their point of view and their truth. I'm not really eager to learn about a battle in which I was killed and my cousin killed anyway, so maybe it doesn't matter._

_What's important is that we're all together and there's nothing threatening us anymore. We're free to live normal lives. We can be us._

_It's not really like it was before…but we still have each other. We'll always be a family._

Hiroshi shook his hair out of his face when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. Kimiko was standing in the doorway.

"Hiroshi?" She was surprised to see him cooking. "What are you doing? What smells so good?" 

"Trying something different?" He smiled sheepishly.  
"Didn't you hear me at the door?"

"Ummm, I guess I was a little too involved in cooking. Sorry."  
"It's okay. Looks like you're busy." She walked up to the stove beside him. 

"I'm sorry, Kimi." He looked down at her. He'd grown a lot since they were kids. Though Kimiko was still pretty tall, Hiroshi had really gained his father's height.

"For what?" She stirred a sauce on the stove.  
"I've been way too busy. I know I'm barely around."  
"It's your job. You can't help it." She gave him a small smile.  
"Well, I talked to my boss today. And I got a schedule change. Starting today."  
"Really?" Her smile widened. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. We'll talk over dinner. Why don't you go wait in the dinning room? This is pretty much ready."

"Okay." Kimiko walked into the dinning room and gasped. "Oh my God Hiroshi, what is all this for?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah. Go sit down. I'll be there in a second." He smiled.

She slowly walked back into the dining room. Candles cast a soft glow over the painstakingly carefully set table. The light shown through crystal glasses, making complicated patterns on the red tablecloth. She blushed as she sat down. "Hiroshi, I feel so under dressed…I'm only wearing jeans and a t-shirt…and I'm barefoot too…"

"It doesn't matter." Ha laughed as he brought in the food. "It's just us here."

"I guess you're right." She looked at the food. "This looks great. I didn't think you could cook."

"It's not like I could open up a restaurant, but I can survive." He chuckled. 

She smiled. "So are you going to tell me what all this is for?" 

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down. "After dinner Kimiko, after dinner."

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" She looked at him across the table.

"Probably." He picked up his silverware. "Here's hoping this is actually edible."

Kimiko smiled and laughed. The food was perfectly edible and for once, Kimiko and Hiroshi were able to have talk about their lives without worrying about someone getting called away.

Kimiko put down her silverware. "Uf, I'm stuffed!" She smiled across the table at Hiroshi. "Do I get to find out your reason for all this now?"

He stood up and smiled. "Come on." He offered her a hand.

She looked at him questioningly and took his hand. "You sure do know how to keep a girl in suspense."

Hiroshi took her out to the small balcony they always used to stand on together. It was pretty dark outside. Kimiko marvel at how Hiroshi's silver hair shone in the moonlight. He always wore it in a short, casual messy style now. 

"Well, I suppose I should explain myself now, huh?" He looked over at her.

"It would help."

"Well…I umm…" She watched him intently. "We've known each other for a long time, right?"

"Yeah, I think 10 years or so…"

He took a deep breath. "You know I love you and I'd do anything for you…" Kimiko felt her hands start to shake. "I was wondering…hoping…" He took a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Kimiko, will you marry me?"

Kimiko was knocked completely speechless. "You…you're asking me to…?"

He smiled and nodded. 

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Kimiko started crying and laughing at the same time. "Oh God…" Her hand shook uncontrollably as Hiroshi slipped the ring on her finger. It was a sliver ring with one sapphire and one ruby on either side of the diamond.

Hiroshi embraced Kimiko as she cried for joy. "I love you Kimiko…"

"I love you too Hiroshi…" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She closed her eyes and giggled a little.

"What?"

"Isn't this the 2nd time we've gotten engaged?"

Hiroshi chuckled. "I guess it is." 

"But this time is better." Kimiko put her hands on the sides of Hiroshi's face. "No advisors in the way…" She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They remained out of the balcony for a long time, comfortable in each other's company.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	39. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Akane and...

~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~ _~*~Akane and Kano~*~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kano was a nervous wreck. He paced back and forth impatiently. Tasuki and Kouji watched him walk up and down the hospital hallway.

            "Kano, stop that. It's not helping anything." Kouji rolled his eyes.

"I just want to know if she's okay…I've never done this before…"

"I would hope not." Tasuki gave his daughter's husband a warning glance.

"Can I go in there yet?"

"Quit worrying. Kei and Tora are in there with her right now, so are the doctors. She's in good hands. This is the hospital Akane was born in."

Kano stopped by a window. "I just…I want everything to be perfect…" A stray sunbeam bounced off his wedding ring. They'd been married for about two years.

"This is your child you're talking about. Of course you'd want it to be perfect." Kouji nodded.

"Hey guys, you can come in now." Kei opened the door to the room to let them in.

Akane was lying in the hospital bed, hands resting on her very round stomach. She looked up when Tasuki and Kano came in. "Kano, I could hear you pacing in here."

He stood next to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Sorry. I worry."

"I know. You've worried about me all the time since the day we met." She rested her hand on his. "But I'm a big girl…quite literally thanks to you…" She smiled and looked at her stomach. "You already look like a nervous wreck and I'm the one who's going to be doing at the work here."

Kano smiled at his wife. She knew him very well. Since that day, she'd always been on his mind, even before he knew he loved her. 

_Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_Sometimes it's hard to remember Akane and I are from different worlds. Sometimes I forget my true home. But when you haven't seen it in so long and all the people you love are with you, it's not so difficult to understand my position. _

_I will, however, always remember the day I met Akane and everything I ever knew to be true changed. Regular rounds in the forest brought us to our former leader's lost daughter. Of course Akane was unlike any girl I knew. She spoke up for herself. She's my equal in a fight. Though I think if we fought to the end, she'd win._

_I'm grateful she was around when my mother came back. Just having her there was comforting._

_I remember our first night in the same room. It was after my mother left again…we spent half the night screaming at each other. Exhaustion is a powerful mediator in an argument and finally we went to sleep. When I woke up with her in my arms, it felt…right. _

_Before Akane and her family, I knew nothing about people from her world. Even after I met them, I was still confused. Akane and Naoko were very outgoing. Nyoko was quite a bit more reserved. Kimiko was somewhere in between. Toshiro refused to believe what couldn't be explained while Toru took everything, no matter how strange in stride. Hiroshi was level headed, must come from the royal blood in him. But still, there was no pattern to their behavior. That could be the pattern though. It's normal for them to be abnormal._

_It's funny how even when you think you know who you are and who others are, you really don't. Turns out my mother cared a lot more about me than I thought. And me…I wasn't just a bandit. I was Tamahome. Can't say I was too proud of it. It's difficult to explain to the father of the girl you love that you have the same name as a man that tried to kill him years earlier. Being Tamahome aside, I suppose I was still Kano. _

_I still wonder with morbid curiosity what would have happened if Reizo had killed me as a child. I can't imagine it would have been anything good. He would have won…he would have killed Akane…_

_But he didn't win. We did. We made it to the real world. It was unlike anything I could have imagined. I didn't understand much there, but I liked being there. I knew it wouldn't take long before I could call it home._

_Liking Akane's world wasn't the only reason I had for not wanting to go back. Deep down, I knew things were almost over. I knew as soon as we went back to Konan, it wouldn't be much longer until Akane and I would be separated. _

_Then that final battle came. I had to face my…brother…Reizo was my brother…I can't see it even now…he was so evil even the spirit of his father helped us to beat him. Nakago was, for lack of a better word, our guardian angel. He probably wouldn't like me saying that about him, but it was true. Akane told me once that Nakago had always protected her as a child. I believe he still does. I can feel him around the house sometimes._

_Though it was hard…I have forgiven Reizo for trying to kill Akane, for trying to brainwash and then kill me…sometimes it seemed like he wasn't in control of himself. He was a puppet. Raised by court officials without love, he couldn't have understood what he was doing. And it was through his evil that Akane and I became so close. _

_There is one thing I can't forgive though…Akane changed after killing Reizo…to anyone else, it might not have seemed so, but something about killing him changed her. Sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night crying. She sees him in her dreams. He calls her a murderer. Recently though, the dreams are far less frequent. She doesn't believe them anymore. She knows she didn't murder him. She isn't like him. Reizo was a murderer. Akane is more than I could ever say. She's the reason I'm here now._

_She's the reason my father can smile again. Without Akane coming through, Dad never would have met Tora. They wouldn't be together now. I'm happy Dad has someone. Everyone should. Even Nakago is spending eternity with that woman he loves, Soi I think. And I'm here now with the woman I love._

_I remember waking up alone the day after the final battle. I knew Akane was back in her world. I worried I wouldn't see her again. I'm not sure how it happened or what exactly happened, but all I really need to know is that we're together now._

"Kano, what are you thinking about?" Akane touched his arm.

"Us." Was his soft answer.

She smiled warmly. "That's a lot to think about."

"I like to think about it." He held her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"So far okay…the full on pain of labor hasn't hit yet."

"You know I'd take the pain if I could."

"I know. But I have put you through hell for 9 months. I now understand why I'm an only child." She put her head back on the pillow and sighed.

Tasuki, Kouji, Kei and Tora watched the young couple. 

"We should leave them alone." Tora nodded to the door.

"Why?" Came Tasuki's immediate response.

"They're starting their own family. They don't need us looming over them the entire time." Kei hooked her arm with her husband's.

"I agree. This is their time." Kouji nodded.

"Okay…we'll go." The four older adults left leaving Akane and Kano with the doctors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KANO, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME IN BED AGAIN! YOU HERE ME?!?!?" A few hours had passed and Akane was now in full-blown labor. 

Kano cringed in pain as Akane's nails dug into his arm adding more pain to her already vice-like grip. But he put up with it.

The delivery doctor looked at Akane with knowing eyes as if she'd seen a woman scream like that many times before. "Miss Akane, you're doing just fine. On the count of three, push okay?"

"FINE, MY ASS! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Akane cried in pain. "WHY THE HELL DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH?!?!?!"

Kano wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It'll be over soon, okay Akane? Just do what the doctor says…"

"I CAN'T! I can't do it! Make it stop! Please!" She sobbed into Kano's arm. "It hurts too much!"

Kano wrapped his other arm around her. He leaned his head close her ear. "We've been through worse. There's nothing you can't do."

She looked into his eyes, bright with love and pride. "Okay…okay I'll do it…only for you Kano…only you…God it hurts…" But Kano was right. It wasn't much compared to what they had gone through in Konan.

 _Seven years ago…I know it was real, yet it feels like a dream…_

_Who would have thought that when Kano and I met all that time ago, we would have someday ended up here in this world? And now, we have a child together, the ultimate expression of love…_

_I wouldn't have thought the jerk I fell into a river with would end up being the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

_My life has been strange…my mother's been dead before, my father was a warrior of some ancient god, so was my husband…the spirit of a fallen warrior follows and protects me…his son tried to kill me…_

_A harmless trip to the library with my cousin started it all. Pretty soon I wound up in my ancestral home. I saw the place my father lived for many years. I met the bandits he led. I saw the palace. I learned my family's history. I fought a madman looking for vengeance. _

_Everything seemed okay at first. Being in another world aside, I wasn't in any danger. I wasn't afraid the bandits would try and take advantage of me. Knowing who my father is must have stopped them._

_Reizo changed everything. he put me through more pain than I could imagine. I was bound and beaten. Only reason I stayed alive was because he wanted to toy with me. I suppose I should be happy for that. He could have easily killed me. Toying with me gave my family time to rescue me. _

_Sometimes I still wonder about the effects of our trip into the past on our parents. I know some things changed, but a lot was still the same. Even knowing they'd be married, Aunt Taki told me it still took a long time for my parents to get together. They probably didn't believe it. I don't think I'd have believed it if a kid came to me and Kano and said 'Hey, you two are my parents.'_

_Death has never been a big part of my life. A pet here and there, but no family members really. Not until Reizo went after Hiroshi…my baby cousin…I've never felt so wrong. I can't even begin to explain how his death mad me feel. It stopped me from feeling. I did the unthinkable and killed Reizo…I don't regret what I did. Reizo didn't belong in life. _

_Once after I returned home, I saw Nakago and asked him if I did the right thing. He smiled and told me yes. He said I did what was best for both world, that if I should never think otherwise. I'm eternally grateful for having Nakago to guide and protect me. He follows where no one else can. Sometimes Reizo appears in my nightmares. He tries to convince me I'm a murderer. But with both Kano and Nakago reassuring me, I've been able to fight back. I'm no longer afraid of him._

_In the end, everything was okay. Kimiko brought Hiroshi back. She's another person I'm grateful for. I'm happy she and Hiroshi will be able to spend their lives together. Kouji and Tora get to be together. After all the misery they'd been through, it's great that they found each other. Kano and I are together. We were apart for a few months, but even that was good. When we finally found each other, we were closer than ever._

"Akane, Akane! Are you okay?" Kano gently shook his wife.

"Huh? What?" Akane blinked and looked around. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "It's over."

"What? Already?" Akane sounded exhausted. 

"Already? You've been in labor for 6 hours. And asleep for 2." Kano stared at her in disbelief. 

"I…I have?" She leaned back in the pillows. "I guess I got lost in my thoughts…" She looked over at Kano his arm was in a sling. "Ummm…what happened?"

"You dislocated my shoulder." He grinned.

She blushed. "I did?! Oh my God I'm sorry!" 

"It's okay. I've had worse." Kano wrapped his arm around her.

She clung to him. "Oh Kano…"

"Oh good, you're awake Miss Akane." A nurse came in holding a small blue bundle.

"Is that…?" She looked up at Kano.

He nodded and smiled. The nurse handed the bundle to Akane. "Congratulations. You have a very healthy baby boy."

Akane felt a few tears roll down her face. "He's perfect." The baby had jet-black hair like Akane and bright green eyes like Kano.

"So, what is your son's name?" The nurse was holding a birth certificate.

"You didn't name him yet?"

"Not without you." Kano smiled.

Akane thought for a moment. As she stared into space, something moved out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to the side and saw a faint outline of a person. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes. A smile formed on her lips.

"What is it Akane?" Kano looked where she did. He saw the same outline Akane did. He smiled as well.

"Ayuru…" She whispered.

"Ayuru?" The nurse looked completely baffled. 

"That's his name." Kano answered. 

"Alright." The nurse wrote down the name. "Congratulations again. Shall I send your parents in?"

"Sure." Akane cradled her son in her arms.

Kei was immediately at her daughter's side. "He's beautiful Akane."

Tora smiled. "So what's his name?"

"Ayuru." Akane and Kano answered together. 

Kouji and Tasuki looked at each other, knowing immediately where the name came from. They both nodded in approval. 

Kouji chuckled. "Any more kids coming?"

"NO!" They shook their heads vehemently. 

"I completely understand why I'm an only child Mom." Akane looked at her son. "Maybe someday…but I want to see how good of a mother I am before doing this again."

"You'll be a wonderful mother Akane." Tasuki smiled.

"Thank you Daddy."

Kano sat on the edge of Akane's bed. "Everything's perfect huh?"

She nodded. "Everything." She let out a tired sigh and rested her head on Kano's shoulder. "I love you Kano…"

"I love you too Akane." Kano kissed her tenderly. 

Ayuru watched his parents with wide eyes. He, like his parents many years ago, had no idea just how much his parents had been through in their short lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, the end of my third story…Didn't think I'd get here. I couldn't have done it without everyone's support. Jamie, Cortney, Amanda, Cat, Rhapsody, jeez, there's so many of you. That's not even a sliver of the people who have supported me from the first chapter of the first story to now. I can't thank anyone enough. Both stories totaling 73 chapters. You people have some dedication. Thank you all.

And now, this story is finished. No sequel to this one. I'm totally done with this story line. For more of my creative genius *Snicker* Red Wings of Fate is my latest on going endeavor. If someone would like to send me ideas for stories they'd like to see me do or want to write a joint story, don't hesitate to ask. I could beta if anyone needs it. With summer coming fast, I can always use more work.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


End file.
